Because of Small Things
by littlemija69
Summary: Her eyes were glazed over as she watched him. She couldn't believe he'd do this. She thought he hated her and he just saved her from those thugs. What could she say? She stared up into his beautiful eyes with only one thought, "Why?" HieiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **1**

_Author Notes_: This is my remake of the story I had started a most three weeks ago. I didn't like how it was going so I revised it. So, please erase all memories of that last one and focus on new things this time. Thanks! Please let me know what you think of this version! :)

* * *

The walls were pure white and the bed was small, hanging up on the wall about two feet high. There was a single window in the square room and it shone the sun's ray in my eyes. My grey eyes winced instantly when the dawn's sun raised high in the sky, shining brightly in the brilliantly glowing white room. I was doing what I did everyday in this white room: sitting on the edge of my small bed and dangling my feet as my fingers danced together. My head was always swimming and my fingers usually felt numb, and they currently did. My blond hair was greasy like it has been for a couple weeks, but it was messily pulled into a ponytail. _I only got a real shower every two weeks_, I reminded myself before glancing out the window.

The door opened and I looked over, eyeing the nurse in the white nurse's outfit that had a red lining with the words _State Side Penitentiary_ across the top of the pocket on her right breast. I looked down as she crossed to me, laying her cold hands on my burning hot skin. It felt nice. "Etsuko, ready to go outside," her small voice stated as her fingers rubbed my skin gently. I didn't answer and she helped me stand. _God, I hated these drugs_, I thought as the lady led me out and toward the hallway. Laughs were echoing through the walls and I looked around, frowning. _I wasn't a nutcase_, I reminded myself constantly everyday. People around me usually had a mental illness. I was here because of something more serious that I really didn't want to get into right now.

My feet slid across the linoleum floor with a scuffing sound because of my white slippers. They didn't trust me with shoes, like the other inmates. I was currently wearing the uniform of this hellhole, which consisted of white pants and a white shirt. That was it. I wasn't allowed underwear or a bra, in case I could figure out how to use them for "destruction". I wasn't the only one without a bra. Most of the female inmates didn't have them as well. I think I'm the only inmate who wasn't wearing underwear though, I don't know.

The main lobby was full of the nutcases rocking back and forth and mumbling incoherently about something abnormal. I was crossed across that lobby and toward the two sliding doors. I was moved to a wooden bench and the lady gently eased me down, smiling at me. "I'll be right over here," she stated, pointing to the table with the doctors and nurses sitting on it. I watched her walked over and sighed. I was allowed an hour of outside time since I really wasn't that dangerous… Anymore, I thought. When I first arrived, I had been thrashing and tearing at people because of what happened two years ago. I clenched my eyes shut and let my lips quiver. The memory still haunted me, but if I were to cry right now I'd be rushed back to my room and strapped down. I always turned dangerous when I cried.

The sun felt warm on my light skin and I could almost feel my skin soaked in the vitamins the sun provided us people. I reached down and took off my slippers, letting the sun warm up my ice cold toes. My toes were always freezing cold. It was weird, I always thought. The nurses said it was normal since of the drugs I was given. I looked ahead of me and watched as a "normal kid" (as they'd call it, the nurses and doctors anyways) ran by with a bright red ball, giggling and laughing as the mother walked by as well, laughing. The mother looked over and I felt my heart twitch with pain as her eyes looked over at me, saddened. Her smile faded into a frown as she looked at me and I allowed my lips to curl downward, my fingers fidgeting as my toes curled around the edge of my slippers. I saw her shoulders rise and fall with her sigh and she looked away, vanishing around the corner with her child.

I sighed and allowed the single salty, warm tear to fall from the corner of my eyes before I wiped it away. I saw the nurses look at me, worriedly but I narrowed my eyes at them and looked away, letting the warm continue to warm my toes. After a while of my endless thinking, my usual nurse came over and went to slip on my slippers, but some compulsion came over me and I shoved her away, putting my slippers on myself. She narrowed her eyes at me and went to call two heavy set guys but I stood, shaking my head with a frown. She eyed me and grabbed my arm, leading me inside, a little more forcibly I might add. I had almost stumbled a few times, but I guess me shoving her made her a little angry.

I was sat on my bed in my room again and the door shut behind my nurse with a loud snap, followed by a click. I sighed and lay down, staring at the blank ceiling. Everything was so melancholy here and the drugs put some weird effects on me at times. At times, I had this involuntary movement in my right arm. My forearm would sometimes just shake rather scarily. It usually put me on edge as I tried to make it stop. I wasn't sure what things they were giving me, but I knew it wasn't good for my muscles if they were having compulsions like that.

I could usually tell when it was going to happen because my fingers would twitch before moving to my forearm and causing it to move. I was currently feeling that and I sighed as my forearm twitched, bending at the elbow and slapping back down on my thigh. I frowned and used my other arm to hold my arm down, biting my lower lip as I pushed my right arm down. It was just shaking now and I started to count to twenty in my head. It only lasted for twenty seconds, I found out but those twenty seconds seemed endless as I pushed my right arm down. I was glad I was left handed because if I was right handed, my left hand wouldn't stand a chance on pinning it down.

When I stopped counting, my forearm stopped shaking. I released it and sighed, staring down at my perched up knees. I sat up and let my feet hit the tiled floor before standing and walking shakily to the window. I stared out and watched all the insane people walking around, twitching endlessly like my arm did. Unlike me, they couldn't stop it and for some, it never ended. Like the guy five doors down, he was always having muscular convulsions along with loud irritated moans and screams. They usually kept me up at night, but lately he's been giving sedatives (tale from room 234, who was always in on "gossip" amongst the nurses). I was always amused when Room 234 was talking.

The door opened and I looked over, my eyes glazing over as I saw the usual "dosage" man come in. He was a largely built guy and intimidated everyone in this facility, but for some reason every time he came into my room, he had a fearful look on his face. I knew why, too. When I first arrived, I had bit his neck so hard, it bled. I could still see the hideous scar on his neck of seven teeth marks in a horseshoe shape on the left side of his neck. He was on my right, I remembered, and I had lurched forward, biting his neck. His scream had broken my sound barrier and every inmate had laughed insanely, which really pissed him off.

He inched over to me and pulled out a single syringe that had a rather long needle, saying, "You better act nice, freak." I looked at him as he pushed up my sleeve and jabbed the needle in my skin. My eyes watered and my skin felt like it was burning as he put the serum in my body. I winced and he pulled it out, walking out instantly. I reached up and rubbed the sore spot, letting out a slight whine. I hated those shots. They always hurt the most. I looked out the window once more, knowing my eyes did their normal glazing effect. Whenever I stared at the sun, I always felt a sense of peace. And when I looked at the moon, I usually had a very at ease feeling. I never slept here. I haven't slept since the day before I was admitted here, two years ago. I reached up and fingered the dark sockets under my eyes. My eyes were "beautiful" (so room 234 said) but they were always blotched with red from the lack of sleep and the lack of blinking I did.

At times, I wouldn't blink for an hour straight. Like I said, the drugs here did a weird thing to me all the time. I swung my legs back and forth and sighed. I heard a sliding noise and looked over to see the head doctor. He walked in and smiled. "Hello Etsuko," he stated. "How are you feeling today?" I didn't answer. "Still not talking, eh? That's okay! Guess what though? Today, you have your first visitor!"

I almost let out a confused remark, but the fact that I really haven't used my vocal cords for a year made a small squeak come out instead. I watched the doctor walk out and I heard mumbling before a strangely dressed man walked in. I thought him peculiar, but I figured this was an insane asylum and freaks were allowed to visit other freaks. He had on a pair of yellow kimono pants with a blue over type thing (that I really didn't know how to explain) that ended well to his ankles with a red obi tied loosely around his waist. He had on a white puffed shirt on under and the sleeves cut sharply at his wrists. He had a red scarf around his shoulders and he had an air of royalty around him. He had brunette hair that hung lazily in front of two honey brown eyes and a tattoo of **Jr.** on his forehead, right in the middle. The thing I thought was the strangest was the blue pacifier in his mouth that seemed to wiggle slightly. I had to admit though…he was handsome for a tall guy that was well a foot taller than me.

He waited until the door closed before sighing and staring at me. I stared back with my blank eyes. I could read the disappointment on his face. I had always been good at reading expressions. I watched him for a second as he moved to the window and stared out, his hands dug deeply into the pockets I hadn't noticed one bit. I blinked and narrowed my eyes, the burning sensation happening as my eye lids tried to put moisture in my eyes once more. He turned to me quickly and stated, "Etsuko LeBlanc, my name's Koenma and I can help you…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **2**

* * *

I stared at this Koenma guy with a bit of confusion and skepticism in my eyes that seemed to narrow to slight slits. I doubt my actual irises could be detected. He stared at me good and long before saying, "I know what you truly are and I'm surprised it took as long as it did to break loose." My eyes returned to normal as my eyebrows stitched together in a tight glare. Koenma sighed and ran a hand over his forehead. "Look, I can't explain much here but to them, I'm readmitting you to a _safer and more protected_ facility across town." I blinked and bit the inside of my lower lip. I was very skeptical right now. I didn't need some loony bin making fun of me in anyway. I'd get mad and a repeat of two years ago would happen once more.

Instead of arguing, I stood and motioned to the door. Koenma nodded and walked out, myself following. I glared at the guard who opened the door and the guard glared back. I turned away from him and glanced at all the other inmates I had grown accustomed to. Now I'd have to start all over again and do the stupid first timers meetings with introductions and life stories. I never participated in these. Instead I'd scream and fight with anyone that made me go. I was not a very happy camper when I first started, which was why they upped my dosage probably. I used to have a stable mind before they upped my dosage, I remembered. I had a mind of my own and if that guard gave me any trouble, I'd usually kick him or thrash at him until they sedated me. I was constantly being sedated, which is another reason why I probably have the random ticking in my right arm. I wasn't sure though.

Koenma walked to the front desk and signed a piece of paper. I didn't eye anyone or say bye to anyone. I kept my head down and followed Koenma out. I didn't know why I trusted him, but I think it was mainly because of his bluntness at me earlier. He flat out told me his name and told me he could help me. I wasn't sure how that could be accomplished since the people here couldn't do a thing about my lack of talking and the involuntary spasms of hatred. At times, I felt hopeless. I knew it wasn't my fault I turned out this way. I remembered the day I was admitted like it was yesterday. No drugs could make up that year gap. That day was hard for me and even though, thinking of it, made my hand fly to my forehead before my hand tore at my skin, making it bleed a little. Koenma eyed me and I eyed him back.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and I looked at him confused, my hand falling slowly from my forehead and to my side as I glanced behind me. I didn't spot anything out of the ordinary, for me, and turned back to Koenma, who had managed to compose himself rather well. I eyed him and followed him out into the open. I didn't see any distinctive carrying vans and I looked at him. He didn't answer me, although I knew I had the question written all over my face. He led me to the driveway and toward the main street where there was a large thicket of trees on the other side of the highway. I eyed him suspiciously, but followed him nonetheless. Maybe there was another asylum in the forest, I thought as he led me across the highway, which was vacant of any cars.

My soft slippers padded on the soft ground and I found myself at ease as we passed through the thicket of trees. I was really curious as to where we were going, but it seemed as if we were endlessly walking into the forest. I was beginning to become heightened with panic, or suspicion. They were both forgotten emotions so they were hard to tell apart. Finally, Koenma stopped and turned to me, sighing. I could tell he was about to give me some answers, at least that's what his face was reading.

"Etsuko," he began, "As I said, my name's Koenma and I'm here to only help. What I'm about to do you mustn't fret over." I eyed him and he frowned, waving his hand. A whooshing sound met my ears and I looked over, my eyes blinking as I stared at a vacant looking blue hole that seemed to be swirling into itself. It didn't make any audible sound but I could hear a faint whistling noise coming from it. I turned back to Koenma and narrowed my eyes. "It's called a portal. It makes traveling a bit easier," he stated and reached for my hand. I wasn't sure, at this point that I trusted him. I wasn't sure if I had ever trusted him that maybe it was some manipulation he had with his voice, or some God forsaken thought in the back of my mind that I might be freed. I wasn't sure.

But instead of wasting time on my petty thoughts, I reached my hand out and his slightly warmer hands enclosed on mine as he pulled me forward, toward the portal. I hesitated but eventually, my arm went in and I felt a cooling feeling before a warming sensation. I was pulled in slowly and my hair was blown back a way as I stepped through and clenched my eyes shut, my lips curling inward. But like it happened, it stopped. I opened my eyes and stared around into a rather large office. I was about as big as the lobby back at my asylum and I blinked. I turned around and didn't see a forest or a portal, just a plain white wall. I reached my hand up and stroked it on the smooth plastered wall before sharply turning to Koenma, my eyes narrowing.

"Easy, Etsuko," he stated. "I told you I was here to help and that's precisely what I'm going to do." Koenma walked to the desk and stared at me, his pacifier moving hastily through his mouth before he began again, "That night when your parents died"—my face cringed—"was nothing you should feel ashamed for. It was not your fault. However, the drastic aftermath was…" I narrowed my eyes at him and my anger coursed through my blood. Koenma sighed, "Etsuko, you shouldn't get angry over something so profound. Now, I have asked my most skilled fighters here to help you as well. There names are Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. They are what I call my _spirit detectives_. They help keep the human world, or the Ningenkai, safe from demons." Instinctively, my right eyebrow raised and Koenma sighed.

"Yes, demons do exist and I'm sorry to say, but you are one." My eyebrows twitched and I gulped, staring at him. I tried to find my voice, but it was no use. My vocal cords seemed to be useless nowadays. "Your parents were demons, too, powerful demons at that. Your father was one of my most trusted spirit detectives and your mother used to be a high ranking assassin before she met your father." I blinked. My mother never gave off the impression of an assassin.

"Your father was rather unique in his own ways. Your grandparents, may they rest in peace, were telepathic and telekinesis demon, which was rare in itself. Your father got both of their powers and become rather…unique I have to repeat. His mind was so complex, no one could ever leverage over him by reading his mind. At the age of seven, he had a barrier around his mind that could ward off an S-class demon with ease," Koenma explained. "And your mother was powerful, too, though not as powerful as your father. She was what we call a **Shadow**. She could manipulate the shadows and by manipulating them, she could mold into them and transport into people's shadows and corners, and such.

"As you see, Etsuko, your parents have a long line of good heritage. Your father was, frankly my favorite spirit detective since, even though he has killed many demons, he still had an optimistic view about change. He always believed everyone could change, given the right persuasion," Koenma finished and sighed. I hadn't noticed I was crying until I blinked and felt my eyelashes sticking together slightly. I wasn't hurting, but hearing my parents spoken in such a respectful manner made my old emotional self come out. Koenma looked at me and frowned. "Etsuko…how come you can't speak?" he finally asked. I sighed.

To me, that was a stupid question. I can't talk so he asks me why I can't speak. How lame sauce was this guy. I gave him a skeptical look and he chuckled. "Right, dumb question. Why don't you write your answer?" He pulled out a notepad and pencil and handed it out to me. I realized I haven't stepped forward at all to the rectangular oak desk that had two rather large piles on either side. I walked forward and grabbed the notepad before stepping back some. I wasn't going to be played if this was real. I began scribbling on the paper and I showed it to Koenma.

"Ah, I see…that makes sense! You not speaking for almost two years would put your vocal cords at a strain if you suddenly talked," Koenma stated. "Have you at least tried?" I nodded. "I see. No matter, talking is useless at times anyways. It makes people loose the ability to read people's emotions correctly. Anyways, the boys I was talking about earlier are waiting outside…" I glanced at the two large doors he motioned to and was shocked to see the doors took up the entire wall's height. They were probably each six feet wide in length, equally twelve feet together. I couldn't imagine anything that huge. The doors began opening and I stepped back, my eyes narrowed. I was expecting some ghastly looking things, but instead I got four normal looking teenage boys that walked in, two of which had their hands dug in the pockets of their pants.

The tallest one reminded me of an "all brawn, no brains" kind of guy and was wearing a blue jumpsuit that had yellow trim. He had orange hair that stuck out slightly in the front and two small beady blue eyes. He had a pale complexion, but then again, they all did. The one to his right (my left) was average height for a teenage boy and was wearing a green jumpsuit. Just the way he was walking made me think he was the leader of this s0o-called "spirit detective" thing. He had black hair that was slicked back and wide, brown eyes and his hands were shoved into his pockets. To his right was a real handsome boy who was wearing a red jumpsuit and his hands were relaxed at his side as the ghost of a smile was on his face. His eyes are what stood out the most. They were a brilliant shade of emerald green and they were sparkling. It made me blinked slightly. There was no way any human boy could have emerald eyes like that. The boy to his right was rather short, but still taller than I. He was wearing a pair of black hikama pants (that I recognized from when my father dressed up as a samurai one year for Halloween) and he had a black muscle tee that had remnants of being a t-shirt but the sleeves were cut off. He had his right forearm bandaged up and a bandana over his forehead. He had black hair that was sticking straight up (as if, defying gravity) with a white starburst in the front and his eyes were a beautiful shade of crimson red. I was almost a hundred percent sure they were contacts, but they were still beautiful nonetheless.

I turned back to Koenma as the four boys all stared at me, confused. "Guys, this is Etsuko. This is the girl I was telling you about…" Koenma explained. No one ran toward me. I bet they were all scared of me, figuring I was in a hospital uniform with my white slippers. I probably looked insane just standing there. I didn't care. I was too used to being in these clothes and any other clothes would probably feel foreign to me. I felt my arm begin to twitch and I turned away from everyone, not wanting them to see. "Etsuko?" Koenma asked as I bit the inside of my lip, struggling with holding my arm. It was abnormally strong today.

When my arm stopped after a good fifteen minutes, I turned back and saw the boys staring at me weirdly. Koenma was frowning and he said, "Firstly, we need to cleanse you… The drugs from that place can not be good for you."

"Drugs?" the tallest one shouted. I almost jumped, but I was to into concentrating on my arm that I didn't budge. Koenma nodded. "Just exactly where'd you find this girl, Koenma?"

"_State Side Penitentiary_," Koenma stated. Three of the boys stared at me (the shortest one seemed as if he didn't care) and I suddenly felt the familiar convulsions coming. I really didn't want to have one of my episodes in front of these strange people, but I couldn't stop these convulsions. No matter how hard I ever tried, they always went about. Koenma stared at me and cleared his throat, breaking my though. "Etsuko, do you need to lay down?" I nodded as I felt my head twitch. I really hated my anger. It consumed most of the day and if I didn't concentrate the entire time it would happen, I usually spent my day screaming, which hurt more than anything in the entire world. My vocal cords are so useless that when I was screaming, they always throbbed with pain.

Koenma snapped his fingers and something blue came rushing in. My eyes widened and it seemed as if that was the breaking point. I rushed back into the corner and the blue "thing" stopped, staring at Koenma with a confused look. I slid down to the ground and couldn't stop my head from twitching to the right, my forehead knocking into the wall. I was probably scaring the boys, but I couldn't help it. Those drugs they gave me gave these weird episodes. I never used to do this until I was admitted. My legs shoved me hard against the wall, to the point where my back began throbbing with pain. A strangled sound came out and to me, it sounded like a dying cat. Then, like always, I got the familiar feeling of my face tickling. It always happened in one of my episodes. But unlike my other convulsions, this one was pleasurable. It usually gave me a slight high when it happened. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it probably would sound strange if I said it aloud (if I could say it aloud).

With one last twitch of my leg as that tickling feeling swarmed over my face, I was able to look up and I was being watched by six pairs of eyes. I blinked and the tickling feeling began to fade away. I was able to function as I stood by sliding up the wall and stared back at the six pairs of eyes. Koenma blinked and stated, "Etsuko, when you have these…episodes, do you know what happens?" I shook my head, frowning. Now they were going to tell me the most "difficult" part: that was a freak. "Well, at the end, did you know that your face does the same thing your father's did?"

I eyed him and thought back. Did he mean the tickling feeling?

"The end of your episode, what do you feel?" Koenma asked, getting intrigued. I pulled the notepad up (that was still in my hand surprisingly) and wrote what I felt. "A tickling feeling?" he repeated when I showed him my notepad. I nodded. "Hmm, interesting. Well, that tickling feeling is a lot more and after we cleanse your body of those awful drugs, I'll tell you exactly what happens when this _tickling_ feeling goes over your face, ok?" I nodded. "Now, this man is named George. He's an ogre! He's going to take you to the infirmary so you can get cleansed, ok?" I nodded, eyeing this George fellow. The ogre led me out of the office and down the hallway. I was very shocked at myself as how easy I was being. I usually am not this trusting. I usually take a good week or so before I even look like I'm listening. There was something about this Koenma guy that I trusted. I didn't know what, but I knew I'd find out eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **3**

_Author Notes_: This one's pretty long, for me. I like this chapter a lot. I think Etsuko will touch you all. I hope she does. She's really appreciative in this one, I think. I tried my best to capture emotion I've never felt before so I hope I did okay. Please let me know! :)

* * *

_The cleansing felt good_, I had to admit as I began to walk back to the office. I eyed George carefully, my old side coming to. I knew, at this moment, that if that "ogre" made a single movement toward me, I'd thrash. I often resulted in violence since the incident two years ago. I stared around and a smile broke my lips. I was free from that hellhole, even if it was to enter another hellhole. I knew with this new place I would be able to go outside. And I knew as soon as Koenma released me, all I'd do is sit in the grass and wait until the dew settled before I'd sniff the beautiful world around me.

I missed the smell of rain the most since the asylum wouldn't let the inmates outside when it was raining. Something about being able to harm thyself by drowning in puddles. I wasn't sure if that was real, but I wasn't allowed outside when it rained. It was probably because they knew I'd try to commit suicide to join my dead family and so I didn't have to deal with the wretched world. I looked up from my thoughts as doors creaked open and I was in Koenma's office once more. I sighed when I saw the four boys still in there, but this time they were all seated on a comfortable looking couch, except the shortest one. He was leaning on the wall, his head down and his arms folded over his chest. Everyone looked up when I walked in. I suddenly felt rather vulnerable. The drugs did give me an excuse to my episodes, now I just had my insanity to blame. I didn't want that to scare people off as well.

"Welcome back, Etsuko," Koenma smiled and motioned to a chair. I generously sat and patted my knees, looking around edgily. Koenma smiled. "It's ok. This isn't an asylum, like you're used to." I looked at him sharply. "You were never insane, Etsuko. What happened to you that night was…" But I began shaking my head, not wanting to hear. Hearing it made me relive it. I didn't want that. That was what usually caused my episodes, and those episodes were worse than the one I had right before my cleansing. Koenma nodded, knowingly, and cleared his throat. "Now, what I had stated before your departure…" I looked at him, blinking.

"That tickling feeling you were feeling wasn't just any tickling feeling," Koenma began. I knew this was going to be a long explanation so I shrunk back in the seat, playing with the end of my sleeve as I listened, biting the inside of my lip softly. "Your father explained to me the same sensation and it wasn't just something that you guys felt. People watching you could see what was happening…" Koenma paused momentarily.

"It's never been really explained and no one wants to do tests because it would injure a being such as yourself, but your father described it as "feeling your veins moving underneath your skin", or something along those lines," Koenma explained, smiling at me. I blinked, my mouth gaping slightly. "It's highly impossible for veins to move like that, but for a mind as powerful as your father's, nothing was impossible. You see, a mind that powerful might made some odd side effects and your father said it was probably veins shifting uncomfortably, although he stated it was the most pleasurable thing he's ever felt"—I slightly smiled—"and that he'd never forget the feeling. And judging by your reaction, you agree." Koenma chuckled. "Now, I'm wondering if you've ever had these episodes in the asylum… Have you?" I nodded. "That could be a problem…"

I began to frantically shake my head, opening my mouth to say something but snarling when nothing came out. I reached forward and snatched the notepad, scribbling furiously. I was slightly surprised I was able to still write. I showed it to Koenma and he nodded. "That's good! Sorry to say, but I'm pleased that you were always alone when having these episodes…" I nodded, keeping the notepad on my lap. I knew I'd need it and it felt nice to have some sort of communication to the regular world, even though it was through a pencil.

"Now, firstly, let me introduce you to the guys…" Koenma motioned to the boys and I turned my head, biting the corner of my lower lip. "That's Yusuke"—he pointed to the boy with slicked back hair—"and that's Kuwabara"—he pointed to the tallest boy—"and that's Kurama"—he motioned to the red head—"and lastly, that's Hiei on the end." Hiei was the shortest, leaning against the wall in a detached way. I tilted my head and looked back toward Koenma, confused. "Not all of them are demons, if that's what you were thinking." I shrugged and Koenma chuckled.

"Kuwabara's our only pure human in the team, although he has exponential spiritual energy. Yusuke is half demon, half spiritual. Kurama and Hiei are both demons," Koenma explained. The boys didn't seem like they wanted their secrets told to me, but I didn't fret. I didn't care about what they were. That wasn't my question. I began writing furiously on my notepad again. I showed it to Koenma and he began laughing. I flushed, glaring at him. "Honestly, Hiei sulks a lot…"

Hiei perked up and he glared over at me. I blinked over at him and looked back at Koenma, unfazed. I did live in a house of nutcases for two years. I wasn't scared of a lot of things. I saw weird things in that hospital, and I'm talking _weird_. "I must ask you something, Etsuko…" Koenma began again, catching my attention instantly. "These boys live in a house in Tokyo and they are free to go wherever they want, under my supervision of course but it's bare minimum… Of course you won't be able to go far because of the…training I'll be setting you up with, but you can go wherever you'd like, with any of the guys! Would you like to stay in this house? Almost all the time, you'd have it to yourself!"

I pondered this for a while. I was free to do what I wanted, under safe monitoring. That was better than constant locked up. That meant I could go out in the rain to taste it, smell it, feel it, everything. I could feel the sun on my skin as long as I wanted, as long I was near the house, and no one would come into my room to give me a painful shot in my upper arm before saying everything was alright and making me eat disgusting food. I breathed in heavily, already feeling the sweet feeling of rain on my skin and tasting real food instead of highly processed or organic food. I was sick of organic food. I wanted steak…

I nodded my head to Koenma and Koenma smiled. "Good! We'll start your training in a week…" He noticed my confusion and he sighed. "We need to train you to use your powers. Someone with your abilities is dangerous if they aren't properly trained. You will be trained in combat, telekinesis, telepathic, and shadow abilities." I nodded, understanding. I knew I'd probably wake up soon, but I didn't care. If I was sleeping, it felt good. It was good to dream.

"And I have someone obtaining some clothes for you…" Koenma stated, waving his hand nonchalantly and one of those portals appeared once more. I looked at the boys and frowned. I didn't think they wanted me to be with them. They looked rather reluctant, except the red head, Kurama. Kurama looked pleasant, but I wasn't sure if it was an act. "You let me know if you need anything," Koenma stated, catching my attention once more. He was good at doing that. I nodded and got up, following the boys into the portal. I was highly nervous.

The house was pretty in a homey fashion and I was overcome by a lot of relief. The house felt so familiar in a distant way. For once in a great time, I felt my heart skip a beat and my breathing quicken. I felt like I was home, even though I knew my home was two year ago. The living room, which I was currently standing in, was glorious and large. It had a large TV mounted on the wall in front of a sectional couch that curved into a lounge chair. The coffee table was oak and had stained glass on top in random shapes. There were a lot of magazines on the table, but nothing looked interest in those floppy magazines. There was a three stool bar showing a large kitchen. I could see all the stainless steel appliances and the magnificent oak dining table that had six place settings. I looked up the long stairs and began moving up them.

The hallway was long and hadn't a single picture on the walls. I suspected that, at least. It was a male house. I walked into a random room and saw a finely decorated room. Someone's arm shot out and shut the door. I blinked and looked over to see Hiei glaring at me. "Stay away from my room," he glowered and shoved me away, walking into the room and slamming the door. I blinked, confused. It was just a room.

"Your room is this way, Etsuko," a gentler voice stated. I looked over to see Kurama. "Don't mind Hiei. That's his way of saying welcome." I furrowed my eyebrows and Kurama chuckled, leading me to the third door on the left. He opened the door and I blinked up at him, walking in. I was surprised he was being nice. I was an ex-inmate of an insane asylum. I looked at my room and my chest caved. It looked almost exactly like a faded memory did two years ago. I felt my face twitch before I backed out of the room, looking away. The familiarity of the bedroom made me wrench. The queen sized bed with the wooden posts and the sheer silver canopy draped lazily across in a "princess" fashion and the plush, white carpet. I had a fascination with white and silver two years ago. I blinked and reached up, fingering my slightly damp eyelashes.

"Everything alright?" Kurama asked. I couldn't help but smile up at him and he smiled back. I walked back into the room and bared it. I glanced around and sighed. The walls were a crème color and had white edges along the bottom and top. There was a white armoire to my right and I figured it had clothes, more than likely (I hoped anyways). I saw a door to my left and assumed it was a conjoined bathroom. I studied the bed again and my world seemed frozen. I saw something there I haven't seen in two years. I moved forward, almost in a daze, and grabbed the thing my eyes locked on. My fingers brushed over the soft chenille feeling and my eyes watered.

"Koenma said you might be happy to see that," Kurama stated and I could hear the smile in his voice. My eyes glanced over the floppy ears and the totally limp tail. I remembered it very well. It was my old stuffed animal I've had since I was…young. My aunt Ruth gave it to me. I called her Ruth because her name was too hard for me to say at a young age, and it always stuck. I called it…_Jasper_. My lips began quivering as I stared at the stuffed dog and I hugged it to my chest. I must've looked like a little girl, but I didn't care. Seeing something from my past made me feel so much better at the idea of leaving that hellhole. I heard the door shut and I turned around to see Kurama gone. I blinked, but found I didn't care. I was holding Jasper, again. I thought the people who took a dead family's things away sold everything.

I sat on the edge of the bed and let my feet dangle as I stared at my little Jasper. I knew I probably looked insane right now, but I was so overwhelmed with feelings, I couldn't contain the admiration on my face and in my eyes. My thumbs stroked the stuffed dog and the happiness building inside of me was bubbling over. I knew if I had my voice still, I'd either be laughing or squealing. But the lack of my vocal cords but me back in my place as I realized I was still the insane girl that was just broken out of the asylum. I wasn't the same little girl two years ago with Jasper, watching the incident with scared eyes.

I shook my head and squeezed Jasper tightly, biting my lip until I tasted the familiar iron taste as my teeth cut my lips. I winced slightly and reached up, fingering my lips and wincing as the oils from my skin stain my new wound. I sighed and licked my lips, trying to get it to stop bleeding and burning. It wasn't working so I got up, setting Jasper on the bed and heading to the door that lead to the bathroom I assumed. I pushed the door opened and I blinked. It was a marvelous white and black bathroom. It looked like something from an old classic movie; I found myself stunned by the shower: the single, solitary bathroom.

As if by some other force, my clothes were shredded off and I was moving the dial of the faucet to a warm temperature and stepping inside, just letting the water soak my body and greasy hair. It felt wonderful to be by myself for once. I didn't have someone washing my body for me, using no force to get rid of the mildew their crappy soap and trying to wash my "no body at all" hair with their manufactured 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and smelt it. It smelled heavenly and I began lathering my hair in it, letting the suds of the shampoo soak into my hair before I rinsed and grinned widely at the conditioner. I haven't used this stuff in so long, it was my ultimatum almost.

I let the conditioner soak in my hair as I lathered my body with the Dove body wash they had in the shower. It smelt so good to me. I know I was being weird by getting overly excited about shampoo, conditioner, and body wash but it's different when someone hasn't had the luxury like this in two years after having it for so long. It's like missing a part of the good life. I realized just how shitty it was in that hellhole. The people there were never thorough in cleaning the inmates. They often skipped parts and would always bicker about having to pin some inmates down because they were scrubbing too hard in one place. I remember one time I had slammed the lady's face into the faucet because she was scratching, not scrubbing, me with the wash rag. My skin was turning bright red so I think I had a right.

The puff ball I used to clean my body was exhilaratingly soft. I was reluctant to leave the shower but my fingertips had grown into small raisins and rinsed the conditioner from my hair before stepping out, wrapping the fluffy white towel around me and running a hand through my wet, soft hair. I wrapped it up into a towel and wiped the vapor from the mirror before staring at myself. I didn't realize just how gaunt I looked. My eyes were sunk in from the lack of sleep and my skin was a pasty pale color. I looked very unhealthy. I let my towel open and I frowned. I wasn't malnourished but someone could tell I didn't get the regulatory diet. I could use more protein and starch, I assumed. My ribs were showing a little bit, especially when I breathed in. I was embarrassed by myself and I quickly pulled the towel around myself. I remembered myself being a thick girl before I was admitted into the asylum.

I had a pair of large hips and my thighs were a big chunky but in a muscular way and my stomach had a small pouch in the front, just before my lower section. My father had always kept me in shape, I remembered. He was always pressuring me to be thick and muscular instead of model thin and muscular. He had always said… My thoughts drowned out as I felt my salty tears falling down my hollow cheeks. For once, I didn't stop them as I gripped the edge of the tiled counters and let my tears fall from my eyes. I didn't sob. I didn't choke. I just let the tears flow from my eyes. I haven't sobbed in years and I couldn't ever get myself to do it. I was just emotionless tears.

I composed myself and stared into my red, puffy eyes before turning to my new room and toward the armoire. I opened the doors and smiled at all the clothes. I was so sick of wearing the same outfit everyday. I opened the drawers underneath and smiled at the sight of the undergarments I missed so much. I instantly put on a bra and some underwear before sighing in content. It felt so nice to finally wear some coverage.

I picked out a pair of nice sweatpants, blushing when I'd forgotten to shave my legs in my moment of solitude with the first real shower. I was easily over that when I realized all the showers I had ahead of myself and donned on a white tank top. I slipped some socks on my icy feet and pulled the towel from my head, running my hand through my hair. It had almost rehabilitated itself with the brand name shampoo and conditioner. I smiled and allowed it to stay down. It fell nearly to my butt. I made a mental note to ask Koenma if I can get my hair cut as I walked from my bedroom and downstairs. The nervousness began to double as I walked down, spotting the boys scattered in the living room. I saw Kurama's red head in the kitchen and I sighed, walking toward the kitchen. So far, he was the one I felt comfortable with since he's actually talked to me.

Kurama turned to me at the sound of my feet and he smiled. I instantly blushed as I tilted my head so my hair covered my sunken face. "Do you like broccoli casserole and flank steak?" he asked me instantly. I nodded, flushing. "That's good! I wasn't sure what you liked… I went up to ask you, but you were in the shower." I nodded, understanding. I had taken a long shower. "It'll be ready in a couple minutes… Do you mind handing me the gallon of milk in the refrigerator?" I nodded once more and walked to the refrigerator and grabbing the gallon of milk. My muscles ache from the sudden usage and I sighed, handing the gallon to Kurama, who smiled gratefully. I felt uneasy and walked to the living room, sitting stiffly on the couch and watching whatever they were watching on the large TV screen.

"Have a nice shower?" Yusuke asked, smiling over at me. I flushed and nodded. For some reason, I felt really embarrassed and nervous in front of these guys. I knew it was because of the episode I had. "Hey, don't worry about being nervous around us. I can read your face. We don't care about the little…erm, episode you have in Koenma's office. Koenma explained everything to us." I blushed this time and scratched my head. My hair was still wet, surprisingly, and Yusuke smiled a bit more. "You're easily embarrassed, aren't you?"

I glared at him and he laughed. "I like how you can't talk. My friend Kayko talks endlessly. Maybe we can give you her vocal cords and give her yours! Then maybe she'll shut up for once." I grinned and wanted to laugh, but nothing came out. Kuwabara's head shot up.

"Urameshi, don't you talk about Kayko like that!" Yusuke rolled his eyes and went back to watching TV. I let my eyes flow to the TV, watching it. Occasionally, Yusuke would laugh at one of the comments that I missed and that would break me out of my constant zoning. Being off the drugs so abruptly was some sort of trip for me. The drugs were always keeping my mind on high alert and being off of them gave my mind a time to wander, which felt nice as I felt my eyes stay wide open as I watched the moving flick Yusuke was watching. I wasn't absorbing anything, but I was definitely taking in all the emotions (or lack there of) on the actors' faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **4**

* * *

I had to remember my mannerisms when Kurama had finished dinner and set out the casserole and juicy flank steak that smelled heavenly to my nose. I wanted to devour it all, but I fidgeted with my fingers as everyone else grabbed some and I moved in. I took a small helping and I couldn't help a deep intake of breath as my mouth savored the first bite of the flank steak. I pictured the proteins racing to my cells and I smirked against my eating. It was an amazing dinner and I couldn't stop myself from finishing my plate and filling it once more. I had momentarily forgotten about everyone else around me. The food Kurama had cooked was a million times better than anything that place had served me.

I finally stopped devouring the food and I looked up to see all eyes on me, even Hiei was giving me an incredulous look. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment as I dabbed my mouth with my napkin and pushed my empty plate forward and getting up, darting upstairs. I was very embarrassed. I had totally forgotten about my manners. I was sitting there, eating that food like I was some savage. I now knew the boys would no longer think of me the same way as I made my way into the sanctity of my room. I sat on the large bed and wrapped my arms around Jasper just before my stomach. I sighed. I was not used to taking care of myself. I definitely had to grow accustomed to it once more. I didn't mind it as much as I'm leading on. It was nice. I like fending for myself and I knew when the boys weren't here, I could devour any type of food I wanted without getting interrupted by the peeving looks of the boys.

I sighed and got up, peeling the covers back and lying in the bed. I closed my eyes, but no sleep came. I hadn't expected sleep, but it was worth the try on the softness of the bed. I was definitely comfortable. I could literally hear my old neighbors doing their nightly screaming and mumbling and I knew the longer I stay away from that place, the more likely I'd be able to finally sleep again. I wondered how long it would take before I could finally feel the sanctuary of sleeping once more. I desired for nothing more than the peacefulness of my eyes being able to close and stay closed for at least eight hours and my imagination being able to take flight into wild dreams and careless nightmares.

I stared down at Jasper and smiled. Memories flashed in my mind and I found them reassuring for some reason. By like the last time, my tears fell from my smoky eyes and dripped onto my worn out stuffed animal. I swear it looks mangled from how old it was. I wasn't sure if any kid (besides me) would ever touch it. I highly doubt any kid would.

Before I knew it, the sun was raising and I was still staring absentmindedly at my mangled stuffed animal. The covers were comfortingly warm and I didn't want to crawl out of them but I wanted so desperately to take another shower or maybe a bath this time. I sighed and snuggled harder into the warmth of my bed. It was so comfortable and I didn't have to worry about falling off of it either in one of my convulsions. I didn't know if I'd have another convulsion but I doubted I'd ever _not_ be able to do those. They were apart of me as much as this new discovery of me was.

I regretfully slipped from the warmth of my bed and my body shook slightly from the drastic change of temperature. I moved my blankets so they covered my bed (so it could be warm for later) and I moved to my bathroom, kneeling over the bathtub and starting the water, letting it warm before I clogged the pipe and let it rise. I stripped after pinning my hair up and stepped in, sighing as the warmth overcame me. I was very content in this new life, even if I've only been here for less than twelve hours. It was soothing to have a bathroom to myself and a room I could walk out of myself. I smiled, knowing I had an entire day ahead of me without any sort of instructions.

No half hours time outside so I would cooperate. No planned medications. No visits from Dr. Gerany. No solitude days in the confinement in my _favorite_ hugging jacket. I was out of that stupid instruction sheet. I was free from planned days. I didn't mind people suggesting something, but it wouldn't be mandatory like it was in my previous stay at that place. I could say no or I could walk away without getting tackled and sedated.

I tilted my head back and smiled. I swished my hands around before wiggling my toes in the warm water, smiling. I blinked. I just noticed how much I've smiled in the past…ten hours I think. It was more than I've smiled in a long while. I was…slightly proud of myself. I was always faking a smile for Dr. Gerany so he wouldn't up my dosage anymore or press any more irritating questions about my mind's inner workings. I hated those questions. Every Wednesday I had to speak to Dr. Gerany. They paid special attention to me, I now noticed.

Dr. Gerany only talked to inmates in they were seriously in need but he talked to me once a week. I think it was because of my age or the reason I was in there. I frowned and pulled my knees to my chest, my arms locking around my legs as I set my chin on my knees. In a way, I missed that place for some reason. I guess being somewhere for so long and then being taken from that place makes you miss it at times. It was probably just how familiar I had gotten to the daily routines. My nurse would come in at around noon to take me outside before I'd have a small helping of jello. I was allowed jello for some reason. Before my nurse came, I'd have of helping of goulash they served everyone. Usually Berry would bring that in and then I'd have my first shot of chlorpromazine. I remembered the name because I always tried to think it over but even in my head, I stumbled over it because it was such a hard word to say.

I clenched my eye shut and ended the thoughts of that place. I hated that drug: chlorpromazine. It sucked, majorly. I didn't have schizophrenia or bipolar disorder. I was just a little broken from my parents' death. One would think humans would understand the feeling of their parents dying. Of course I'd go a little insane. I've never been without them for a single second and then suddenly, they were gone. I sighed and shook those thoughts from my head as I stood from my bath and drained it before I wrapped a towel around myself and headed into my bedroom. I dressed in a pair of comfy shorts and a tank top before pulling my hair up into my usual ponytail. I slipped on some black flip flops and smiled, wiggling my toes in the freedom. My slippers always made my feet sweat even though they were cold.

I walked from my room and heard voices downstairs. I ignored them and sauntered downstairs, stealing a glance at the two boys standing in the living room. It was Kurama and Hiei. They looked over at me and I frowned. I wished I could tell them where I was going, but the lack of my voice made that slightly hard. I sighed, irritated with myself. I wanted to go outside so badly. "No one's stopping you, ningen," Hiei's sharp voice said, cutting me off. I stared at me, wide eyed. Kurama smiled.

"Hiei can read minds," Kurama stated. "And since you're not as powerful as your father yet, you can't block him out just yet." I nodded, staring at Hiei with a newfound glory. I didn't want to write my thoughts anyways.

"Hn, don't think I'll voice your opinions, onna," Hiei stated and then he was gone. I blinked and glanced around. Kurama smiled, chuckling.

"He does that a lot," he stated. "So, what did you think that Hiei had voiced?" I pointed to the door and Kurama nodded. "You want to go outside?" I nodded. "Mind if I stroll with you? I could use some fresh air." I shrugged and walked outside, Kurama trailing behind me. The sun felt amazing on my revealed skin and I paused, soaking in the vitamin D. Kurama stared at me and smiled. I smiled back and breathed in the air heavily. I felt my nostrils flare widely, but I didn't care. The sun felt amazing on my skin, on my hair, on my face, everything. I was super excited. I didn't have just a half an hour. I had endless time with the sun. If I was this keen, I would be able to feel my skin soaking up the vitamin D greedily. I felt the need to spin around and I completely ignored Kurama and allowed my feet to spin me in a circle as a grin broke my face.

Kurama's chuckle broke my concentration on not falling and my toes caught on themselves and I stumbled forward. Kurama laughed as he caught me and steadied me. "Some would think you were deprived of the sun, Etsuko," he stated and the look in my eyes told him that was true. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know…" I waved it off and began walking down the sidewalk. Kurama was a very nice guy. He was very easy to act like my insane self. I couldn't break from that side of me just yet. It seemed (to me) that he didn't mind it. As long as he didn't give me a weird look, I didn't mind spending time with him.

It was a nice silence as we walked down the sidewalk. On his part, I bet it was hard not to talk. I was glad he understood I couldn't quite talk yet. I knew that part would take more time. Maybe I can learn to read minds and use my so-called telepathic powers to talk to people through their minds. That'd be easy and we could have a conversation for once. I had so many questions, so many things I wanted to know about. I wanted to know things; things I wasn't able to learn before being admitted. I wanted to now agonistics and science and Argonauts. I wanted to know things that normal people would skip about. I wanted to learn once more. I had forgotten so much and I wanted to learn it all again.

I smiled up at Kurama and forgetting that I haven't used the muscles in a while, I broke out into a run. Kurama ran after me, smiling. The wind felt amazing on my face and I glanced behind me to see Kurama smiling. I don't know if he was smiling because he was hiding his true feelings toward me. I didn't care. The wind felt amazing. I saw him slow to a walk with a chuckle and I smiled. He was letting me go about myself. I knew he'd be able to find me, if he was a so-called demon. I remembered movies about demons and their keen sense of smell.

I ran into the park and stared at all the little children. I smiled and watched them a while before turning to my right and walking into the pathway farther. I found a small hill with wild flowers and walked up to it, sitting and letting my fingers glide over the soft petals. They were amazing to touch. They felt like silk or satin. I don't know which, but it was soft. I sighed and leaned down, sniffing in their heavenly scent. Kurama knelt beside me and grabbed a couple of flowers, beginning to weave them professionally. I watched, amazed. His hands worked so delicately. I guess I should've guessed he was delicate. I stared at him and smiled. He twisted the thing he was making and held it up. I stared at it and he laughed.

"It's a bracelet," he stated and I smiled. He grabbed my hand and pushed it onto my wrist. I smiled and remembering some sign language from television, I placed my hand to my chin and moved it forward. "You're welcome," he stated, obviously knowing a bit of sign language. I grinned cheekily and stared down at my bracelet of weaved together purple, pink, white, and blue wild flowers. It looked good on my pale skin and I stared up at the sun, despite the stinging of my eyes. I haven't stared up into it for a while. The nurses always stopped me, saying something about some damn disease it could give me. I didn't care; I just wanted to see the great big yellow star for what it was: beauty.

I don't know how long we sat there until I sighed and stared over at Kurama, who was watching my every move. I stood and smiled, helping him stand. It felt like a courteous move and I don't know why I did it. We began walking back to the park and I saw that most of the children were gone. Only two were left and I saw their parents packing up their stuff before calling them over and leaving as well. I walked to the swings and sat down, swinging slowly back and forth. Kurama sat on the swing beside me and we sat there, in silence. I sighed and looked over at him, wanting to talk. I was so sick of not being able to talk. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to make witty comments on things the boys said. I wasn't even comfortable around them but I could make jokes. I used to be funny.

I frowned and I saw Kurama looked over at me, confused. It's not like he could ask me what was wrong. I couldn't answer. I tried to talk again, but the throbbing pain of my vocal cards made me massage my throat. Kurama smiled and said, "It'll take some time for you to talk again, Etsuko. Don't think the silence bothers us." I looked over at him and he seemed to read my eyes. "But it bothers you?" I nodded. Kurama smiled and stood, holding his hand out. "I want to show you something…" I looked at him and shyly took his hand, letting him guide me somewhere.

I noticed it was into a thicket of trees. I blinked and followed, quietly of course. I didn't have any objections. I was very comfortable around Kurama. It was like he understood. Our feet weren't loud as we walked through the thicket of trees and weaved around bushes and stepped over fallen branches. Kurama was very graceful, I noticed. He was a very graceful man when he walked. Finally we came to the edge of the thicket and I was astonished at what I stared at. It was the perfect clearing.

It was like it was made for me. It had a sunny patch of wild flowers and a small stream flowed through the middle with the familiar swooshing sound that used to always relax me. I felt my body shake with excitement as Kurama tug me forward, causing me to stand in the path of wild flowers. "This place is located about two miles from the house…" he explained. "It's behind the house and you just keep following the horizon, straight on. I found it walking through here once." I sat down and stared at all the flowers. They were all beautiful and different. They weren't just wild flowers, but other species. I stared at the stream that raced past rocks and then followed it up toward a small waterfall. I walked over and knelt beside it, letting my fingers lip under the small waterfall. It wasn't any bigger than my torso and it was the cutest thing in the world. I smiled and stared up at Kurama. I did my little "thank you" motion and he smiled, "You're welcome, again." I smiled and stared at the water. This clearing put me at ease, greatly.

We were out there for maybe hours and I watched the sun move down as Kurama spoke about some of the adventures the boys had been on, especially the Dark Tournament last year. He spoke highly of that adventure and how Yusuke had defeated one of the most powerful demons, Toguro. I was a little swooned over the idea of demons, but struggled to stay attached to the conversation as the sun peeked through the empty patches of leaves. It was magical.

"I think we should head back," Kurama stated. "The others are hopeless without someone to cook their meals…" I smiled and nodded. Kurama helped me stand and I took a longing glance at the clearing before heading back to the house, following Kurama once more. It was a quiet walk, but I enjoyed it. I had to admit, listening to him talk about the boys' adventures was very nice but the silence between him and I was better. I liked silence. I had grown accustomed to it.

The house came into view fairly quick and we walked inside through the back door to hear the bickering of two of the boys. We moved into the living room to see Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting over something. I was betting it was something slightly on the nonsense reign, from the way Kurama explained their endless arguments about unimportant stuff. They turned to stare at Kurama and me as we walked in, stunned. Yusuke grinned and said, "Told you she didn't run! I don't think she'd run from us. We're better than any dumb asylum!" I blinked, shocked. They were fighting about me running away! How bizarre…

I gave the two boys an odd look and Yusuke grinned, scratching his head nervously. "Well, you know…we've only seen movie interpretations of inmates of asylums and…they always end up running." I blinked a couple of times before my body shook like a silent laughter. Yusuke grinned cheekily and I walked into the kitchen, shaking my head. He was right. In movies, insane people were always running from the asylums, especially when wrongly committed. I grabbed an empty glass and filled it with milk before sipping it and heading into the living room. The boys had taken their seats on the couches and Hiei was sitting in a rather large windowsill. He looked rather comfy, to me. His left leg was stretched outward until his foot was firmly pressed against the wall and his left leg was perched up, his arm crossing over it as he looked outside. "That's his windowsill," Yusuke stated, breaking my thoughts. I looked over at him and blinked. "I've never seen him sit on the couches… He's always sitting on that windowsill…" I nodded, taking that in.

I wanted to know everything about these guys for some reason. They had an interesting air about them. They seemed really interesting. Hiei for instance. He was always quiet and I've never talked to him (if you know what I mean). He's only talked to me twice and they were both quite insulting. I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes. He was a mystery, like everyone else is to me. I knew some of Kurama's story and the others I didn't know anything about. I smiled over at Kurama and he smiled back. Kurama was a sweet guy and nothing comparable to Hiei, or even Kuwabara. Kuwabara spoke once and it didn't seem like he was that intelligent.

I stared at the TV and sighed. I was never one for television. In the asylum, they played the TV and only had it on either the discovery channel or some cartoons. I was bored with TV. I usually watched the rain fall, since that was the only time I was stuck inside the lobby to be stuck with TV. Currently, some guy was holding a gun and saying something but I couldn't understand. I really wasn't paying much attention to those details. The actor had amazing emotion on his face while he acted, which was what I was paying attention to. I had grown an ability to study emotions easily, with the fact I can't talk. I had nothing better to do, I thought to myself as the scenes changed rapidly when Yusuke picked up the remote.

I stood and headed toward the door, but a voice stopped me, "Where you going?" I looked over to see Yusuke watching me as Kurama turned his head to me, curious as well. Kuwabara, however, was keen on watching whatever was on the TV. I pointed to the door and Yusuke nodded. "I'm going with you…" I nodded and he stood, tossing the remote down. "Anything's better than being stuck in this boring house…" Kurama chuckled.

"I'll get started on lunch," Kurama stated, heading to the kitchen as Yusuke and I made our way outside. I was determined to spend the most of my days outside. I wanted to feel the sun on me at all times, if possible. Yusuke was silent by me and I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up and blinked. It was my way of asking what was on his mind. He did look like he wanted to talk.

"It sucks that you can't talk… I really would like to ask you questions," Yusuke stated. I sighed, nodding. It would be nice to talk. "So instead of asking you questions, I'll answer some for you…" I looked up at him, perplexed and he laughed. "I'm sure you want to ask us all questions. We are the first real contact you've had…well, with sane people anyways! I bet those nutcases weren't much to talk to…" I shook my head and he laughed again. "Well, my name's Yusuke Urameshi. I'm 16 and go to Sarayashiki High School now…" I listened, intently as he began telling me his life story. I was wondering why he was telling me everything to how he saved a little boy from getting hit by a car and risking his own life, but being granted with life again for the sacrifice. Yusuke could talk, I had to admit. I found myself liking to listen to him. He had a lot of interesting facts and I got to listen to his side of the whole Toguro side.

"…and we destroyed the stadium and judges. They usually have the tournaments every year but obviously, they can't this year," Yusuke stated, laughing. I smiled. "That's it, so far, I think, except for a few minor assignments Koenma gave us since and the whole thing with what's his face…" I looked at him confused. "Oh, some guy I took down as my demon self, when I first evolved into the thing! He had a bad case of schizophrenia I think…" My shoulders shook lightly with my silent laughter.

"Now I wish I could ask your story," Yusuke stated, eyeing me. I frowned. My story wasn't as glorious or heroic as his. In fact, it was far off from it. In my words, it was a good storyline for a soap opera. I sighed and quickened my step, my head whirling into a faded memory. The screams, the burning. Everything. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip to keep it from quivering. Yusuke sighed and stated, "Sorry if I jogged some bad memories, Etsuko…" I shrugged, trying to fight back the urge to cry once more. I just now realized that the drugs I was given was keeping my emotions at bay and that was quite depressing to me now.

I turned my head and saw the house once more. I hadn't realized we were walking around the block. I looked up at Yusuke and he smiled. "Let's go get something to eat! I know my stomach's growling," he stated and we began heading toward the house. I was glad I learned about Yusuke a bit. I knew I'd learn more about him the more I stayed, but I was glad I had a bit of background information. Now all I had left was Kuwabara…and Hiei.


	5. Chapter 5

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **5**

* * *

That night was beautiful.

I had my bedroom window open and I was sitting so my legs were hanging out and my hair was basically the only thing in my room. The night's wind was caressing me softly and my wind flowed with the gentle breeze since I had left it down tonight. The scent of the night's crisp air was glorious. And for once, I was able to stare at the moon forever, it felt like. It was a full moon tonight and I was thankful for that. Its yellow glow warmed my face and I felt at peace for the _millionth_ time today.

I sighed and wiggled my toes, enjoying the crisp air of the night. It had a slight wet feel to it and I watched as the dew made its way on the grass and plants. I sat in my window all night, watching the moon lower and the sun begin to peek its tired head from the East Mountains. The flash of purples, yellows, and oranges across the horizon was breathtaking and I smiled as my skin flashed yellow from the rays of the sun. I wanted so badly to greet the sun, to be an idiot or a freak for talking to something that was millions of miles away. I didn't care.

I heard my door open and I looked over to see Kurama poking his head in. "I knew you'd be awake," he stated, chuckling. I smiled. _I never slept_, I thought as he walked over to my window and looked out. I assumed he was wondering what I was looking at. "Koenma said you'd like to have the best view of the horizon and this room does have the best view…" I nodded, staring back at the sunrise. The sun was almost out and the world was cast in long shadows. Kurama's and my shadow stretched through my room and I sighed. Today I would remember to shave my legs so I could wear shorts again. I was so overly excited about standing in the sun, I didn't care that my legs were hairy. Kurama didn't seem to notice, no one did. I was thankful for that.

"Breakfast will be ready in half an hour, ok?" I nodded and watched Kurama leave as I swung myself back into my room and crossed to the bathroom to take a shower. I shaved everything: my legs, my underarms. I felt fresh when I stepped out and dried off quickly, donning on a pair of khaki shorts and a baby pink tank top. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked out, my bare feet freezing from the morning cold. I thudded down the stairs and smiled my "good morning" as I walked to the dining table, sitting and helping myself to the eggs and bacon portion.

"Good morning," Yusuke and Kuwabara greeted after a good fifteen minutes of me being there. I could tell they were tired. I was surprised I didn't look like them because of the fact that in the course of two years, I haven't slept more than twelve years (_I think_). I sipped at my milk and sighed. I wondered what I'd do today.

"We're thinking of starting your training today," Kurama said, almost as if he was reading my mind. I looked up at him and nodded. "Koenma assigned Hiei to train your telepathic side and he said he was having a sensei come in to train your telekinetic side! Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I will all be training you on combat and defense!" I nodded, remembering that all. I glanced over at Hiei and he didn't look to happy to be training me, let alone helping me. I didn't mind though. If he didn't want to help, I wouldn't feel any offense to it. I was shocked he even agreed to it. I saw his ruby eyes flash to me and I blinked, looking away, feeling vulnerable. I remembered how he could read minds. Then again, he could read my thoughts if he wanted to. I really didn't mind. It's not like I was thinking anything important, just babble.

Breakfast went by fast and soon, they were all leading me toward a small white shed in the backyard that I didn't notice before. It was a lonely shed and looked raggedy compared to the glorious house. Kurama opened the doors and walked in, pulling up a trap door of some sort and grabbing a flash light, heading down. Everyone followed, so did I. The hallway was dark and crisp. I could hardly see an inch in front of me. If Hiei didn't have the white whatever it was poking from his black cloak, I wouldn't have seen him at all.

Suddenly, some light came to and I stared ahead of myself, shocked. Underneath the shed was a large stadium. It had a large concrete platform that was about half the size of a football field but round. There were two wooden benches a good distance away from the platform with a table in the middle with a water machine and a small refrigerator. I looked over at Kurama and he smiled. "We're going to train you on your offensive and defensive attacks first, ok?" he stated and walked up to the platform. I couldn't imagine Kurama fighting but followed him, crawling onto the platform in a pathetic fashion. I looked really stupid, I bet.

My bare feet were cold against the platform but it felt nice, almost soothing. I watched Kurama and he smiled. "I'll start on your offensive, ok?" I nodded, nervous. I've never really attacked anyone. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself in front of the boys. I was always a klutzy kind of person, especially when fighting. My father once had to take me to the hospital because I wanted to start a fight with someone but when I was walking over to them, I tripped and fell into a bench. It hurt. _My father took pictures_, I thought back and sighed. I breathed in and crouched low, feeling slightly ridiculous. Kurama didn't move a muscle.

I blinked and sucked in my bottom lip before rushing at him, raising my hand. But like I said, I'm klutzy. Halfway toward him, my toe caught on itself and I fell forward in a loud thump. Despite my dead vocal cords, a loud piercing scream flew from my lips as my big toe pulsed with pain. Kurama rushed toward me, shocked. I heard Kuwabara laughing from the sidelines, as was Yusuke. I moved to sit on my butt and I brought my toe up to my face. It was throbbing with pain and the middle section was turning purple already. I knew I had broken it, or at least cracked it. I felt so embarrassed.

"Well, first I think we should teach you some coordination and how to wear shoes when training," Kurama joked. It lightened my mood a bit. My toe, however, was throbbing still. It hurt so badly. And now my vocal cords were pulsing with pain as well from the loud scream I had produced. "And there's a good side…we know your vocal cords work." Surprisingly, I was able to smile at that. Kurama laughed and helped me stand, slinging my arm around his shoulders and guiding me to the edge, jumping down gracefully, without hurting me at all. "We'll get your toe bandaged and let it heal for a day or so and then tomorrow we'll start on getting your more coordinated…" I nodded. That sounded like a good idea for me.

As long as it helped with my klutzy self, I was down for it.

Kurama guided me to the house, Kuwabara and Yusuke laughing the entire time there. Hiei was his usual quiet self. My face was red, I knew it. It felt hot at the moment. Kurama led me to the kitchen and helped me sit on the counter as he disappeared for a while before coming back with a home first aid kit. He picked up my foot gently and looked at my swallow toe. I was shocked how fast it had swelled. He opened the first aid kit and took out a roll of gauze tap. "I don't think it's broken," Kurama stated. "If it was broken, it wouldn't be so stiff. I think you just sprained it, which is good. With your demon blood, it'll be healed by tomorrow, at most!" I nodded, pouting slightly and wincing as he wrapped the gauze around my toe after putting some minty stuff that felt really cool on my burning hot toe. I always wondered why when someone sprained something on their body, it turned really hot. I hoped it wasn't just me that had that weird feeling.

"There," Kurama stated after bandaging my toe so thick that even if I wanted to move it, I knew I couldn't. He had the bandage going all the way up my foot and ankle. I suspected it was for support or something. Kurama helped me down and the change of altitude made my toe pulse once more. I winced and limped to the living room, plopping onto the couch and carefully placing my toe up on the coffee table. Kurama sat beside me and grabbed one of the throw pillows, perching my foot on top of it. I smiled at him and did my "_thank you_" sign language. "You're welcome."

I was thankful for Kurama. If he wasn't here, I'd have to fend for myself. Kurama turned to the TV and sighed, watching whatever movie was on. I didn't recognize it. Yusuke yawned and stretched. "I think I'm going to go into town today… I haven't seen Kayko for a while so I think I'll visit her later," Yusuke announced. I looked over at him and blinked. I don't think anybody really cared where he was going. Kuwabara wanted to go along to and they left after a couple of minutes so it was just Hiei, Kurama, and me.

I felt a little more nervous now that it was just me and two other demons. No humans in the house now. I looked at the TV and reached for the remote. I began channel surfing, looking at Kurama for permission but he just smiled. I finally found something interesting on and began watching it. It was an older movie; one I had seen long ago. While watching this movie, I began to get flashbacks. They were unwanted flashbacks, but they still happened. So instead of dealing with them, I shoved them to the back of my mind.

I found myself very good at that as I stared at my swollen big toe. Yusuke came over and plopped down next to me, wrapping his arm playfully around my shoulders. I eyed him as he stared at my toe, laughter hanging from his lips. I could tell he wanted to laugh. "How's your…toe?" he managed to choke out, choking a bit. I glared at him and at that instant he began bursting out in loud laughter. Kuwabara came from around the corner, laughing as well. I began glowering at them. I wanted so badly to just throw them against the wall…

Next thing I knew, Kuwabara was thrown into the wall, grunting. My blinked and grinned cheekily, my shoulders shaking with my hidden laughter. Kurama chuckled and I was surprised when I saw Hiei's shoulder shaking ever so lightly. Yusuke laughed harder as Kuwabara blinked in confusion and stood, shakily and wobbling to the opposite couch, sitting and blinking to rid himself of the dizziness (I assumed). My shoulders were still shaking with laughter. Yusuke shook his head and said, "You're alright kid…" I grinned and turned my attention back to the TV, proud of myself even though it was an accident.


	6. Chapter 6

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **6**

* * *

Once again, my sleepless night came. Tonight was different somehow. My eyes felt amazingly heavy but when I closed them, no sleep came at all. I was sure I was going to be able to sleep tonight by the way my eyes were acting. But my mind and body were so active that my eyes weren't given the request they desired. I accepted that and just wandered in my room, staring at Jasper at some point. It was odd seeing him again, to be honest. I haven't seen him in two years. I had to admit, my first thought in a split second was he was in good condition. I was sure the fire burned everything. I frowned; I would've liked a photo to put on my bedside table or on the wall.

I walked to the window and frowned. A slight overcast was shielding the moon and I didn't like that. I somewhat wished one of my parents was a weather controlling demon, or whatever they're called. I sighed and walked to my bathroom, my feet slapping against the tile. I looked into the mirror and fingered my amazingly long hair. I thought that place would've at least cut my hair but I remembered overhearing the nurse saying "they didn't want any sharp objects around that Miss Etsuko girl". That was when my voice was still bright and strong and I had laughed insanely. I had an insane laugh in there. It was the drugs…

I sighed and shook my head, wanting so badly to chuckle at those ridiculous memories. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and began braiding it. Memories flashed furiously throughout my head and I had almost imagined my mother's graceful hands weaving my hair into a tight braid while she babbled on and on about something she saw the neighbors do. I smiled at the memory and could literally feel her smack my head with the brush whenever I winced. I blinked and finished my braid, frowning as I tied it off with a hair band. I looked into the mirror and instinctively reached forward, touching the reflection of my face. My face resembled my mother's so much, except for my eyes and nose, which I had inherited from my father.

I sighed and felt my lip quiver before my fist clenched and I wanted so badly to slam it into the mirror. I didn't think of the better judgment and let my convulsions take me over, my fist rearing back and slamming hard into the thick glass. I grunted and stared at my now bleeding hand. I sighed and blew on it as it began to sting from the fragments of glass stuck in the cuts. I literally watched my skin swell and I frowned. I knew I shouldn't have done that. I looked at the mirror and saw my million reflections, peering at me. I frowned and turned away from the mirror. I walked back to my bedroom and cradled my mangled hand. I sighed and glanced at my semi sprained toe. It was healing, I could tell. I knew my hand would heal just as quickly too, so I didn't fret.

Morning came quickly and once again, I was staring at the ceiling with a bored expression, Jasper nestling in the arch of my underarm. I glanced over at the sun and sighed. It had a slight overcast today, which I was growing excited for. I was hoping it was going to rain. I slipped out of my bed and walked into my bathroom, not glancing at the mirror. I turned the shower on and wrapped my neat braid up on my head and stepping inside. I took a quick shower, despite my body's best wishes, and dried off quickly and dressing into a pair of yoga pants and a form fitting, athletics shirt. I let my braid fall down my back and swing over my lower back, tickling me slightly. My hair was seriously too long.

I pulled on a pair of athletics shoes and walked out, sighing. I knew they'd be starting my trained once more. I jogged down the stairs and glanced around. No one was in sight just yet so I headed outside. It sucked not being able to call out people's names. I walked to the shed and headed down the stairs to see what I assumed: the boys. Yusuke and Kuwabara were warming up and Kurama was sipping at a glass of water. I didn't see Hiei anywhere, but I figured he was staying far away from me until they made him train me. Kurama looked over at me and smiled, heading over.

"Good morning," Kurama stated. "We didn't want to bother you, in case you managed to get some sleep." I frowned. "No? Ok…" I sighed and walked to the platform, feeling odd in the tight, comfortable shoes. I had to admit, they were way more comfortable than those damn slippers. They actually supported the souls of my feet.

"We're going to start training you on coordination," Yusuke explained and Kuwabara grinned as they jogged over. "So first we're going to have you balance on a beam…" Yusuke motioned to a ballet type of beam and my eyes blinked and my lower lip puckered. I saw **danger** written all over the damn beam. Yusuke laughed. "Don't worry. Kuwabara will be spotting you." I nodded and walked over to the beam, gulping as I crawled onto it. I took off my shoes and stayed in my "gripped" socks. The moment I went up there, I stumbled. Kuwabara was good at catching me though.

The whole hour I was on the beam, he had to catch me a good twenty times. I was not getting used to my toe against my heel as I tried to balance. Yusuke was getting irritated, I could tell by how he shouted to himself. I began to feel embarrassed and a little self-pity, which caused me to start falling off even more. I wanted to cry, honestly. I glanced over at Kurama and he was sighing every time Yusuke went off into rants. I didn't know why Yusuke was getting so irritated. I was a beginner so I decided to glare at him. It seemed being angry triggered the most excellent balance as the familiar tickling feeling swarmed my face. I crossed my arms and turned to him, pivoting on my feet and resting on the arches. Yusuke eyed me.

I glared at him and he grinned. "There you go! I was wondering when I'd be able to waken your little danger side." I blinked and the concentration was down. Instantly, I fell back and into Kuwabara's steel chest. Kuwabara grinned and helped me sit on the beam as I stared at Yusuke. "It seems like when you're angry, you're perfect at balancing… You should take some pointers from Hiei about being constantly pissed off," Yusuke stated and Hiei glared over at him. I blinked; I hadn't seen Hiei until now. He was leaning against the wall and I felt the intensity of his glare toward Yusuke.

I blinked and suddenly blushed. I wasn't a very angry person. I didn't want to be angry. I spent too many months screaming and being pissed off at anyone who tried to touch me. I didn't want to feel that anger again. I sighed and shook my head. I'd deal with being uncoordinated. Kuwabara sighed as well and stated, "I don't think Etsuko wants to be the twin of Shorty over there! Who would? It'd be strenuous to be pissed off all the time!" Yusuke blinked.

I grinned and nodded, wrapping an arm around Kuwabara's shoulder, who grinned his usual big, wide grin. I grew to like Kuwabara over the few days. He was a lovable oaf and always stuck up for me when Yusuke was teasing, which Yusuke liked to now and again. I saw Kuwabara as a big brother, almost. I knew I'd have to get to know him a little better before starting a new family with these guys. I wasn't sure if I wanted to associate with them after I was done learning how to control my powers.

I was obligated to the damn beam and in the course of two hours I had fallen off of them countless times. I stopped counting after forty-eight. I felt bad for Kuwabara. He was constantly running around, catching me or letting me fall on his body instead of the hard surface called the ground. Yusuke said I could get off and I smiled, wanting to hop off but the fact that my feet really don't listen to my brain kicked in and the socks didn't work as my feet slipped. Kuwabara didn't have time to respond and I fell into a large heap on the mat. I grunted and gripped my stomach. I could hardly breathe. I seriously hated my feet…

Yusuke's laugh echoed loudly in the stadium as Kuwabara helped me from the floor. "Sorry," he mumbled. I smiled up at him through my lack of air and shrugged it off. He smiled and took me to the benches, sitting me down and going to get me water. I was surprised how sweet Kuwabara was. He was like a big teddy bear. I gingerly drank the water Kuwabara brought me and it soothed my aching back slightly. I sighed and fingered my water bottle. I wanted to be coordinated so badly.

I watched the boys train for a while, but I really wasn't paying attention. I was concentrating on something. I wasn't sure what, but I figured breaking my attention on whatever I wanted would be a bad idea. A sudden loud sound followed by a string of insults broke my thoughts and I looked over to see Kuwabara lying on the dirt, his face dug into the ground as Yusuke hollered with laughter. I blinked, confused. I just missed something funny…

"Urameshi, you said no powers!" Kuwabara bellowed, jumping up quickly. Yusuke shrugged and Kuwabara held his hands like he would a sword and I watched, amazed. "Spirit sword," Kuwabara yelled and a yellow blade formed in his hands; it seemed to be made of pure energy. It was beautiful. Yusuke smirked and stood his ground as Kuwabara rushed toward him, jumping up onto the platform. I watched with more curiosity now. I've never seen what the boys were capable of.

Kuwabara swung the energy sword at Yusuke, but Yusuke dodged and side kicked Kuwabara. Kuwabara stumbled to the right but recuperated and charged toward Yusuke, his hands tightening around his energy sword. Yusuke jumped back and made his fingers like a gun, aiming toward Kuwabara. A small blue light formed at the tip of his fingers and I saw Kuwabara pause, eyeing him. I watched, waiting. A long, blue beam shot from Yusuke's fingers as he yelled, "Spirit gun!" and Kuwabara was blown back, once again. I blinked, staring at Yusuke. That was a very powerful blast…of whatever it was.

Kuwabara didn't get up right away like last time, but he did get up, glaring hatefully at Yusuke. "You're just showing off for Etsuko, Urameshi," Kuwabara yelled and I blinked, flushing. I highly doubted that. Yusuke laughed and walked from the platform to the drinks, grabbing a bottle of water. I watched him and he looked over at me. The question I wanted to know lingered on my face, I could tell…

"Oh, that was my spirit gun," Yusuke explained. "Some beings or humans have an exponential amount of spirit energy and with training, that person can trigger it into whatever form he or she wants. Kuwabara forms his into a sword while mine is a gun." I nodded, taking that in. "It's hard to do what Kuwabara can do. Manipulation is hard, I heard. I don't have to do that because…well, I just shoot a beam out of my fingers!" He held his fingers up and I blinked, nodding. I liked the whole spiritual being theory better than the demon theory. "Kurama and Hiei are going to train next. You'll like this one…" I looked toward the platform to see Kurama jumped carelessly up onto the platform as Hiei took his cloak off, flinging it aside.

His hand was instantly on his sword and Kurama reached into his hair, pulling out a beautiful bloomed rose. I blinked, confused, and looked at Yusuke who pointed with an anticipated look. I looked back and saw Kurama flick it out, but instead of just losing some petals, a long green whip appeared that had large thorns. I blinked, amazed. That was amazing. It definitely gave people the wrong impression. "Kurama and Hiei are always interesting to watch fight…" Yusuke stated. "They always put a lot into their fight. However, it usually becomes a draw…" I nodded.

I watched the fight and Yusuke was right. They were both interesting to watch. Kurama had excellent agility and Hiei's tactics were very unpredictable. He used his speed to his advantage and I found it interesting to watch him, more than watching Kurama. He'd race toward Kurama and vanish before the whip could grab him and appear behind Kurama but Kurama would dodge or block. Somehow, it was slightly easy for me to watch the entire fight, no matter how fast Hiei was going. Yusuke was watching me, I knew that. I could feel his eyes on me.

Something began brewing in me and I couldn't ignore it. It felt…amazing. It was like my entire body was tickling. I looked at my hands and saw those snakes moving under my skin once more. I watched them, enticed. They moved so rhythmically. They weaved through each other and over my bones; it was hard not to watch them. "Etsuko?" I heard but didn't tear my eyes from my hands. I looked at my arms and I saw it was happening all over my arm. I wondered if it was happening all over my face and other parts. I pulled my yoga pants up and saw the snakes moving down there as well.

I suddenly sense something bad was going to happen so my head snapped out of it and I looked up at the stairs, my mind seeming to go in a different mode. It was like a flash and I was at the stairs. I saw Yusuke jump and felt his eyes on me. Hell, I felt four pairs of eyes on me. I knew something was happening. I could feel it. I was too scared to go up because the last time I felt this feeling was right before the incident two years ago.

I sucked it up and raced upstairs, ignoring the questions yelling at me. I rushed into the house and looked around. I couldn't stop my body. I was literally watching my body as I rushed upstairs. I looked scary as hell, honestly. My eyes had gone completely black and those snakes were moving in an agitated way throughout my skin. I ran into my bedroom and someone was in my room, sniffing my Jasper. A low growl muttered from my throat and my out of body experience watched with fear as my hand gripped the neck of the demon and slammed him to the ground. I pushed my foot on his neck and in what sounded like three voices, I said, "_What are you doing here, mutt?_" The demon didn't answer so I pushed my foot harder into his jugular.

The boys appeared at my doorway and my eyes flashed to them. Kuwabara couldn't contain his scream and the others all stepped back a step, except Hiei. Hiei was watching me. I could feel some ruffling in my mind and I growled, glaring at him. He glared back, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. I looked down at the demon and the demon began laughing. I just now took in his features. He had flowing white hair that seemed to never end as it spread out over my floor, around his beautiful face. He had golden brown eyes and thin lips but inside his lips were two canine teeth. He began laughing.

I growled and went to push my foot farther but the demon laughed instead of screaming. My demon self didn't seem to like that as it eyed the demon. "You have no idea how much you remind me of your father," the demon snapped and my eyes widened. "He'd be so proud…" The demon laughed and twisted my ankle. I flew into the wall but it didn't stop my demon self from spinning and staring at the man. When I watched him walk toward me, my memory kicked in. That face…

I was against the wall and the demon's hand was on my throat. "We'll be seeing each other again, Etsuko…" He vanished after that and I fell to my knees, panting. The snakes began to slow their movement and my body swooned. Someone's arms caught me right before my world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **7**

* * *

It felt like blinking.

My unconsciousness didn't last more than five seconds. When I woke up, my boys were still heading over to me. I felt the most painful headache and my throat was burning with pain, instead of its usual throbbing. It was miserable. I couched, despite the pain in my throat, and sat up, rubbing at my head. I felt like there was an elephant sitting on my head. I was surprised I could even think.

I held my hand up when I saw one of the boys begin to speak and began to standing, slowly, using the wall as support. I leaned against it, placing my hands on my knees. I've never felt so weak before, in my entire life…except one day. I dismissed my head from thinking of that day and looked up at the boys. I noticed Kurama and Yusuke were in the front while Kuwabara was standing behind them. I don't even think Hiei was in the room. _No bother_, I thought to myself and sighed, pushing off the wall and stumbling to my bed, refusing help. I sat on the edge and felt my head once more. It pounded once more and I rubbed at my temples.

"Etsuko," someone said quietly. I glanced up to see Yusuke, staring at me. I narrowed my eyebrows at him. "How are you feeling?" I noticed the cautious edge to his voice and looked at him with questions in my eyes. He seemed to notice as he glanced at Kurama. "Do you remember what happened?" I remembered precisely what happened: I went ballistic on some demon. My evil, psychopathic, demon side took over and went after that demon. I wasn't sure why, but I knew I'd find out by his last comment. I nodded at Yusuke and he sighed. "Everything?" I became irritated.

I grit my teeth and nodded once more. It wasn't like I had amnesia or something. I was perfectly fine. Sure, my demon side got a little over-powering but whose didn't? I surely wasn't the only one who had that problem. Yusuke sensed my irritancy and sighed, "I think we better head to Koenma." I grimaced, but followed them out the door nonetheless. Hiei was standing against the wall, his piercing crimson eyes watching me. I felt vulnerable for some reason. It was as if he was starting right into me and knowing what my past was. But I knew that wasn't possible. He's only telepathic, not psychic. He can't tear into my locked memories.

I smirked when I figured that out and eyed him. He eyed me back and I rolled my eyes, walking down the stairs and toward the portal that had appeared. I sighed and struggled through my best judgment to make a run for it. It would've taken a lot longer if the pest behind me hadn't pushed me through the portal. It was real forceful. It kind of hurt, in a way. I glared up at Hiei and went to jump him, but someone cleared their throat and my plan vanished. I looked over to see Koenma, eyeing us all.

"I suspect there's a good reason why you all are here," Koenma stated, staring only at me. I blushed and looked away. Kurama stepped forward.

"Etsuko's demon side came out today, just a few minutes ago actually," he stated and Koenma blinked, shocked.

"What? What'd she look like? What happened? Tell me everything!" I flushed. I didn't want to relive it. I wanted to go back home and let the headache that was pulsing behind my eyes soothe out and the pain in my throat to dull before I had a chance to train again. I didn't want to be reminded that my demon side isn't what people call "nice".

"Well, I'm not sure what happened. Only Etsuko could tell us that. It seemed as if she sensed that demon and knew who he was, or…had some affiliation with it. I'm not sure but she was sitting down and Yusuke said she saw her body…ripple in a way before she was at the bottom of the stairs in a flash…" Kurama started.

"…Yeah and when we started to ask her questions, she seemed to _only_ be interested in that demon and she hurried into the house. And she kind of…roughed the demon up but the weird thing was that the demon knew her name," Yusuke finished, earning a glance from Kurama, and me. I flushed. My demon side had felt so angered by that demon. It crushed me to death when I was watching her. It was insanely angered. I knew that if that demon had tried to fight, my demon side would've been in all-out mode. I was frightened of that mode. I could feel the power radiating from my demon side. It was…overwhelming.

"Hm, yes…" Koenma stated, sighing. I looked at him, anxious. There was something familiar in that demon and I was hoping Koenma knew. "Etsuko…were you there when your parents were killed?" My heart twitched in a pain so massive, my hand reached up and rubbed at my chest. I nodded, biting my lower lip as flashes of my memory passed through. "I'm not sure who murdered your parents but I think it was this demon that was in your bedroom…" I blinked, shocked. I don't think I felt that sense of familiarity in him.

"I think her demon side acts as a special defense mechanism… I wish there was a way to ask… but I don't think her demon side would come out even if I asked," Koenma stated, staring squarely at me. I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms. I don't think it wants to come out anyways. It was in a dormant sort of mode. I felt how drained it was and in effect, I felt drained of my energy. I felt a shift of my skin and shook my head. "I think we should up your training, Etsuko. It seems as if this demon has plans with you… Yusuke, what were the demon's exact words?"

"He said '_We'll be seeing each other again, Etsuko_' and that was about it…for importance, except that she said she looked like her father," Yusuke stated, stealing a glance at me. I frowned. I disliked that part of that whole incident. I didn't want to be reminded that one day my father was as evil as I was, or looked as evil as I did. Koenma nodded.

"Then my assumptions are right! This demon is after you, Etsuko! And my guess is that he either wants to kill you or convert you to evil, which wouldn't be hard in the state you are in with no powers or ability to talk," Koenma stated. "So, tomorrow I'll get a hold of my dear friend and ask him to train your mind while I have Hiei train your telepathic side." I could feel the hatred leaking off of Hiei after Koenma stated that. I frowned and glanced over at him. His eyes were clenched so hard they were shaking and his fists were clenched across his chest. I wanted to groan but I didn't allow myself to do that, so my throat could have some peace. I wasn't looking forward to training with Hiei.

"Tomorrow, Hiei," Koenma stated, eyeing him. "And don't let your irritancy get a hold of you! I will go back on my word if you harm Etsuko…" Hiei glared over at Koenma and did his usual 'hn' before he crossed through the portal and vanishing. I frowned and looked at Koenma. "Don't worry, Etsuko! He may look like an evil guy, but he's loyal!" I nodded, still worried. I _really_ wasn't looking forward to training with Hiei. In fact, I'd rather face that demon without my powers just to avoid that guy. He gave me the creeps.

I followed the boys through the portal, taking a lasting glance at Koenma who was staring at something on his desk. I sighed and glanced around, wanting to see if Hiei was still angry. If he was that butt hurt, he didn't have to train me; I wouldn't take offense to it. I didn't see him anywhere so I shrugged it off and sat on the couch as Yusuke turned on the TV, flicking through the channels. I figured he'd show up to train me if he wanted to or he wouldn't show up if he didn't want to: simple as that. I don't think Hiei's that complicated or that hard to figure out. He seems like a simple guy, who happens to freak me out a bit with his…abnormal red eyes. They reminded me of a werewolf from a movie I saw a long time ago, or even a vampire hungry from thirst. I wasn't sure which fit him better. I'm sure he had the anger like a werewolf but the grace of a vampire.

My thoughts were cut short as my stomach growled slightly. I sighed with a slight blush as Kurama looked at me, smiling. I guess in the whole "demon taking over" scheme, I'd forgotten to eat. I waved at Kurama when he was about to stand and walked to the kitchen. I wasn't a little kid. He didn't have to cook for me all the time. I could handle a few pots and pans and some mayonnaise. I decided I'd have a salami and cheese sandwich as I looked around. I made my lunch and threw in some chips and a soda before I walked into the living room, beginning to eat my rather small meal. It was tasty though and very filling. I was surprised at how fast it was to be full nowadays.

I glanced at the TV and saw something that didn't interest me so I cleaned up my mess and headed upstairs without another word. I walked to my bedroom, after taking a long glance at Hiei's bedroom. I didn't hear anything inside but I don't think I could hear him even if I wanted to. I shut my bedroom door behind me and sighed, walking to my bed and sitting on the edge with my leg tucked underneath me. I grabbed Jasper and stared at him, rubbing my thumbs over his worn out belly. I frowned.

Memories were flashing through my mind as if they were on fast forward. I couldn't pause or rewind. I didn't particularly want them there, but I couldn't stop them as I stared at Jasper. He was my only connection to those memories and I think he was the reason why I was having flashbacks all of a sudden. In the asylum, I never once had a flashback after being there for almost six months. It seemed as if my whole being shut down, taking my memories with it and now that I'm holding Jasper and in a new environment (with a new life at that), it seems to reawaken myself and my tied down, bolted, and chained up memories.

I sighed and stared out my window at the clouds slowly making their way over the mountains. I knew it'd rain later. I had a small feeling that it was going to rain. I hoped thunder and lightning would join the rain, but I didn't get my hopes up. I set Jasper down and walked to my windowsill, sitting on it so that one my legs dangled outside and I was leaning against the window frame. I was very comfortable in this position for some odd reason. I don't know if it was because the slightly warm air was licking at my revealed skin while causing my hair to tickle the back of my neck or the sun's lasting rays warming my face. It was probably a combination of both.

Once again, I sighed. I was thinking too much. I figured I'd drive a psychic or a telepathic insane with all the thoughts running through my head during the day. I was constantly thinking. I knew it'd take a while for that effect to wear off after the drugs. I never used to think so much about nonsense. I was more of a vocal person. I always spoke my opinions, never kept them inside. I guess it poses some problems if one is mute, but that'll go away in no time.

The clouds made their way across the sky as I watched the nature below me. I saw some critters, but not many. It wasn't one of the warmest days of the year. As the clouds rolled in, the temperature dropped and my skin grew bumps from the chilly air passing over me. I didn't care. I wanted to feel the rain. I took in a deep breath and smiled, smelling that sweet, heavenly smell of the first rain. I slipped out of my window and saw on the overhang of the roof. I let the rain pelt my face as I tilted my head back. It felt like little kisses, to me. I smiled and allowed the sweet rain to wash over me.

I was drenched in seconds, it felt like. It wasn't raining, it was pouring. The rain droplets were huge. As they smacked my face, I could feel their mass and their weight and their size. They weren't pea size. They were rather large. I liked it. I was glad they were big. I was hoping for more than a drizzle. I didn't get my thunder or my lightning, as I wished. It was just a down pour of rain with dark clouds looming in the skies.

I don't know how long I sat on that overhang. It felt like days. I figured I was wet enough so I crawled in through my window again and shook slightly from the change of temperature. I crossed to the bathroom and took a quick warm shower to warm my freezing body. I tied my hair into a tight, ballerina type bun and walked to my bed, crawling underneath the covers and setting Jasper on my stomach. I wanted to sleep; I needed to sleep. But I couldn't. I tried covering myself with blankets and cuddling with Jasper, like old times, but no sleep came. I even tried counting in my head, but no sleep came.

But as if something willed it, I felt a clouding feeling in my head. My eyesight grew fuzzy and my hands loosened. I was so excited. I might get a little sleep. I didn't care if it was only for two hours or even thirty minutes like my last sleep was. I just wanted to feel my eyes closed for a moment. And as that familiar dozing feeling came, my eyes closed shut slowly and Jasper was nestling in the crook of my arm as I got a moment's sleep…


	8. Chapter 8

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **8**

* * *

Like I said, my sleep doesn't last long. I had awaken from my heavenly sleep and looked over to see that it was only **12:34am**. My alarm clock seemed to shine its bold, red letters mockingly, like it knew I couldn't sleep. I sighed and pushed myself from my bed, walking to my window and staring out. That sleep put a lot of perspective to me. I wanted to get powerful so I wouldn't need my demon side to _pop_ out of nowhere just so I can be safe. I wanted to protect myself.

I was nervous as a thought went into my head. I stepped out into the crisp night's air and walked along the roof toward the front of the house where I shimmied down the gutter line to the pillars. I jumped from the pillars when I was a small distance away and looked up, shocked. I just did that without tripping, falling, or harming myself in any other way. I really did think that was impossible. I shrugged it off and walked toward the shed in the back. I walked down to the platform and sighed. I really didn't think this through, I thought as I stared down at my pajama set. I sighed and took my socks off, tossing them aside and walking to the balance beam. I wanted to do this, by myself. I wanted to know how badly it really hurt. Maybe it'd put some perspective in my head if I fell and harmed a few bones. Maybe I'd know the movements of my body well enough to lean right when I was falling left or anticipate which way I'd fall so I can avoid it.

I pushed myself onto the balance beam and sighed, staring around before taking in a deep breath and beginning to walk right to left on it. I have to admit, my feet really are pathetic. I hadn't made it to the end when my ankle weakened and I fell to the floor, my calf slamming into the beam for a lasting reminder at how stupid this was without a spot. I let my lip curl up before I pushed myself onto the beam once more. I was going to do this. I was determined. I think half the reason why Hiei was so irritated with training me was because I seemed useless, weak. I'd show him I was worth something. I was always reminded how weak and pathetic I was at that asylum and now…I was going to do something; I was going to surprise them all.

I made it to the end, for once, without falling and I did this a couple more times, earning a few more bruised along the inside of my thighs and arms as I did. I think I was down there for a couple hours before it sure felt that way. My legs were shaking with pain but I didn't care. I wanted to be able to do this with my eyes closed. I wanted to become as graceful as Kurama and Hiei and Yusuke…and better than Kuwabara, to say. He wasn't bad, of course, but I wanted to be better.

I gave myself a rest and sighed. I knew the boys wouldn't be up. It felt too early still. I pushed off the balance beam and went toward the exit, limping slightly. My thighs were throbbing and stinging with pain. I ignored it and walked inside, toward my bedroom. I didn't even want to think about climbing up the gutter line and crawling on the roof and stumbling into my bedroom. I walked up the stairs and sighed. The boys were up yet, just how I predicted. I walked to my bedroom and ditched my thick pajamas for a pair of cut off sweat pants and a sports bra. That was all I wanted. I was sweating from head to toe, already, which was pathetic on my part.

I was a demon. I should be able do this without effort. I was something important, too. I was half telekinetic, half telepathic. That had to account for something, right? And Koenma said my father was hardly ever weak; I didn't want to put his name to shame. I did have his face. I needed to honor it. I walked out, still bare foot, and toward the stadium. I found it easier to balance without shoes, at least on the beam. I sighed as I stared at it. My legs were screaming for me to turn back, to lie down and call it quits for the day, but I ignored them and pushed myself onto the beam. The way my muscles screamed made me wince slightly, but I put the pain aside and stood, pivoting my feet and starting to try and jump.

I could feel the shoved aside fear bubbling as I bent low and jumped up. My feet flew and my body lifted up. I bit my lower lip and knew what was coming. I anticipated it. But what shocked me the most was that I was so worried about breaking a foot, my body actually listened and landed on the arches of my feet, landing perfectly. I grinned and did a small, little victory dance, almost resulting in falling. I heard someone clapping and looked over to see Kurama smiling over at me. I smiled back and shook my shoulders as if I was proud.

"Very good, Etsuko," he stated. I grinned and focused back on balancing. "How long have you been awake? I checked on you before going to bed and you were asleep!" I looked at him and shrugged. "That long, huh? You didn't sleep long?" I shook my head and pointed my toes, feeling like some acrobatics person. I remember my mother wanted to put me into gymnastics but when I did the try-outs, I had so many injuries my mom could've sued and gotten away with it so they kicked me out. I didn't blame them. In the matter of a few hours, I was bruised immensely and felt like whining, if I had ability. I was always a whiner. My dad always mocked me when I whined.

I found myself smiling at those memories and I earned a very…happy look from Kurama. I looked at him, confused and he laughed. "You just seemed very…at peace at that particular moment…" he explained. I shrugged and I jumped again, my heel almost slipping. I waved my hand at Kurama when he went to spot me and he backed away, narrowing his eyes. I wasn't some handicapped person. I can sustain a few bruises and aches. However, if I hit my head…call the medics. I grinned at my pathetic joke (to myself) and sighed. I became focused on my practices so much that I hadn't the three other boys walk down, watching me.

I wanted to try something, but I knew I'd hurt myself severely if I tried. I bit my lower lip and thought hard about doing a cart wheel on the beam. I remembered doing them when I was younger. They were my favorite and the only gymnastics I could do, perfectly. I was wondering if I could still do that.

'_What are you waiting for?_' I heard in my head and my eyes flashed. I looked over at Hiei and he was smirking, as if challenging me. He's such an asshole. I glared at him and backed up, watching him the entire time. I could feel the demon inside me, enjoying the challenge. I knew I probably shouldn't please him in making a fool out of myself as I rose my hands above my head, pointing my leg as I narrowed my eyes. I knew I was going to hurt myself. I was good at cart wheels, but I can't remember a moment where I did one in a straight line. They were always crooked.

I took a deep breath in and rocked back before rocking forward. Surprisingly, my hands met the bream, in a very professional looking way, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was my legs flying through the air (straight as hell). I really didn't think they would land on the beam. And surely, they didn't. One went on one side and the other one was on the opposite. I was now straddling the beam and thank god I wasn't a boy or this would've hurt a whole lot more. A groan echoed off my lips as my hands grabbed my aching pelvic. I heard multiple groans and glanced over to see Yusuke and Kuwabara wincing away, their legs crossed over their pelvic area. I saw Hiei smirking triumphantly and I glared hatefully at him. Kurama eyed me before saying, "If I were you, I wouldn't have done something so risky…" I glared over at Kurama too and he held his hands up defensively.

"Let's get this over with," Hiei snapped, walking onto the platform. I swung my leg over the beam, slowly, and limped to the platform shoving Kurama's helping hand away. I wasn't going to show Hiei that he won. I didn't care how badly he freaked me out as I stood a good distance away from him, his crimson eyes piercing into me. I narrowed my eyes and wanted so badly to sit down. After that hit, I had to use the restroom so badly. I stared at Hiei, never backing down, and he smirked, his hand going to his sword. My eyes narrowed; if he pulled that stupid thing out, I'd have no defense. I can simply not block a sword with my bare arm. I'm not Superman.

Like I predicted, he pulled the sword out and ignored Kurama's questions as he pointed it to me. I glared at him and he held it up, offensively. I watched him and I could feel my demon stirring. I bit the inside of my lip and he began charging at me, in all his grace. Instantly, like a bright flash, my demon self came out and grabbed the blade of Hiei's sword, stopping it. It growled and Hiei smirked. Kurama's eyes widened.

"Like I predicted," Hiei snapped, staring at me. It was almost as if a challenging glare, but like I said, in these moments I was an out of body experience. "You only have use when you're being attacked." I glared at him, both sides. My demon side twisted his sword, but he held on tight. She tilted her head to the side and smirked, just like him. Hiei's eyes were slits and he looked concentrated. I suddenly felt incredibly drained. My demon side pushed against Hiei and he stumbled back. My demon side willed in and I was introduced back to my body, breathing heavily. "Your main priority is getting control of your other side, ningen," Hiei snapped, pointing his sword to me as I fell to my knees, still panting. Whatever he did to me made me feel real weak. "I wouldn't be able to do that if you were what your father was…" I glared up at him and wanted to charge at him, but I knew I wouldn't be able to catch him so I put aside that challenge.

My fists clenched and I ignored the pain in my throat as I pushed out, "Don't…you ever…say anything, about…my father!" It came out more like a squeak each time and I coughed afterwards. Hiei smirked. I glared up at him and tried controlling my breathing. I'd look more threatening if I wasn't panting. But the pain in my throat that began doubling made me grip at it. I knew shoving out my voice was a stupid idea.

"Before I train you, ningen, you need to learn how to control your emotional issues. I will not train some emotionally idiot," he snapped before sheathing his sword and stepping off the platform. I glared at his back and bit my lower lip. I knew he was right, god damnit. I would never admit it to his face, but I knew he was right. I hated that. I hated him at that precise moment. I'd get over it eventually but feeling as weak as I just did was not something I wanted to feel at this moment in my life. I was amazed at how riled he could get me. I literally felt so bottled up. I would scream if my throat wasn't burning with pain so I settled with a low hissing noise that was my version of a pathetic growl. I was the only one who could hear it though. I knew I'd get Hiei back… I just knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **9**

* * *

_I will not train some emotional idiot_…

I was so angry… I wasn't sure if it was at Hiei or myself. I think it was leaning more at myself. I don't blame Hiei for not wanting to train some girl who couldn't keep her anger or her cautiousness under hand. But it wasn't like I could control the beast lying inside of me at this current moment. It came out when it wanted to. I was still human, after all. I didn't have the mind of a demon, just yet. I still felt human…

I frowned as my feet dangled off the edge of the roof. I was staring out into the dark abyss called the horizon. I could hardly see where the sky met the mountains it was so dark. I really didn't care though. Just the feel of the night's air surrounding me felt amazing. To me, it awakened all my pores and I had slight goose bumps on the skin revealed (my calves and forearms basically). My fingertips were a bit pink from the cold, but I somehow liked the numb feeling coming from them. My feet, however, had socks on for once. They got too cold for a while there, to the point where it hurt almost so I was compelled to put socks on.

I sighed and stared at the drifting moon. It was fading away from the sky and sinking low into the horizon. I didn't want the moon to go away. I still liked looking at it, although it's been almost a week since I've been released from the hellhole. I was sad to say that I didn't miss anything from that place, even the inmates that would talk endlessly to me. I grumbled low in my aching throat and pouted. It's been three days since the first incident with Hiei and the day after had been the same result. The moment he charged, my demon self popped out, uninvited. I was so sick of it trying to protect me. Did it not see that it was just training?

I bit the inside of my lip and glared into the dark night, which was slowly becoming brighter as the sun moved higher. I could see a faint line of yellow begin to appear, the sky molding into a dark blue instead of an endless black. Hiei constantly taunted me, saying I wouldn't be able to live without this demon side. That's when I'd try to attack him, but it always ended with my face planted into the stadium. That's the part I hated the most.

Yesterday was slightly better. I had managed to keep my demon side slightly locked as Hiei charged at me. He was able to swing his sword, almost hitting me before my demon took complete control and stopped the blade and almost cracked it. Hiei was pissed at me yesterday. He almost throttled me. I didn't blame him, however. My demon side almost destroyed his sword with its mind. Kurama had explained to me, later that Hiei felt his sword shaking with the power of my demon side's mind trying to break it. I think Hiei would've seriously killed me if I broke his little sword.

The sun's first rays blinded me a little but my eyes adjusted fairly quick and I was able to watch my sunrise, again. I loved watching the sunrise. It made my skin tingle as the sun's rays warmed my chilled skin from the night. I always sat outside for the entire night. After my little twenty minute power nap a few days ago, I haven't been able to keep my eyes shut for more than five seconds. It's been hard and my mind's been on speed ever since. It's like being off for twenty minutes made it panic, like it wouldn't be able to live without thinking for more than five seconds now.

I wanted to rant to myself but after making myself talk three days ago, my throat's been constantly burning, especially when panting (which was always when I was training with the amazing _Hiei_). I scoffed at that thought and rolled my eyes. He thought he was all badass, but he's just a cleaner nail than me at the moment. I'll hammer him into the ground when I get full control and can shove him into a wall with my mind, like I did Kuwabara a while ago. I think that was my goal in life at this moment.

When the sun was showing half of its brilliance, I crawled back into my room and made my way to my bathroom to take a quick shower to clean up. I soaked for a while but realized I shouldn't be wasting valuable time and rushed out, drying off, and pulling my hair into its usual braid. I donned on some leggings that ended an inch from my knees and a long, white shirt (dress shirt, almost) that hung pretty low on my shoulders. It was very comfy though. I pulled on some ballerina type shoes (I think I heard someone on a show call them "flats") and walked out and downstairs. Kurama was up, like I guessed, and so was Hiei, in his usual windowsill. I casted him a hateful glare and smiled at Kurama. He smiled over at me and said, "Good morning, Etsuko!"

I smiled wider and slipped into the bar stool. I stared at Kurama as he worked on breakfast. I felt bad he was always cooking. I would help but I was absolutely horrible in a kitchen. I once boiled water and it dissolved into just the hard compound because I had it on high heat and completely forgot about it. I remember my mom banning from the kitchen one day because I somehow lit my sleeve on fire because I was cooking bacon for Mother's Day. I sighed and watched Kurama expertly flip eggs in a pan and was instantly envious. If I had done that they'd have splattered everywhere.

Kurama finished with breakfast relatively quickly and before I knew it, Yusuke was strolling down the stairs, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. He scampered to the table and filled it plate, eating in sleepy silence. Kuwabara stumbled down minutes later, his eyes half closed and plopped into a chair, filling his plate as well. I smiled and sat down, helping myself to some eggs, bacon and a slice of buttered toast. I watched Kurama start to clean up so I frowned and got up, pushing him away. My mother taught me that "_whoever didn't cook cleaned_". Kurama narrowed his eyes at me and I shoved him into a seat, surprisingly. I think he let me, honestly.

I wasn't that hungry anyways. I could wait to eat on my way to training. I began cleaning up the mess and I saw Kurama begin to get up out of my peripheral vision. I glared over at him and pointed toward him, pouting my lips a bit. He frowned, but sat. He smiled at me in thanks and I smiled back, finishing the dishes and cleaning up relatively quick. I cleaned up the table as well and just ate my half-ass breakfast on the way to the stadium. I wasn't very stoked to train today. I knew the same thing would happen again, but Yusuke was determined for me. I guess that's what kept me compliant.

I tossed my plate on the table and sighed, staring at Hiei with some wrath. I really didn't to hear him calling me ignorant and messed up. I wanted to do something right, but my demon side wasn't very compliant. It drove me insane. As I jumped up onto the platform (which I was doing pretty well), I felt a very different feeling. I don't know how to describe it. I stood a good distance from Hiei as he pulled his cloak off, putting his hand on his sword. I narrowed my eyes and was waiting for the familiar shift of energy in me. It never came.

Hiei didn't waste time with talking this time; he just charged at me. I breathed in and braced myself for the sudden change, but when it came even when Hiei went to strike at me, I dodged and my eyes widened. Hiei smirked and went to swing at me again and I dodged once more, my eyes turning into saucers. Where was my demon form? This was amazing. It was me doing this, not my demon. I began feeling slightly arrogant so I went with the flow and began dodging with more grace. Hiei didn't really seem he was going to actually harm me, so I just focused on memorizing his moves, slightly.

But then suddenly, Hiei changed it and the blade of his sword sliced my upper arm. I screamed slightly and gripped my arm, which was bleeding. I glared at him, my face turning a bright red. He smirked and I grew even more irritated. All I wanted to do was start to yell at him, in my voice. I didn't want to rant to the little pompous demon in my head. It wasn't that much fun. Hiei chuckled and sheathed his sword. "You have some potential…" he said in a monotone. I glared harder at him and he looked away from me, staring at Kurama.

"I think it's best to start to train her mind now, Hiei," Kurama said and I narrowed my eyes. I didn't want that freak in my head even though I knew he was always in it, poking around. He was the most extreme peeping Tom I've heard of. I smirked when he glared over at me and my shoulders shook. I had fun poking his buttons. He was like a little kid who couldn't get candy for a dollar.

"Shut up," Hiei hissed and I smirked, looking away and sucking my tongue against my teeth. He glared at me and I looked over at him, curious. He was really focusing on me. I felt a stinging in my head and my eyes twitched, so did my forearm. I stared down at it and glared at Hiei. I knew he was digging around in my head. He smirked and a wave of lightheadedness hit me and I stumbled back, falling hard on my butt. "If you're going to be as good as your father, you better start fighting back!"

I glared at him and tried to shove the force out. I had no idea what I was doing. I had no idea how to come across pushing someone else's mind out of my own. I was beginning to grow a headache in my left temple, focusing so hard. It was making me loose concentration, slightly. I felt a line of sweat race down my forehead and I wiped it away, narrowing my eyes more. Hiei's eyebrows twitched downward momentarily and I focused harder, my whole body shaking. I heard a cracking noise as the headache in my head dulled to a faint ringing noise. I ignored it.

Hiei blinked and the fight was done. My mind kept going though and for some reason, a crater appeared below me. I let out the breath I was holding and laid back in the crater, panting. My mind was exhausted. I felt so lightheaded. My entire body was tingling, like needles were poking me. My forearm was twitching madly and I didn't have enough will to reach over to try and stop it. I saw Hiei stare down into the crater, his eyes narrowed, and I glared up at him. I wanted to flip him off, but my body was too weak so I pictured myself flipping him off. He rolled his eyes and walked away. I glared before my body felt like it was rocking. I shook my head and peered up to see Yusuke staring at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Nice crater, Etsuko," he joked and jumped down, slipping his arm under my knees and under my upper back, pulling me up and jumping out of my crater. I looked at it and blinked. It wasn't small that was certain. It was about the size of an average, built in swimming pool but deep. I sighed and let my body sink into Yusuke as he carried me up and out of the stadium room. I was exhausted. If I could sleep, I'd be passed out in Yusuke's arms. I settled for staring off into space, my eyes blinking ever so slightly. Yusuke stared down at me and stated, "Try to sleep, Etsuko! I can tell by your eyes that you need it." I frowned and tilted my head to the side as he pushed the door open and carried me inside. He walked to the couch and laid me down. "Just so you know, Kuwabara and me are going back home. I think Kurama's going to be gone for a while at his mother's house. Hiei and you will be by yourself so try not to blow the house up, ok?" I nodded, not caring.

Hiei could only get me to blow this house up if he pissed me off. He's only made me irritated or mad, I think. I called that day getting me pissed off, but I think that was just angry. I let my head fall back onto the arm rest and a sigh flew from my lips. I wanted sleep. I wanted it so badly. My body even wanted sleep, so did my mind but my eyes were dancing around like nothing happened. I wanted to grumble; I wanted to fuss as I heard the door open and shut with Kuwabara's and Yusuke's voices drowning out. I looked over to see Kurama walking down the stairs as well. I smiled and waved at him and he waved back, smiling as well. He walked out and I sighed, looking at the black TV screen.

I was so not excited to be in this house alone…with Hiei. It was possibly the worse thing for me right now…

I wanted to dart to my room, but my aching legs refused to listen to my mind. I clenched my eyes shut and I could feel my blood pumping. I was so angry with myself. I had used up all my energy. That demon could pop in and kill me so easily. I'd be done for and I don't think Hiei would help me. I don't think he has _any_ respect for me, once so ever. I didn't care, really but the fact that he wouldn't help me when I was getting murdered kind of hurt me. I wasn't even sure if he wouldn't help me and my anger was boiling at my assumptions.

_Man, he was right… My emotions are all over the place_, I thought to myself as I reached for the remote and turned on the TV, channel surfing until I found something of interest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **10**

* * *

I…

Was…

Bored…

Currently, I was leaning upside down on the couch and watching some lame "reality" TV show upside down, feeling the blood rush to my head. I clenched my eyes shut and shook my head slightly to try and relieve the lightheaded feeling I was starting to gain. Without Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama, this house was incredibly boring. It's been about four days since the three left and I knew they wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon, because of school. Of course, Hiei was such a _riot_…it made me sick. He was upstairs, in his room. I didn't know what he was doing, but I knew he was up there.

He came down a few minutes ago to get something from the kitchen (didn't even acknowledge me) and walked back up, slamming his door. I felt like trying to piss him off just so I could have _something_ to preoccupy myself with. I'd fight with him, get my ass kicked, and then be sorry about it later. I shrugged that plan out of my head the moment I realized that Hiei might kill me instead of just sending a message. I didn't doubt he'd kill me if he had a chance. I didn't doubt it one bit. My eyes began to get fuzzy so I pushed myself up slowly and sat upright, my head swooning. I blinked and shook my head again, relieving myself of the spots appearing in my vision.

I looked around and sighed. Boredom sucked so badly and when it was this bad, I wanted to do things that were stupid. I wanted to go out into the world and shoot people with my mind powers. I wanted to laugh at that stupid thought but stuck to shaking my head. I really was a nutcase at times. I looked to the kitchen and smiled, kind of evilly if I might add. I pushed myself from the soul-stealing couch and walked to the kitchen, looking in through the refrigerator. Right in front of me was Kuwabara's slice of cake. He banned anyone from eating it, but I didn't care as I pulled it out and grabbed a fork. I don't think Kuwabara could do real damage to me so I wasn't fretting. I'd bake him a new one, if it came to that but I doubt my cake would turn into something edible.

I bit into the chocolate and smiled, walking to the couch and sitting down, licking my lips. I ate another piece before I made a face. I had forgotten the key piece to chocolate. I looked at the kitchen and sighed, setting the cake down and watching it as I walked to the kitchen and grabbing myself a glass, filling it with the heavenly white liquid called milk. I walked back and sipped the milk before beginning to devour the chocolate cake. It was heaven. _No wonder Kuwabara said hands off, this is amazing_, I thought as I finished the cake off, rubbing my satisfied stomach. I finished my milk and licked my lips before getting rid of the evidence.

I sighed and stared around once more. I already did my "evil" thing for the day, so now what? I puckered my lips in thought and got up, walking to the front door and stepping out into the warm air. I smiled and headed to the sidewalk. I walked down the street, staring around. I loved this, right here.

For some reason, I began heading toward a pretty public place: a pizza parlor. I walked inside and glanced up at the bell the door hit. I looked around and frowned. The pizza smelt amazing. I wish I had some money, or someone I knew. I didn't know many people and I doubt anyone who knew me two years ago would recognize me. I sighed and stared at all the groups of friends. I really didn't have that many friends; maybe Kurama. I had one friend; that was amazing!

I rolled my eyes to myself and walked out before I could become anymore depressed at that face. I hoped Yusuke and Kuwabara thought of me as their friend that meant I had three friends. Of course there was always Hiei, who I knew just _loved_ me. I frowned and kept walking down the street, my shoes barely making any noise against the concrete. The wind was blowing softly, which I was thankful for. It'd be really hot if the wind wasn't blowing.

I didn't know where I was going but I ended up at an elementary school. I figured because of the little children running around, for the day care. I sighed and looked through the high, wired fence. My fingers gripped the metal fence as I watched. Children were so innocent. They didn't have an evil bone in their body, yet. Some kids did, however. I wasn't an evil kid (to me) but they stuck me in an asylum I was so "evil", so they proclaimed. I frowned and watched as some little boy shoved another boy, causing a slight wrestling match. The grins on their face told me they were basically brothers they were so close. I couldn't help the smile that brightened my face as I watched the innocence. I wanted to be that again. Mine was taken from me.

I frowned more and my mind became blank. I wasn't sure what was going but I heard a scream and looked over to see the wind was picking up, heavily. I looked around and watched the clouds begin to move hurriedly across the sky. I frowned and turned from the playground to the town. People were hurrying to get home and my eyebrows furrowed. My demon self was stirring. I knew that when my demon side was stirring, something demonic was going to happen. I was learning fast on how to determine what my demon side was trying to warn me from.

But then my stomach churned and my eyes widened. I began running back toward my house. I almost paused. I just called the boys' house my house. I shook it off and kept running. My feet were smacking against the concrete and the people around me were staring at me, confused. I managed to smack into a couple of people, but that didn't slow me. I wanted to get back to the sanctuary of that house. Even though Hiei hated me, I felt safer when someone else was with me.

I was about to tear the door open when I was flown forward, my body smacking into the divider between the kitchen and living room. It splintered and I slouched down, my body shaking with pain. I turned around, my body trying to ignore the pain as I stared at the man walking through the door. My eyes widened and I looked up the stairs, panicked. I was begging so much to Hiei, with my mind. I wasn't even sure if he was in his bedroom. The man stepped toward me, chuckling. That chuckle sent chills down my spine.

I tried to inch away from him but the wall behind me caused some trouble. The man knelt down and chuckled. The fear bubbling inside of me was overwhelming. I felt like a little girl again, like a thirteen year old girl with braces and her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and wearing her ducky pajamas. My lips quivered and the guy smirked, grabbing my chin and shaking my head. "Dear Etsuko," he stated. "You shouldn't be by yourself, ever. I can kill you instantly. I killed your father…" My heart felt like it was tearing as my demon side tore at me to get out but my fear strapped it down.

The man went to say something but a loud holler echoed out and he jumped back. I looked over to see Hiei, glaring at the man with his sword out. My eyes widened as he went to attack again but the guy vanished. Hiei and I didn't say or do anything as he sheathed his sword. My eyes were still wide. He saved me…

"Don't think anything of it…" he snapped, glaring over at me. I could tell he was mad. I was just frozen in fear and I was a freaking demon. Hiei glared at me and walked back upstairs without another word. I blinked and stared at the stairs, shocked. I seriously thought he'd rather have that demon kill me than save me himself but I figured Koenma would kill him if he let me get murdered. I sighed and stared at my knees before my lips quivered so much that my eyes leaked tears. I covered my face and allowed my fear to overwhelm me once more. I knew who that man was…

_His golden eyes glinted in the dark as her face was stricken with fear. Her whole body was pushed against the wall and her feet were white with strain. He walked toward her and his handsome face had splatters of blood, her family's blood…_

I shook my head violently at that memory and sucked my lips in before pushing myself up and walking upstairs. I paused at Hiei's door and sighed. I frowned and bit the inside of my lip. _Thanks Hiei_, I thought and I knew he heard me. I sensed it. I didn't want to thank him, but it was polite. I'd get back at him later…for putting me through his humiliation. I hoped he didn't tattle on me to the others…

I made my way to my bedroom and shut the door behind me, sighing. I stared at Jasper and frowned. I didn't want to see that stuffed animal right now. I walked to it and grabbed it roughly, throwing it behind me, somewhere. I clenched my eyes shut and my body shook with anger. My fists clenched at my thighs and I tried to settle my anger. I was so pissed off at myself. I just sat there doing nothing in the face of the man I hated the most. I didn't know his name. He didn't have a name to me. I think even if I knew his name, I still wouldn't use it.

I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed. I missed Kurama. He was a good mentor. He knew how to calm someone down and if he was there, I wouldn't have been by myself. He loved walking with me, even if it was only for a couple seconds or a few minutes. I seriously thought of Kurama as the older brother I could talk to (if I could talk) and just let myself be…myself around. He was a wonderful big brother. I felt that way with all the boys, except Hiei who refused to even speak to me outside of training.

I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. My eyes stung after a while of not blinking. I didn't allow them peace as I forced myself to not blink. Staring at the ceiling was the only thing keeping me from slamming around, crazily. I did that often at the asylum. Then they'd put me in that straight jacket and into the padded room. That room was a stress reliever for me. It allowed me to try and harm myself, without the aftermath of immense soreness and bruising. I sighed and turned to my side, staring at Jasper. I frowned and looked away, biting my lip hard until I tasted iron seeping on my tongue. I sighed and put my fingers to my lips, sucking in a sharp breath at the sharp pain that spread over my lip. I scrunched of my nose and sighed, ignoring the pain as I licked my bottom lip.

I don't know how long I stared at the ceiling but when I snapped out of my trance, I looked out my window and saw the sky had melted into black and the stars were winking at me. I sighed and walked to the window, pushing the windows open and allowing the night's wind blow over me. It was cool and very moist. I sighed and allowed it to caress my skin in a very passionate way. I loved it when there was a soft wind blowing. It made me feel like I was constantly being hugged. I don't mean for it to come off sexual, but it felt pleasurable to me. I loved the feeling of the dark wind washing over me. I stepped onto the awning and sat in my usual spot, my legs dangling. I reached down and slipped my shoes off, throwing them in my bedroom. I let the wind sore through my toes as I wiggled them, a smile gracing my face.

I looked around and saw that it was the night of the new moon. There wasn't a moon in sight. I frowned. I missed it already. I missed staring into its rings of moonlight and missed picturing it smiling down at me, blowing its warm breath over me. I'd breath in its heavenly breath and allow the smells of nature calm me. The moon made me peaceful. It made me feel at peace and very calm. It always felt good to feel it staring down at me, as if it was waiting for me to finally make the decision to jump to it and nestle with it. It'd be nice to live on the moon. No one could bug me and I highly doubt that demon could come seek me up there. I stared up at where the moon should be and frowned, my eyes narrowing slightly. I wanted it to be there…


	11. Chapter 11

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **11**

* * *

All I could think about was the pain beginning to swell in my index finger. I didn't know how this helped, figuring I didn't have spiritual power. He had said it would help but concentration. I didn't see how since all I wanted to do was let myself fall off the stupid pointer and nurse my now bleeding index finger. Sweat was literally making rivers down my face. I had droplets of my sweat around the pointer and my eyebrows were permanently stitched just above my eyes. I began to falter and a familiar voice stated, "Concentrate, Etsuko… This helped me so I'm figuring it'll help you."

I glared and my teeth ground into each other. I hated this part of my training, so far. The boys just got back today, Friday, and instantly, they were keen on training me. I figured Koenma told them what had happened before they arrived. I was hoping Koenma left out the whole "Hiei saving me" part because I don't think he'd want that glory anyways. I looked over to see Yusuke standing a good three feet away from me, watching me. Kurama was standing off the platform, watching me as well, and Kuwabara didn't seem like he was too connected with watching me. I shifted my eyes around and sighed. Hiei was watching, of course. He was dressed in his training outfit, which consisted of his usual black pants, a black sleeveless shirt (that I could tell the sleeves were cut off) and his weird, four strap belt, and his boots. I knew he was training me next, which wasn't too exciting for me.

Yusuke was being hard on me today and that was shocking. He was usually cheering me on from the sidelines and now he was making sure I didn't falter off the pointer. I still didn't see how this benefited me. I didn't have a single bone of spiritual energy in me; I was a demon. I sighed and looked myself over. My body was hanging upside down in a perfect straight line and my right arm was tucked behind my lower back. I frowned; I was strange. Everyone in this room was right handed and here I am, left handed. Yusuke was shocked when I said I couldn't balance on my right hand even if I wanted to and that it was my weaker side. Kuwabara had laughed, which I had shot him a glare for. Kurama, I think, seemed to guess that. He looked like nothing had shocked him or anything.

My left arm was straining with this exercise. I could feel the muscles shaking inside and my pore index finger was still bleeding. I had accidentally lost a little concentration a few minutes ago and my finger rushed down, getting stabbed. That hurt. I almost lost complete concentration but Yusuke's threats were working, well. I glared over at him and he grinned back. I shook my head and sighed. I wanted to be done. I wanted my damn voice to yell the curses I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to give my freaking left arm a break.

"I think she's had enough, Yusuke," Kurama stated. I was thankful for him at times. I had been doing this for hours, I think. There wasn't a clock in the stadium. Yusuke frowned, but nodded. I flattened my palm and pushed myself off the pointer. I grinned. In that exercise, I did get comfortable using my telekinesis powers. Yusuke smiled at me and I gave him a fake smile back before scowling at him. He chuckled and shook his head, stepping from the platform as Hiei's form appeared on the other side of the platform. My demon formed shifted; it didn't like Hiei very much, I got that. Hiei smirked at me and unsheathed his sword, like always. Him and that sword, I swear…

I turned toward him and sighed, keeping my face stoic. I tried not to think that much around him since he seemed to enjoy my displeasure. He liked making me uncomfortable or in some kind of pain. Thankfully, that last cut he gave me healed quickly. I knew it was because of my newly found demon blood and that if I was still my human self, it'd have taken weeks to heal. It was a deep cut.

Like always, Hiei rushed toward me and I dodged, hovering in the air before smirking and holding my palms toward him. I learned this technique by myself, watching the darkness every night. I was, surprisingly, dozing and my body kept me awake by twirling my fingers. The shadows had molded with them and I had been manipulating it ever since.

Hiei's eyes narrowed as I manipulated the shadows to form at my palms. It made a ringing noise before I shot it toward Hiei, who swiped at it with his sword, jumping up toward me. I narrowed my eyes and kicked off the air right before he slammed into me. I grunted and fell to the platform, cursing madly in my head. I quickly got up before Hiei could discover my weakness and saw him smirking over at me. His sword was glinting quite menacingly. I felt a shift in me and decided to listen to it.

"_Close your fists_," it stated in my head and I closed them. "_Now hold them like you were holding a sword of your own…Trust me!_" I did as it told and my hands tingled. I smirked as a sword appeared. It was a beautiful, black sword. Its blade twisted upward slightly and the hilt was glinting with shadows and it weaved around my left fist, as if it was clingy. Hiei's smirk widened and he charged toward me. Our swords made a loud smack when they hit and my feet slid back from the power. I could tell by me having my own sword made Hiei a bit more excited to fight me.

"I see you've been practicing," he stated, his eyes darkening over me. I grit my teeth and shoved him back, jumping to the right when he went to charge me. I could feel my demon side's excitement and I began to get excited as well. The three boys on the sidelines were getting intrigued, I could sense that. I glanced at them but my focus was snapped back when Hiei's sword clashed with mine. I glowered at him and shoved him back, but he didn't go far. He pushed against my sword and our faces were inches from each others. I could see his crimson eyes clearly and my lips twisted into a snarl. Hiei's eyes widened slightly before he smirked, slamming his elbow into my face in a swift motion. I stumbled back and wiped at my now bleeding lip. I growled and charged toward him. Once again, I felt like I was someone else. I knew I wasn't in my demon form because I'd be having an out of body experience. Instead, I felt…like I was someone else. I didn't know I could be this fast or this skilled. I think I was connecting with my demon side. I sure felt like my demon side was telling me what to do.

Hiei's sword clanged against mine and I jumped back some, holding out my hand. A powerful blast shot at Hiei and he covered his face, bracing himself. I smirked and kicked off the air, racing toward him. He glared at me and put his arm out, slamming it into my chest and pushing me to the ground. We stayed like that because of his arm on my collar bones and his knee pushing into my gut and his sword pointing at my face. My eyes widened as my adrenaline rush died instantly. I sucked in my lips and gave him an apologetic look.

"Hn, don't look at me like that, onna," he snapped, standing and sheathing his sword. I stood and felt my new sword vanish. I stared down at my hand to see a light scorched section. I scrunched up my nose and watched as Hiei walked away. I narrowed my eyes and wondered something. I knew he was like…the hardcore member of the group but I wonder what he'd do if I released my demon side on him. Could he beat her?

I shook my head and walked off the stadium, feeling slightly more tired than before. I was surprised I could do all that after balancing on a stupid pointer for hours. Yusuke grinned at me and went to sling his arm around my shoulders, but I shoved him away. He laughed and I grabbed a cup, filling it with water and downing it. Kuwabara was staring incredulous at me. I looked at him and he grinned. "You're pretty hot when you're fighting," he blurted out. I blinked and rolled my eyes. That was so…_comforting_ (please note my sarcasm).

I grabbed another cup of water and sipped at that one, sitting and sighing. Kurama smiled at me and stated, "You did well today…" I nodded, fingering my cup. I was still pondering how I was able to do all that after balancing on a pointer with my mind. "Pretty soon, you'll be able to do all that and more. If I remember the stories of your father correctly, you're on the right track! Of course, he couldn't manipulate the shadows to form a sword but he could do a whole lot more…" His voice drowned out as my head sank back.

_The darkness swarming me seemed endless. It seemed for forever. I stared around and wondered where I was or how I came to be here. A blinding light turned on and I shielded my eyes. It felt as if my skin recoiled back from the sudden light change. I blinked and saw that I was in some room. I stared around and saw that shackles were around my wrists and ankles. I pulled at them, confused. How did I get here?_

_I heard something echoing in the distance and I waited. If I was in my mind, nothing could seriously harm me. It was my mind. A door I hadn't noticed opened and I looked over to see a familiar, not welcomed face. My anger boiled and I pulled angrily at the chains. This face put both anger and fear in me. He chuckled and held his hand up. "I come here in no harm but excuse me for the shackles. Your demon side has no patience…" he stated and I glared at him, a low growling echoing from me. "Since I can't see you in person since your wonderful Koenma is making sure the boys are always with you, this is the only way I can speak to you…" _

_I growled louder and he chuckled. "Try all you want but this light here is built strictly to bind shadow demons and your demon side can't bust the shackles since they're made from heavy compound materials, strictly to block out telepathic and telekinesis powers! I'm not stupid…" I turned quiet and glared at him. "Good, now that you understand the situation…"_

_He pulled up a chair and sat a good foot out of my reach. I watched him warily. "I haven't formally introduced myself, but we'll get to that some other time. I don't want you rushing to Koenma with my name just yet. As you see, I'm an anthro demon. I am half wolf and half something else… You'll see that other side in no time at all, but I'm not going to spill all the excitement at once…" He chuckled and smiled at me. "There's something I must tell you though… Your father isn't who they've told you he is… He was a cruel demon before he met Koenma. He killed for fun and tortured lots of innocent souls. You are destined to be that way since a being like you and your father can't function right under rules…"_

"Don't you believe him_," I heard my demon growl. The man laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him and he smirked at me. He raced forward and grabbed my face, squeezing. I winced but allowed him to harm me. I was bound to be woken up sometime. My body didn't like to be asleep. _

"_Tell Koenma and the boys that you've seen me, Etsuko… Tell them what I've told you. Tell them," he stated before slamming his lips on mine. I squealed and began tearing my face from his. _

"Etsuko…" I heard and my body shook before I thrashed out. "Whoa!" My eyes snapped open and on basic survival instincts, I slammed my body into the person touching me. Their body hit the wall and I was growling, pretty evilly. I focused my eyesight and saw Yusuke's face, straining from my arm pushing on his throat. I gasped and released, backing away, staring at my hands. Was that demon right? Was I meant for killing? I sure felt good when I was attacking someone or something. Yusuke slumped to the floor and coughed a few times. "You are getting strong…" he choked out, putting a light air to everything. "We all heard you… You were doing weird sounds, like you were in discomfort or getting hurt so we decided to try and wake you."

Wake me?

I gave them a confused look. "You were out for a good hour," Kurama answered and I blinked, shocked. I was shocked I had slept but honestly, I didn't want my first real nap to have a bad memory attached to it. I grit my teeth and turned away from them. I wanted my voice. I decided…

"I…want to…see, Koenma," I choked out, glaring at them. I ignored the pain doubling in my throat and the boys' eyes widened, all of them. Hiei didn't count because he wasn't in the room. Yusuke nodded and a portal appeared. I shoved my way passed the boys and through the portal. I glared at Koenma and he seemed a little frightened. Pushing my pain aside, I said, "Was…my father, evil…at some point?" Koenma sighed.

"Etsuko, do you really want to know that?"

"Yes!" I screamed, my vocal cords piercing with pain.

"Alright, fine! I won't keep anything that you want to know from you…" He paused. "But yes, you're father used to be evil…" I pursed my lips, glaring to the side. "But the moment he met your mother, who was one of my assailants, he vowed to do better and he did… He did every mission for me with grace and proved he could be good! It is rumored that your beings were bred for pure evil but it's not true that you can't be tilted to our side, for good…"

I sighed. I was born to be evil, which was why I felt amazing when I was attacking someone. "_Don't think like that_," my demon side argued. "_I am not evil_." My eyes widened. Koenma stared at my, confused.

"Anyways, your demon side, from what your father always told me, is almost like another version of you! And he said that the hardest part of having two sides is the constant arguing. He said him and his demon side argued a lot. They didn't get along until he began working for me. So I figure that when your beings are evil, your sides get torn between good and evil. As humans, you are programmed to be good but it's the decisions you make that benefit where you go. As demons, you are rumored and frequently told you are evil but, again, it's the decisions you make that tell you where you're going," Koenma explained.

"Take Hiei and Kurama," he stated, motioning to the two boys behind me. "They are both demons and used to do biddings that…weren't good and now look at them, they're my spirit detectives." I could tell he was trying to get me to see a good side. I sighed. It was hard since everything just turned upside down. All this time, I thought my father had always been a spirit detective and now I learn that he used to murder. I looked at Koenma and he sighed. "I see that you're going to need time, but how did you find all this out?"

"That demon…visited me…" I strained out before sighed. I really was straining my vocal cords but they weren't throbbing with pain anymore. It just was hard to talk at the moment. It was like I had something clogging my speaking.

"What?!" Koenma screamed, glaring at the four boys behind me who were all staring at me, shocked.

"In my head… not in reality," I whispered. It felt good whispering. Koenma blinked, frowning.

"I can't protect you in there, Etsuko…" I frowned. I knew that. I wasn't stupid. The only person who could help when I was in my mind was Hiei and that was _a lot_ to ask for. I sighed and glanced over at Hiei, who was eyeing me. I narrowed my eyes at him and felt a tugging. I shook my head and looked back at Koenma, who seemed deep in thought. "This is worse than I thought…" I frowned. "It seems as if this demon is going to stop at nothing to get you, Etsuko! I'm sorry to say, but your training will have to be put as top priority! I can't have a being like you swayed by evil…" I frowned and walked through the portal he conjured.

I ignored the boys and walked upstairs, toward my bedroom. I shut the door and snarled. "_We're not going to be evil, Etsuko… I promise you this_," my demon side said to me. I sighed. I had a hard time believing that. "_Well believe it! I will not let a low level demon sway you to the evil side. Don't make me take over completely_," it threatened. I sighed but said no more. I walked to my window and watched the horizon leak into darker colors.


	12. Chapter 12

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **12**

* * *

For weeks, my training was increased. Everyday, it was harder than the previous day. I went to my room limping and usually stayed in a really hot bath all night, instead of my usual roof sitting. I was too exhausted and the warm water soothed my muscles. But after training, I'd sit in an ice bath, which was Yusuke's idea. It worked, really well. I was thankful for that. I had started to become stronger. I managed to throw Hiei to the ground, once. It was enough for my ego to rise. I haven't been able to do it since and it's been two weeks since that incident.

That bastard hasn't talked to me again in my head because everyday Hiei would penetrate my mind and everyday, I got better at blocking people. I don't think anyone below an A-class status could get into my head now. Hiei had some difficulties now, but I could tell I impressed him. That was an ego boost as well. I did used to be some scrawny girl from the asylum who couldn't control her emotions. Nowadays, I really didn't have that many emotions. I was beginning to become myself again; it was amazing. I requested Kurama get protein shakes (which he did) and I've been drinking those instead of milk or juice with dinner and my tiny, barely there body was turning back to what it used to with hearty meals and some protein shakes.

My rib cage didn't show unless I sucked it in and raised my arms above my head. My thighs actually jiggled, slightly. I was pretty content nowadays. I didn't think of how quick I'd start to be myself more. I was talking a bit more, even though it was just mere whispers. My regular voice still sounded like a cat was clawing my vocal cords but I was audible when I whispered.

Currently, the boys and I were walking into Koenma's office. He looked grim, as usual. "Boys, I just received something in the mail now and I don't think it's going to…suit with you all!" Koenma turned in his seat and a TV (appearing out of nowhere; I've never noticed it before) flicked on, becoming fuzzy at first. The screen changed and a chuckle echoed on the screen, sending chills up my spine. A familiar, broad, handsome face appeared on the screen. He was wearing a professional looking blue suit and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His golden eyes seemed to pierce mine even though he was on TV.

"Good evening, Koenma. I bet you remember me…" he began. "And hello spirit detectives and Etsuko…" My eyes narrowed. "Names are of no importance here… I've sent this as an invitation and it's an invitation you can't RSVP. It's a mandatory appearance. I have built a tournament called the Torneo Di Morte. That's right, the Death Tournament. Frankly, it sounds better in Italian!" He chuckled and his golden eyes seemed to brighten. "It has taken me almost a year to establish this tournament! Your group has been invited and you need five participants, one of which _will_ be Etsuko." He paused and Koenma looked at me. I was glaring at the TV screen.

"The rules are simple: kill your opponent. The only ways to win are killing your opponent or knocking them cold. If they get knocked out of the rings, the match is still on. I've sent Koenma the map to where this tournament will be located and if you are not that in a months time, I will send my most powerful hit men to destroy you and your band of spirit detectives, Koenma, after, of course, I rape Etsuko in front of you..." My eyes narrowed more as my anger boiled. "So, I'll see you in a month's time..." The TV flicked off and everyone looked toward me. My anger was radiating off of me as my body shook with it. My demon side was shifting dangerously inside of me and if it weren't for my slight concentration, she would've busted out and destroyed Koenma's office.

"So, you see, I can't not accept...for your safety, Etsuko," Koenma stated. I glared at him, my face tickling.

"My safety has nothing to do with this!" I snapped my voice almost like a growl. "I would enter this tournament just to find that bastard and murder him myself..." Koenma frowned but nodded. Yusuke walked over cautiously and laid his hand on mine, smiling reassuringly. I looked at him and sighed, taking in a deep breath afterwards to try and calm myself. Ever since that time when Hiei saved me, I've been so angry at that man. He had scared me so badly that I couldn't move. I was embarrassed and therefore, I didn't want to ever see him alive again. I know I sounded murderous and probably evil right now, but that man didn't deserve to live. He killed my parents and I'm destined to kill him. I think that's the only reason why I've stuck around so long with the boys. I was destined to be trained by them and then murder that son of a bitch so I can start living again.

"I suggest you all start training now, instead of just Etsuko," Koenma stated. "In a month's time, I will make sure you all are safely placed at this tournament!" A portal appeared and I walked through without another word. I didn't want to speak. I wanted my silence. I wanted to think. I wanted to train, to get stronger. I'd have to get stronger so that we could win this tournament and I could have my chance at revenge by finding that bastard and murdering him. I walked upstairs but a hand caught my wrist. I looked behind me to see Kurama, eyeing me.

"We all need to talk, Etsuko," he stated, motioning to the three boys behind them. I sighed but nodded. "Usually Koenma doesn't comply with letting being such as yourself fight with us in tournaments. We're not exactly…nice." I narrowed my eyes, tapping my foot. "The last tournament we placed in, we lost a dear friend named Genkai. We got her back, in the long run, but we suffered great loss for the moments she was gone." I frowned. They were…worried about me?

"What are you saying?" I said in my normal whisper. Kurama sighed.

"We're thinking of declining this invitation, Etsuko… We can protect ourselves," Yusuke jumped in. "We defeated the Toguro team at the last tournament and they were described as the most powerful beings, still are! A couple hit men aren't going to make us suffer, Etsuko! We can defeat anything that comes in our way…"

"If you're not going, I'm going by myself," I snapped.

"Don't be stupid, onna," Hiei snapped. "You can never defeat those demons. You haven't defeated one of us yet, so what makes you think you can defeat a hundred demons?" I glared at him and went to advance toward him, but Kurama put his arm in front of me.

"We're not fighting right now, Etsuko. We're just worried about your safety," Kurama stated, frowning. I glared at all of them, my teeth grinding. I couldn't believe them. I had been training all this time to fight and to defend and they weren't giving me a chance. I was going to be in this tournament and no one's going to stop me, not even their petty worrying. I glared at them once more and rushed upstairs before any of them could grab my wrist again. I'd train myself if I had to. I could make punching bags out of trees or use animals as live opponents. I didn't care. I **had** to kill this bastard.

The door to my room echoed rather loudly when I slammed it and I was panting pretty hard from my anger. I wiped my angry tears away and plopped onto my bed, my teeth grit together so tight I was getting a migraine. I sat like that for a while before I had been able to calm myself, slightly. I was just now breathing pretty hard. I heard a knock and looked at my door. I waited for it to open and when it did, Yusuke walked in, looking very nervous. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hey Etsuko," he stated with a nervous laugh. I glared at him. "Listen, don't get mad at us! We're just trying to look out for you." My glare intensified.

"I don't need you to look out for me," I hissed and Yusuke sighed, shutting my door and sitting beside me, sighing.

"Yeah, you probably don't with that demon inside of you waiting to pop out and kill any living thing that threatens you," he stated, looking over at me skeptically. I pursed my lips and looked away from him stubbornly. "You see, Kurama thinks of you as his little sister basically and do you know how much it would hurt him if you got hurt in this tournament? Especially by some blood-seeking demon?" I frowned. Hurting Kurama was like hurting a sibling. I was shocked he thought of me as his little sister; that was, surprisingly, comforting (without sarcasm). My face softened and I saw Yusuke smile slightly. "He knows how badly you want to kill this guy, he understands. We all do, but we'd like to do it on our own terms, our own turf basically." He paused. I looked at him and sighed. Yusuke was a good mentor too.

"Trust me when I say that I've been there with wanting to destroy someone who hurts your loved ones," Yusuke stated. "One time a demon used Keiko, my girlfriend, to get me to fight him. I don't think I've ever wanted to kill someone so much in my life." I frowned. He didn't tell me he had a girlfriend and that…her life was risked. "And everyday, I feel bad because if I wasn't what I was and didn't introduce her to my life, she would've never been harmed in the first place." I frowned and scratched the back of my head. "So listen to me when I say that going to this tournament probably won't be a good idea…" I looked at him and sighed.

"Yusuke, it's comforting that you all care about me, it is! But there's no way you're going to sway my decision on wanting to go. I'm sorry," I whispered. Yusuke sighed and looked away.

"Kurama won't like that but I was half expecting you to say that! I've been so bored out of missions nowadays, it's driving me insane. I'd kind of like a good demon ass kicking." My shoulders shook from laughter (my vocal cords haven't healed enough to laugh just yet) and Yusuke grinned over at me. "I guess I'll go be the bearer of bad news…" He got up and walked to my door but before he left, he turned and said, "Tomorrow, bright and early we're going to train… If you aren't awake by dawn, you're going to get a bucket of ice water…" I gave him a look.

"Like I sleep…" I whispered and he laughed, walking out with a click of my door. I sighed and looked out my window. I still couldn't believe how badly I wanted to fight in this tournament. I just wanted to glimpse at this bastard and when the tournament was through, I'd seek him out before he had a chance to leave and have our battle right there, at that moment. The only thing I was nervous about was…Hiei wouldn't be there to save me if I froze in fear. No one would be there to save me. I'd take off by myself to take care of something, by myself. I didn't want help, but I was more nervous about freezing in fear again. That was something I'd never get over. That fear had paralyzed me and I never want to feel that again.

I shook my head and walked to my window, staring out into the dimming horizon. It was nearing nighttime and I knew I'd be sitting outside for a while. I haven't done it in a while from the rigorous training I've been put through and tonight was probably the last night, for a while, I'd be able to sit on the edge of the roof and watch the moon make its way across the sky once again. I crawled onto my windowsill and sat against the wall, perching my knees up and staring out into the darkening sky. It was darkening fairly quickly, or I was zoning so badly time was flying. That second option seemed more realistic to me. To me, the moon was radiating tonight. It was bright and I was happy to say it was another full moon. That or really close to a full moon. All night, I sat on my windowsill, my window wide open to let the cool night's air soothing me, and stared at the moon's beauty.


	13. Chapter 13

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **13**

* * *

I was beginning to get good.

I fought everyday with the boys, every one of them. I never won one, except with Kuwabara, but they were all beneficiary fights. Fighting with Yusuke was the hardest. It seemed like when he was down that was when he was the strongest. It was strange. Fighting with Kurama was hard too, with those damn flowers and plants. I had to fight with my head connected with my demon side because the smell of his flowers made it hard to sense where he was at. Fighting Hiei was harder than the training with him. He didn't back down, at all. I was constantly blocking. I'm really not sure I got in any attacks myself. I knew, deep down, he was helping me in his own "I hate you so get away from me" way. And fighting with Kuwabara was interesting. He had those spirit swords he could will no matter how much energy he had (endless or barely there) and he was a determined fighter. I couldn't wait until the tournament when they could actually kill their opponent. I bet Hiei was pretty vicious by the way he treated me in the ring. Kurama seemed savage as well and so did Yusuke and Kuwabara.

We only had a week left until the tournament and I was becoming anxious. I wanted the time to fly by again. We were currently watching TV and relaxing. We did our slight training that morning already and it was nearing dark so that meant we only had six days left after midnight tonight. "Know what we should do?" Yusuke randomly blurted out. Everyone looked at him. "We should send Etsuko to Genkai for the remaining week!" I blinked at him. I heard of Genkai before, but I didn't know who she was.

"I don't think that's necessary," Kurama stated, smiling. "She's come far on her own, no reason in pushing her farther!" I blinked again. What were they talking about? I was about to ask but Kurama stated, "Genkai is a sensei and was Yusuke's trainer. That is how he became so powerful. She helped us at the last tournament we were in and risked her life for it! She's a very powerful human." Kurama paused. "I'm not sure what to call her, exactly. She's not a demon and I'm not sure if she's exactly human."

"Genkai's just Genkai!" Yusuke commented and I furrowed my eyebrows. "She's like the grandmother that can kick everyone's ass!" My shoulder shook with laughter and Yusuke grinned at me. I looked back to the TV and sighed. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama would be leaving for school tomorrow since it was Sunday now. They always did but since the tournament has been brought to their minds, they came over everyday. Yusuke would sometimes never leave, which made me believe he didn't care for school.

That thought brought on another wave of thoughts. I haven't gone to school in so long. I don't think I'd be able to function in it. I think I'd have a heart attack with all those people around me. I liked just the company of four boys, no matter how weird that sounded. I think if I got crowed by a lot of other people, I'd freak out and have an episode again. My right forearm hasn't twitched in a while so I was thankful for that. I was surprised it hasn't twitched yet. I guess the cleaning of my system seemed to take that along with it, with time of course. I had it for a while after the cleansing but nowadays, it seemed to never happen.

I didn't notice my head had somehow fallen back against the couch, my eyes narrowing. I guess all this training was making me exhausted. I blinked hard and lifted my head up, staring at the TV. I saw Kurama and Yusuke staring at me, even Kuwabara was watching me. I looked at them and asked, "What?" My whisper was strained. I was so tired.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Yusuke asked. "I doubt that guy would enter your mind again, if he could! I think he's going to wait until the tournament!" I frowned. That was one of the reasons why I didn't want to sleep. Another was that it was a waste of time. I knew I'd wake up again in like…a half hour. I didn't want to sleep for just a half hour; I'd want to sleep for hours. "If you manage to sleep all week, we'll wake you right before the tournament! Promise!" Yusuke grinned and I sighed, nodding. I don't think getting a little sleep could be bad. I snuggled against the arm of the couch and a yawn slipped from my lips. I was shocked at that. I haven't yawned in…forever.

"_This going to feel weird, ok?_" my demon side stated. I blinked and wondered what she meant. "_I'm inducing sleep on you! Your mind is too busy to fall asleep so I'm going to kind of shut your mind down. Don't worry; it's nothing like the movies. You'll just feel like you've been heavily sedated, but it'll make your mind less stressed_." I nodded and I felt a prickling feeling in my mind as my demon side went to work. "_When you wake up, you'll find that you're skills are more accurate from the sleep_." I yawned and the prickling feeling intensified as my eyes closed and my body felt like it was shutting down before I completely relaxed against the arm of the couch.

…::::…

I stared at Koenma, my eyes blank. I was beginning to act a lot like my most favorite person in the whole world. Training with him all the time made me cold hearted, a little. I could stare at someone and for once, have no emotion. I don't seriously think it was because I was training with him. I think my demon side is slowly forming with me, or something. I had more thoughts than usual but the thoughts were rather distant. I could hardly understand them at times. And my demonic side really has helped me. She puts me to sleep every night now. Well, not every night. The first time lasted for a while and she let me stay away the next night before putting me to sleep directly after that day's training. It felt nice. I felt so exuberant nowadays. I knew I could do anything now that I've got a week's worth of sleep behind me.

Koenma was talking about the tournament and how gruesome the demons going into it are. I didn't care; I really wasn't listening. I've learned a couple neat tricks I could use and some of them include wiping out an entire group of demons at once, which I would only use as a last resort because it left me completely exhausted. Poor Yusuke at that point was slammed into a wall, grunting. I felt bad but it just felt…natural. What I had does was throw a force from my body (it was sort of like mind waves) and it hits the opponent like a brick wall. Of course, Yusuke jumped right back into action after being stunned a bit. I didn't blame him. I'd be a little stunned if a girl my height threw her body force into me and made me fly into the wall. I think I'd be a little nervous around the girl, honestly. But that's me…

I sighed and looked at the portal. Today was the day all the teams were supposed to head to the tournament. Time flew by training so much. I would've never guessed a month went by in such little time. I had learned so much and now that I was close to getting my revenge, I had to ask Koenma one question. "Koenma," I whispered just as the boys walked through the portal. Koenma looked at me, confused. "I know I've been with you guys for a while and all but…after this tournament and I finally get to have my revenge on that bastard, can I try my luck with the Ningenkai? I mean, start school again and get a house of my own, or something…" Koenma narrowed his eyes.

"I don't see why not…but you'll be the one to tell the boys! I know Kurama has grown on you and so has Kuwabara and Yusuke! I'll start enrolling you now," he stated, frowning. I smiled and walked toward the portal. I wanted to get my life back on track. I wanted to graduate high school for once and have a chance at having a normal life, besides being known as a demonic force to myself. Maybe one day I'd be Etsuko, the high CEO of a big corporation. My face was beaming when I stepped onto the soft ground. The boys were eyeing me and I grinned.

"What? I had to ask him a question!" I stated and they all looked away, uninterested. I could tell they were all anxious. I could feel it, literally. Hiei hasn't spoken at all, which I didn't mind, and the other three looked very stern and serious. I walked with them toward a large carriage looking thing that had "Team Urameshi" written on the side. I narrowed my eyes and edged toward it. I wasn't sure if I trusted it but I figured they'd save our murders (if they had a chance) for the actual tournament, so that it could be national. I was the first to get in and the boys followed soon after. We were all on edge as we rode through the thicket of trees. I was getting anxious now. I could see other carriages in the distance. All of them looked the same but all had different names on the sides, obviously.

All the carriages seemed to stop and I hesitated slightly. I sucked it up and followed Hiei out. He was the last to get out, besides me. I almost stumbled off the carriage, but caught myself and eyed the areas around me. My eyes landed on a large dome that was very beautiful. It was green to match the thicket of trees and had a camouflage look to it. I figured that was to throw any aircraft off or have humans think it was some military base, or something. That's what I'd think it was if I didn't know any better. We all walked forward and the boys got weird looks from the other teams. I guess they really were famous, for the Dark Tournament they battled in. I gulped and walked along side of them, as if I belonged.

My demon side shifted inside of me at all the demonic auras around us. She seemed restless, like she wanted to come out. I almost felt compelled to do that because the only people she _wouldn't_ harm are the four boys standing beside me. I smirked and glanced at Hiei, who was eyeing me. I knew at that moment he was reading my mind. I smirked wider at him and let my human self go. The familiar snakes crawled underneath my skin and I saw a faint smirk lighten Hiei's face. I looked around, my demonic eyes seeing almost everything I couldn't in my human form. I saw most of the groups staring at me, shocked. I guess the last time they saw someone like me was my father and now they remember just how dangerous my father was. My demon self growled and hissed at a nearby demon, who screamed slightly. I laughed and shook my head.

The dome was marvelous inside as well. It had beautifully carved arches and the tiles below my feet were soft and warm. Kuwabara looked over and yelled out when he saw me. I blinked and my demon side sunk back in, causing a bit of laughter to echo in my mind. "What? When'd you go all _demon_?" he hollered.

"I did to intimidate the other teams. My father was a spirit detective, remember?" Kuwabara blinked and then grinned, getting the strategy. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and grinned, chuckling faintly.

"That was brilliant! Maybe now those demons won't boo us when we walk into the arena!" Kuwabara stated. I grinned and shook my head. I looked around and saw people crowding around. I motioned to them and my group began walking over there, Yusuke in front. I stayed closely behind him. He was the leader and I felt safest when I was with him. He was powerful and knew it, too.

"_Will all teams please make their way to the arena for official rules and guides? If you haven't checked in, please do so before heading to the arena!_" a voice said over a loud speaker. I looked around and frowned.

"I'll check us in," Yusuke stated and walked away. I inched closer toward Kurama, who smiled at me. I was excited for the fights but I really didn't want my emotions to get a hold of me if some demon bumped into me. My demon side would freak out if some demon bumped me. I could feel how on edge she is at the moment and I didn't want to get disqualified before the matches even began. I sighed and glanced around. Most of the demons didn't look powerful but a team that was walking toward the arena kind of intimidated me.

They were all pretty handsome, all male members. The leader was the most handsome and had a very strict jaw line, wearing nothing but a pair of hikama pants. The two behind him looked like twins and both had a scar on their face: one had one on the right side of their face and the other had it on the left. It was pretty cool looking, if their snake like eyes were dancing around crazily. The two behind them had more muscle than the others and were both handsome as well. One was dark skinned and wearing a black muscle tee and shorts while the other one had fairer skin, wearing only a pair of khaki shorts. I figured that team would go far. I could sense their energy and I wasn't good on that portion of my training.

"Okay, we're checked in so let's head to the arena," Yusuke stated, nodding. We all began walking toward the arena. I was more on edge than the others and my eyes were skimming over everything, especially stuff that moved in my peripheral vision. I liked how cautious I was being though. I wasn't going to let my guard down at all. The arena was marvelous as well.

Stands were wrapped around like a football stadium and the actual platform was a large oval type stadium that was made of concrete, like the one at home. There were loads of demons in here and I could tell most of them would be wiped out. I began reading most of them and most of them seemed to be low level demons. Kurama taught me that move. I could now read a demon's level status and accumulate their chances of winning or losing. The stronger the demon, the harder it was the read.

My eyes flicked to the team I stared at earlier and I tried reading them but the snake twins both looked at me, glaring. My breath stopped at their look and my knees turned to rubber. I almost fell but an arm caught me. "Don't ever look in the eyes of a snake demon, especially if their twins, onna," Hiei hissed and I nodded, staring at him wide eyed. He roughly stood me up and glared at me before staring ahead. I stared ahead as well and a man who I knew very well was standing before everyone on a pedestal, grinning. I glowered and wanted to charge him, but thought it wouldn't be good if some girl attacked him just now. I'd have no chance of winning if he had some assailants or body guards.

"Welcome everyone to my Death Tournament, Torneo Di Morte!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **14**

* * *

The rules were simple: _everything goes_.

The matches' pamphlets were up after the rules were established within every group. Some groups only had four people while as others had the mandatory five people. I was a little confused about the four people, but figured they wouldn't have a chance to redeem themselves if they were two on two, or someone would have to go twice. I didn't get a chance to read the pamphlets since the boys wanted to get up the room to talk things through. I gladly accepted that invitation; just being in the same room as that man made my blood boil and my demon side shift so uneasily, it made my head spin.

Yusuke led me upstairs, as well as the others. He said our room was on the tenth floor, room 113. I didn't like that number, but I pushed that aside. There was always something about the number 13 that I didn't like. I hastily pushed the _up_ button for the elevator and we waited. No one really spoke; I was anxious to see the names of the contestants. That bastard had said every room had an "electronic screen in their rooms that announced the next fight and the contestants, showing who won and who lost". It was exactly that that caught my interest. I wanted to make sure I kept up with the tolls and the tallies.

The elevator dang and we walked out onto our floor. I looked around and saw the sign saying that our room was to the right. I led the way and toward the room. I looked toward Yusuke who pulled out the magnetic key and slid it over the door. The door clicked and I pushed it open, staring around. It was a decent room with a rather large living room and connected kitchen. There were four doors and I frowned. That meant two of us would have to share a bedroom. I, for sure, wasn't going to share a bedroom. I was the only girl; I deserved a bedroom of my own.

"Who's going to share?" Kurama voiced and I looked around. Yusuke sighed.

"Me and Kuwabara will share a room, since we're the loudest sleepers," he volunteered and Kuwabara didn't object. "This all seems so familiar to the Dark Tournament, don't you think Kurama?" Kurama nodded and I narrowed my eyes. "The Dark Tournament was like this, except there were some boundaries. We weren't allowed to blast the judges but in this one that bastard had said he had spare judges in the _spare room_… Twisted bastard." I scowled. I remembered that part. It was horrid.

I watched Hiei make his way into a room and I frowned. He didn't seem too suited up for this tournament, but Kurama reassuring smile made me think otherwise. All the boys were ready for this, I could feel it. I couldn't sense Hiei's readiness, but then again he was hard to read at all. It was like he could block that power of mine. I sighed and made my way to one of the doors to the right. I walked in and nodded. It suited me just fine with a single dresser and a full size bed. It had a closet and I found my duffel bags lying on my bed, still shut and untouched.

I walked to them and began unpacking. The tournament would take a couple months that man had stated. He said he'd have one week of battles and the next week would be to resting. There were a total of fifty teams but he said that only ten would be going to the real tournament. The forty who were beat would either be escorted off the island or dug into graves, which sent the crowd listening into an uproar. I was disgusted with that part. He also said that the semi finals would be between four teams and the finals would be between the last two teams, to the death. He said "in order to win the finals, you had to kill your opponent". I wasn't sure if I would be able to kill another living being, but I figured I'd have to.

I sighed once more after I finished packing and changed into some comfy pants and a baggy shirt that hung off my shoulders. I walked out into the living room and saw Kuwabara and Yusuke setting up a card game. I smiled at Yusuke and sat down, asking, "Can I play?" The two both nodded and we started on a simple game: gold fish. I figured they thought I'd forgotten how to play any other games, which they were right. If they said poker, I'd be embarrassed. We played for a while before I grew slightly bored with kicking their butts. I was using my telepathic abilities that I had learned from Hiei, also known as cheating. I didn't care. I got a good laugh out of it.

Kurama had made us all finger sandwiches and we all snacked on them before becoming incredibly quiet. I didn't want to say anything either. I was so used to not talking that now that I had grown my voice back (slowly), it felt weird to talk. I felt odd for talking when I've been _not_ talking for a year and a half. I walked to the window and sighed, staring out. The clearing we were in was marvelous with lots of tall trees. The building towered of the trees and we could see the distant lights of Tokyo. I loved that view and I found myself gazing out there for quite some time.

I blinked and looked toward the small black device stuck to the divider between the kitchen and living room. I walked to it and pushed the power button. It flashed on and made a loud ding noise before settling and showing a menu. It was between **contestants**, **fights**, **judges**, and **extras**. I picked the "contestants" and scanned over the name. I noticed that _Team Yang_ was the one with the twin snake demons by their pictures and they looked promising. Our team was on there and my picture looked hideous, to me. I scowled and turned the thing off. I'd study it later, probably tomorrow. That demon had said that tomorrow the beginning fights would be up.

Yusuke explained to me that the first twenty or so fights would be fairly easy and right after, they'd get a little stronger. I was surprised they didn't have some mass killing spree in order to get the 10 groups needed for the real tournament. Yusuke thought that too, but neither of us asked questions. We didn't want to seem pestering, even though all I wanted to do was kill the owner of this tournament.

I walked to my room and laid down on my bed, staring up at my ceiling. I sighed. I was getting a little nervous about tomorrow, which was the first day of fights. I bit the inside of my lower lip and my thumbs began fidgeting. I looked over and stared at Jasper, blinking. I turned onto my stomach and sighed, thumbing the stomach of Jasper. I stared at the raggedy stuffed animal and frowned. I sometimes wished it could talk and soothe me. It'd feel better to hear something I was so close with talk to me. I really wished my parents were alive right now, to watch and train me. They'd give me pointers and help me with these fights…

I shook my head and sucked in my bottom lip, biting it. I didn't like thinking of them, I reminded myself. Their memory was too painful. It hurt me to picture their faces and how I wouldn't be able to see them until I was dead myself. I shook my head; I tried not to think of that. My parents would be so angry if I was suicidal or had any thoughts of joining them as soon as possible. I could only imagine my mother's face; she was so against suicides. She made the "Anti-Self Violence" group that was in the city; it shut down the day after she died.

I frowned and noticed my hands were gripping Jasper so tight, my knuckles were white and when I released, it took a while before Jasper smoothed out. I sighed and set him on my pillow before heading to the window and staring out, watching the sun make its way down the horizon. It wasn't as beautiful as the view I had it back home, but it was still beautiful all the same. I leaned against the thick window and sighed, the warmth from my body fogging the window slightly. I scribbled in the vapor with my finger and smiled. I breathed heavily on the glass and put a smiley face before rolling my eyes at my stupidity and heading out of my room, to the kitchen, and grabbing the gallon of milk. I poured myself a glass and began sipping it, heading to the living room. I missed the TV we had. I hated most of the shows on, but it was something to do.

I sat beside Yusuke and stared at him. "Is it…hard?" I whispered and he looked at me, from his magazine.

"Not really. You'll do fine," he reassured. "You've been training a lot lately and you'll be completely fine. Promise!" I smiled and nodded. I was trained by the team that had won the last tournament that had taken place. That was a slight ego boost, to me. I knew that the other teams had to feel a little intimidated by the team that defeated the pronounced undefeatable Toguro team that Yusuke talked to me about a while ago. He had explained to me almost everything that had happened. I had felt bad for Yusuke, hearing his fight, and even asked him how exactly he came out alive in that fight. He wasn't sure himself but he figured he had more human determination that the Toguro guy. I agreed with that assumption, even if that wasn't even close to the truth. I wasn't there and Yusuke said his memory was faded because of all the missions he had gone on since them. He didn't allow himself to think of it because it made him feel egotistical.

I stared at the wall where a TV might be and made a face, causing Yusuke to laugh beside me. I grinned over at him and elbowed him, causing him to grunt slightly with another eruption of laughter. I rolled my eyes as my shoulders shook with laughter. I shook my head as I tried to control my silent laughter as Yusuke wrapped his arm around my shoulders. For some reason, I leaned into him and stared at the blank wall in complete boredom. I could tell everyone was bored so I stood, earning an odd look from Yusuke.

"Oh my god, I can't stand this silence," Kuwabara screamed out, causing me to jump, my face contorting into a weird look. Yusuke began laughing and Kuwabara blushed. "Sorry, Etsuko," he mumbled. I smiled and patted his back, leaning down and kissing his cheek. His blush deepened and I grinned as he became shy. I patted his shoulder.

"Don't think anything of it," I whispered and Kuwabara pulled off his large, broad grin as he scratched the back of his head with a goofy laugh. I rolled my eyes and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke called. I looked back at him and shrugged my shoulders. "Well, you're not going alone." He sprang up and walked over to me, pocketing his hands and walking out with me. "In a hotel of demons, you shouldn't walk around by yourself…" I nodded, giving him a skeptical look. He glared at me and I grinned, breaking his glare and causing him to grin back and wrap an arm around my shoulders. We waited for the elevator before heading to the lobby and walking around. I smelt an amazing smell when I was down there and I headed toward it, Yusuke's stomach growling.

"That food smells amazing," he mumbled as we came to a restaurant named "Bistou's Bistro". I looked inside and saw some of the contestants sitting in there, enjoying their hefty meals. I looked at Yusuke and he grinned. "Let's go contact the others…" Yusuke went a phone as I looked back into the restaurant. I saw those snake demon twins and narrowed my eyes at them. They seemed to sense my stare and turned back to me. I couldn't help but think how handsome they were. They had slender, curvaceous bodies and they both had pitch black hair that was both pulled back at the nape of their neck. They were both wearing fancy business like suits but one had a green tie while the other's was white. I looked away when they stared over at me and watched as Yusuke made his way over to me.

"Why can't you look into the eyes of snake demons?" I whispered and Yusuke frowned.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's real. Hiei believes it is and so does Kurama. But it's rumored that a snake demon's eyes are like portals to death, to be frank! A normal human could just glance in their eyes and fall unconscious but for a demon, such as you…it would take a couple of minutes and intense staring to fall into unconsciousness and then, if not treated it could become a fatality," he explained, sighing. I frowned, but nodded. I looked behind him to see the other three boys making their way toward us. I was surprised to see Hiei, honestly. He looked bored though, so I figured if it got him out of that boring room, he was down.

We walked into the restaurant and I avoided the snake twins, hugging up next to Yusuke who seemed to notice my edge. "Don't worry, Etsuko! Those snake twins can't harm you! Hiei may not act like it, but he'd kill them if they harmed you!" Hiei glared over at Yusuke, who giggled nervously. I rolled my eyes and stared around. The hostess, who was plainly a demon, escorted us to a table where she handed us a menu, smiling and asking for our drinks. I looked at the menu and made a face. I didn't think "blood" counted as a drink. I pointed to it to Yusuke and he laughed. "Vampires are real too, Etsuko." I blinked and shook my head. I chose some soft drink and stared around, interested. My competition was sitting around me and tomorrow we'd all be facing each other, one on one. I wasn't surprised when I began feeling the readings of the others. Most of them weren't very strong but Yusuke said to not count on that since the Toguro brothers acted like they were weak but turned out to be incredibly strong.

I narrowed my eyes when I felt something intense from behind me. I turned around as our drinks came and saw the leader of that Team Yang. He was a handsome man, very handsome. His face was very defined and his jaw looked strong. His nose was crooked and his eyes were a brilliant shade of green and blue mixed together. He was wearing a very nice suit and had a red tie hanging loosely around his neck. I couldn't help but want to stare and when a smirk broke on his handsome face, I scowled and turned away. I can't believe I was just gawking and he caught me.

"You alright, Etsuko? I've never seen a redder blush," Kurama asked, smiling a bit. I didn't answer as I put my straw in my cup and began sipping. Even though the boys didn't catch it, I was so embarrassed. I was sure Hiei knew now because I don't think there's a moment when he's not reading my thoughts. I couldn't wait until I became strong enough to block him out. I could literally stick my tongue out at him in a victorious sort of way. I rolled my eyes at myself and looked up as the waitress's voice caught my ears.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she asked, sweetly. I blinked at her before ordering before the others. I wasn't that hungry so I settled with a salad, a fresh Caesar salad. I placed my hands in my lap and a loud laughter rang in my ears. I looked over to the sound and narrowed my eyes. It was a team I haven't remembered yet but they were being loud, slutty. They were a team of all girls and I narrowed my eyes. They were all wearing something skimpy and very revealing. I just saw four sluts sitting at the table, laughing and drinking their alcoholic beverages.

"Wow, those babes are hot," Kuwabara stated. "Do you think we'll have to fight them?" I eyed him. I wouldn't mind kicking their ass. They're obnoxious.

"Probably! They don't seem weak," Kurama stated and I glared at them all. They're all perverts. They were staring at them like they were slabs of meat. I rolled my eyes and looked over at the handsome man of Team Yang. He was staring at me, and only me. For some reason, I felt an ego boost. He wasn't staring at those four bimbos. I managed to smile and he winked, tapping his forehead and motioning his hand to me. I turned around, blushing and sipped at my drink, nervously. Hiei was basically glaring at me.

"What are you glaring at?" I snapped and Hiei rolled his eyes.

"You're going to have to watch him die probably, onna so stop fraternizing," Hiei hissed and I narrowed my eyes at him. "It'll either be by someone else's hands or our hands." I scoffed and watched the waitress bring our food over before I began devouring my salad, in pure anger. That three-eyed fire yokai had no business in my life. He needed to leave me and my life alone. "Hn, gladly…" he remarked and I glared at him, grinding my teeth together. Yusuke blinked, confused.

"I missed something," Kuwabara voiced, confused as well. I rolled my eyes and finished my salad easily before sulking in my chair. I didn't care what that asshole said. It wasn't like I was going to go out and marry the demon. I wouldn't want to marry a demon anyways; they're too pig-headed, especially fire yokai. I felt Hiei's eyes glaring at me and I smirked to myself. If he was going to read my mind, I'd make it uncomfortable for him or at least piss him off. I enjoyed making him mad; it made me happy, that's for sure.

We all finished soon and began walking out. I glanced back at that handsome demon and saw him watching me, confused almost. I smiled at him but felt someone tugging at my wrist. I looked up to see Kurama, eyeing me. "We're not here to make friends, Etsuko," he stated and I frowned, nodding. We were here because that man made us. He threatened us so we had to come because we couldn't run our entire lives. I remembered that portion.

I headed to our room, quietly. I haven't been paid that much attention in a long time and it felt good. Actually, I've never been ogled at so that was a big ego boost. The only people who ever ogled at me were crazy, insane nutcases who just saw me as a "girl" or a "braless" girl. It was uncomfortable, really. I shivered at that thought as Yusuke opened the door and I walked in behind him, straight to my room, shutting the door and sitting on my bed, fidgeting with Jasper.


	15. Chapter 15

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **15**

* * *

Yusuke sighed beside me and I frowned. I don't think I heard that guy right. I blinked and he repeated it again. "The owner of this tournament has decided to have one person from each team step up onto this large platform and everyone will fight against each other, much like in the Dark Tournament last year," he had stated again, for everyone's shocked ears to hear. "Only ten will be allowed to live and those ten will be the tournament contestants! The judges will decide those ten by the amount of energy left in the demons' systems!" I blinked. It was like survival of the fittest. I surely didn't want to go up against forty-nine demons, who would all pinpoint me because I'm a scrawny girl.

I looked toward Team Yang and saw the leader looking stern and tough. He looked even handsomer than before. I rolled my eyes and ran my hands through my loose hair. I didn't have time to braid it this morning sine I woke up with only fifteen minutes so I brushed my teeth and dressed into some pants, leaving my pajama shirt on. I really didn't look my best, honestly. So I really hoped he didn't see me or sense me or whatever. I was beginning to wonder who from our team was going to go up there and fight. I didn't want Kurama or Yusuke to go up there since I connected with them the most. I didn't mind if Hiei went up there; he could fight forty-nine demons easily I think. I'm still debating if I minded Kuwabara going up there or not. But then again, he might ruin our chances of fighting in the actual tournament so my mind quickly changed to Kuwabara _not_ going up there and fighting against forty-nine demons.

I saw all the teams beginning to discuss within themselves so I turned to my team, frowning. I was only comfortable with Hiei or myself going up there and I knew Yusuke wouldn't let me go up there, by myself. And Kurama would blow a casket if I went up there. "Who's going?" Yusuke asked, frowning. I looked around.

"I wish we had Genkai…" Kuwabara mumbled. I looked at him confused.

"Last year, in the Dark Tournament, there was something like this and she killed them all with one blast…" Yusuke stated and my eyes widened as my mouth dropped. One blast? That sentence echoed throughout my head and I couldn't believe it. I'd kill myself if I let out a blast that could kill a large group. "Although, that group was a great deal smaller…" Yusuke added on and my head stopped spinning. I could believe it if she didn't have forty-nine demons to kill, almost fifty. I shook my head mentally and stared up at Yusuke. "So, who wants to tackle this? I'm the volunteer unless someone else wants to take a shot at it." I saw Hiei begin to move forward but Yusuke eyed him. I blinked and stared between the two. "It's decided then…" Yusuke turned to the platform and I frowned.

"You can't go," I mumbled and Yusuke grinned at me.

"You haven't seen my full potential yet, Shorty," Yusuke stated and I found myself smiling at the little added on nickname. He winked and began walking to the platform, his hands behind his head. I watched him, anxiously. I knew he was strong but I doubted he could tackle forty-nine demons at once. I knew the tougher teams would group together so there'd be a good competition, hopefully. It was only sensible. I was hoping our group was in that category. I followed the other three to the benches and I sat down, my right leg shaking. Surprisingly, my right forearm was twitching randomly. It wasn't as bad as it should be, but it was more like a few ticks every five seconds or around that time period.

The stadium was completely full and I could tell it would be some sort of massacre. I could tell Koenma would be happy to have most of these demons murdered off. I looked around the crowd and the demons watching were screaming their heads off, chanting for the blood and guts and the gore. I glared around and rolled my eyes. Demons were disgusting. I hoped I wasn't going to turn out like that, all blood lust. Yusuke stood out amongst the crowd. I wasn't sure if it was because he was in a pair of bright blue jeans and a white t-shirt or that my telepathic abilities were full blown and watching Yusuke, closely. My eyes never drifted off of them as the announced had the demons spread along the edge of the platform. That reminded me of the old elementary schoolyard game, dodge ball. I hated that game…

My eyes weren't even blinking as the announcer stepped from the platform and pulled out a gun. He shot it and the demons all rushed forward. I heard Yusuke's yell over everyone else's and he seemed to really stand out as he would slam his fist into a stomach of a demon and them kick one away. He'd get pounded every now and then but not soon after, he'd get them back. I had to admit, Yusuke was real agile and coordinated. My eyes flared as Yusuke fell to the ground, a demon hovering over him but the familiar blue light shot up, the demon's screams fading as he was blasted from the stadium.

"Whoa, that was one powerful spiritual blast!" the announcer screamed. I smirked as Yusuke stood and began his fighting once more. H stepped back and crouched as his fist went back, his upper lip snarling slightly. In this mode, I really did capture all the specific details.

"Shot gun!" he screamed out and a hundred blasts shot out, catching their targets and slamming them back and out of the ring. It skimmed some of the larger, powerful demons, and I was thankful for that. I actually wanted to test out my demon's powers before I had a full course with that bastard of a man. The stadium was clear in an instant and the remaining ones that were missed by the blast of Yusuke were finished off brutally from the other teams. The announcer didn't respond for a while before the ones standing gave him a look, at the same time.

"Oh, it looks as if this fight was quicker than to be expected! The teams left are Team Urameshi, Team Yang, Team Hitachi, Team Sakura, Team Shadow, Team Kanagawa, Team Fukui, Team Ehime, Team Hokkaido, and Team Miyagi!" the announcer yelled out. I smiled and watched Yusuke jump from the stadium. The other team members never glanced at the others. I looked over at the Sakura team and scowled. I wanted to fight those skanky bitches. I couldn't believe that girl had the strength to defeat some of those demons. I didn't really blame them since the demons killed weren't that strong; I could've killed them prior to my awakening.

"Good job, Yusuke," Kurama greeted and I smiled up at Yusuke, who grinned triumphantly.

"I told you so, Etsuko," Yusuke stated to my smile. I smiled wider and shook my head, my shoulders shaking slightly. Yusuke's grin widened and he chuckled. "I can't wait to see your full potential, Etsuko! We've only awakened you and there's no telling what you can do once you're not against friends!" I grinned and shrugged my shoulders. "For someone who can talk now, you don't talk much…" I gave him a look and he laughed. "Figures…being silent for years would make you less anticipated to talk!" I nodded before standing and watching the announcer who seemed to be talking into some kind of walky-talky.

"The first tournament fight will be held tomorrow in the morning… The contestants will be Team Miyagi and Team Kanagawa!" he yelled into his mic. I blinked and nodded. It gave me time to meditate and center myself before having to put my all into a dumb fight to get myself to that man. I scowled after thinking of him and began walking out of the stadium with the boys. "And the next fight will be between Team Urameshi and Team Shadow!" I turned as well as the four boys. "So in the morning, eight o'clock sharp is Team Miyagi and Team Kanagawa. And as soon as that fight's over and cleaned up, its Team Urameshi verses Team Shadow!" I blinked, disappointed. I wanted a day of peace.

I was granted that, obviously. I knew that demon wanted to see what I could do, to prepare himself. I walked out of the stadium and toward the hotel rooms. The boys were following shortly after, after seeing I was already walking away. I didn't want to waste time with pesky rules and obligations. I pushed the button to the elevator and glared at the doors until they opened. Yusuke stood beside me, eyeing me and I sighed. "I don't care about rules… I need to meditate…" He nodded and kept quiet as the elevator went up. Words were spoken between the boys, slightly, but I disregarded them. I need concentration and wanted to make sure I was top notch for tomorrow's match.

I was pretty stoked at the match tomorrow, even though I'd rather have more time to prepare my mind and relax with my demon side. It got a little rambunctious when it came to fights. I could feel it shifting inside of me as I walked to my bedroom and shut the door. I sat on my bed, legs crossed, and breathed in. Instantly, I felt the connection between me and my demon side.

"_Be careful of Team Shadow! I read each of their minds and they're all shadow demons so you're shadow skills will do no harm against them! Your shadow sword will be a stick to them…and a very dull, skinny, breakable stick!_" my demon side's voice came. I sighed. I kind of guessed that from their name. "_I suggest you pick the one who will probably be standing third from the right and the second from the left! He looks more promising and easy to overcome with your mind abilities! He's a weak minded fool so we can defeat him a whole lot easier! If you want a challenge, go with Arata! He's the team leader and pretty strong! He was the hardest to read…_" I smirked. I liked the sound of a challenge. "_However, Yusuke will probably want to go against him because they're both team leaders! I don't know though… I can't tell the future…_" I sighed. That would've been a cool power to have. It'd be nice to see what the outcome of all of this would be.

"_Premonitions are limited, Etsuko_," my demon side spoke with slight laughter. I smirked. I loved how smart my demon side was. "_Thank you, child! That's a big compliment! Now, you need to meditate more! Your mind keeps spinning_." I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing my body and releasing my fingers. My head smoothed and I could sense my demon side weaving inside of me, willing my meditation deeper. I loved these sessions. They felt like I was high on a drug or like I was floating on clouds on a misty day. My entire body would tingle and I felt completely happy at this point. My mind seemed blank and I could literally see things more clearly in this motion.

My eyes opened and I saw the small creases and swipe marked of the paint on the wall. I could see the bumps of the rugs and the small notches of the doors where people might've hit and they tried to cover it up and I could see the dirty fingerprints I left on the door knob. I smirked and closed my eyes, breathing in heavily. My demon side's limbs seemed to snake within me and the familiar tickling feeling swarmed over my skin. I opened my eyes and saw my aura waving around me, thickly. I smiled and watched as it weaved and turned and twisted. It seemed endless as I let my energy flow around me, releasing and willing it back in. My demon side taught me this and said it helped keep me sharp, since I was using my mind to will my energy inside and let it release outside of my body.

My entire room had a faint dark purple glow and I smirked. I remembered the first time I did this. The boys thought a demon was in with me and rushed upstairs, breaking in and breaking my concentration so quick that I had the most immense pain as my energy raced around, trying to find me. I felt so drained it hurt, basically. Yusuke was the one who reacted first when I was able to come back into the living world and had demanded what that was. I explained of course and then the others were a little more…not on edge afterwards. They still checked every time I did but they'd send Kurama since he was the agile, no sound one. He'd make himself known just so I wouldn't freak and try to kill him if I saw his shadow or something.

I heard a very light knocking and smiled, saying in a very low whisper, "Yes, Kurama?" Kurama's head poked in and he looked around, smiling.

"Just making sure since we are in a hotel of demons so tone it down just a bit, Etsuko," he whispered. I blinked and his eyes sparkled as he watched my dark purple energy slowly make its way into my body, my eyes sparkling as well as it did. "You know you look real powerful when you do that," he stated, chuckling. I smiled and shrugged. I liked doing that. "Yusuke suggested going out to dinner again since it's free…" I nodded. It was good food over at that restaurant last night. I stepped from my bed and shooed Kurama out before locking my bedroom door and making my way to my bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my hair, pulling it into a braid. I loved my braids. I dressed in a semi-nice outfit: some knee length khaki shorts and a sky blue, quarter sleeve shirt. I chose some thick boots and smiled. I loved the hick look, honestly. It was a cute, ghetto look and I fell in love with it on the TV back home.

I walked out and Yusuke and Kuwabara instantly began laughing. I glared at them and crossed my arms. I liked my outfit and they were laughing. Kurama chuckled and said, "You look very nice, Etsuko." I gave him a look and he smiled, innocently. I looked over at Hiei, almost waiting for some smart ass remark. I needed a reason to kick his ass lately. He glared over at me and didn't say anything. I was shocked but then again, he didn't comment on lame human impulsions. I was thankful for that, at least.

Kuwabara and Yusuke settled down after a while and we all began heading toward the restaurant. My boots seemed to make an echoing smack against the floor and I loved it. My socks were even falling to the arches of my feet and I didn't care. I felt so human with these imperfections. I missed that feeling.

The restaurant wasn't as packed as it was last night and that was understandable. A lot of demons were expelled from the clearing and the hotel. I was glad for the semi-silence, minus the bickering and snickering of the lady team that I guessed were Team Sakura. Only sluts would name themselves after a beautiful tree. I rolled my eyes and ordered a soft drink from the hostess before staring around as the boys engaged in a conversation, minus Hiei of course. He was only here for food, I think. I looked around and sighed; my handsome demon wasn't here. I felt eyes on me and looked around, frowning when I didn't see anyone staring at me although I still felt the staring feeling.

I shrugged it off and smiled as my soft drink was placed in front of me. I ordered the Asian Chicken salad this time and sighed, involving myself into the boys' conversation. I didn't comment much, only added in some remarks here and there. I was a more social Hiei, basically, if you wanted to put it in a hilarious tone. I attempted to involve myself in the conversations of my peers. My shoulders shook slightly with my silent laughter as Yusuke told another tale of one of their missions to the table, in his own thought process. I was surprised the others weren't like "shut up" right now because they were all there, so I'd be bored with it if I were there, but that was me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **16**

* * *

Team Miyagi seemed very promising as I sat in the stands, front row. It was just me and Yusuke. Kuwabara had been sleeping when we left and Kurama and Hiei didn't seem like they wanted to go. So it was just Yusuke and I; Team Miyagi was a pretty tough team…and very brutal. Their leader, Kenta Miyagi, was very agile and very precise at what he did. He went up against Kanagawa's team leader, Ryo who was also pretty good. Ryo had a lot of spiritual energy while Kenta was just a big brute who seemed unfazed by anything. Kenta had a lot of strength but behind that strength was amazing agility and precision. It was very interesting to watch. Yusuke and I only stated slight comments on the way the team members fought (that was it).

Team Miyagi won.

My eyes were narrowed and my demon side shifted, gaining energy from waiting for the upcoming battle. It was somewhere around noon at the moment. I learned a lot about Team Miyagi: they had Kenta who was a brute, Yuuto who was some sort of manipulation demon, Daisuke who could manipulate all metals (I felt bad for his victim because he had extracted all the iron in his blood from his pores), Kouhei who was telepathic, and Tatsuya who was a werewolf. Tatsuya's fight made the crowd of insane demons around me scream with excitement because it was a bloody mess. I had almost not been able to watch the fight. It was disgusting and horrid.

Yusuke nudged me and I looked up at him before standing and heading out of the stadium. It was our team's turn now. I was getting nervous as Yusuke and I headed down to the stadium. He looked ready to fight, but I wasn't. I knew I had been stoked beforehand but actually coming up and having to fight, now, was like something was clawing at me. I was anxious to run away for some reason. I was more nervous I'd have one of my episodes because of how nervous I was starting to get. My demon side stilled as I entered the stadium. It seemed larger. Team Shadow was on the other side and I narrowed my eyes. They were all equal in height and all wore some kind of black outfits. The two on the left looked almost identical, except for the fact that one had black hair pulled into a low ponytail and the other had spiked hair.

I breathed in heavily and watched as Yusuke walked to the stadium when the announcer had yelled, "Will the team leaders please come up and discuss the rules?" My eyes focused on the team leader walking up. Arata was his name, I remembered. He was decent to look at but he wasn't my handsome demon I had grown so obsessed with. He was wearing something similar to Hiei except his was completely black and his pants were more hikama like. His outfit was sleeveless and he had his arms full of tattoos. I blinked and focused more on his face. Under his right eye was a tattoo of a tear drop. To me that seemed too American for this guy.

"The leaders have decided on a one on one fight between the members!" the announcer shouted. "They both have five members so this ought to be an interesting fight… Teams, send out your first fighters!" I watched Yusuke stepped down as Arata made his way to his team. Yusuke came up to us and sighed.

"Who wants to go first?" he asked, his eyes glancing around. I looked at Team Shadow and saw the only female going up. I noticed she was third from the right and second from the left. My demon side she was a male.

"_I don't discriminate and her mind seemed male enough for me_," my demon side answered. I sighed. I should take this one. I didn't want to overdo it in the first fight. I didn't train for a couple days so I was probably rusty. I had gown accustomed to training everyday. "I'll take her," I whispered, walking forward as Yusuke nodded.

"For Team Shadow, it's Junko and for Team Urameshi, it's Etsuko!" the announcer yelled. I smirked as I was able to gracefully jump onto the stadium. It would've been embarrassing if I had to crawl onto it, like I had to in the beginning of my training. It probably wasn't that tall but to my short height, it was pretty big. The announcer didn't say anything as Junko smirked over at me. She was a decent looking woman, much easier to look at than those bitches on Team Sakura. Her black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her eyes were dark, almost black. She was wearing a mini black skirt with black leggings and a bright blue shirt with quarter sleeves, much like my own outfit. I sighed.

I was wearing what Kurama had gotten me to fight in. It was a pair of black khaki pants with black leggings underneath and a white tank top. I looked like Hiei, which made me scowl when I put it on this morning, except for my bright, blond hair. I didn't like looking like that bastard and my height didn't make up for it. I sighed and focused on the fight. My thoughts couldn't run off like they usually did. "I see they sent out their female as well…" Junko stated, noticing my "there" look. I knew I had looked like I wasn't there as my thoughts went on and on. "It'll be easy! I can't sense a lot of energy from you!" My upper lip snarled as Junko crouched, giggling. I hated that giggle…and so did my demon side.

Her fingers waved and the stadium began looming in a dark shadow. "I can see in the dark…can you?" her voice came. I smirked and closed my eyes. I wasn't excellent with my shadow powers but I could see perfectly in the dark, with my eyes closed. I learned this from Kurama. He taught me how to see with my eyes closed, thanks to my mind. I saw her jumping around behind me and I smirked, darting after her. "What?" her startled voice came as my elbow connected with her shoulder. I watched as her body landed hard into the stadium and my hands rose, taking the looming shadow with it.

"I may seem weak, but I'm just like you," I snapped, my eyes snapping open and glaring at her. She grit her teeth and stood, dusting herself off.

"I won't make the same mistake, you know?" I shrugged, bracing myself. This girl wasn't nearly as fast as Hiei. Compared to Hiei, she was incredibly slow. I think Kuwabara was faster than her, but then again she wore a stupid skirt to a tournament. She charged at me and I braced myself as her hands came at me, quickly. The only thing she seemed to be able to do is conjure shadows. She didn't seem too good with offensive attacks. My demon side was basically shifting with irritancy.

I suddenly wished I let Kuwabara have this one but I knew his stupid "code of honor" wouldn't let him step up to the plate. I suddenly remembered what Yusuke said: don't underestimate your opponent until you are completely done. Their tactics could include faking their weakness. I glowered at the female and shoved her to the side, conjuring up my shadow sword, which has been improved lately. I could now have it all the time and Kurama said since I mixed shadows with some telepathic abilities, no one could harm it. Junko smirked and waved her hand. My sword only twitched. Her eyes narrowed and she let out an irritated growl, "What the hell are you?" I smirked.

I allowed the familiar tickling feeling wash over my face as my demon side growled inside of me. I blocked her punches with the blade of my sword and shoved her back with my mind. She grunted and laid there for a second. "Get up," I whispered. "Get up you bitch!" Junko stirred and shot up so quickly I had to blink to catch myself. My eyes widened as she raced toward me so quick, my mind was stumbling. Her hand was on my throat and I was lifted into the air.

"You're stronger than I thought, onna," she growled. I snarled and grabbed at her wrist, kicking out my legs. My head was turning slightly woozy from the lack of air.

"I only tolerate one person calling me that," I snapped before my demon side tore at me to get released. I shoved it back and swung my legs up, my toes connecting with her jaw. "And you sure are ugly compared to him, and that's saying a lot." I could feel Hiei's anger behind me and I chuckled. I loved pushing his buttons, even if I was in a predicament in beating this woman. Junko wiped her mouth off and glared at me. I smirked and she charged at me. I wasn't stunned this time. My eyes danced to where she landed and jumped off again.

She was at my right and I blocked her "surprise" attack. I watched her circle me before appearing on my left. This time I grabbed her wrists and pulled her forward, slamming my elbow into her head. I threw her to the ground and spun my upper body, a blast racing toward her. I smirked as her body limply shot across the stadium and landed a good foot from the edge. I waited. I knew she wasn't defeated. I could feel her energy still waving but at the moment it was increasing.

She pushed herself to her hands and knees and she glared over at me. I narrowed my eyes, confused. I knew she was going to do something, but I couldn't figure out what. My demon side was growing restless inside. She stood and her hair was loose, somehow. I guess that blast untied her hair. I was suddenly fighting two fights: Junko and my demon side. My demon side was restless and wanted out. I knew it wanted to finally fight, but I didn't want to release her until the final fights, the tough ones.

Suddenly, a large black wall made purely of shadows was racing toward me. I could tell this was Junko's last blow. Her energy was so low as the wall raced toward me. I stared at the wall and felt a warm feeling around my head. Right when it was going to hit me, it was like a wall around me blocked me. The shadow wall dispersed with a loud bang against my own and my right forearm twitching as I stared at Junko. Yusuke had always told me to not do your final shot unless you know it'll work. This girl just blew it. And this fight was a waste of time, to me. This girl didn't compare to the boys.

I walked toward Junko, whose eyes were wide with shock. "I'm a shadow demon, plus a telepathic, telekinetic demon… Did you really think that attack would work?" I whispered, glaring. She glared up at me and went to stand, but I touched her forehead and smirked as her eyes widened, her mouth widening as she began choking. I felt a feeling of enjoyment as my fingers shot sparks against her forehead from this move. She withered and fell down. I stayed there for a while before I glared at Team Shadow. The team leader, Arata was eyeing me. I smirked and moved toward them, but my demon side tore at me and made me walk to the other side. I waited for the announcer to count to ten before he announced I won. I jumped from the stadium and toward the boys. Yusuke was glaring at me before he said, "That move is so inhumane, you know that?"

"What?" I said innocently as I smiled. I walked to the back but no before Hiei got in the last word. In a quick motion, I was tripped and a powerful blow to my back caused me to fall to the ground. I laid there for a while before sighing. I hated him…seriously.

I got up and glared at him, wanting nothing more than to wring his little neck. He smirked and walked to the stadium. I watched him with a scowl and mumbled, "Hope you get your ass kicked…" I crossed my arms stubbornly and watched him jump onto the stage and unsheathe his sword.

"For Team Urameshi, it's Hiei and for team Shadow, it's Hiroshi!" the announcer yelled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **17**

**_Author: Sorry this one's so short! I had a heck of a time writing it! Enjoy!_**

* * *

The staring contest between Hiei and Hiroshi was intense, to me. I found myself watching with very keen eyes. I didn't want to miss a single shot, a single hit. I wanted to make sure I saw everything. Hiei's sword was unsheathed, like always, and the point was staring dangerously at Hiroshi, who seemed unfazed. My eyes narrowed as I watched Hiei wait for his opponent to make the first move. That was smart figuring whoever made the first move tended to run out of energy quicker.

"Scared, shrimp?" Hiroshi stated. I finally took in his features. He had a crater face and butchered black hair that was pointing every different direction and his eyes were a deep seaweed green. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of black skinny jeans. He didn't have shoes on, but I didn't care about that minor detail. The two boys were staring at each other and I was getting bored but I snapped out of it as Hiroshi vanished and so did Hiei. I blinked and focused, finding them instantly. They were using combat moves at the moment, a million punches. I couldn't catch all of them but I knew they were equal in that category. They both landed and Hiroshi smirked as he conjured a shadow sword, much like mine but his seemed to have a fog thick around it unlike my thick, black steel looking sword.

Their swords clashed in a ray of sparks and Hiei shoved him back, growling and charging toward him. Their swords clanged and rang loudly, but I kept my focus. I didn't want to miss out on this fight. I've never seen Hiei's full potential. He's always had to hold back for me because if he killed me, there'd be hell from Koenma. Hiei was very precise, I thought as I watched him. It was like his feet were on a perfect disc. They moved along with Hiroshi and it seemed so agile and perfect in fighting. Hiei slammed his elbow in Hiroshi's face and Hiroshi stumbled back, clutching at his nose. Hiei took advantage of the distraction and without hesitation, pushed his sword into Hiroshi's sternum. It made a loud, sickening crack before and I found myself wincing from the sound as Hiroshi let out a strangled, painful gasp. Hiei didn't move for a second while his sword rested in the guy's sternum as his red eyes were narrowed with a dangerous glint. I blinked and in a quick flash, he had pulled his sword from the man's chest and sheathed it. Hiroshi stayed stunned for a millisecond before he finally fell to his knees and collapsed.

"What an amazing win!" the announcer yelled out, his face breaking into a twisted grin. "Hiei wins for Team Urameshi!" Hiei stepped from the stadium and walked by everyone else, emotionless as always. Kurama gave him a look.

"There's no time for pathetic fools like this team!" Hiei hissed and Kurama nodded as a member from Team Shadow stepped forward. Kuwabara was about to step forward, but Kurama held his arm out.

"Let me take this one, please," he stated, smiling. Kuwabara nodded and Kurama walked forward, hopping onto the stadium and standing in his perfect pose.

"For Team Shadow, it's Daichi and for Team Urameshi, it's Kurama!" the announcer shouted from the sidelines. "This is one interesting fight…" Kurama smiled at his opponent and reached into his red locks, pulling out a full bloom rose and holding it up.

"Rose whip!" he yelled out and the familiar green whip appeared, its long, thick thorns glinting dangerously against the noon sun. Daichi smirked and plucked a hair from his head, holding it up and drawing it out. A long whip appeared and I blinked. This was an interesting fight. Two whips. I could only imagine the damage that will be brought upon these two. Daichi's whip was long and skinny with a thick black fog around it. It seemed as if the hair had just thickened and grew longer and then manifested a dark fog around it. However, Daichi ran his hand over it and it began shifting. Kurama whirled his whip around at the same time Daichi and they caught in the middle with a loud smack. It almost hurt my ears.

The two began pulling on their whips and where their whips were twisted, crackles of sparks twisted and turned. I figured that if Kurama won, we had this battle in the bag. I really wanted to see Arata's abilities but I'd rather move up on the scale than risk having one of us lose and get seriously hurt. I felt eyes staring at me just as Kurama and Daichi began to tugging they were pulling toward each other. I looked around and my eyes drifted over the crowd. My eyes stopped at a familiar face. His stern jaw and pronounce cheek bones stuck out more than anything. I narrowed my eyes. This time, he seemed more familiar than just handsome. I was beginning to turn my body to him but a loud smack made me return to the fight.

Kurama was lying on the ground, his whip lying limp as Daichi's whip was wrapped around his ankle. Kurama grabbed it and with amazing skill, pulled and kicked off the concrete, racing toward Daichi. Kurama twisted over him, pushing on his shoulder with a loud crack and landed gracefully behind him. Kurama turned and conjured his whip again before lashing it at Daichi. It latched dangerously into his wrist and Daichi yelled out in pain, trying to twist out of the grip of the long thorns. Kurama braced himself and wrapped the hilt and a good foot of the whip around his forearm before pulling Daichi over his head and slamming him into the concrete. Kurama did it so gracefully that I was kind of expecting him to say "sorry" to the guy.

"Rose whiplash!" Kurama yelled out and I had to blink to even see the movement of his whip. It was moving so quickly, I had a hard time seeing it. Kurama was moving his whip so fast Daichi didn't even have time to react. His chest was openly bleeding when Kurama while pulled his arm back, his whip twirling behind him elegantly. Kurama had a very strict look on his face. I watched as Daichi stayed standing for a second before gasping and falling to his knees and onto his chest. My mouth was open instantly, from pure shock. Kurama was…an evil son of a bitch when not fighting friends. Kurama retracted his whip and breathed in, walking to the edge of the stadium as the announcer began counting.

"And the winner is Kurama for Team Urameshi," the announcer yelled. "It seems as if no matter what happens, Team Urameshi has won this battle!" I saw Arata's eyes narrow as the announcer held his hand up. "And the winner is…"

"Hold up!" Arata yelled out. "I came here to fight, you little brat! And I'm not leaving without one!" The announcer frowned and looked toward my team. Yusuke's eyes were narrowed before he grinned and shrugged.

"It seems as both teams don't mind continuing the fighting! This ought to be interesting," the announcer yelled before stepping down. Yusuke walked forward as Arata did and I watched, steadily. I knew Yusuke was strong but I had no idea what Arata was capable of. Yusuke stepped up to the platform and dug his hands into his pockets, sniffing in and watching as Arata pulled his black cloak off, revealing a very toned, muscular body. It was almost ridiculous how many muscles he had in one section of his body.

Yusuke examined it and sighed. Arata did have a lot of energy, I admit that, but it looked weak compared to Yusuke's amount of spirit energy. The announcer didn't say anything as he backed away and watched the fight as Yusuke and Arata stared each other down. "I was so keen on winning this contest," Arata commented, pulling out some black fabric and beginning to wrap each of his knuckles in it. "But figuring how your team has shown up and kicked my team's ass, I guess I'll settle to killing the leader."

"You know, you're not the only demon who said they'd kill me…and yet, here I am, still alive," Yusuke remarked. I smiled slightly at that line. It was pretty clever. Arata glared at Yusuke as he finished tying his black fabric over his knuckles and clenched them shut, crouching low and going into a defensive mode. Yusuke smirked and got into his usual position.

"And let the fight begin…" the announcer yelled.

Arata charged at Yusuke but Yusuke dodged easily, slamming his fists into Arata's back. Arata grunted but steadied himself and swung around, going into a fury of punches at Yusuke. Yusuke easily dodged the punches, his eye narrowing. "You're holding back," Yusuke stated as a matter-of-fact. Arata smirked and reached his arm back, his fist clenching as it ignited heavily with a black fog. I narrowed my eyes.

Arata swung his fist forward and Yusuke had a hard time dodging that. It skimmed his nose and the tip of his nose scorched from the black fog. Yusuke itched at his nose and backed away, glaring at Arata. Arata vanished suddenly and Yusuke looked around, confused. I couldn't see Arata either so I looked over at Kurama, whose eyes were narrowed. I guess he couldn't see Arata either. I looked back at the stadium and saw Yusuke bracing himself. _If your opponent disappears, there's bound to be an attack_, the message Yusuke had taught me. He taught me a lot and I remembered just about everything he's taught me.

Yusuke suddenly whipped around and blocked the attack Arata was about to blow before he grabbed the shadow demon's wrist and tossed him to the ground, pointing his finger at him. I smirked. "Spirit gun!" Yusuke yelled and the familiar large blue blast shot toward Arata. Arata dodged at the last second but the spirit gun grazed his leg so he stumbled away from Yusuke before staring down at his leg, which was gushing blood at the moment. It hit harder than it looked.

Yusuke smirked and pretended to blow off his "gun" (but with his hands). Arata glared at him and charged toward him. Yusuke jumped over him and landed gracefully behind him before slamming into his back, the two lurching forward. Arata's body smacked hard against the platform and Yusuke jumped up, landing gracefully a few feet away. Arata's arms shakily pushed him up and I was the first to notice his eyes. They were completely black and his upper lip was rose in a snarl. Yusuke sensed the energy change and backed a bit more away, bracing himself. Arata spun around and Yusuke's eyes narrowed. Arata charged toward Yusuke and as he did, a large black fog left his trail. Yusuke blocked his attacks, but with not as much ease as before. He was struggling slightly, but he did very well.

Suddenly, Yusuke grunted out as Arata's fist upper cut him into the stomach. Yusuke hunched over and fell to his knees, gasping to gain his breath back. I became worried, but didn't show it as Yusuke stayed on his knees. Arata walked toward Yusuke and slammed his knee upward. Yusuke flew back and skid to a halt just before the edge of the ring. Arata chuckled and stated, "Pathetic human…" I watched Yusuke…

He wasn't getting up…


	18. Chapter 18

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **18**

* * *

I honestly didn't think Yusuke didn't get hit that hard, but seeing Yusuke lying on the stadium for a while, unmoving made me doubt how hard he got hit. Arata was smirking as he moved forward but finally, Yusuke's arm twitched and he heaved himself up, grunting. I was overcome with relief as he turned, his eyes narrowed as he wiped the small droplet of blood from his mouth. "I wasn't expecting you to hit me that hard," he stated. "I have to admit, I was stunned for a second there…" Arata's expression was priceless. It was a mixture of anger, shock, and confusion. I didn't know someone's face could hold all three of those emotions at once.

Yusuke smirked and stated, with a very proud tone, "Did you think you defeated me with one blow? If that were true, how did I survive the Toguro brother?" Arata scowled and growled, his eyes darkening (if possible). He rushed at Yusuke and Yusuke vanished, appearing behind him and slamming his fists into his back. Arata stumbled forward and instantly, Yusuke made his hand into the familiar gun and yelled, "Spirit gun!" The blast hit Arata straight in the back and Arata flew from the stage, smacking into the concrete wall. I couldn't stop from grimacing. There was no way Arata would get up after that smack.

The announcer began counting but Yusuke kept on edge. The announcer reached ten and yelled out, "And Yusuke Urameshi wins for the Urameshi team!" Yusuke wiped his mouth off and hopped from the stadium as Kuwabara began stretching. "The judges have decided to end this brawl! It's getting pointless, they say!" Kuwabara paused and whined.

"I want to fight too!" he yelled out, but the last member shook his head, running from the stadium. I blinked; what a coward. The announcer laughed into the mic and began stating something but I was more focused on Yusuke, who was making his way toward us. When he was within reach, I punched him hard in the chest.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled out, rubbing his chest. I glared at him and he grinned. "Oh, yeah! Well, it stunned me for a second! I wasn't expecting him to be able to hit me like that!" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. "I broke a training lesson that I taught you, huh?" I nodded with a skeptical look and he laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading me out of the stadium as the rest of the team followed. We all headed up to the room before Kurama suggested going to the restaurant again. I didn't mind because I happened to like that restaurant. They had good food there.

"I'll meet you guys there, ok?" I whispered and the boys nodded. I wanted to take a long, hot shower. I needed it. That Junko girl from Team Shadow was quite an opponent. I knew that if I struggled slightly with that match, it was only going to get worse…to the point where I wouldn't be able to fight off my demon side as well as fight off my opponent. I stripped and jumped into the shower, sighing as the water warmed my slightly chilled skin. I sighed and dipped my head into the water, loving the feeling of the water going through my hair. I washed my hair and body before rinsing and soaking for a little while longer. I stepped out and wrung out my hair before flipping into one of the large towels. I dried off and dressed into a green and black plaid mini skirt, black leggings, and a white tank top. I braided my hair at the nape of my neck and pulled some flip flops on. I walked out of the room and toward the elevator.

The elevator doors opened and a familiar face was standing there, staring at me. My heart jumped and I dipped my head, walking in and pushing the lobby floor. The doors closed and the elevator began going down. The man pushed the emergency stop button and I eyed him, my fists clenching. He turned to me and his familiar eyes made my fist relax slightly. "Please, don't be frightened," he stated. "I mean you no harm, I swear. I just want to talk to you…" I narrowed my eyes and stared at the red emergency button before staring back at him.

"My name's Tsutomu Yang…" he started. That name rang a bell in my head. "And I knew your father, very well in fact." My eyes widened. "Me and him used to be colleagues before he met your mother. We always joined in contests and tournament. We were unbeatable until he met your mother, who was on an opposing team. Her team was full of misfit demons and your father fell in love with her instantly. It was magical, really and I was the only one who understood what he was going through. My soul mate was my life. She was what I woke up to every morning, knowing I would be okay! Unfortunately, my life was murdered and I was stranded… That's when I met your father." His voice began ringing bells in my head and it was like I was remembering something I couldn't remember.

"Your mother was your father's life. He did anything for her and he quit the team, which is why we have that girl on our team, Kimiko. Kimiko isn't as powerful as your father was. No one could replace your father, only fill in the gap momentarily," Tsutomu stated, smiling. I blinked. It was a couple years before your father contacted me, excited as can be. I rushed to him and found out your mother was giving birth, to you…" A smile lit my face. This Tsutomu guy seemed genuinely peaceful talking about my father and my mother. It didn't hurt me like when other people talked about them. "You were a beautiful baby girl…and your father was the most excited person I've ever seen. I was proud of you, even though I had nothing to do with you! Just the fact that I knew you'd end like your father made me proud…

"Your father named me your godfather and every month I'd visit, trying to bond with you. Your mother was always hesitant but after a while, she warmed up to idea of your father and her being able to go out once a month, letting me watch over you…" he paused, his smile turning into a deep frown, which caused the scars on his face to deepen. "Years passed and talk in the Makai was making me worried. Someone was out for your father's murder, for ditching the Makai for a family…" I frowned, really not wanting to hear the next parts but I was genuinely interested.

Tsutomu's face turned grim as he said, "On your 13th birthday, I was traveling back to see you and that's when I heard that you're parents were murdered…and that you were blamed, taken to the nearby asylum… I knew you didn't do it and I tried to prove it. I tried to find the murderer, to turn him in, but no one was talking… I wanted to get you out of there. I was your godfather. I was the one to take care of you when your parents happened to get hurt or harmed or died…" He paused, staring at the reflection of the elevator doors. "I wanted to visit you, but they wouldn't let. They need valid ID to allow me to see you and I'm a demon; I don't have ID. I gave up after a while and hoped you'd be released soon so I could meet you… You look so much like your father, Etsuko…"

Memories flooded my head of his face and my lips quivered. "You…" I whispered. "I remember you…" Tsutomu smiled, sighing.

"I'm glad. The worse thing would be for you not to remember me!" I sighed. I remembered when I was a little girl I grew fascinated with the sound of his voice. It was always so deep and it sounded like an avalanche, only a little softer and subtle. His face didn't have the scars on it that it did now, but that didn't matter. This was something from my past that I had managed to block out. "Now you've joined the sprit detective team, like your father did when you were about three…" I smiled.

"Your mother was so proud of him, for joining Koenma! The Makai hated him even more, which led to his murder… It's what sparked it!" Tsutomu paused again, sighing. "I tried to look for your parents murderer but it was like the man was nameless…" I glowered.

"It's the owner of this tournament," I whispered and Tsutomu's eyes widened as he turned to look at me. "He sought me out and made me come to this tournament… I will kill him before I leave…" Tsutomu frowned.

"You're too young to have blood on your hands, Etsuko… Your father didn't get the first share of blood on his hands until he was at least twenty…" Tsutomu stated.

"I don't care. He killed my parents," my raspy voice came out. Tsutomu frowned. "I need this revenge… It will help me…" Tsutomu sighed and stared ahead of him before pushing the emergency button again, the elevator moving downward. I stared at him, confused.

"We'll be facing each other soon, Etsuko and if you can, I'd like to fight with you… Your father was always interesting to fight against! He was so precise and skilled; it was more like ballet than fighting," Tsutomu stated. "I will lose for you…so you may live, but I would like it if you gave it your all…for me! I've been so depressed for the longest time and fighting against you will spark some happiness and joining your father would be the next…" I frowned and the elevator dang as we reached the lobby. Tsutomu looked at me and smiled. "I shall see you in the finals…" He walked out and dispersed into the crowd as I stood there, stunned. He wanted me to give it my all and kill him. Why?

I shot my hand out as the elevator doors began to close and I walked out, toward the restaurant. My mind was so busy, I almost ran into a bunch of people. I found my group and sat down beside Kurama, who noticed my distant look. "Anything the matter, Etsuko?" he asked. I simply shook my head, ordering my usual soft drink and salad. I was quiet the entire dinner, the shock not dying down at all. That man I had grown so accustomed to looking at was my godfather. He was my godfather. He had been my dad's best friend…and my godfather. I couldn't get over that fact. I had a…a godfather.

I had family…

I felt my eyes swell with tears and I dipped my head, my bangs shielding my face. I felt the tears fall down my face and Yusuke's voice cut in, "Etsuko, why are you crying?" I stood from the table and darted from the restaurant. I had family and…I had to kill him in the long run. I had to kill my godfather because he asked me to. I couldn't say no or he'd get mad and force me to kill him, just by pushing my buttons. I was sure he knew how to do that since he knew my father to the last breath. I rushed to the elevator and pushed the up button rapidly.

"Etsuko!" I heard and turned around to see Yusuke staring at me. Hiei appeared beside him and mumbled something, which caused Yusuke to relax, even though his eyes were still worried. I wondered what Hiei said, but dismissed it and rushed into the elevator and going back upstairs. It was like the elevator was taking its time. All I wanted to do was fall onto my bed, to cry and mope at the upcoming future.

I shoved through the doors when they opened and rushed to our room, cursing when I didn't have a key. I leaned against the door and slid down, my knees pushing to my chest as I dipped my head to my knees. Tears were spilling out my eyes and it hurt. I haven't cried this much. Two years ago was my last time, I could remember. My sobs were loud and echoed through the hallway. I heard the elevator ding open and I looked over to see Hiei walking out. He walked towards me and glared. He tossed down the key and stated, "I don't see why you're crying, onna… The man's honorable and wants you to kill him. Wouldn't that be better than watching some psychopathic demon murder him in cold blood?" My eyes widened up at him. "I told you your emotions got a hold of you… Stupid ningen…" He turned and walked toward the elevator. I picked up the key and stared at it before staring at the elevator, which was closing. I stood shakily and opened the door, walking inside. I was so confused at that. Why would Hiei come up here to deliver me the key?

I dismissed it and walked to my room, shutting and locking the door before falling onto my bed and hugging my pillow to my chest, sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't want to kill Tsutomu; I really didn't. He was my godfather and the last family that still loved me. I had family but they all thought I murdered my parents in cold blood and rejected me, dismissed me, disowned me. I hated them even though I knew that if they opened their arms, I'd run straight into them, no matter what they did. And now I have another family member and he wants me to kill him…

I couldn't handle it. I just couldn't.

Somehow, I managed to fall asleep, my demon side feeling like it was nestling me.

…::::…

I woke up from the sound of light knocking. I opened my tired eyes and looked toward my door. The knocking came again and I pushed myself up, walking to the door. I could feel I looked horrible. My eyes felt humungous and my lips were pouting. My cheeks were burning hot and had dry, crusted tears on them. Kurama was standing at my door, smiling slightly but his smile faltered when he saw me. But I respected him when he didn't ask why. He simply said, "Here's your food, Etsuko…" I took the Styrofoam box and smiled weakly at him, but it wasn't real and he knew that. "I know this isn't the time, but if need someone to talk to… I'm here." I sighed.

"Thanks Kurama." My voice was hoarse and crackly, but that was no shocker. I was sobbing and sobbing is noise and that weakened my vocal cords. I fidgeted with the Styrofoam box before sighing. I smiled at him and shut my door, locking it again. I walked to my bed and opened the box, staring at the nicely prepared salad with a metal fork lying on top. I grabbed the fork and began eating. I needed to eat. My stomach was aching it was so hungry. I ate slowly as my eyes began tearing once more, but I fought it back this time. I didn't want to cry again. I'd be crying the day I managed to kill Tsutomu. I'd be crying a lot and I wanted to save my tears for that. I'd probably be crying while battling him, but I didn't care. I don't give a fuck what those insane demons in the crowd think. I knew the boys would be confused if I cried while fighting but I'd explain it to them afterwards, maybe.

For some reason, Hiei's face popped into my head from the hallway incident. My mind sidetracked to that and I became confused once more. I answered my question though: we were only given one key and Yusuke had it so they sent Hiei, hoping he'd take the stairs and beat me to the room to give me the key, but he took the elevator instead. I sighed, nodding. That sounded reasonable until I thought about it. Hiei wouldn't do that, even if they asked them. I sighed and shrugged it out of my mind, dismissing it. I'd fry my brain later, in a more remote and unemotional area.

I finished my salad and set it on my nightstand, crawling under the covers and sighing. I stared at the ceiling and frowned. I just wanted to hear Tsutomu's voice again. I loved his voice when I was a little girl and I loved it now. It was so deep. It felt like my entire body was shaking, in a good way. I smiled and managed to fall asleep again, my eyes thanking me for the release.


	19. Chapter 19

**Because Of Small Things  
**Chapter **19**

* * *

Yusuke managed to drag me to the stands to watch Team Yang's fight, my godfather's fight. Tsutomu was very good at fighting. I wasn't sure what his abilities were since the fight for him seemed more practice than a real brawl. I could tell he wasn't giving his all and watching him fight made my demon side chill for some reason. I thought that was weird, but I shrugged it aside to continue watching the rest of his team fight. The girl Kimiko was pretty good, but not very efficient. It took her a while to knock her opponent unconscious. Even my fight with Junko lasted shorter than hers and she had more experience than me.

The fight was overall good. Yusuke was silent and observant the entire time so I really didn't have anyone to distract my mind from the upcoming doom of my life. Watching Tsutomu fight made me even more wary. He could easily beat me. He had something I didn't: experience and the knowledge of my type of beings. I don't know how I was going to beat him but I remembered him saying that "he'll lose for me" but I didn't know what his losing was. I didn't want my demon side to feel me incredibly threatened and suddenly shoot out, mauling him to death. That, I couldn't handle in anyway.

Yusuke and I walked out of the stadium just as the last fight was being concluded and I sighed, digging my hands into the pockets of the large hooded jacket I had borrowed from Kuwabara. It seriously went to my knees, in a relaxed state. I had a hard time putting my hands in my pocket. My hair was up in a very messy side braid and I looked drained, even though I had gotten tons of sleep last night. Yusuke grabbed my elbow when I began walking in a crooked line and I smiled graciously at him. He smiled back and pushed the up button on the elevator, his hand still holding my elbow softly. Kuwabara walked up behind us and smiled at me. I smiled up at him and for some reason he swooped down and picked me up. I was startled but grateful. I didn't want to walk, at all.

He stepped into the elevator and Yusuke pushed out floor number, the doors taking a second before closing. I leaned into Kuwabara's chest and sighed. I hated my emotions. I hated how Hiei was right at this point. I did let my emotions get a hold of me, a lot. It was like I was an emotion with human… Not a human with emotion. It was weird and I hated it. Kuwabara carried me to the hotel room when the elevator opened and Yusuke opened the door, announcing we were back. Kurama and Hiei were in the living room; Kurama was sitting on the couch while Hiei was leaning against the window frame, staring outside. Kuwabara sat me on the armchair and I smiled up at him, saying, "Thanks, Kuwabara."

"Your welcome," he blurted and sat on the couch, sprawling out with his feet on the coffee table. I sighed and pushed myself deeper into the armchair. "I'm getting hungry. Are we going to that restaurant again?"

"We should…but we've been there so much, the waitress doesn't even ask us for our drinks anymore," Yusuke commented and my shoulders shook lightly. That was true. The last two nights we went there (two nights after our first fight including the incident with Tsutomu). I sighed. I didn't really want to go there because I knew Team Yang would be sitting there. Every group loved that restaurant. They had food for every type of demon, including demons that preferred raw meat that someone just killed outside. It was disgusting.

I sighed and leaned my head against the back rest wanting nothing more than to envelope myself in Kuwabara's sweater, which wasn't hard since the only thing not included swallowed by the jacket were my skinny calves and feet. I wanted to dip my head into the warmth but decided against it. "A good time to eat would be at five," Kurama stated and I merely nodded. It was roughly about two o'clock so I figured I had a little spare time before I had to go eat. Ever since I started sleeping more, I've been so tired lately and it drives me insane. I miss my sleepless nights, to be frank.

I slowly pushed myself up and began heading to my bedroom, without another sound. I shut my door with my foot and pulled the large sweater off of me, tossing it on my bed and heading to my bathroom. Tomorrow was the beginning of the real competition. It was our team, Team Yang, Team Sakura, Team Fukui, and Team Miyagi. I wasn't sure how they'd do this with an odd number but tomorrow we'd find out. If it was just a fighting competition, one team would have to go twice, which wasn't fair if you asked me. I turned the shower on and stripped, taking a very short shower before drying off, tying my hair in its usual braid, and dressing into some comfortable yoga pants and an off-the-shoulder shirt with a pair of boots (that I tucked my pants into).

I walked out and saw the boys in the same position, except this time Kuwabara was sitting on the arm chair. I looked at the time and sighed. It truly was boring without TV. I just now realized this. I sat beside Kurama, who smiled at me, and I smiled up at him, in pure boredom. Yusuke came from the kitchen, which I didn't realize he wasn't in the room, holding a deck of cards and he sat at the table, shuffling them. Kuwabara scooted closer to the table and began playing. I joined in as well.

I had won four times, in a row, when finally five o'clock came around. My stomach was the one that reminded everyone they were kind of hungry. Yusuke gathered the cards and set them aside before heading out. It really was boring here, except for the fights and competition "look-ups". The elevator took longer than usual and I found myself clicking my teeth for some reason. I stopped once I figured that out and looked around. Everyone was here, except Hiei. I looked at Kurama and he simply stated, "Hiei didn't want to go this time around." I nodded and disregarded it.

The restaurant wasn't its usual business. We were down to only five teams no and including my team, there were only three teams in the restaurant at the moment. I was thankful that Team Yang wasn't sitting in their usual corner. The boys and I sat at our usual table, which was always closest to the bar that had the weird looking animal demon behind it (currently wiping the counter down with a dish rag). I sat down and patted my knees as the waitress glanced at us, smiled, and went to the back. I rolled my eyes with a smile. We were pathetic. The waitress came back holding four drinks and I noticed mine instantly. I changed from a soft drink to a chocolate milk shake. They were fabulous here. They came in a large, oval type of cup and had a red straw poking out of it. They were real good.

The waitress handed us our drinks and asked us for our orders. Yusuke ordered the filets he wanted, of course and everyone else just got whatever they felt like, including me. I ordered a simple garlic chicken salad with ranch dressing with a slice of garlic butter bread. We were all pretty quiet since we all knew the fights would start to get more troublesome. I knew they wouldn't be all quick like the first battle we all had. Team Miyagi seemed trying and so did Team Fukui. But I knew our team would only have to go up against one or two depending on if a team will have to go two times.

Our food was brought pretty quickly and we began eating, our conversation cut short. I could feel the tension between us all. I was worried about tomorrow and I knew the others were worried as well. Yusuke seemed more concentrated than anything else. I took a glance around and saw that Team Sakura was sitting at the bar, giggling and flirting with the members of Team Miyagi. It was sickening really. The leader of Team Miyagi, however, looked incredibly bored. I don't think he actually wanted to hear their giggling, although his male members were ogling and flirting back. It was really sick to watch. I was surprised my male team members were falling under their grasp.

I finished my little salad fairly quick and placed my hands in my lap, staring around. I almost wanted to see Tsutomu's face, just so I can see my family member. I knew what was coming, but I wanted to see his scarred face. It was amazing how many scars he held on his face. I wanted to know how he got them or just how he met my father. I wanted to know so many things but I was so scared to walk up to him. He wanted me to kill him and I wanted to know answers, final little inquiries. I watched the entrance to the small bistro, almost expecting him to pop up. I don't know a single team that hasn't eaten here. It's gotten dramatically vacant since the first fights and now, it was like dead quiet.

"Ready?" Kurama asked, nudging me slightly. I blinked, but nodded. I got up and began walking toward the door, with the others. We headed to the elevator and waited. I looked behind me and saw Tsutomu heading into the restaurant. Disregarding my better judgment, I began walking toward him. I glanced back at the boys, but they weren't going after me. I was thankful for that as I stood at the door to the restaurant before I poked in and frowned toward Tsutomu, who looked over at me instantly. He got up and walked toward me, leading me to the small lobby. We sat down on one of the small couches and I sighed, staring down at my small hands (compared to his anyways).

"I don't know if I can kill you," I whispered and Tsutomu frowned before sighing and staring ahead of us, blankly.

"Etsuko, your father said the same thing," he stated, his voice rumbling deep against me. I looked up at him. "When I hit rock bottom after my beloved died and after I met your father, I begged him to kill me… I even tried attacking him with full force. I tried with all my might but no matter what I did, he refused…" He paused and I studied his face.

"Your father was always an honorable man, Etsuko… Unless it was a good cause, he didn't murder someone. He was the groups' leader, our captain and our idol. He walked like he owned the place, like no one was better than him," Tsutomu stated, smiling slightly. "I envied him, which grew to love. Your father was like my brother… I would do anything for him…" I frowned. "When he died, I had no where to go… Your beings are the only things that can kill something like me…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm made of pure metal, Etsuko… My skin is like iron and only a mind as powerful as yours or your father's can penetrate it deep enough to do damage… Your father established that when he gave me these scars…" I gasped. "Yeah, your father gave me these scars a couple weeks before he died. You don't remember be with these scars because that was the last time I went there before trying to return for your 13th birthday…" I frowned, getting a little sadder. "I had become jealous of your mother… He was giving her his entire time. He abandoned me, the team, and especially our small family. Our team was like a family with your father being the head of the house."

Tsutomu paused to look down at me. "I can see a lot of him in you, Etsuko…which gives me reasonable doubt that you will kill me… He couldn't do it, even when I threatened to kill you and his wife if he didn't come back to the family… I had made him loathe me and that's the one regret I have in my life, letting your father hate me…" he stated, frowning.

"I think he knows you're sorry," I whispered. Tsutomu sighed, smiling slightly.

"I hope he does. When I had seen my mistake, I began heading back to the Ningenkai but when I got there, you were being taken to that place, kicking and screaming! I could feel your rage, Etsuko! I was there… I watched those bastards blame your parents' death on you and take you to the asylum because of that murderous demon! I would've gone and helped you, but I would've murdered those puny humans easily…" I frowned. Tsutomu looked ahead of us again before glancing down at me. "My life's over, Etsuko… Now I just need someone to finish it. I can not die unless struck down! I'm a hundred and eighty-three years old… I've lived a good life and wish to die, to become one with the earth…"

My eyes were wide at this point. He was 183 years old. He only looked about thirty, maybe forty. I would've never guessed he was anywhere near that. Tsutomu smiled down at me, the scar under his lip twisting in a gruesome fashion. I just now realized just how handsome he really could be. He had a very profound bone structure, almost as if he was carved from rock himself. Everything about him seemed to be so edgy and strict. I was surprised he could find clothes his build. I figured they were custom.

"You're my last family though," I whispered, staring down at my knees. Tsutomu frowned.

"A little something I learned from your father was that beings like you didn't go far without company… You have those four boys you're traveling with! I can sense they care a whole lot about you, especially the red headed one…" he explained. I sighed.

"Kurama's like my brother…"

"Those four boys are your family, Etsuko… Having me out of your life won't change anything," he mumbled. I had a hard time understanding that sentence, but my mind pieced it together rather good. "Tomorrow is the beginning of real competition… You'll do fine… My team is the one going twice. My team can handle anything, especially fighting twice in a couple days! Kimiko will have a little trouble, but she'll manage… The others, however, won't feel drained even a little bit. If your father was here, it'd be interesting to see you two fight… It'd be endless figuring you two practically have the same soul…"

"What?"

"Well, your father found everything about himself…" Tsutomu explained. "He traveled the earth, trying to find what he was and where he came from. He found out that long ago a telepathic and telekinesis demon mated for the first time and made a being with a mind so powerful that when it reached the age of 15, manhood basically, he destroyed the entire village. Your father found out that this boy had no idea what was happening but he could hear thoughts of every being known to man and demon. His mind had no restrictions when he came to anything…

"Your father told me that your mind is like a locked volt that only you can unlock to someone and you can will it so that only that one person can read your thoughts. You have the capabilities to control minds, no matter how strong or weak they are. The weaker the being is, the easier it is for you to take over their mind. Back onto topic, your father learned that beings like you never have a new soul… Your soul is recycled into another being like yourself, like a distant child ready to bust out of their human shell… In rare cases, your father said that souls go to offspring but that's never known to happen…" Tsutomu finished. "Until now…"

"What…?"

"Beings like you never have the same markings when you get angry or overwhelmed with emotion! Another might just have increased awareness or increased strength. Your father had a mind so powerful that when put against a strong emotion, it made your veins move…" I blinked. They were my veins moving, not little snakes or a tickling feeling. "Your father said he found out by trying out a test. He had gotten himself very angry one day by picking a fight with a demon named Kiyou and slit one of them to revealing that his vein was popping up. It was a mess, if you asked me… I don't know what happened to Kiyou since your father never wanted to speak about the demon," Tsutomu stated, sighing.

"Do you know anything else?" I asked, getting intrigued. He knew so much about my being; stuff that not even Koenma knew about my beings.

"Not much more, Etsuko! Your father didn't find everything out about beings like you… He met your mother when he was three quarters of the way finished…but those three quarters took him a good ten years to find," Tsutomu stated with a sigh. "He shared a lot with me…" I sighed. "Which is why you have to defeat me in our match, Etsuko! I miss him terribly and living on this earth now is no use… I travel day to day with my team, taking on smaller, puny demons and gathering money for merchants and medical supplies and necessities. I need something better, more fulfilling!" I frowned.

"If you leave, I won't have a house to live in…"

"You have a house now, right?" I nodded. "You can stay there… I don't think Koenma will mind having a being like you on his team once more."

"I'm leaving after this tournament and the death of the guy running this tournament… I want to relive my life, where I may be now if my parents were murdered," I explained hoarsely. "I want to go back to school and learn… I want to have a job and live in a rundown apartment like every other teenager at some point." Tsutomu sighed.

"I have an apartment in my name that you can have… It's in a rural part of Tokyo. It was where I lived when I was bonding with you when you were young. You can have it," he offered. I frowned. There wasn't anything I could say that would change his mind. "Look, Etsuko…this is going to be hard, I know! You're probably against killing just as your father was, but I need this favor! I know how to push your buttons, trust me! I did it to your father. I can do it to you." I frowned. I knew he could. He knew my father for almost ten years, probably, and there was no way he'd lose against me if he didn't want to die. I'd lose instantly because he'd know every move I was going to do.

"Ok…" was all I said before I stood and headed toward the elevator. For some reason, my demon side overwhelmed me and came out. My veins moved I turned toward Tsutomu, who smirked. "_But expect a good fight, my friend_," my demon side said before going back inside of me and allowing me access to my body. I didn't say anything as I walked to the elevator, pushed the up button, and got on when it arrived, pushing my floor level and sighing. I was surprised I wasn't breaking down right now. I made it to the room door and knocked, sighing. Yusuke was the one who answered, letting me in.

"How was the talk?" Kurama asked when I entered. I sighed.

"Good," was my answer as I walked to my bedroom, shut the door, and laid on my bed in fetal position, my thoughts overwhelming me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **20**

* * *

"Today, folks and demons alike, we're starting the official tournament! The teams left are Team Yang, Team Miyagi, Team Sakura,"—screams were heard from the stadium, which I rolled my eyes at—"Team Fukui, and Team Urameshi!" the announcer yelled. I sighed and stared at Team Yang, dreading it. "For the first fight, it will be Team Sakura verses Team Urameshi!" I blinked. I get to finally stomp the living hell out of those bitches.

This…I was excited for.

I looked toward Yusuke, who was smirking slightly. Kuwabara, however, looked incredibly bummed. "I can't fight a girl," Kuwabara stated. I narrowed my eyes at him. He fought me back at him, but he couldn't fight these wannabe models. How pathetic…

"You fought me?" I asked, peering at him. Kuwabara flushed and kept quiet. I glared at him and looked over at the team of four girls. I sighed. Maybe Kuwabara didn't have to fight. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and I can take those four girls without him. I took them all in: they all were very beautiful but their mocking stances and upturned noses made me think they were ugly. They were all wearing basically the same gypsy looking outfits but all were different colors. I figured each color represented their technique, but I couldn't figure out what they were. Like their outfits, they all had different hair color: brown, black, red, and blond. It was like all brands alike but they did have the same smug look on their faces.

I became intrigued with the black haired girl since the look on her face seemed purer than the others. Her energy was sky rocketing as we stared each other down. I could feel my demon side squirming restlessly. I narrowed my eyes at the girl and she smirked, stepping forward. Yusuke went to step forward, but my hand shot out, grasping his shirt. He looked at me, shocked. "This bitch is mine," I growled, shoving Yusuke away and walking toward the stadium. I jumped onto the stadium and my upper lips snarled. I was on the brink of being taken over my demon side. If I lost the slight concentration I had at this moment, my demon side would be fully out.

"For Team Sakura, it's Hanako and for Team Urameshi, it's Etsuko," the announcer yelled before he jumped from the stage and backed away as Hanako's body began sparking. I watched, intently. Her outfit was more creative than the others and showed just a bit more cleavage, besides the brunette who was glaring at the fight about to start. Her skirt was more like a piece of blanket wrapped around her hips. It barely hid her private areas and I wasn't too excited for that. I really didn't want a peep show while trying to defeat her. It really wasn't settling in my mind that I might see something I didn't want to. Her boots, however, were black with yellow buckles and ended just below her knees. They looked to be steel toed and to me, they screamed pain.

Hanako charged toward me and I smirked. She was nearly as fast as Hiei, but I shrugged that aside. She might be smarter than she looks and faking me out. In a flash, she was gone and I was glancing around, my eyes narrowed. I felt something shift behind me and I pivoted, slamming my forearms into the girl's face. Hanako stumbled to the side and chuckled before vanishing again. "Nice shot, doll," her voice said, echoing slightly. "Let's see if you can do it again!"

It was silent after that and I could literally sense nothing. I breathed in and closed my eyes, trying to sense her ki but it seemed as if she was going too fast for my new abilities to catch her just yet. I looked to the boys and only Hiei's eyes seemed to be dancing. I narrowed my eyes and clued in on his eyes. His eyes focused and I turned, blocking the blow Hanako was going for. She scoffed and vanished again. I looked to Hiei's eyes, which were dancing once more. I watched and timed it. I reached out, grasped a wrist, and pulled. Hanako's form came into view and I slammed her into the ground, holding my palm out and screaming out as a powerful force field of some type shot out, slamming her harder into the ground.

My knees buckled and I wavered before beginning to pant. I had forgotten those types of attacks drained me. Hanako coughed and pushed herself up, shakily. I watched as my eyes widened with shock. Even Hiei had a harder time getting up after one of those attacks. It was like a truck hitting you at a hundred miles per hour, I heard. Hanako turned to me, blood flowing from her mouth, as she spit and smirked at me. "You really thought that puny attack was going to finish me off? I'm not that weak ass Junko that you defeated in five minutes last week," she explained. I growled, fighting against my demon side as I felt my energy slipping.

Hanako rushed toward me and I locked my jaw, bracing myself as her forearm connected with my face. I slammed into the ground and she grabbed my ankle, tossing me aside. I tried to get myself to stop flying through the air, but the energy I had wasted on that one attack seemed to take a lot of effect. I landed hard against the stadium and gasped. The pain was almost unbearable as I lay on the stadium, gasping for the air that I lost. I heard multiple gasps from the stadium and my name shouted from two different directions. I blinked and shakily pushed myself up. Hanako was glaring at me. "Did you think…that puny attack was going…to finish me off?" I mocked, wiping off my mouth.

She growled and rushed toward me. I braced myself as she slammed her largely built body into mine, causing me to stumble back before she began rapidly punching me in the gut. I grunted with each connection and she stopped, grabbing my shirt and tossing me aside. I grunted and tried to push myself up, but Hanako grabbed my wrist, dragging me before stepping forward and swinging me around. I didn't scream, however, as I flew through the air and my back connected with the concrete wall. My heart instantly skipped a beat as my eyes dulled.

Hanako chuckled and raised her arms, praising the crowd as they began to cheer her. Yusuke and the other boys were staring at the gaping hole in the wall in shock. Even Hiei was shocked. No one had seen that coming. Hiei's eyes suddenly narrowed as he heard a very powerful heart beat that began to rapidly speed up. Hanako's laughs were echoing off the stadium and Hiei smirked. "This fight isn't over," he mumbled and the others looked at him confused before jumping slightly as a figure shot from the concrete wall and into Hanako's side, with a very loud bang.

Hanako was shoved roughly to the ground as the figure came into view. I was standing there, my hair roughly pulled from the braid and flowing around me, crazily. My veins were moving hastily throughout my skin and my eyes had dark circles underneath them as they had all pupil, no iris. Hanako's eyes stared at me in horror and I chuckled. "_Did you think I'd give that easily, onna?_" my voice cracked before letting out a very haunting laugh. I walked forward and with every step, Hanako slid back. I smirked and rushed forward, grabbing her by the neck and squeezing. "_Beings like you make me sick… You pride yourself on your beauty and your skill… Well, you haven't seen nothing compared to me, bitch_," I snapped before slamming her down into the stage. Hanako screamed out and I picked her up by her long black hair, twisting it around my wrist before slamming her face into my knee, walking around afterward, letting her fall to the floor. I chuckled and eyed her, waiting.

Hanako stood up shakily, her thighs shaking with strain, and she grit her teeth. Her hair was strewn over her face and her eyes were wide as her face had a gash on the left side, bleeding down her face and over her chest. She wiped her mouth and held her hand out, snaps and crackles appearing under her palm. I watched, smirking. I even crossed my arms as my veins shifted once more. Hanako's hand began forming a very large sword that crackled as she held it in front of her. It seemed to be made up of pure electricity. I could tell her power was electricity. She wobbled forward before breaking out into a run. She slammed her sword down and it connected with my raised arm with a silencing boom. I glared at her and slammed my palm into her chest. She flew back and landed a good foot from the edge, standing and panting. I smirked.

She wiped her mouth and pulled her hand back, a large electric ball forming. It weaved in purple and yellow with a black middle. I smirked. It grew large and she held it, taunting me. She threw it up and hit it toward me with her sword. I stood, waiting. When it was a good distance away, I rushed forward and tore through it, ignoring the pain doubling over and slamming into her chest before grabbing her forearm, slinging her around and slamming her into the ground, face down. I kneed her in the back and pulled her head up by her hair. "_This fight is going to be over…_" I hissed before smirking. The other half of me fought back as my demon side pulled her hair back, causing her neck to bend back as well. Hanako's scream was loud over the stadium and the demons in the crowd were hollering in excitement. I knew what my demon side was going to do and I didn't want that. That was a horrible murder scene. I couldn't control her though as she chuckled and tore Hanako's head back, completely, the skin tearing and the bone cracking.

I stood, still holding the head, and smirked over at Team Sakura. They all seemed horrified by me. I chuckled and like a pitcher, tossed the head toward them. The three girls screamed and stared at me in fright, disgust, and everything in those reigns. I looked toward the announcer, whose mouth had dropped and I smirked toward him. He stuttered to begin but said, "And Etsuko wins for Team Urameshi!" I stepped from the stadium, the crowd of demons cheering me. I walked to my team and they were all staring at me in horror. I ignored them as my demon side looked over at Tsutomu, who was staring at me with ponderous eyes. Inside, I was tearing for control but my demon side was fully out now, due to my unconsciousness from knocking into the wall. I crossed my arms and watched as Team Sakura hesitated to send their next fighter.

"I don't think the rest of the team mates are that brutal, girls!" the announcer laughed. Finally, the red head stepped forward, jumping onto the stage and waiting. "For Team Sakura, it's Noriko." Yusuke looked passed me and at the other boys. Hiei stepped forward without another word and walked toward the stadium. "And for Team Urameshi, it's Hiei!"

Finally, I was able to tear my way onto the conscious world and my knees buckled, causing me to fall down heavily. Yusuke looked at me and smiled when he realized my hair was just falling straight to the ground instead of waving and my veins were settled. "You know, you really need to practice having control over that demon side of yours," he stated, picking me up and setting me on the small bench provided. I nodded, smiling.

"Sorry," I mumbled and Yusuke shrugged.

"She wasn't my sister…" I nodded and turned to look at Hiei's fight. It was going to be interesting since Hiei was fire and so was Noriko. I could tell by the small flaming ball in her palm, resting quite relaxed as the announcer jumped from the stage and backed away. Fire demon against fire demon…


	21. Chapter 21

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **21**

* * *

The stare down between Noriko and Hiei was pretty intense. I could feel the energy bubbling up between them as Noriko tossed her fire ball up and down on her palm. The crowd seemed restless, screaming and yelling out. Noriko chuckled and let the flame spread over her hand and up her forearm. Her clothes seemed to be flame retardant but her sleeves seemed to turn transparent when her flames licked at them. Hiei glared at her and pulled out his katana, pointing it at her. "Hm, are you one of those fire demons who just have the warmth, speed, smarts, and anger and no ability once so ever to manipulate?" Noriko taunted and I narrowed my eyes. I almost wanted to give her pointers to not taunt Hiei. He tended to get angrier when people taunted him.

Hiei charged toward Noriko and she spread her arms, a long Naginata appearing. The blade glinted as she blocked Hiei's katana with excellence. She smirked and spun her Naginata around Hiei's katana, making him have to step back a few steps. She smiled and flipped the weapon around her shoulders, holding out her palm and blowing. A large flame raced toward Hiei and he held his sword forward, blocking the flames that tickled at his skin and scorched his shirt. I blushed when I saw him shirtless, his muscles tense under his skin. For an annoying little prick, he had a nice body (to me anyways).

Hiei rushed forward and their blades clashed in a whirl of sparks as they began predicting each other's moves. They were more like ballerinas, moving along each other. I was surprised these girls were this strong. They didn't appear to be and I figure that if I had watched their previous fight, I would've learned a lot more about them. I should've done that so I wouldn't be so clueless on them. Hiei was suddenly thrown, his back slamming into the stadium with a cloud of dust but he jumped up, landing gracefully and holding his sword out. His back was bright red from the skidding and I winced. I could only imagine the pain of that concrete burn.

Hiei's arm began to have swirls of beautiful purple and black flames and Noriko's eyes narrowed. "Stupid onna," Hiei mumbled before vanishing. I had a hard time focusing on him but he was running around Noriko, causing an immense confusion in her eyes. Hiei reappeared behind her and slammed his ignited fist into her back. She screamed, stumbling forward and she turned around, palm facing Hiei, blasting a swirl of orange, yellow, and red toward him. He dodged and vanished once more. He really was fast, I had to admit.

Noriko, however, caught on and turned around, a large fire type blast toward Hiei. Hiei was blast back and he landed hard against the stage, but he stood up instantly, bending over a bit as a burn showed over his entire body. Noriko smirked and I couldn't help but notice that fire yokai liked to smirk. I sighed and wanted to stand, but my tired body wouldn't let me as Hiei glared up at Noriko. Poor guy; the only girl shorter than him was me and I bet that wasn't anything he wanted to admit anytime soon. Noriko conjured another fire ball and Hiei jumped out of the way as she threw it toward him. She studied the blurs before turning and firing another blast of fire but Hiei wasn't there. She stared around, confused and she backed in a circle. I couldn't even see Hiei he was moving so fast and I can always see his little black blurs when he stopped to kick off.

Suddenly, he reappeared beside Noriko and slammed his fist into her face, causing her to fall down before he quickly unsheathed his sword and her entire body froze as Hiei sheathed his sword once more, glaring down at her. In a second, multiple cuts appeared along her body, oozing red blood, and her body seemed to fall apart. I cringed and shook my head, trying to rid myself of that. He was just showing off since I ripped a girl's head off. The announcer cheered and announced Hiei the winner before saying, "The judges would like to have a small intermission to…clean up!"

I walked with the boys to the small room in the dome that consisted of only a small couch, a table, and a vending machine. I walked to the vending machine and picked a small snack to munch on, trying to gain my energy back. I plopped onto the couch and a large yawn muttered from my lips as I began snacking. Hiei sat on the opposite couch and I eyed him. "Just because I rip a girl's head off doesn't mean you have to do something just as gruesome, Hiei," I stated softly in a minor joking voice.

Surprisingly, he smirked over at me and I seemed to stumble, sitting down. He was actually giving me a nice look. It was…something that could literally give me a heart attack. "Hn… Don't think you'll get it often, onna," he stated and I scowled, glaring slightly at him. Nothing lasted too long with this yokai. He'd only be nice to you for a split millisecond and that's about it. He's so…bizarre.

The intermission was over after a while and we walked out to see they had fixed the stadium and no blood was staining it anymore, which I was thankful for. I felt bad for the next matches if they kept the blood there. They'd be landing in it and that's gross. I don't think I'd be able to handle that.

"Alright, we're back! Team Sakura had chosen their next member, which is Kayko… Team Urameshi?" the announcer stated, looking at us. Kurama nodded and walked forward, earning a respectful look from Yusuke. I smiled at him encouragingly and he jumped onto the stadium, facing his opponent with one arm resting on his lower back while the other dangled at his side. "It's Kurama for Team Urameshi!" the announcer screamed into the mic before jumping from the stage and backing away.

Kayko had a glare on her face, still, and I knew that she was the meanest one. Her outfit was just like the others with the same skirt and boots (color coordinated) but her cleavage was ridiculous. I wouldn't be surprised if one of the girls popped out in the midst of the fight, which would be embarrassing for Kurama. I would get so grossed out if she came charging at me… I shuddered and dismissed that thought, focusing on the fight which began.

Kayko was charging toward Kurama, her fists clenched at her hips as Kurama reached up, pulling his whip out and slashing it toward her. She reached up and allowed it to wrap around her forearm as she jumped up and quickly slamming her fist into Kurama's face. Kurama fell hard to the ground, shocked, and jumped up, retracting his whip and eyeing Kayko. She was insane. Her forearm was bleeding badly and dripping to the stage as she held it up, smirking. Her palm began leaking water and it dripped over her forearm, soothing the cuts and healing them. Kurama grit his teeth and began rushing toward her. He knew this fight would be a little harder since the girl obviously had the ability to use water to heal her.

Kayko jumped out of his attack and swung her leg out, but Kurama grabbed her ankle, slamming her into the ground and pulling his whip back, snapping it toward her and catching her across the face. She yelled out and grabbed at her cheek before rushing toward Kurama, her cut bleeding slightly. Kurama dodged her attack and appeared behind her, jabbing the hard point of his whip into the back of her skull with a loud crack. Kayko stumbled forward, grasping her head and turned, growling. She kicked off the stage and she rammed into Kurama's stomach. They tumbled along the stage and Kurama flipped, kicking off her back and flipping once, landing on his feet gracefully, his whip relaxing at his side.

Kayko stood and turned to him, her face contorted in pure anger. She wiped her mouth and smirked as the cuts began healing. Kurama sighed and nodded to himself. I was confused at that portion, but kept watching, interested. I was wondering how Kurama would defeat this Kayko girl; she was healing herself in the middle of this fight. Kurama raised his hand and smiled, yelling, "Poisonous whip!" He slashed it toward Kayko when the thorns began bleeding red and it slashed Kayko over and over again. Her yells were clear over the stadium and she fell to her knees, panting as the cuts began healing. Kurama smirked dangerously and Kayko glared over at him.

"Poison doesn't hurt me, you idiot…" she mumbled and Kurama kept smirking, retracting his whip into the rose and tucking it into his hair. "Are you stupid or just deaf?" Her voice was real hoarse and Kurama just seemed to be waiting. Kayko stood and glared at him. "Are you even listening, pretty boy?" Kurama rushed toward her and slammed his fist hard into Kayko's face, her body smacking hard into the stadium. Kayko grunted and pushed herself up, but I noticed it was a little more difficult.

Kayko stared at her and her eyes widened. "The poison I inserted wasn't meant to kill you… Instead, it increases the iron in your body to the point where you have too many red blood cells so they start pouring from your pores or attacking your insides since they become foreign to the newly created iron!" Kurama explained. "I heard it to be very painful." Kayko began screaming as her arms and head and revealed skin began soaking in thick, red blood. Kurama stepped back some and Kayko thrashed around, her body arching in very painful looking ways. I had to admit, these fights are pretty disgusting. First I tear a girl's head off; second Hiei slices a girl to pieces; and now Kurama is causing this girl to bleed from every pore in her body. I was wondering what Yusuke was going to do…

I was hoping for something sane…

Kayko's screaming stopped soon and she fell to her knees, gasping and falling hard, her eyes finally leaking the red blood cells as well. Kurama bowed and walked from the stage as the announcer announced him the winner. I eyed Kurama and he smiled at me, nervously almost. "I wasn't expecting a finish quite like that from you…" I whispered and he chuckled.

"I figured I wouldn't have any way to kill her unless I attacked her from the inside, where her water technique couldn't heal," he stated and I nodded.

"It was still disgusting, although smart," I remarked and he smiled, walking to the bench and sitting, sighing. I glanced at him and then Yusuke, who was eyeing the captain of the other team.

"Team Urameshi is on a roll! Undefeated so far…" the announcer yelled. "This is the last fight, between captains! Jesse for Team Sakura and Yusuke for Team Urameshi!" Yusuke walked forward as the blond walked forward, her face emotionless. It was probably going to be an easy win figuring Yusuke was a complete savage when it came to fighting and this girl was probably just like her sisters, or friends. Whatever they were to each other. Kayko's body was removed from the stage without my seeing and I blinked, wondering just where they put the dead carcasses.

Yusuke hopped onto the stage and Jesse did as well, walking forward, smiling and holding her hand out. Yusuke narrowed his eyes but being the gentleman he was, he shook her hand and she smirked. "Your team has proved most exponential… I congratulate you on your wins… I doubt you will be able to defeat me as simply, ningen!" Yusuke smirked.

"We'll see," he stated and they stood back as the announcer glanced between them and jumped from the stage, backing away like usual. I watched and the captains didn't move. Yusuke flexed his fingers before straining them into fists and assuming a defensive pose. Jesse smirked and assumed the same position before they both charged at each other, their energies sky rocketing just before their fists collided with a loud bang that echoed off the walls and their ki shot up high, like colored winds. My eyes widened. Jesse had a lot more energy than her sisters. They didn't have as much as this girl did. It was real bad how weak those three other girls looked compared to Jesse, whose face was stoic at this point.

This fight…looked like it was going to be a long, yet interesting one.


	22. Chapter 22

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **22**

* * *

They both jumped back when their fists made that bang and Jesse smiled, chuckling slightly. "You _are_ the strongest of the team. This ought to be interesting," she stated and surprisingly, I found myself liking her. She seemed different than the other three. She rushed toward him again and I finally took in her outfit. She had on a pair of black leggings underneath her "barely there" skirt. She had on a pair of black flats instead of the large boots the other girls had. She seemed more comfortable looking.

Jesse smirked and yelled out as a large beam of light shot from her, shooting into the sky. Yusuke narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth, widening his stance as Jesse's fists grew weaving blue balls of energy. She glowered toward Yusuke before smirking and racing toward him. Yusuke dodged her punch and threw a punch as well, connecting with her face but she didn't stumble. She kept going, punch after punch but she seemed to be speeding up as her blond hair fell from its ponytail, flying around her from the wind of her spirit energy. Yusuke grit his teeth and jumped back, releasing himself of the dangerous winds around Jesse.

Jesse smirked and the beam of spirit energy vanished as her hair settled, falling to her knees practically. She wiped her mouth from Yusuke's punch and chuckled. "I was hoping you'd be able to at least hit me, ningen," she commented. Yusuke smirked and shrugged.

"I bet I can get in more." Jesse smirked, obviously liking the challenge and rushed toward Yusuke, her feet barely audible against the concrete. Yusuke braced again but once she was close enough for a hit, she vanished, reappearing instantly behind him and slamming her knee into the back of his head. Yusuke stumbled forward and she began rapidly punching him in the back, smirking as she did. Yusuke fell to the ground and she jumped back from him, pushing her hair back.

Yusuke stood and turned to her, glaring. Jesse smirked and widened her stance, entering a defensive position. Yusuke charged toward her and began rapidly punching toward her but it seemed futile as she dodged each, easily. Yusuke caught on and pulled his arm back, yelling as a loud ringing echoed through the stadium and his fist ignited with his blue energy. He threw it forward, yelling, "Shot gun!" Jesse growled as the blue orbs slammed into her, one by one. She flew into the air and fell hard, skidding along the stadium with a loud smack.

My eyes widened. I would never be able to stand after that attack. Jesse, however, appeared behind the cloud of dust that had blown upward and she looked disheveled. Her skin was all roughed up and her nose was bleeding slightly but she wiped that away as if it was nothing. Yusuke glared at her and she walked forward, getting into another stance. She kicked off the stage and vanished before Yusuke could slam his fist in her and appeared beside him but he predicted this and dodged her attack. Yusuke kicked to the side as Jesse went to slam her fist into him but instead, her fist hit the concrete stage and it seemed delayed as Jesse looked over at him, glaring hatefully. When she stood, the crater from her hit finally registered and a loud boom echoed across the dome. Wind blew everywhere and I shielded my face, gritting my teeth as the three other boys did the same thing.

We looked back to see Jesse powering up, almost. Her energy waved around her in a dome like shape and her eyes were closed as she held up her hands, her fingertips lighting up instantly. Yusuke watched and even stepped back as Jesse's eyes snapped open. Suddenly, strings made of energy seemed to be through Yusuke's body. Yusuke gasped as Jesse smirked. "I mastered this technique after I saw that bratty kid in the Dark Tournament use it with his stupid toys so I figured I could do it with my energy instead and get a much better effect out of it!" Jesse explained. "However, mine are slightly different since I can make them maneuver their way throughout your entire body, destroying your entire nervous system…" Yusuke's eyes widened as he went to grab the strings, but his hands went right through them.

Jesse snickered and wiggled her fingers, causing Yusuke to scream out. "Whoa, this girl is insane!" the announcer yelled through his mic. Jesse's eyes narrowed as she glanced over at the announcer. Yusuke noticed her distraction and charged toward her, full speed (with the strings still lodged into his body). He slammed his fist into her jaw and she fell back, her strings vanishing. Yusuke jumped back as Jesse kicked up, about to ram into him. She charged toward him instead and he side stepped her, reaching out and grabbing her long hair. I winced while I reached up, rubbing my scalp. Jesse reared back and Yusuke spun once, throwing her into the stage. Her body smacked into the concrete stage and her eyes dulled a bit as she laid there, lifeless. Yusuke watched and narrowed his eyes.

"Stop fucking around! I know you're still alive! There's no way you can be defeated from face planting into the ground," Yusuke yelled, glaring at her lifeless form. Jesse's body shook as she pushed herself up, looking over at Yusuke with a very hate filled glare. She stood upright and snarled at him.

"You're a lot more powerful than I thought, Urameshi," she stated, chuckling. "However, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve that I don't think your ningen body can handle!" She yelled out as her body arched back. Her energy sky rocketed and it felt like my demon side was shuddering at the sudden increase of power. I watched, amazed. Jesse looked back at Yusuke and positioned her hands so they were pointing toward Yusuke. All her energy stopped reaching toward the sky and raced toward Yusuke, whose eyes widened as he crossed his arms over his body, ducking his head. He was hit full force and he yelled out as the blast shot him back, his back hitting the concrete wall. He stayed still for a second before falling to the ground.

"And he's knocked out of the ring! One…two…three…" the announcer began and Yusuke stood, walking to the stage and jumping onto it, with a little difficulty.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Yusuke asked as the announcer gawked at him. "I won the Dark Tournament against the Toguro brothers and I defeated Sensui and nearly killed Yomi in the Makai Tournament if it weren't for his brat son." Jesse narrowed her eyes. "Your puny energy attacks are going to muster enough strength to kill me!" That seemed to set Jesse off as she charged toward him. Yusuke smirked and vanished. Jesse gasped and her eyes widened as she stared around but she was met with Yusuke's foot slamming into the side of her face and she also received a full round of rapid punches in her stomach.

Jesse's eyes dulled as Yusuke slammed one last punch into her stomach. She hunched over and fell to the ground, gasping. Yusuke glared down at her and wiped his mouth off before delivering the final blow, which was a kick to the face so powerful she skidded on the stage and fell off, right at the feet of the announcer. Yusuke sighed and let his panting happen. "One…two…three," the announcer began and made it to ten as Jesse's eyes turned lifeless. I smiled and ran toward Yusuke who managed to jump from the stage with a sort of "falling" effect. He smiled down at me and began walking away. "You saw it! Team Urameshi is part of the semi-finals!" the announcer yelled. "The next team fighting is going to be Team Fukui and Team Miyagi!"

I ignored the rest as I helped Yusuke sit down before I began examining his wounds. "You were good, Yusuke," Kurama stated. "You've become stronger since the Makai Tournament." Yusuke grinned and I shook my head.

"All of you guys are insane," I whispered and they all eyed me. "What?"

"Us insane?" Yusuke began. "I didn't seen Hiei or Kurama fully rip a girl's head off, Etsuko!" I blushed and bowed my head, backing away in embarrassment. Yusuke laughed, as well as Kurama and I looked around.

"Where's Kuwabara?"

"He's sleeping in that room," Kurama answered. I nodded, not surprised. He knew he didn't have to fight so why watch? I sighed and we walked toward the room where Kuwabara was snoring, loudly. I walked over to him and poked the tip of his nose and he stirred; his snoring skipped a beat. I made a face before shoving him hard. He fell over and he yelled, becoming awake instantly. He looked over as I grinned and Yusuke began laughing.

"What'd I miss?" he asked, staring over at Yusuke, who did look all roughed up, as well as me, Hiei, and Kurama.

"The whole battle," Yusuke answered.

"Ah, you mean I missed Etsuko fight?" Yusuke nodded. "Did she win?" I glared at him.

"If I lost, I would be in the infirmary," I snapped and Kuwabara flushed.

"I know that! I was just asking the question," Kuwabara yelled and I rolled my eyes, making a face. "How'd you finish her off?" I flushed.

"She ripped the girl's head off with her hands," Yusuke answered and Kuwabara's eyes widened as he looked at me in terror. I smirked and moved toward him and he backed away, yelling out slightly. My shoulders shook with laughter as I knew I grew power over the tall oaf. I heard Kurama chuckling and I looked over at him, smiling.

"I suggest we go get cleaned up and then eat. I'm starving," Yusuke stated and I nodded in agreement. I could use a good meal…and a good shower. We all walked out the back way and toward the elevator. I sighed and glanced back to see Tsutomu walking into view. I smiled at him and he smiled back, walking up toward the group who all eyed him.

"You fought well, Team Urameshi," he stated, respectfully as his team appeared behind him, the snake twins wearing a pair of dark black sunglasses. "I look forward to fighting against you all, but you should know we have our matches planned out. Care to hear?"

"Sure," Yusuke stated as the elevator doors opened behind us.

"If you don't mind, Yoshio and Yoshi would like to fight together against the spirit fox, Yoko Kurama and the forbidden child, Hiei Jaganshi!" I saw Hiei glare at Tsutomu in pure anger but Tsutomu ignored him. I was curious as to why Tsutomu called him the forbidden child. "Hitomi would like to go against Kuwabara and Kimiko would like a chance to fight with you, Yusuke!" Yusuke nodded. "Etsuko and I will have our fight, but that's a given already…" He glanced down at me and I sighed.

"Sounds good…" Yusuke stated. "Just stay alive and we can make it happen." Tsutomu nodded.

"Don't worry about that," he stated before walking off with his team. I took in the other two behind the snake twins and Tsutomu. Kimiko was very beautiful with long black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and a red and black kimono top with a sword attached at her hip. Hitomi had long silver like hair that was pulled back at the nape of his neck and his eyes were a silvery blue that stood out amongst his amazingly pale skin. He was wearing a very nice dress robe with a blood red tie.

Yusuke turned and pushed the elevator button again, without another word. "Can they do two on two battles?" Kuwabara asked.

"Anything goes in this tournament," Yusuke answered as the doors opened and he walked inside. I took a lasting glance over at Tsutomu's retreating team and sighed, stepping in myself. The ride up to our floor level was quiet and my mind raced back to the forbidden child thing. I'd have to ask Kurama about that later since I knew Hiei would just say "It's none of you business, onna" and that be the end of it. He might throw in a hard punch to my face and I didn't want that. I followed the team to our room and Yusuke opened the door. I walked straight to my room and to my bathroom and starting up a shower.

I stripped and stepped in, letting the water soak. I felt an amazing emotion wash over me and I swayed as my mind had images of memories. I tried pushing them back as my back slammed into the tile of the shower wall. I grunted and furrowed my eyebrows, clenching my eyes shut. I tried hard to push those memories out of my mind. Watching Tsutomu walk away like that brought so many memories back.

"_I'll be back," his deep voice said as the large arms wrapped around my small, five year old body. "Remember what I said, __mija__… I will always come back to visit you!"_

"_Promise?" His deep voice rumbled with laughter as his hard lips kissed my forehead. _

"_I promise, Etsuko," he stated before releasing me and walking out the door without another word. My eyes welled with tears as I turned, burying my head into the smaller chest of my father who was frowning at my sadness._

I snapped out of my trance, my body hunched into the corner of the shower while the water pelted my head endlessly. My eyes were leaking tear after tear and I heard someone knocking on the door. "Etsuko, are you alright? We heard you crying out…" Kurama's voice sounded from behind the door. It took me a while to answer.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered before pushing myself up and turning the water off and wrapping a towel around my body. I opened the bathroom door to see Kurama standing there, a worried look on his face. I tried to smile but that memory that managed to slip from my locked safe of memories was hitting me hard.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked and I began nodding my head, but it turned into shaking. Kurama frowned and I walked out, walking to my temporary dresser and pulling out a comfy sweat outfit. I looked at him and he nodded, walking to my bed and sitting. I was glad Kurama was intuitive. I shut my bathroom door and dried off, wrapping a towel around my head and dressing in my sweatpants and a long sleeved, crew neck shirt. I walked out and sat beside Kurama before roughing my hair up and pulling the towel off, tossing it away.

"Tsutomu asked me to kill him," I whispered and Kurama frowned as I stared down at my hands. "He's my godfather, Kurama…" Kurama's eyes widened. "I don't know if I can kill him but he made me swear to do it. It wasn't spoken, that promise I mean, but I know I promised inside…" I pouted and closed my eyes momentarily. "Long ago I locked away all my memories about my family, all of them! I don't even think Hiei can get to them, which is why he's always trying to rummage around in there…" Kurama sighed and wrapped an arm around me, letting my head fall against his chest.

"I don't know what to do, Kurama…" I mumbled before my tears fell out of my eyes. "If just by seeing him walk away triggers memories, I don't want to imagine what seeing him die will trigger…" Kurama sighed and nodded, just sitting there, allowing me to cry against his chest. I appreciated his silence. I just wanted someone to talk to, not to have reply back to me. I didn't need advice, just someone to vent to momentarily.

"Do you still want to go to dinner with us?" Kurama asked after a moment's silence. I nodded and he nodded again. "I'll give you a moment to…calm yourself before I come get you, ok?" I nodded, thanking him with my eyes as he stood and walked from my room. He paused before walking out and turned to me with a small smile. "Know that you'll always have a family, Etsuko…" My eyes widened at him. "We can be your family…if you wish it." He shut the door behind him and I stared at it, shocked.

Tsutomu said the same thing and just then, I realized it was true. I did think of the boys as my family. I would give my life easily for them. I would rather see myself die instead of one of them dying in my place. I sighed and walked to my bathroom, splashing some water on my face and changing from my sweatpants to a pair of black jeans. I walked out of my room and toward the living room. I pushed my emotions aside and smiled at them, saying, "Let's go eat."


	23. Chapter 23

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **23**

* * *

Tsutomu's yell echoed off the walls of the dome as his fist had grabbed his opponent's face, slamming it into the ground with a sickening snap. Surprisingly, I didn't cringe away like I usually did. It was the final fight before the finals. Team Yang was going against Team Miyagi and it seemed to be useless. Everyone knew it would be Team Yang verses Team Urameshi. Currently, I was sitting in the front rows with Yusuke beside me and Kurama and Hiei behind us and Kuwabara beside Yusuke. We were "getting information" about our next fight. It seemed almost impossible to defeat Team Yang. They were impeccably strong, especially the snake demon twins, Yoshio and Yoshi. I didn't think they'd be able to fight alone but they were pretty darn good by themselves. I didn't want to imagine them together.

Tsutomu looked up and our eyes connected. His lips curved downward and I sighed as my eyes narrowed slightly. He was my godfather but I knew I had to kill him in the long run. I didn't want to be my usual weak human self. I wanted to be my blood given right: a ruthless, cold-hearted yokai who liked to kill others in merciless ways. I saw Hiei's eyes glance over at me and I breathed in heavily. I had to be strong, no matter what. I wouldn't let my emotions get a hold of me this time. I could sense my demon side agreed.

I made it to the elevator in a daze and pushed the up button. I glanced behind me when I sensed something and saw Tsutomu's saddened eyes. "Come, Etsuko," he stated and I obediently followed him outside of the hotel and toward the forest. "I need to show you the technique that can kill me…" I frowned. "I can't be killed in any outside attacks. I have to be killed from the inside." My eyes narrowed. "Your father mastered the technique and used it often, especially against higher ranking demons since it was a stunning move and no one could move when it's being placed upon them."

He turned to me and held his hands up. "I know you can't defeat me if I gave you my all. You're much to young of your type to be able to master all your given powers! Your father was amazing to watch fight. If he were still alive, you could easily defeat me." I sighed. I would've liked to see my father fight. "This technique I can't show you, but your demon side." His fist connected with my face and my back hit the ground. As if that was its calling, my demon side popped out and glared up at Tsutomu. "Listen you, you fiend, I have a new technique that you probably haven't mastered yet!" Tsutomu reached out and placed his giant hand on my forehead, my head clouding over as I took in a deep breath.

"_Tsutomu, don't make me do this," my father's face stated, his hands closed in fists at his side. "I don't want to kill you but if you threaten my family again, I'll have no choice." Tsutomu glared at my father and rushed forward but was stopped when my father reached his hands out, the muscles in his hands tensing as the veins began moving along his skin. Tsutomu gasped and his eyes rolled back. My father flexed his fingers as his eyes blackened and he clenched his fists, Tsutomu flying forward with a sickening crack. My father sighed and released Tsutomu, frowning._

_My father reached out and it was almost as if an invisible sword sliced Tsutomu to pieces as my father's eyes turned back to their regular sage green. "These scars will remind you everyday what you have done, Tsutomu… Now leave this place and never come back!" _

I was pulled back and my demon side had been sucked back in as my eyes welled with tears and sobs flew from my lips once Tsutomu released my forehead. I looked at him and my eyes widened. "That's the move you have to do in order to kill me. I don't know how you'll be able to master it, but I figure your demon side will be able to do it a lot easier than you can, Etsuko…" Tsutomu sighed. "In two days are the finals, Etsuko and I shall see you then. I told my team to not kill anyone on your team but just knock unconscious if they happen to be stronger or wittier. Remember I love you, Etsuko!" He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Baby Etsuko…" He turned and walked away from me as my tears fell from my eyes.

I looked over and saw the four guys standing there, shocked. I pushed my emotions aside and began standing. Yusuke walked up to me and frowned. "We saw the whole thing, Etsuko…" I sighed. "And Kurama told us about him being your godfather." I glanced over at Kurama, who looked apologetic. "We're here for you, ok?" I nodded and leaned into him. His arms wrapped around me and I sighed.

"I need to train."

…::::…

"Welcome to the finals of the Torneo Di Morte, the Death Tournament," the announcer yelled into his mic. "This has been on interesting tournament from brutal deaths to skillful tactics. In the finals we have Team Yang, leader Tsutomu Yang and Team Urameshi, leader Yusuke Urameshi who single-handedly destroyed the last two tournaments held here in the Makai! I forgot to say but it's an honor to have a legend quite like Team Urameshi here in this tournament!" The announcer paused.

"The teams have their own rules and can start whenever they please…" The announcer jumped from the stage and I saw Tsutomu look to his right where Hitomi nodded and walked forward. Kuwabara sighed and walked forward as well, looking scared and determined at the same time. I almost wanted to go give him a hug but I thought against it as he hopped onto the stage and stared at Hitomi, who was now dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white silk shirt with a black cane in his hand with a silver knob in the shape of an old oak tree on top of it.

"I look forward to this fight, my friend," Hitomi stated and Kuwabara narrowed his eyes. I couldn't believe how strong Kuwabara looked in that one little look. He actually looked like he could defeat Hitomi but I wasn't sure. I still haven't figured out what Hitomi was. He was incredibly fast, strong, and seemed to be able to predict the other's moves, if they were weaker than him. I sighed. I'd figure it out eventually.

Meanwhile, two golden brown eyes were staring down at Etsuko's brilliantly bright blond hair as his lips curved into a smirk, tilting a wide mouthed wine glass toward his mouth as his clawed hands pushed the touch screen TV resting on a hinge on the arm of his chair. It zoomed into her face and he chuckled.

"Bichou," he stated and a scared looking girl ran up to him, wearing nothing but a pair of skimpy shorts and a low cut top. "What do you think of my new pet I'm going to acquire soon? I killed her parents, you know?" Bichou gulped and stared at the screen.

"She's very beautiful…" the scared girl replied and the man chuckled, reaching up and petting the neko's head. Her tail tucked between her legs as the man's hand rested on her upper back.

"She is very beautiful and hopefully she's as frisky as her mother was…" The man raised the glass to his mouth and sipped the end of his wine. "Get me more wine." Bichou nodded and grabbed his cup, rushing away. He studied the picture and his eyes narrowed. "I hope she has her mother's weakness for seducing instead of her father's rebellion side…" He sighed. He reached up and fingered the scar just below his jaw. "Stupid mutt," he growled before looking over and yelling, "Get my wine, wench!" He growled and leaned heavier against his chair, popping his jaw as Bichou ran back inside, holding his wine glass with a wine bottle in her other hand. He glared up at her and tore his wine glass from her petit hands, sipping at his drinks and zooming out from Etsuko's face and to the fight that was about to begin: Kuwabara verses Hitomi.

"I hate vampires," the man mumbled, "but I hope he does his job in murdering that waste of living space Kuwabara…"

…::::…

Kuwabara held his hands out like he was holding swords and yelled, "Spirit swords!" The familiar yellow energy swords raced from his palms and he held them in a cross fashion toward Hitomi, who smiled and pulled at the oak knob, a sword appearing. I sighed. I kind of figured that would happen since there's always a cane somewhere with a hidden sword. Kuwabara yelled out as he ran toward Hitomi, slamming his swords down and Hitomi held up his sword, blocking the attack but he had one hand behind his back.

Kuwabara jumped back and waited. Hitomi smirked and rushed forward, swinging his sword in a very excellent way. Kuwabara had a hard time blocking and cuts appeared on his chest, his shirt now having holes and slices in them, like a cat attacked him. Kuwabara jumped back and grunted, placing his hand on his chest and making a painful look. Kuwabara dismissed it and ran toward Hitomi, swinging his swords up and swinging them downward. Hitomi blocked them and pushed up, smirking at Kuwabara who looked determined to hit him at least once.

Hitomi jumped back and landed gracefully as Kuwabara stumbled forwards lightly. Hitomi began walking along the stage, his boots tapping against the concrete. Kuwabara watched him, turning every way he went. I had to admit, Kuwabara wasn't bad. I could defeat him (easily now that he was more scared of me ripping his head off) but he always put up a good fight, a worthy fight.

"You're not as weak as you seem to be, human," Hitomi stated, smiling at Kuwabara. "But I'm afraid you shall not beat me." With that, Hitomi vanished in a whirl of smoke almost and I watched him run around Kuwabara as Kuwabara looked around, confused before his eyes narrowed and he tried to focus as Hitomi began laughing and stopping here and there.

"Fight me like a man, you cheater," Kuwabara yelled and Hitomi appeared behind him, smirking.

"What makes you think I'm a man?" Hitomi sneered before his face contorted into a very bat-like look, his canine teeth sliding out to sharp points. Kuwabara's yell was loud as he backed away, holding his swords in a motion of a cross.

"That idiot is embarrassing," Hiei mumbled and my shoulders shook with laughter as Kuwabara stared at Hitomi in complete fear as Hitomi stared at him in complete shock.


	24. Chapter 24

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **24**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me?" Hitomi's skeptical voice asked, eyeing Kuwabara who shook his head and became serious once again. My shoulders were still jolting with laughter every once in a while and I had a hard time believing Kuwabara would become that scared over a damn vampire. I guess it would be shocking to think the man had simple spiritual energy (which was what I thought) and instead, see a vampire's face staring at you.

"I just got a little shocked, alright? Let's get this over with," Kuwabara stated.

"Yes, lets," Hitomi stated, smirking and his fangs glinting in the sunlight slightly. Kuwabara glared toward him and charged toward him, swinging his spirit swords up before striking them down but Hitomi blocked easily with his sword, his arm behind his back with the sheath locked in his hand. I now knew that Kuwabara couldn't win this if the rumors of vampires were true. They were immortals and the only way to kill them would be decapitating them, stabbing them in the heart with a stake, or shoving garlic down their throat basically. Then there's holy water of course but I don't think Kuwabara had any of that on him, or a cross.

Hitomi bowed his head as Kuwabara went to strike at him, but right before the blow was going to be dealt, he vanished. Hitomi reappeared behind Kuwabara and jumped up, connecting his pointed boots with Kuwabara's head. I winced as Kuwabara stumbled forward, gripping his head (his swords vanished the moment he let go of them). Hitomi rushed forward and rammed into him, causing Kuwabara to fall down, tumbling. Hitomi jumped up and landed gracefully behind him, chuckling.

"You really are pathetic for a human! Even I wouldn't suck off your neck," Hitomi stated and Kuwabara pushed himself up, conjuring his spirit swords once more.

"Watch your mouth, punk," Kuwabara snapped, glaring. "I bet I've had a harder life than you, mister." Hitomi glowered over at him.

"What could possibly have gone through that could level up to be turned into a vampire five hundred centuries ago, watching all your loved ones die and have to die yourself only to be reborn into a soulless monster?" Hitomi admitted. Kuwabara chuckled.

"You act as if that's the most terrible experience ever to succumb?" Kuwabara remarked, chuckling. "I've had to watch my best friend die two times and be reborn either into some sort of spirit detective or half Mazoku with a 3000 year old ancestral father! I've had to destroy a saint beast over lava and save the love of my life from the Toguro brothers and some fat ass." Kuwabara scoffed. "Don't think you're the only one with problems." Hitomi smirked, huffing out a small laugh.

"True, human, but like I said, you haven't watched all your loved ones die just yet," Hitomi stated. "Like your older sister…or Yukina…" Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Some handy quirks came with this disaster, human…" Hitomi ran toward Kuwabara and swiped his sword up but Kuwabara blocked, stumbling from the blow. Hitomi was very skilled with the sword, but that was no shocker. He said he had been alive for 500 centuries and that would make some excellent at a lot of things.

Finally, Hitomi connected the blade with Kuwabara's face, causing a very gruesome cut to appear over his face. Kuwabara yelled out, falling back and bowing his head. I winced, taking in a sharp breath. That had to hurt since I watched it race up his jaw, over his cheek, over his nose, and over his left eye. Hitomi sheathed his sword and glowered down at Kuwabara. Kuwabara pulled his hand from his face and my eyes widened. It was horrible looking. I was wondering if it'd leave a scar.

Kuwabara stood and wavered (probably from lightheadedness), his eyes dancing a bit before he focused and conjured his spirit swords again, blood flowing down his face and into the gap of his shirt. I frowned. He'd pass out from blood loss before he could have a chance of beating Hitomi. It was a head wound and those bleed a lot, even if it was just his face. Kuwabara stumbled forward and began waving his swords around, Hitomi blocking them easily. I felt bad for Kuwabara because the blood from his wound was seeping into his eyes, destroying his vision and probably his focus as well.

Hitomi slammed his palm into Kuwabara's chest and Kuwabara fell back, yelling out in pain as he tumbled like a rag doll. I frowned while watching. Tournaments like this shouldn't have Kuwabara in them. Demons like this (or vampires) were too powerful for his human energy. Kuwabara laid still for a while and the announcer began counting. I looked over at Yusuke, who was glaring ahead of him.

"Get up, Kuwabara!" he yelled but Kuwabara never strained.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Kurama stated.

"I thought in these fights, it was death that decided the winner," I voiced and Yusuke's eyes narrowed on Hitomi as his fists clenched, lighting with his blue spirit energy.

"That vampire would die before he had a chance to kill Kuwabara!" Yusuke hissed and I gasped. I've never seen Yusuke so angry.

"Ten!" the announcer yelled. "Hitomi wins for Team Yang!" Hitomi walked from the stage and Yusuke ran forward, bending low to Kuwabara who groaned in pain when Yusuke touched him.

"Good you're alive! I still haven't gotten my chance to kick your ass, idiot," Yusuke stated before pulling Kuwabara's arm over his shoulders and dragging him from the stage.

"Next time we fight…Urameshi, I'll…kick your ass," Kuwabara choked out, his eyes drooping. Yusuke chuckled and carried him to the infirmary as Tsutomu looked over at me. I went to move forward but he shook his head. I narrowed my eyes and stopped as he looked at the snake demon twins, Yoshio and Yoshi. They both smirked (their black sunglasses gripped in their hands) and they walked forward. Kurama and Hiei both narrowed their eyes and walked forward. I watched. This fight was going to be interesting.

"For Team Urameshi, it's Hiei and Kurama and for Team Yang, it's Yoshi and Yoshio, the snake twins!" the announcer screamed and the tension rose. The crowd was silent for once as the snake demon twins chuckled, peeling their large leather jackets off and revealing their tone, lean muscular bodies. They weren't what snake demons came to be read as. They looked completely human except when you looked closely enough, their sides and the bottoms of their limbs were a slightly darker color in the shape of scales. Their eyes were snake like they were both different colors. The one to the right had one metallic yellow eye on the right and the other eye was a metallic brown while the snake demon to the left had the same but the metallic yellow was on the left instead of right and the metallic brown was on the right. They were very handsome snake demons besides the difference of eyes.

Kurama and Hiei stood a good distance away from them, both of their eyes narrowed. They seemed only focused on this fight. The snake demons chuckled once more before the one on the right said, "I'm Yoshi and this is my brother Yoshio! To make it fair for you two…" They both pulled dark shades from their pockets, slipping them on over their eyes. They didn't have voices of snake demons. Yoshi's voice was clear and very deep, almost stabbing into my heart. It was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. But like snakes, the two twins have the fangs of them that glinted when they smirked over at Kurama and Hiei. I began wondering if they were also poisonous but I figured they would be if they were snake demons.

The announcer stepped down from the stadium, frowning. He could feel the tension between the fighters. Everything was betting on this fight. This fight was what everyone was waiting for. I was next, but this fight was what was going to make everyone scream about. It was going to have a legend attach to it. Team Yang isn't brutal, but they're precise at everything they do, especially the twins. They were precise and they looked more like they were dancing than fighting they were so perfect. They fought well separate but together…I couldn't imagine. But then again, Kurama and Hiei were partners for life. They knew each other almost like they were twins themselves. This was going to be the fight of the century.

Nothing happened for a while before Kurama made the first move by removing his traditional rose and yelling out, "Rose whip!" before whipping it and creating a long green whip. Hiei unsheathed his sword as the twins flexed their muscles. I could hear their bones popping in their knuckles. I grimaced and Yusuke shifted beside me. I could tell this battle was putting him on edge. He still had to go up against someone. Kuwabara was knocked cold in the infirmary from the beginning fight and he was worried Kurama and Hiei wouldn't be able to stand after this fight. I was worried to. Kurama was in there, risking his life basically. I was even a little worried for Hiei, but I would never voice that out loud.

Yoshi and Yoshio raced toward Kurama and Hiei and dodged their attacks, kicking off the concrete and into the air. Immediately, Hiei jumped up after one and Kurama slashed his whip upwards, catching the ankle of Yoshio. Hiei's sword clashed with the hard scales of Yoshi and the fight really began. Yoshio fell to the ground hard but recovered quickly as Kurama released his whip to fire another shot. Yoshio dodged and charged at Kurama, slamming his hard body into him. Meanwhile, Hiei's sword really wasn't doing anything against Yoshi's hard scales. Yoshi was smirking while they were jumping through the air, their bodies coming in as blurs every once in a while. I tried my best to watch them, but they were moving incredibly fast.

Kurama's yell echoed through the stadium as Yoshio's fangs slammed into his skin. Kurama shoved the demon's face away and grabbed up his whip, slashing it toward him. At that point, I was incredibly worried. Kurama didn't seem fazed at all as his whip wrapped around Yoshio's leg, causing him to fall to the ground. Kurama dragged him toward him as the long thorns dug into the scales on Yoshio's legs. Surprisingly, they broke through and Yoshio yelled out, distracting Yoshi for a split second so Hiei could slam him into the stadium. The crater that appeared that broke Yoshi's fall seemed like it broke the sound barrier. It took a couple seconds before the loud bang echoed throughout the crowd and dome. Hiei smirked and hovered to the ground, holding a defensive stance.

Yoshio tore from Kurama's whip, despite the painful screams he was letting out as the thorns dug deeper into his scales. Kurama smirked and I blinked. He was so sadistic, like Hiei. That shocked me. Kurama pulled his whip back and it curved around him, quite gracefully. Hiei stood a good distance away from Kurama, breathless. Kurama wavered for a bit and he gripped his shoulder where Yoshio had bitten him. Hiei looked over and scowled.

"What happened, fox?" he yelled out and Kurama looked over at him as Yoshi and Yoshio stood, facing the two.

"I was bitten!" Kurama stated before forcing himself to jump back as Yoshio swiped at him, spinning and connecting his foot with Kurama's stomach. Hiei growled and blocked Yoshi's attack with his sword, kicking his legs out. Yoshi stepped up quick and when Hiei swiped his sword at him, he grabbed the blade, smirking. He twisted it and Hiei pulled it out quickly, sheathing it and returning to combat. Yoshi and Hiei were blurs once again as they fought. I returned back to Kurama, who didn't look like he was doing very good. My heart was pounding in my chest as Yusuke's body grew tense beside me.

Kurama jumped but faltered and landed on one of his knees, panting. His vision was growing blurry as Yoshio's foot connected with his face, causing him to slide dangerously close to the edge. I wanted to race forward but I knew we'd get disqualified. I was beginning to think it should've been Hiei and me because my demon side is immune to poison, which I learned last night speaking with her.

If worse came to worse, I'd slip some of my blood into Kurama's system before he was able to die on us. I don't think I'd handle anything very good if I saw Kurama die. Yoshio was chuckling as he made his way toward Kurama, his hands flexing. Kurama began coughing as his limbs shook. I knew he was fighting it. Kurama grit his teeth and dodged the blow Yoshio was about to deliver.

Hiei and Yoshi finally stopped being blurs and Hiei had his wrist in his hand as he tossed him into Yoshio, protecting Kurama. I smiled. I was going to thank him somehow for that, even if he hurt me in the process of trying to give him my gratitude. Hiei raced after the two twins and glanced at Kurama before pulling his sword out standing in front of the twins, blocking Kurama's weak stance. I was wondering if his blood would eventually start killing the poison. He was demon after all. Hiei glanced back at Kurama one last time before blocking the attacks of Yoshi and Yoshio. He was blasted back a few feet but he held his stance before charging them, somehow fighting the two off.

Hiei jumped into the air to distract them as Kurama began pushing himself onto his knees, taking deep breaths. Hiei kicked off the air and slammed into the twins before slamming one into the ground and pointing his sword at the other's throat, glaring at them both. He thrust his sword forward and it pushed Yoshi away, causing him to stumble back. He pushed his foot into the chest of Yoshio harder and a crack was heard around the stadium followed by Yoshio's scream. I grimaced. I remembered you had to kill your opponent. I was shocked Kuwabara was still living but I figured he was assumed dead. He wasn't moving at all. I don't think he was even breathing, but was a good fight.

Hiei focused back onto Yoshi who was staring at his twin brother in horror. Hiei charged into him with his sword and began swinging his sword in his perfect precision. Cuts were here and there. He was fighting hard now if he was leaving cuts on the scales of snake demons. Yusuke was a bit more relaxed as Kurama stood, almost stumbling to the ground. He was incredibly pale, panting, and sweating all over. His hand was over his stomach. I could bet he felt nauseous.

Hiei was working on Yoshi as Yoshio stood, glaring and twisting his body in a sadistic fashion. Kurama looked over and his eyes widened as Yoshio began running toward Hiei. Kurama rushed forward and blocked his attack, fighting the weakness trying to take him over from the poison. Yoshio growled and Kurama grabbed him by the head, slamming him into the ground and twisting over him into a crouching position. He was panting as Yoshio stood, breathing hard. I watched in horror as Yoshio began tearing as his head, his body convulsing. He withered and twisted, his body cracking as his scales cracked. Blood spurted from Yoshio's mouth as Yoshi looked over at his twin brother in horror. Yoshio began thrashing before his chest split from where Hiei broke it and vines came out, sucking him whole. Yoshi's face was complete horror as he watched his brother die.

Kurama fell to the ground and panted, his body sweating even more. Hiei took the opportunity to pull Yoshi forward onto his sword. Yoshi's mouth widened and his glasses fell off. Hiei stared into his eyes, smirking, before he pulled his sword out and shoved him to the ground to crawl to his brother. He laid on top of him and stroked his face before choking, blood spurting out and falling limply on top of his brother. The crowd was still silent as the announcer shook out of his shock and began counting. Hiei walked to Kurama and slung his arm over his shoulders, walking to the edge of the stadium and waiting until the announcer said ten before hopping off and dragging Kurama toward the infirmary. I watched him go and sighed. I couldn't believe what happened. It was all so…quick but intense.


	25. Chapter 25

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **25**

* * *

For once I was right as Tsutomu stepped forward, his broad figure looming on top of the stage. I walked forward, my heart beating loudly in my chest to the point where I cold almost feel my heart pounding against my sternum. I reached up and rubbed my chest before pulling my hair from its braid and pulling it into a very tight bun. I sighed and bit my lower lip.

I stared over at Tsutomu with regret in my eyes but I knew I had to do this. I couldn't back out now that I've come with peace with the fact that I'm about to kill my godfather, the man that I could've had raised me to be a respectful demon with the heart to never murder, but knock unconscious. He had told me the other day that he ordered his teammates to not kill anyone on Team Urameshi, which they agreed too. That team is very honorable and I found myself loving them when I noticed they just knocked Kuwabara out. I sighed as I conjured my shadow sword.

He had told me the technique to kill him, to finish him off and I remembered exactly what he said. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I had to give him peace, like he asked. It'd kill me in the process but I had to do it. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the picture he had slipped me the other day (without me seeing him of course). Worn and torn as it was, I loved it. My cute eight year old face was goofy and kind of insane looking while Tsutomu (holding me) was behind me, making a much distorted, funny look. His face wasn't scarred and he was a very handsome guy. He was handsome with the scars, but even more without them since his smile wasn't put aside by the grotesque scar under his lip.

I tucked the picture back into my pocket and zipped it shut so it wouldn't fall out. I frowned at him as he unzipped his blazer and tossed it aside. He was wearing a pair of exercise pants and a white tank that really didn't seem large enough for his broad chest. I swung my sword around my knuckles, trying to concentrate on seeing someone else instead of him. He smiled at me and I sighed, closing my eyes and snapping them open, rushing toward him. He easily dodged and shoved me away with his fingertips, yet I flew a good foot away. He had told me that his ability was brute strength and iron-like skin (as well as immortality). I swung around and my Sword of Shadowed Metal (this was what Kurama explained it was called since mine had a solid form instead of smoky like the one used from Team Shadow).

My sword made a very loud cracking noise against his skin and Tsutomu grabbed the blade of my sword, picking me up and tossing me aside like a rag doll. I pummeled into the ground and grunted, standing instantly and bracing myself as Tsutomu rushed toward me, his large fist raised. I pivoted as his fist came crashing down and I shoved my entire body into his large shoulders, causing us to tumble. I kicked off his chest and landed on my feet, eyeing him as he stood, narrowing his eyes at me. He really was going to give it his all (well, almost he had said). If he gave his all, he'd kill me instantly because he was like a falling boulder crashing toward a small puppy or a child. I hated that comparison but deal with it.

He rushed toward me, using his entire speed (which wasn't slow I might add). I barely dodged his grasp but he turned toward me, slamming his large forearm into my face. I knew what he was doing and it was working. My demon side was stirring and getting pissed off. My back hit the stage hard and a small crater appeared, followed by a large puff of dust. I coughed and began trying to push myself up. I was almost on my knees when a powerful blow caught me on my back. I fell hard against the concrete and my eyes dulled.

Tsutomu smirked and jumped back as my body shook violently once and my veins began moving hastily under my skin. He backed away from the large crater and braced himself as I crawled from the crater, my braid still intact. I glared at Tsutomu and tilted my head hard to the left, earning a large pop from my bones. Tsutomu crouched and smirked at me, nodding his head in a mocking fashion. I growled and vanished, reappearing behind him to slam my knee into his head but he ducked and reached up, grabbing my ankle and slamming me into the ground but I managed to block the pain out as I kicked off the ground, my free foot connecting with his jaw. He released my ankle and I spun around to him, grabbing him by his jaw, throwing him over me. He flew a good distance but landed in a very large crash as I smirked, waiting. I knew he wasn't down for good.

In a flash, I felt a powerful blow in my back and I flew forward, flipping carelessly on the ground before finally snapping out of my daze and snapping together, sliding slightly on my worn out shoes. I smirked at Tsutomu and my veins began weaving even more as I held my palms out to him. He smirked, knowing what was going on. I pulled my arms back quickly and Tsutomu's form flew forward into the ground, his gasp loud and clear in my mind. I almost faltered but I had to do this.

I weaved my fingers in an uncomfortable fashion and watched the pain contort on his face so my weakness kicked in and I stopped. Tsutomu growled and stood up, rushing toward me and grabbing me by my neck and slamming me into the ground. I knew that would piss my demon side off and it wouldn't want to listen to me anymore. My back stung slightly from that hit and suddenly, I was flying through the air again. I glanced over at Tsutomu as I flew through the air and even though his face looked pissed off, his eyes held grief.

I flipped in the air and landed gracefully before rage completely taking me over, also known as my demon side. My veins were moving so rapidly under my skin that it was the most pleasure I've ever felt. It made my head fuzzy momentarily as I stared at Tsutomu, my eyes turned entirely black, including the white portion of my eyes. The weird thing was that I felt like a million cuts were on my face and I reached up to feel a burning sensation when my fingers touched my skin but when I looked at my fingers, they were coated in a little blood. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Tsutomu, emotionless.

"The angrier you get, the more restless your veins get and they can tear your skin," Tsutomu explained and I smirked, rushing toward him and slamming my body into his, causing us to fall back before I stopped and grabbed his shirt, pulling up and slamming him into the ground with a very large bang. "The angrier you get," he strained out as I glared down at him in my demon side, "the stronger you become, Etsuko. Remember that."

I blinked and smirked, backing away and motioning my hands again as he grunted in pain. I weaved my fingers and growled as I clenched my fingers in. Tsutomu's eyes rolled back as he began to go into epileptic shock, his body quivering as his chest looked as if it was caving in. I felt like my face was tearing as my mind soared with power. Tears welled up in my blackened eyes and fell down my cheeks, stinging painfully. I winced slightly but didn't lose my concentration as my veins moved all over my body, restlessly. I looked down and saw cuts appearing all over my arms and revealed legs. I frowned. My mind was too powerful for my weak skin, I figured. I ignored them and kept my mind focused on my task despite how I wanted to just say forget it.

As I began flexing my fingers before I made tight fists with my hands and pulled my arms back, my fists clenched at my hips as a loud crack echoed from Tsutomu's body and his eyes became lifeless as his lips began curving upward in a small smile. Instantly, my demon side went back inside and I fell to my knees, my sobs echoing throughout the dome. My team didn't move, just watched. The two still living from Team Yang were staring at the scene with eyes slightly filled with tears but my sobs were heard throughout the entire stadium and the demons didn't know whether to cheer or cry as well, so they stayed quiet.

I leaned forward, my palms pushing into my face as my shoulders shuddered with my sobs. I placed my palms on the ground and took in a very choked breath that wavered before crawling toward Tsutomu's lifeless form. I sprawled out over his broad chest and my body shook with my unspoken sobs. I got enraged and looked up at the three-way mirror where I knew that bastard was sitting. "You're next you fucking bastard!" I screamed out and I felt my eye shift before I stared down at Tsutomu, my fingers clenching his shirt.

Slowly, Yusuke began making his way toward me and I saw him out of my peripheral vision. I looked up at him as he became close and he frowned down at me, kneeling and allowing me to clench onto him. I buried my head into his chest as he stood; my body was limp against his. He slipped his arm under my knees and began carrying me off the stadium as some people came out with the gurney, loading Tsutomu on it and carrying him off.

I looked away and let my head fall against Yusuke's chest as another wave of sobs wanted to hit me. I forced them back as I unzipped my pocket and pulled my solitary picture out, clenching it hard in my hand against my chest as tears just fell from my eyes. Yusuke walked me into the back room and laid me on the couch. I was in a big dazed state as he walked out, shutting the door softly. I knew I was going to miss his fight, but I didn't care. I was beginning to feel the wash of depression that I knew was going to hit me, either now or later.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I woke up in the hotel room, in complete darkness. I sat up and for once, I didn't feel my demon side one bit. It was like I was completely human again for the split second. I stared down at my knees and frowned. I looked over and saw the worn out picture of Tsutomu and me and reached out, grabbing it and staring at it for what seemed like an endless amount of time. I sighed and looked out the window to see it was completely dark. I got up and walked to my window, staring out and frowning. I was now completely alone in the sense of family.

I looked to my door and sighed. Like Tsutomu had said…

"_A little something I learned from your father was that beings like you didn't go far without company… You have those four boys you're traveling with! I can sense they care a whole lot about you, especially the red headed one…" he explained. I sighed._

"_Kurama's like my brother…"_

"_Those four boys are your family, Etsuko… Having me out of your life won't change anything," he mumbled._

I sighed and walked out of my room, tossing the worn picture on my bed beforehand. I walked into the living room and saw the four boys sitting around but they looked up as I walked in. Kurama smiled sweetly at me as Yusuke forced a semi-happy smile toward me. I walked forward and sat between Yusuke and Kurama, sighing. "Did that bastard demon leave?" I asked.

"Yes, very soon after Yusuke won his fight against Kimiko," Kurama answered. I nodded.

"Then the next thing I'm doing is searching for him," I whispered, distracting my mind and finally feeling my demon side shift within me. I couldn't stay depressed for long. I had bigger fish to worry about and I knew that demon would be after me soon enough. "When are we heading home?"

"Tomorrow morning," Yusuke answered. I nodded.

"I'll be in my room, ok?" I stated and the boys nodded. I got up and walked toward my room but I paused. I felt this was needed. "I love you guys," I mumbled but I knew they all heard me. I sighed and walked into my bedroom, shutting the door and making my way to my windowsill, sitting and staring out the window at the cloudy sky and semi-bright horizon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **26**

* * *

Somehow, I managed to walk to the stadium that night, around midnight. I was dressed in an overly large shirt and my hair was pulled roughly into a bun. I looked miserable to be honest. I knew I looked miserable too. I felt the crusted tears under my eyelashes and my lips pouty from sobbing and my face was burning from me crying so hard. I stared at the stage and the figure of Tsutomu flashed in my mind. My chin shook and I bit my lower lip crossing my arms around myself and breathing in heavily. I didn't know him that well, but I felt like I had been searching for him, found him, and then lost him instantaneously.

I walked toward the stage and crawled onto it, not wanting to use any agility or grace. I walked to the middle and stared around, the fight between Tsutomu and me flashing through my mind. I was glad my demon side was still. I didn't want to feel her presence since it was her that destroyed my godfather. I sat down, cross-legged, and stared down at my folded hands that dipped in between my legs. The loose hairs that managed to fall from my bun fell in front of my face and I sighed, causing some of them to fly up. I closed my eyes and sucked in my lips. Instead of crying, I released my entire set of energy. It bubbled up into my throat and in a stream of magical dark colors, it swirled over me, racing and spinning in great waves.

It spread around me like an opening flower and my eyes shut slowly as my lips quivered slightly but I willed them to stop. Tsutomu wouldn't want me crying so much for him, especially when I had to destroy that bastard of a demon. He'd want me up and fighting and destroying that man. I'd do that for him but I needed to release the stress that was bubbling in my chest while I sat in my room, wishing for sleep but not being granted my wish. I was sick of sleeping, to be honest. I've missed the stars and the moon and the cool gentle breeze flowing through my loose hairs.

My energy soared as I imagined feeling the night around me and in a flash, I felt my energy being intercepted and I looked over to see two crimson eyes staring at me. I narrowed my eyes and stared at him. Hiei walked up to me and scowled down at me. "What do you want?" I snapped, noticing my voice sounded very distant.

"I felt a shift in energy," he commented. I blinked and allowed my energy to soar back into me. I felt lightheaded and gripped my forehead. "I don't say these types of things often, onna… You did well in your last fight." I went to look up at him but he was gone. I blinked and shook my head. He was a confusing boy. I stared ahead of me and frowned. He completely broke my concentration and now I don't feel like releasing that energy once more so I began heading to the hotel room. I almost expected Tsutomu to pop out of nowhere, smiling his usual twisted smile and wearing his usual custom made business suits.

I pushed the up button for the elevator and sighed. I wasn't even worried or confused about Hiei's little scene. It was strange but at the moment, my mind was too numb to think about anything. I stepped into the elevator as the doors dang and leaned against the back wall, sighing. I bowed my head and stared at my worn out shoes. I bit the inside of my lip. I remembered when these shoes were brand new.

I smiled slightly at that thought. I really was going insane now. I was talking about my shoes instead of getting over a death of someone important and moving onto the next biggest fish (that I had to fry). I looked up as the elevator doors opened and frowned when I saw the boys staring at me, with slightly saddened eyes. I stared at them with questions and Yusuke sighed. "Hiei's missing," he commented. I blinked.

"Missing?" I whispered to repeat it. Yusuke nodded. "Are you sure? I just saw him a couple minutes ago." The boys glanced at each other before staring back at me.

"We don't know about that but we know he's gone because we found this note on his windowsill," Kurama stated, handing me a note. "It's addressed to you…" I blinked and looked at the note with was written on some old style of parchment. I unfolded it and began reading…

_Etsuko,_

_As you have noticed, one of your precious teammates is missing. I wanted to kidnap that red head that seems so fond of you and you of him, but he was never alone and only this fire yokai seemed to like to travel alone so it was quite easy to trap him in his own mind. As you may or may not know, I vanished after you destroyed Tsutomu. I couldn't stand the thought of being murdered in my own stadium so here's the deal. You and the other three maggots will go to the Makai to the North East Hemisphere to a place called Brackets Den. I believe Yoko knows where that is…_

_If you are not here in three days, you can make sure that the fire yokai will not have a mind to go home to. _

I stared at the paper, still stunned. Hiei was kidnapped by the man I swore to myself I'd murder. How the hell did that happen? I thought Hiei was super keen and too quick to get caught. But he had stated he trapped him in his own mind so I figured that meant Hiei was traveling somewhere, lost and probably a little irritated. I folded the paper up and stared up at the three boys. "We're leaving now…" I hissed and the boys nodded, getting serious again. If this demon could kidnap Hiei, then he wasn't weak at all. It had to take a lot of silence and skill to get passed Hiei's boundaries.

We headed to the hotel room and I began packing my stuff up before heading out and walking into the portal already looming in the living room. The three boys stepped in after me and we stared at a worried Koenma. "Etsuko, you must know that Brackets Den is very dangerous. It's specifically for your type of being with amazing mind powers. This demon who hasn't called himself anything yet has a powerful mind, especially if he can trap Hiei in his own mind when Hiei has a Jagan eye, which is very hard to overcome," Koenma explained. I nodded. I knew Hiei had three eyes but I've never seen it. I've never really cared since it was just a third eye he used for telepathy and such. "Kurama, do you remember how to get to Brackets Den?"

"Unfortunately," Kurama answered. I glanced back at the red head. "Koenma, is it wise to let Etsuko venture into this place by herself? You know me and Yusuke and Kuwabara can't go into there because we could easily turn against Etsuko." I blinked, looking over at Koenma.

"Etsuko will be fine… However as you stated in the letter, all four of you must go so I had some guys work on something for you all." Koenma paused and pulled a drawer out of his desk, pulling out a small box. "They're something new and I find myself liking them a lot. They allow beings with weaker minds to venture into places like this… It blocks your mind from telepathy and telekinesis and manipulation! Etsuko, you don't need one since your mind is pretty powerful already and you'll easily overcome any challenges this place gives you." Koenma pulled out two small black earphones and smiled. "They're small and convenient and won't make you look ridiculous."

The three boys walked forward and grabbed their earphones, sticking them into their ears. "Etsuko, did you master telepathy at all?" Koenma asked, staring over at me. I nodded. I wasn't as good as Hiei was with it. "Test it out on the boys." I nodded and turned toward the boys, focusing. My demon side shifted and began helping me as I focused on all three of them. I felt a pressure in the middle of my forehead and I began to perspire. They didn't seem to falter but the earphones all had a small red light blinking on them. Suddenly, I was flown across the room and my back hit the wall as I grunted.

"Etsuko!" the boys all yelled out as I pushed myself up, blinking in pure confusion. I had no idea what just happened. It was like an invisible force rammed into my head and chest. Koenma smiled.

"Good, they work! I'm not sure if they'll be able to do that with this demon but I'm glad my guys did something right! Now, I suggest you go home and pack for a three day trip and leave as soon as possible. I will have a portal in the living room in two hours to take you to the Makai where you'll start your journey." I sighed and a portal appeared and we all walked through it with our duffel bags from the tournament. I walked straight to my room and shut my door, sighing. I couldn't believe my predicament got Hiei kidnapped. I really was a danger zone.

I unpacked my dirty clothes and packed some fresher ones. I packed my toiletries and sighed, staring around. I frowned. I liked this room but I knew I was going to leave the boys soon. As soon as I defeated this demon, I was promised to have a life of my own, away from demons and such so I can try to get my life back on straight. I wanted to live again. I've missed so many years of my life because of that asylum and I wanted to regain it, at least for a bit before I managed to get myself into trouble again.

I looked over at my window and walked toward it, pushing the panels open and sighing. I looked down and blinked. I saw a small black box. I crawled out and grabbed it, examining it before grabbing the letter taped down against it. I set the box aside and opened the letter, reading it slowly:

_Etsuko_

_I figure that you've managed to kill me off like I wanted you to if you're reading this now. Don't ask how I knew where you lived because it's not important. I wish I could be standing next to you when you're defeating that bastard who killed your parents but I needed my peace and quiet for once but I will be watching over you, with your parents too. I know they'll be watching you, very proud as I am of you. I understand I promised you an apartment so in the box are the keys and deed to the apartment. The address is listed below and it's in a pretty decent neighborhood with a lot of opportunities. I do wish you'd stay with the boys since they would keep you safe but it's your life and I will not tell you how to live it. Just promise me you'll stay in contact with them, forever. They're a lively bunch and I don't see how you'd want to leave them anyways. That red head seems to like you a lot and that could mean something in the near future. _

_Anyways, this letter is my official goodbye since I know I couldn't do it when you were defeating me so goodbye, Etsuko and I will be watching over you along side with your parents. Know that I love you._

_Tsutomu_

I studied the address and sighed, looking at the box and opening it, staring at two sets of keys and a folded up piece of paper. I walked into my room and set it on my nightstand, finishing my packing. I finished quickly and walked out and downstairs where I saw two of the three boys waiting. Only Yusuke was missing. He came out soon after, carrying a very small bag and looking serious as ever. I nodded at them and walked through the portal, the boys following me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **27**

* * *

The Makai reeked real badly to me. It was like walking through a field of manure without a clothes pin over your nose. I was disgusted as we walked through the small "towns" heading to the North East. Kurama was leading and it seemed that when he was walking, he got more respect than anyone I've ever seen. I didn't know why but I figured he was a demon so the others left him alone but as I walked, I noticed that demons scowled toward me but kept their distance.

Surprisingly, my demon side wasn't out but my veins would shift restlessly like I was on edge. I eyed every demon as we passed through yet another town. The towns were real grudge like (well the ones we were passing through) and resembled the low cost end of town back in the Ningenkai. I didn't know if there was high class ones but I assumed there were for the rich demons in this Makai. Kurama turned toward us and smiled slightly. "It's only a two day walk after this, if we keep a good steady pace," he stated and I nodded. That was perfect timing. "But if we run into trouble, it's going to be a three day walk."

I shrugged that aside and we began walking over the long plain. "Hey Yusuke," I stated and he looked down at me. "Why were all those demons shielding away from Kurama like that? I'm just wondering…" Yusuke smiled.

"That's right, you don't know yet! Kurama has an old fox spirit in him called Yoko Kurama and he had a name here, a pretty big name at that," he explained. "Kurama is only his human form with the name of Shuichi Minamino." I nodded, almost getting it. I just knew Kurama was powerful and that was good enough for me. I didn't need the specifics but now everything made sense, especially what Tsutomu said. I never thought of it before because I was so on edge throughout the entire tournament, I wasn't taking in specific details.

Kurama was walking a good foot in front of us and I began feeling bad. His best friend was kidnapped because of that demon that was linked only to me. I sighed and began playing with my long braid. I was hoping Hiei was just fine, or at least alive. We could all deal with him being slightly hurt but if he was dead…

I shrugged that thought from my head instantly and put a stoic look on my face as I sped up my pace, to match the boys instead of them having to match my pace. We had to get there before the time ran out. It would be horrible to miss the deadline because of my slow ass. I'd feel horrible and wouldn't be able to face the boys again.

…::::…

He looked over at Hiei with ruthlessness in his eyes and scowled. The fire yokai was still in his trance, which was good. He knew that if he woke up anytime soon, he'd be able to break himself free easily and wouldn't be as easy to trap him in his mind once more. He massaged his forehead and sighed. That took a big toll on his energy putting that fire yokai down. Hiei was more powerful that he assumed. "Height isn't everything now, my friend…" he mumbled, staring at a framed picture. "Like it was back in the day, huh?" He let out a blood curdling laugh and set the picture down, walking away from the room.

…::::…

It was a hard, long, gruesome, tiring, and irritating walk over the high mountains with the snow that I wasn't prepared for so I was freezing the entire time, as well as Yusuke but Kurama seemed to cope. We were now only a couple hours away from Bracket's Den, which was good. Surprisingly, we didn't run into trouble but I figured that was because we had Yoko Kurama and my dad's powers in our group and Yusuke's high name as well, from winning all the tournaments.

Kurama paused after a while and I sighed, putting my hands on my knees and panting. I was increasing my speed the entire time. It was tiring speeding up to match the boys' stride instead of keeping my own, but now we were a day ahead of our schedule and all I wanted to do was sleep. If we went into that place with my body this weak, I'd be easily overcome I think. Kurama turned to us and sighed. "I think we should rest for a night," he stated, like he read my mind. I blinked and nodded, smiling. "Etsuko looks incredibly drained and we need her for this mission." I shrugged and stood upright, sighing. Yusuke began looking around.

"We can rest by that tree over there," he stated, pointing to a tree that was about a football's length away. I nodded and we began heading toward it before we began setting up our small camp. Yusuke worked on gathering rocks and making a small fire pit while Kuwabara dug out the fire pit when Yusuke finished. Kurama was gathering wood and I was setting up our beds around the fire pit. It was all done in a matter of thirty or so minutes. I was already cuddling up into my dark sleeping bag as Yusuke created a fire.

"It would've been nice to have that shrimp here," Kuwabara stated after Yusuke sat down. I smiled slightly and pulled my knees to my chest, setting my chin on top of my knees staring at the fire. I'm not sure how it happened but I felt like I was coasting along the field we were traveling tomorrow, in a very airy shape. It felt weird to me and very abnormal.

Suddenly, a form I recognized came into view and I smacked into it and a new image appeared. It was incredibly dark and I could hardly see. I stared around, confused and began walking forward, I assumed. A light came on and I shielded my eyes from it, wincing slightly. I looked forward and watched as all the lights turned on, one by one. I blinked and suddenly, I was shoved aside roughly. I looked up to see Hiei standing over me, glaring ahead of him with his katana out. He rushed forward and sliced downward on a demon that appeared. He paused before sheathing his katana and looking over at me.

"What are you doing here, onna?" he snapped and I blinked. Where was I? "You're in my head." I glared at him before standing.

"I don't know why I'm here…" I stated. "I was in camp with the boys, heading to rescue your kidnapped ass and suddenly, I'm here." Hiei narrowed his eyes at me and I glared at him as well. "What? I'm still new to this whole type of thing! If I knew how to get back, I would trust me… but I don't know!" Hiei rolled his eyes and began walking away. "So what is this place in your head? A distant memory or a tragic memory?"

"No, so shut up," he stated and I scowled at him. "If you must know, onna it's a telepathic illusion." I nodded, interested. "It seems we underestimated this demon that's after you. He's powerful! Even though I'm in here, I can still here his voice and I know that he's insane." I blinked and sighed. I had to fight an insane person; that's just great.

"How do I get out of h ere?" I asked. I knew Hiei would know.

"In order for you to get here, you were probably thinking of me… so think of yourself," Hiei stated and I blushed. I was so not thinking of him. I was only thinking of rescuing him, to put it bluntly. Hiei glanced over at me and I glowered at him before beginning to think of myself as he instructed. He turned to me and I blinked as I felt a tugging feeling in the pit of my stomach. I saw a demon appear behind him and I began pointing but I was shot forcibly back and back into my head with a loud gasp.

The three boys stared at me, curious and I began panting as sweat began lining my forehead. I slowed my breath and stared at them. "Glad your back, Etsuko," Kurama stated. "I take it Hiei's alive." I blinked, but nodded. Kurama was so perceptive, I swear. He worried me a little with how smart he was. "We were waiting for you to come back but if you had stayed any longer, you would've come back to us sleeping." I smiled and watched as they all laid down, as well as me too. I snuggled against my sleeping bag and sighed. It was odd and unfamiliar to be in Hiei's head. I don't know if I liked it. I don't see how Hiei did that.

It was dawn before we knew it. It felt like I blinked and suddenly shaken. I helped them pack up before we began heading out, the morning chill causing me to shiver slightly as I pulled my jacket on. I changed into my fighting suit beforehand (behind the tree of course) and I was ready to fight against this guy. I knew I was ready. I'd probably get banged up since he managed to kill my parents but I had the boys and I knew they'd help if something went incredibly wrong.

The walk to the Den was quick and pretty easy. The field was easy to tackle compared to the mountains looming behind us all. I stared at the Den and it reminded me of something I saw in a Tim Burton film when I was younger. I sighed and we began walking in. It was dark at first but it seemed our presence set off some hidden lights. I looked around and gulped. It looked creepy with old pictures that the eyes seemed to be following us and dust was lining everywhere, as well as cobwebs. I made sure I wouldn't sneeze. I didn't that demon to have an unfair advantage because I turned blind by the lack of cleaning of this Den. I sighed and we headed forward, our footsteps echoing throughout the entire hallway.

Suddenly, I was blown forward, the front section of my body hitting the end of the hallway. The boys all turned around but there was nothing. I fell to the ground and grunted. I knew it was just a telepathic blast or something along those lines so I willed in and let my demon side come out, who was shifting the entire walk here. I stood and cracked my neck as my veins shifted uneasily. We all began walking toward the middle of the Den, which was where I hoped that demon was. I still didn't know his name, which drove me insane.

We had no more troubles with the telepathic or telekinesis traps. My demon side basically shoved those powers away with her pinky finger (metaphorically of course). We came to a very tall door at the end of the hallway and I pushed it open with my mind instead of my hands. "Hiei!" the boys yelled and I looked over to see him strapped to the wall, his ankles and wrists bound back by some sort of energy looking thing. His neck was strapped back and his bandana was off while his Jagan eye stayed peacefully closed. An emotion bubbled up in my human side: relief. I was confused at that but I shrugged it aside. I didn't need that to distract me, but it was odd…

The moment I spotted him, I felt so overcome with relief and something else that I couldn't describe. I haven't felt an emotion like that at all. It was hard to describe.

"Well, you made it," an eerie voice stated. "And you're already in your demon form, ready for me to finally kill your bloodline." I looked over to see that familiar haunting face. "Well, now that we're to our second date… or is it our third date? No matter… My name's Kiyou." I blinked. That name was so familiar and vague.

"Kiyou," I mumbled and memories flashed through my head of past times. I gasped. "You…" I whispered. "You were… No."

"That's right, Etsuko," he stated. "I was one of your father's best friends… In fact, I was more like his brother than anything else. I'm just like him, except his mind was so powerful, his veins shifted. I haven't mastered that yet because you still live… As soon as I kill you off, his power will surge into me and I will have that mind power on top of my own and I will become the most indestructible demon in the whole world." He laughed and I narrowed my eyes.

"You played him," I whispered. Kiyou shrugged.

"It was worth it to hear his screams and that bitch scream as well but I wasn't anticipating the surge of his power to be so quick and enter you at that moment. I'll have to remember that for future references…" he stated and I felt so much anger bubble up in me. I now knew his face. He was there for everything. I remembered looking in my parents' wedding album and seeing his face, standing beside my father as the best man and at the hospital when I was born there was a picture of him holding me. I couldn't believe it. I began wondering if the boys behind me would do the same thing to me, since that was the fate my beings seemed to inherit.

I shook my head and walked forward, gritting my teeth. I was going to seriously murder this bastard, even if it killed me in the process. Then Hiei would get my powers, if I'm not mistaken. I believe only someone with telepathic abilities or telekinetic abilities can inherit my powers if I were to die, or a direct bloodline which I don't have.

"Now that you know the truth, would you like to know how I got your fire yokai to fall so deeply into his mind?" he teased and I growled, charging toward him. "He was easy in a way since he preferred to be alone and wasn't connected to any of you in a serious way… Well, that's not entirely true but that's beside the point!" I went to ram my fist into his face but he dodged, grabbing my wrist and tossing me aside. "I snuck up behind him as you, my friend, and he was a bit easier to deal with after that. Inheriting a shape shifters powers was my best idea ever, if I may say." He laughed as I stood, my body shaking slightly before I calmed down. If I was this angry, I wouldn't be able to be sensible over the whole thing.

I saw the boys move toward Hiei and try to bring him down, but they couldn't. Whenever they touched the bands holding them down, they'd twitch their head or scream out. "Only someone with telepathic abilities can take them off," I heard Kurama state. I sighed. There was another job for me. If I wasn't here, Hiei would be screwed big time. I better get a thank you that's all I'm saying.

I raced toward Kiyou and rammed my elbow into his face by faking him out. He laughed. "You look so much like your father, Etsuko, this is amazing!" I glared at him and he grabbed my wrists, holding me up slightly. I glared harder at him. "And then when he asked what you were doing, I was instantly able to trap him in his mind since he let his guard down with your face in front of him, which as odd." Kiyou laughed as I glanced over at Hiei, confused. He would never let his guard down I would think. "You really are a treat, Etsuko… You're so beautiful and powerful! If I didn't have to kill you for your powers, I'd rather have you as my wife." I glowered and swung up, my knee connecting with his jaw. He let me go and I landed in a crouched position.

He glared down at me and spit out some blood before making his way toward me. "I'm not playing around anymore, Etsuko…" he commented and I knew the fight was now beginning.


	28. Chapter 28

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **28**

* * *

I stared at Kiyou, who was glaring over at me as he centered his hands in front of his chest and breathed out heavily. I widened my stance and positioned my hands in a sort of triangular figure as my eyes darkened completely, my veins shifting. I felt my hair whip around before Kiyou raced toward me, a gust of colored wind shooting from his feet. I grit my teeth, locking my jaw, as he rammed into me and it felt like it was a big rig truck but I grabbed his shoulders, feeling my mind shift as I used all my strength to toss Kiyou over my shoulders but he grabbed my wrist and threw me as well but he angled himself so that he threw me over him and into the concrete ground with a loud smack. I ignored the pain doubling up in my chest as I twisted my arm around to my back and backing us up so he hit the grey pillars in the room we were standing in.

He yelled out and shoved me forward. I turned and crossed my arms as he lurched his body forward, a force field racing toward me. I screamed out as it hit me with full force but I swung my arms out, guiding the force field away from me and staring over at Kiyou but earning a punch to the face. I stumbled back and dodged Kiyou's next attack. I swung my leg out but he managed to grab my knee, squeezing and twisting. My body flew in the air like a rag doll and I slammed into the ground. I grunted and yelled out as he tugged me and threw me toward the far wall. My body tensed as I flipped my body so my feet smacked onto the wall, my knees bending with a slight crack as I smirked, pushing myself off the wall with speed Hiei would be proud of, to add a little humor to this moment.

I reached out and slowly, my shadow sword appeared and I swung it downward but Kiyou grabbed the blade, twisting it and tossing me aside. I skidded to a halt and glared over at him. He really was unlike any opponent I've faced before. It was like he anticipated my every move. I locked my jaw and stood, panting slightly at Kiyou stared at me, almost with a bored look. "Your father was more of a challenge, girl…" he teased and my anger bubbled and I could feel my demon side shake with anger as well. I allowed my upper lip to snarl as my left hand gripped the hilt of my sword. I felt a power surge in me that felt unfamiliar but I just went with it. Kiyou's eyes narrowed as he stepped back some as a sort of dome appeared around me, pushing the air around the room into whirls and small twisters that came and went real quick.

In a flash, I appeared right in front of him and slammed my elbow in his face before he had a chance to react. I swung my arm out but he managed to grab it, despite my plan of distraction, and swung me so my body flipped over his but I stopped once I was hovering over him, fighting against his mind with mine. I felt my head perspire as I saw his eyes narrow, wrinkles lining his eyes and lips because of his strain. Finally, I yelled out and we both fell into the ground, in the same position. He yelled out as well (but from pain) and his hold broke so I jumped from my hovering and landed, crouched low and panting as Kiyou pulled himself from the crater we made. He was a little roughed up but other than that, he seemed just fine. I was pretty much drained of energy so I felt and looked like shit, I could imagine.

Kiyou chuckled and pushed his hair back, his mouth curling into a mocking smirk. "You surprised me, Etsuko! I wasn't expecting that much of a punch from you…" I glared at him and he laughed some more. "I can tell you're tired by how much your mind has weakened from that last move… Poor you! If you just engulfed that meaningless fire yokai's Jagan powers, you'd be able to withstand more telepathic energy." I glared harder at him and widened my stance. "I see that's not happening. Oh well, it'd be interesting to see one of you turn evil. I can't even imagine the damage you'd be able to do to a whole clan of demons," he stated and I gulped the saliva back, eyeing him. "Sure your father turned to the dark side, but not fully… If he did, there'd be no way you'd be on Koenma's team, in any lifetimes."

"What…do you mean?" I panted out, wanting nothing more than to let my energy rejuvenate slowly.

"Beings like you are bred for wars and armies and for the side that's fighting for a good cause. No one told you this? A telekinesis and telepathic demon would never mate on their own free will…not in a million generations! It's just part of mother nature's law, in some way!" he stated, smirking. "I'm surprised Tsutomu didn't tell you this. He told you everything else."

"Yeah, well he was cut short," I remarked before returning to my half demon form and racing toward him, not feeling too energetic still. Kiyou easily blocked each of my moves and even managed to shove his palm into my face, shoving me back. I somehow found myself on my back, panting.

"You innocent little girl, did you really think you'd be able to beat me?" he asked, leaning over me before circling me. I breathed in and wanted to stand, but it was like a force field was pushing me down. I pushed against it and grunted, falling back again. I stared up at Kiyou and he chuckled. "It sucks being restrained, huh? This is how I killed your father, remember?" I narrowed my eyes as images flashed through my head just as the force field pushed down against me. I grunted and my fingers gripped at the concrete underneath me. I saw flashes of my father's bulging eyes and the veins in his neck and head turning a bright purple and I knew mine were too. My vision began clearing and I swear I felt like I was dying.

"_Don't you even think about it_," I heard a familiar voice snap. I grunted as my demon side pushed against my lowered life energy. "_Your father wasn't weak. He gave his life to save you and your mother, but his plan back fired when Kiyou turned against his word… This petty move wouldn't have killed your father if he didn't give into it, like you are right now_." The world around me silenced as my head began racing images through my vision.

"_You have to swear to give me your powers, Dominic," Kiyou's voice rang loud as my father's face paled and the veins popping from his skin turned a bright shade of purple. His beautiful sage green eyes turned dark as they flickered from black and green and his lips widened into a silenced scream. His nails dug hard into the carpet as Kiyou laughed above him._

"_If you keep your promise and let my wife and daughter go…" my father grunted as Kiyou glared down at him. _

"_We'll see…" With a sickening crack, my father's eyes turned dull as his head turned toward my mother and me. My eyes were wide as Kiyou turned to us, his eyes darkening. "I don't feel his power…" he whispered. "He lied to me, evil bastard and for that, you two will take the blame."_

My eyes blinked as my lips tightened and I willed myself in, my demon side coming out, fully. I tore through the force field, shocking the hell out of Kiyou and rammed into his stomach, slamming us both into the wall and aiming rapid punches at his face, but he managed to dodge a few. I made a motion of throwing him and his body followed, flying across the room as my demon form followed after him, growling. I slammed into him before jumping back and position my elbows at my waist, my hands flexing outward as I stepped forward, a huge force field racing toward Kiyou who tried to block but it maneuvered around his powers and slammed into him, pinning him against the wall in a tight grasp. The force field were weaves of black and purple and shot off shocks of lightning as I walked toward him, my face emotionless like always in this mode.

I reached my hand out and pushed against the force field. He hollered out and a smirk twisted my face. "_How does that feel, you bastard? Don't you like a taste of your own medicine?_" I hissed and Kiyou yelled out again as I twisted my fingers in, the force squeezing his body as a whole. "_Die you stupid bastard_," I hissed before putting my two hands together as fists (thumbs together) and pulled them apart. A sickening crack echoed through my mind and I smirked once again as his eyes turned dull, his body turning limp. I released his body and turned toward the boys, who were staring at me, shocked.

I walked forward and toward Hiei. I breathed in and moved my mind into his. It was the same room, same instant as I moved aside as a demon appeared, Hiei's katana instantly slicing through it. He looked over at me and sheathed his katana. "You actually managed to defeat him," he stated and I shrugged, holding my hand out and sighing. "I can do it myself."

"_It's faster when a foreign mind is in yours, and you know this_," I hissed, still in my demon form and he reluctantly grasped my hand and I willed myself out, hovering in front of him as the slit on his forehead opened, peering around. I snapped back into my body and stared at the braces, willing them off and smirking as a pop sounded, Hiei fell to his knees and standing instantly. He looked around and I sighed, staying in my demon form.

"Aren't you going to transform back?" Yusuke asked.

"_If I did, Etsuko would surely be comatose…_" I stated, frowning. "_Using that much mind energy against Kiyou almost killed her… And you better be disappointed, Hiei because if she died, you would've have inherited all of her powers._" Hiei glared at me.

"Hn."

"_That's what I thought_," I hissed before walking forward. I didn't need to say anymore. Everyone was thinking it: let's go home. I needed to sleep, for a long time, and I knew it'd be more than a couple days. Even in my demon form, I felt amazingly tired and that was rare I learned because me and my demon side are two different people (basically). Same face but different souls. I saw the familiar portals of Koenma appear before me and sighed, stepping inside. I was surprised he could send a portal into this mansion without it getting lost or stuck against a wall.

"I'm glad you made it back alright," Koenma greeted as we walked through the portal, appearing in his office. I shrugged and Koenma eyed me. "Why aren't you changing back, Etsuko?" I didn't answer. I didn't feel like talking.

"If she does, she'll be comatose she used so much mind energy," Yusuke answered for me. I nodded my thanks to him and he smiled.

"I see… Well, how about we put you in the rejuvenation chamber?" I eyed Koenma. "It simply puts energy into your head so you don't become comatose. Instead you'd just go into a deep, healthy sleep that you'll wake from for sure," he stated and I nodded.

"_Put me in there_," I mumbled and I saw shivers go down Koenma's spine, which was why I didn't want to speak. My double voice tended to send chills, a lot.

"Alright… George!" An ogre came in and Koenma looked over at him. "Please escort Etsuko to the rejuvenation chamber." George nodded and motioned to the door. I nodded my goodbye and thanks to the boys. I eyed Hiei and sighed. I knew I'd never get a thank you from that yokai. His pride and ego were way too high for him to say thanks to me. I shrugged it off and followed George out of the room and down the hallway where he lead me passed five doors and to an oddball door made of an iron.

He opened the door and smiled. "Hello Setsuka… Koenma sent me to escort Etsuko to the chamber." Setsuka nodded and smiled at me.

"Right this way, Miss Etsuko," she stated and I followed her. "We'll need you to change into these clothes." She pulled out a nicely flattened hospital gown looking thing and without caring I changed in front of her. I really was too tired to care about a girl watching me change. Well, she wasn't watching me but you get what I mean. I tied my hair back into its usual braid, not knowing how it got untied and walked into the door with Setsuka. She told me to lay down and I did and allowed her to poke my arm with a needle, attaching a tube. "This is just some medicine to soothe your mind… It will do no harm to you once so ever." I nodded and instantly began to feel relaxed. "If you feel troubled or disturbed, we will know and instantly pull you out, ok?" I nodded again and my mind turned blank as my veins settled.


	29. Chapter 29

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **29**

* * *

My eyes fluttered opened and somehow, I felt different. I knew I was Etsuko LeBlanc but somehow, I felt different. I blinked and sat up, my head dizzying before I groaned and licked my lips. Memories raced through my head and a smile graced over my lips, like a genuinely true smile. I had destroyed Kiyou for good. My parents' death was revenged, finally.

I swung my legs off the bed and stared around. I wasn't sure where I was, but as soon as the door opened showing the familiar faces of Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Koenma, followed closely by Hiei. I smiled at them and stated, "How long was I out for?"

"About three days," Kurama answered and I shook my head. I was out for three days. It felt good though. I felt the most rejuvenated I've ever felt in my entire life so far. It was like being born again. The boys were all eyeing me in a way and I eyed them back. That's when Koenma laughed.

"We're just making sure you're all there, Etsuko! Some people come out of the rejuvenation chamber with slightly dull personalities," Koenma explained. "But I see that you're not those people! Now…I must speak with you. Boys, will you please leave?" Yusuke stared at Koenma in confusion and Koenma made a motion of "shoo" with his hands. Hiei left first followed by Kuwabara and Yusuke while Kurama smiled reassuringly over at me. Koenma shut the door and stared over at me, sighing. "Do you still want to go live by yourself?" I blinked. Why was he asking this? I had made it clear I wanted to, didn't I?

"Yes, I do," I mumbled.

"You're sure? The boys will miss you," Koenma stated. I frowned. I'd miss them too but I had two years to make up for. I missed an entire two years of my life because I was blamed for the parents' death.

"I will miss them but I miss being out in the real world, doing stuff like a normal person," I stated. "I've been around freaks for two years, Koenma. I want to talk to humans and share their interests and get to know people without them telling me I'm a demon." Koenma frowned. "The boys are my family, yes…but even some families need to break up." Koenma sighed but nodded.

"It's your life and I shall grant you your wish. Do you have a place?" I nodded. "Then I have a wish…you must give me your address so I know where you are in case there's ever an emergency, is that ok?" I nodded, smiling.

"Of course, Koenma! You are the one who gave me my life back," I stated, standing and standing beside the small toddler and kneeling, giving him a slight hug. He flushed and shoved me back, clearing his throat. I smiled and shrugged, standing. "When can I leave?" Koenma opened the door and walked out, smiling at me and turning toward me, his arms linked at his lower back.

"Whenever you tell the boys you're leaving," he stated before leaving. I glared after him and walked out, following him down the hallway and toward his office. I smiled at the boys and Koenma summoned a portal, smiling at me. I walked to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper lying there and grabbing the pencil he was going to grab. I began to write down the address and handed it to him, glaring at him and walking through the portal after the boys.

"So what'd binky breath want?" Yusuke asked and I sighed. I didn't really want to tell them but I wanted to go see my new apartment and start on rejuvenating my life. I sighed again and turned to the boys, fidgeting with my hands. They were eyeing me, even Hiei.

"I think you all should sit," I stated, softly. They all glanced at each other but didn't sit down. I blinked and bit the inside of my lip. I was about to tell my family I was leaving them to have a normal life. Saying it that way sounded rude but it was what I wanted. "I'm leaving."

There wasn't a reaction for a while.

"What?!" Yusuke yelled first, breaking out of the shock. "Where to?"

"The real world…" I mumbled.

"What for?" Yusuke yelled. I really didn't like his yelling. It was putting me on edge and after the fight against Kiyou, I really didn't feel like being yelled at. I gave Yusuke a hard look and his lips grew tight.

"Because I want to. You guys have lived your lives fully your entire lives. I missed two years of it," I hissed, holding my hand up showing the number two. "I want to regain those two years and see the world instead of being kept in this house, fighting off demons because that's totally not normal to everybody. I want to feel some normality. Is that too much to ask?" I looked at them all and sighed, turning and walking upstairs. I shut the door to my bedroom and locked it, sighing again. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath, before I walked further into my room and began making my bed. I walked to my armoire and reached up, stepping on the bottom of course, and grabbing one of the duffel bags kept up there, probably for the missions they were sent on before I came into the picture.

I set it on my bed and began grabbing my small amount of clothes, folding them and shoving them inside the large duffel bag that I knew I wouldn't be able to carry the damn thing. It was literally half my size and that was pretty big for a duffel bag. I'd have to manage though since I did blow a casket to the guys and I doubt any of them would help me at this current moment. I frowned when I finished my clothes and turned to my bathroom but I heard my bedroom door open. I looked over to see Kurama standing there, leaning against the door frame. I eyed him and continued walking into my bathroom, grabbing my toiletries and walking out, sighing and setting them on my bed as I felt Kurama's eyes on me. "What do you want?" I whispered as I pocketed the keys to my new apartment.

"Etsuko, we all see your reason for leaving but why are you leaving so suddenly?" he asked and I looked over at him before staring out my window.

"Because I asked Koenma a couple weeks ago, before the tournament, that when I destroy Kiyou, I want to go have a chance at the real world, reestablishing a normal life, even for just a little bit," I whispered. Kurama sighed but nodded. He walked forward and pulled out a box of Ziplocs, which I smiled at.

"I figured you'd need these for your toiletries, since I've packed more duffel bags in my life than you have I'd imagine," he stated and I smiled at him. I packed all my toiletries in the bags and shoved them in my duffel bag. I grabbed Jasper and shoved him in as well, looking around afterwards. I zipped up the duffel bag and pulled the strap over my shoulder. I went to pull it off but the moment it was off the leverage of my bed, it pulled me back. Luckily Kurama was there or I would've fallen straight into my nightstand, knocking myself out cold probably. Kurama laughed and stated while pulling my duffel bag off my shoulder and over his, "Next time, pick a smaller duffel bag. It doesn't help that the bag is basically as tall as you, Etsuko." I smirked while shrugging and walked out with him.

I followed him downstairs where I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara standing, waiting for me, while Hiei sat on his windowsill, staring out the window and refusing to look at me as I walked in. I was confused as a quick, sharp pain shot through my chest and a frown found its way on my lips. I blinked and shook my head as I smiled up at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who sulked down at me. "You know I'll miss you guys and you guys can always visit if you miss me," I stated, reaching up and hugging the two tall oafs that I know I'll miss the most.

"I wish you weren't leaving…" Yusuke mumbled, sulking while crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and leaned up, pulling him down and kissing his cheek and doing the same with Kuwabara, who blushed a nice cherry red while sucking in his bottom lip, staring up like he was going to cry, or something.

"Don't cry, Kuwa-san," I teased, my shoulders shaking with laughter. Kuwabara grinned at me and did the impossible. He wrapped his large arms around me and literally crushed my spine in the biggest hug I've received in a long time and I found myself enjoying the love. I smiled and grunted when it started to hurt. I felt my face grow hot and coughed.

"You're going to kill her, you baka," Hiei's voice echoed and Kuwabara flushed, releasing me and setting me down as I took a big breath in. I looked over at Hiei, who was now standing beside Kuwabara (looking shorter than usual for some reason). I sighed and stared at him.

"Try not to kill the two tall ones while I'm gone, ok?" I stated in a very teasing voice. Hiei smirked over at me.

"Hn." I smiled and shook my head, looking over at Kurama, who refused to put my bag down.

"Why don't you guys go with me?" I asked, my eyes widening at my brilliant plan. "Help my settle in and say final goodbyes in like…a couple hours." Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned and instantly agreed. I looked over at Hiei and frowned. "I already know your answer so… I'll see you around, Hiei."

"Hn," he mumbled, looking away. I looked over at Kurama and smiled. A portal appeared after Yusuke yelled for Koenma and we walked through it. I couldn't help but glance back at Hiei. For some reason, I didn't want to leave him behind. I was suddenly standing in a dark alleyway. I looked around and saw a street sign, smiling when I notice it was the street name of where my apartment was. I walked out of the alleyway and stared around. The street was pretty empty except for a few empty buildings and a nearby house that had a few lights on here and there. It was a pretty well lit street and I sighed. I looked back at the boys and something bubbled up when I saw Hiei standing behind everyone else.

I cleared my throat, shoving that feeling aside, and walking onto the sidewalk. I walked around and pulled the note out with the name. I looked around and saw the building instantly. "There it is," I pointed out and began walking toward the building, the boys trudging behind me. I walked to it and pulled out the keys, opening the front door and pushing it open. I let the boys in and began walking up to the receptionist. She glanced at me and then eyed the boys behind me. "Hi, I'm Etsuko LeBlanc and my godfather Tsutomu used to live here… but he's away on business and needs me to stay here for a while." The girl popped her bubble gum and asked me which apartment it was. "It's apartment room number 56."

"That's on the fifth floor, all the way down to the right," she answered. "Do you have keys?" I nodded and began walking toward the elevator. I pushed the up button and sighed. I was getting nervous because an apartment says a lot about a person and stepping into Tsutomu's apartment will make me feel like he was there with me, I knew it.

We rode the elevator to floor five and began walking down the hallway. We found 56 at the end, like the girl said, and I fumbled with the keys before unlocking the door and pushing it open. It was a very beautiful apartment with cream colored walls and a very neutral tone was everywhere. It was mainly done in browns and soft yellows. I liked it, a lot.

I smiled and breathed in, smelling Tsutomu's scent instantly: the musky smell of oils and rain. I liked it a lot. I turned to the boys, grinning, and they grinned back. "I'm going to go find the bedroom," I mumbled, before heading toward the door to the left. It was an office type of room so I moved to the next door, which happened to the bathroom so I hit bingo when the next door was the bedroom. I smiled and hollered for the boys, who came over instantly. Kurama set my huge duffel bag on my bed and I began unpacking, smiling the entire time.

The boys watched me for the most part and my small mumbles of excitement. I had my own apartment, even though I didn't have to pay a single cent for it, and I was no free to do whatever I wanted without being looked at oddly by anyone because this was my apartment. I finished soon and turned to the boy, grinning. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is a nice apartment," Kurama stated, running his hand down the wall.

"It's too manly for you," Yusuke commented and I narrowed my eyes at him. "What? It looks like a man lives here."

"Well, a man did live here you dolt," I commented, smiling. Yusuke grinned and shrugged, walking out into the living with Kuwabara. I sighed and smiled at Kurama and Hiei, only Kurama smiled back. Hiei just left the room. I looked over to see a window and outside was a small fire escape balcony, which I knew I'd sit out on a couple of times. It wasn't a nice view but it was a view nonetheless. "Let's go see my kitchen," I stated to Kurama, who nodded with a small smile. I walked out and sauntered over to my new kitchen. It has all stainless steel appliances and I knew I'd destroy them within a couple weeks.

"Hey, you have a message, Etsuko," Yusuke's voice stated and I peeked out of the kitchen to see him pointing at the telephone. I blinked and walked over, staring at the blinking "**01**" on the machine. I blinked once more and hit play. Instantly, I was overwhelmed by the voice coming out of the voicemail.

It was Tsutomu's.


	30. Chapter 30

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **30**

* * *

"**Hello Etsuko and Team Urameshi behind her most likely! I know this message probably hurts you, Etsuko, but I had a few more things I didn't mention in the letter I sent you. You'll probably get a job in the nearby town and I respect that but if you ever need any extra cash, I have a safe behind the Madam Louisa painting in the office room. The combination is your birthday. Again, I'm sorry this all played out unfairly to you but you will always have family, no matter where you go. Know that I love you**," his voice stated and I blinked, my eyes lining with tears but I took a deep breath in and relieved my eyes of the stinging tears. Yusuke placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned to him, mustering up a pretty good smile.

"I'm ok," I mumbled before taking in another breath and grinning. "Let's go out to eat. I'm sure the town nearby has a small parlor or restaurant!" The boys all nodded and I sighed. "First let me change." I walked to my new bedroom and peeled my old clothes off, donning on a pair of low cut dark blue skinny jeans and an off-the-shoulder lilac shirt, unraveling my braid, brushing my hair and braiding it once more. I looked into the mirror of my bathroom and frowned. I didn't look much different than when I was released from the asylum a couple months ago, which shocked me. I've been out of that hell hole for a couple months now. I wasn't sure just how long but it had to be roughly around three months. It sure felt like that.

I slipped on some flats and walked through my bathroom to get to the office. I looked at the painting hanging on the mantle above the fireplace set in the office and walked toward it, pulling at the frame. It swung open and I stared at the safe lodged into the wall. I breathed in and put in my birthday. It clicked and the door opened. I blinked and my mouth dropped a little. There was a lot of money in there. I reached in and grabbed what I thought was necessary for the dinner and shut it, locking it. I pushed the painting back and walked out into the living after pocketing the money. I grabbed my keys and pocketed those too as I smiled at the boys. "Let's get going before it's too dark."

We all headed out of my apartment and down the elevator, crossing the lobby and outside. The cold brisk air hit me like a wall and I smiled, enjoying it. It was different air over here for some odd reason. I liked it a lot. We began heading toward our left, which I presumed was the way to town. I'm sure there was one on either side so I just picked a random direction. It was a silent walk but not a long one, thank goodness. We walked into the small town and I looked around. Only a fair few people walked around and they were mainly couples with their small herd of family. Many of the women were juggling three or four children, which I eyed them weirdly secretly. I couldn't imagine having that many children.

"There's a restaurant," Kurama pointed out and we all began heading toward a restaurant called "Pete's Palace". It was a cute name; I was just hoping it wasn't a strip club instead. That'd be embarrassing, for me anyways. I don't think the boys would mind it. I pushed through the door and stared around. Every head turned at us and I flushed, bowing me head a bit as the boys and I walked to an empty booth. The staring was annoying and I felt naked suddenly. I glanced over at the boys, who had the same looks on their face, besides Hiei who just eyed everyone back in his own way that I noticed. I blinked and studied his face subconsciously. He had very nice features and I found myself wanting to stare into the ruby reds he called his eyes. I blinked and he looked over at me. My cheeks tinted a small pink and I looked away, puckering my lips in irritation. Why was I thinking things like that? It was Hiei for crying out loud.

"How can I help you strangers?" the waitress asked, pulling out the notepad. I eyed her up and down and rolled my eyes. That was rude of her. She noticed and scoffed.

"We'd like to eat here," Yusuke stated. "We understand it's a small town but Etsuko here will be living in the Boudreaux Apartments on Westward." I glared over at Yusuke and the waitress eyed me.

"Are you in any relation to that Tsutomu guy?" she asked, popping her gum. What was with people here and their gum? My eyes snapped at her as my lips tightened.

"Yes."

"Hm, shame. No one's seen him around for at least a decade… He came back one day and looked horrible with scars. The women here didn't want nothing to do with him then," the waitress shared. I blinked. "He was a handsome fellow. No one knows how he survived his wife's death but he did…" She shook her head. "Now, what would you guys like to drink?" The boys ordered their drink first as I stared at the waitress, reading her name tad: Martha. I narrowed my eyes and ordered some soft drink. She nodded and walked away after handing us menus.

I looked at my hands, my lips tightening. They all knew Tsutomu here, which was no shocker. He was at least six foot five inches and rather large for a normal human man, so they thought. I sighed and began reading the menu. They had alright choices; they made me miss that restaurant at the tournament. I just decided on a simple steak and folded my menu as Yusuke mumbled aloud about what he wanted. He either wanted the omelet since they had breakfast all day or the double bacon cheeseburger with fries or the meaty New York steak. I laughed at him as Kuwabara and he decided to get one of each, which I didn't mind. I knew they'd either get three meals or one large platter of something interesting to look at.

The waitress came back with our drinks and we ordered our food. Kurama ordered a simple green salad as Hiei ordered the T-bone steak, which I thought was hilarious for some reason. My shoulders shook with laughter when he ordered. He glared at me so that made my silent laughing shush real quickly. I grinned and sipped at my drink, staring around. The people here reminded me of the people in Silent Hill, the movie that Yusuke made me watch a while ago. They were all dull and grayish and very boring looking. Most of the women had dark hair and only one girl had blond hair and she was sitting by herself, sipping her drink as she poked at her salad. I frowned. I ruined the tradition; I had blond hair that was a bit brighter than the girl sitting by herself. I knew that if I stayed here my whole life, my blond hair just might turn into dish washer blond instead the vibrant blond I had now. I didn't mind. It was just hair anyways.

Our food came rather quickly and we ate in complete loudness. We were laughing and chatting about our memories, minus Hiei of course who just ate and sulked basically. I wasn't sure why he was here since he rarely talks and when he does, it's insulting toward me. I glanced at him in the midst of Yusuke and Kuwabara telling us, once again, about the time when they were trying to get me to balance. "You know I was there right?" I asked, being a smart ass. Yusuke laughed harder as Kuwabara glared playfully at me. "Last I recalled, I was Etsuko and I was there."

"Smart ass," Yusuke commented and I shrugged, grinning. "Well, we should all be heading home…" I nodded and grabbed the bill before the boys could touch it. I grinned when they all glared at me as I walked to the counter, paying with the cash I pulled out. The waitress smiled at me and I smiled back, being polite, and walked to the table, motioning with my head to the door. They all nodded and we all left, not saying bye or anything. I didn't care. They'd be seeing a lot of me tomorrow since I'm going job hunting.

We all walked to my apartment in silence once more and into my apartment building and up the elevator. I unlocked my apartment and walked in, sighing. It was nearing eleven o'clock, quickly. I turned to the guys and frowned when three of them looked rather gloomy. "This it the official goodbye now," I whispered and instantly, Yusuke hugged me along with Kuwabara. I grinned and hugged them back, getting slightly teary eyed. I knew I'd see them again but it was a big change. They released me and I smiled as Kurama enveloped me in his arms as well. I hugged him back and glanced at Hiei, who had his hands in his pockets, staring away. I had an impulse to hug him but ignored him, just smiling at him as Yusuke called for a portal. "I'll see you guys later, yeah?" I questions and they all nodded. They vanished behind the portal and I was all alone.

…::::…

"Look at the new girl," some girl whispered. I enrolled myself in the nearby high school and began my studies again. Koenma helped me with that since on my file, it said I murdered my parents and he knew no one would take in a student like that so he altered my file altogether, which was very appreciated. I didn't want to not be able to have the chance to get a higher education. I glanced over at the girl who whispered about me and sighed. Today was my first day and everyone was staring and whispering rumors about me, already. I knew I wasn't going to befriend anyone. I didn't care. I still had the boys, who visited me as much as often but they had their schools and Koenma's missions so it was hard seeing them at times.

"Quiet down class," my history teacher announcer. I couldn't pronounce his name but it was Mr. Hiratachki. It was a difficult name and I learned that people call him Mr. Hira, which was fine by me. "If you haven't noticed, we have a transfer student from St. Mary's School for Christians so be polite and introduce yourself." I blushed. Koenma really went overboard on the "changing" of my file. There was no way I was a Christian. My parents were open-religion and decided to not label themselves since it's (to them) "religionist". "Now open your books to page 23 and begin reading chapter 2, sections 1, 2, 3, and 4 and do the questions afterward."

I began the work and grew bored. I always forgot how much I hated school but being away from it for two years made me miss it and now that I'm back into it (even if it's my first day), I hated it. I always hated how these adults could tell us what to do and act as if they're better because they have a degree saying they're smarter than anyone else, but if they knew that I could instantly invade their mind and made them the dumbest people alive… I don't think they'd treat me like a normal student. I felt a smirk on my face and I wiped it off instantly, ashamed. I was threatening my teacher with my telepathic abilities, which was bad. But I have to admit, doing that now sounded good. I hated history. I'd rather be in math class or literature, or even psychology (which I requested instantly when I saw it on the curriculum).

History was my last class and I handed in the assignment when I finished, heading out and almost falling over when the large brutes of the school trampled passed me like a herd of cows. I glared at their backs and shifted my backpack, heading out. I was glad we didn't have uniforms to wear since I didn't like being told what I could wear. I pulled my braid over my shoulder and sighed, walking down the sidewalk and toward my street where my apartment lay waiting so I could change into my work uniform, which was disgustingly bright and awkward to wear. I worked at "Chester's Cheese", which was an off make "Chuck E Cheese". It was a stupid place but it paid for small things I didn't want to use Tsutomu's money for.

I made it to my apartment and headed up, greeting the receptionist who I've become rather close to. She often came over to hang out, which was nice. It was female time and I liked it. She smiled at me and I headed up the elevator, walking to my apartment and walking in. I shivered as a breeze flew in and I narrowed my eyes over at my bedroom window. It always flies open and I hate it. It needed new springs or something. Yusuke was telling me and I forgot already. It was real easy to open from the outside and I hated that. Anyone could come into my apartment and steal everything and make a fortune.

I pulled my school clothes off and took a quick shower (keeping my hair dry) and changed into my work uniform, which used the color canary yellow a lot, which made it bright but they mixed it with red, green, blue, and some fuchsia color. It was disgusting. I pulled my cap on and pulled my braid through the hole in the back, walking out and locking my apartment door behind me. I walked to the elevator and sighed as I pushed the down button. I hated my job but I had to get one to try it out. People fussed about not having jobs and I wanted to see what the big deal was about. It wasn't much, let me tell you.

I smiled at the receptionist (whose name was Raquel I learned) and headed out, walking to my work. I could easily buy a car, but I didn't want one. I liked walking, especially at night. I loved nighttime and a car just ruins the air I breathe. So I refuse to buy one. I saw my job and frowned, shifting my shirt and walking in, heading to the time clock and clocking in for another miserable day at work.


	31. Chapter 31

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **31**

* * *

I don't know why I prefer to walk home by myself, after getting off at work at midnight. If it weren't for the calmness of the dark night swarming around me, I'd gladly buy a piece of crap car so I didn't have to walk around in my stupid work uniform that's much too colorful for its own good, wearing my new pair of Sketcher shoes. I turned onto my street and saw this group of five thugs, standing at the corner, two of which had cigarettes in their mouths, the red embers burning brightly in the dark night. I ignored them and walked on, heading toward my godfather's large apartment building. I thought about him constantly and often cried about our fight against each other and my killing of him and his final words.

I sighed and shrugged the thoughts away, becoming relieved when I saw I only had a bit more of walking until I reached my apartment, but I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced behind me, out of curiosity, and saw those thugs walking behind me, some chuckling. I narrowed my eyes, but kept my slow pace. I didn't want to give them any reason to think I was scared of them, because I wasn't. I had battled and killed three powerful demons a couple weeks ago and these five ningens wouldn't account for them, in anyway.

The wind blew over me and I smelt something I haven't smelt in a while. I froze and turned my head to the guys, who were smirking maliciously. They weren't ningens, but yokai. I began growing a bit more panicky and quickened my pace. I couldn't handle five demons on my own, I don't think. I was strong, but not unbeatable. Their footsteps fell in with mine and I went to run but a hand snatched my wrist and I was tore back. Instantly, I went into my old demon self, swinging my leg up and kicking one of the thugs in the face while swinging his arm back, breaking his shoulder instantly. Once my feet hit the ground, I twisted and slammed my forearm into the next guy's face, breaking his jaw, and I rammed my elbow up in the guy I sensed behind me.

I turned to the remaining two guys, panting slightly, and they were smirking at me before I was suddenly shoved roughly against the brick wall of my apartment building. I gasped and struggled but the man's arm seemed to be an iron cast against my chest. My eyes widened when I realized they were boys from my school. I was literally screwed now because I couldn't kill them. "Listen here, gorgeous, my friend and I haven't had some booty in a while so be compliant and don't scream," the man stated before his friend gasped and was thrown roughly to the side. The man holding me turned to look but he was roughly pulled away from me and his face shoved in the brick wall opposite of me. I slid down against the wall, stunned.

A figure came out and I went to attack, but I paused when I saw two blank crimson eyes staring down at me. I blinked and asked, "Hiei?" He didn't say anything as he knelt in front of me, examining me. "I'm fine," I whispered, knowing he was looking for any damage. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," he replied and I looked at him skeptically. He didn't say anything more as he slipped an arm under my knees and under my back, hoisting me up and carrying me a little more into the alleyway before he jumped up the fire escape. I stared at him, shocked.

"I can walk, Hiei," I whispered, but he didn't answer. He made it to my window and my eyes narrowed a bit more. He glanced down at me and I shrugged it off. Asking him any question I was currently thinking about was like talking to a deaf child. He pushed my window open easily and crawled inside, crossing across the furnished living room and toward my bedroom where he sat me down on my bed and turned away from me. I stared at his back in pure confusion.

"Koenma had me watch you," he finally answered. I nodded. It sounded logical. Koenma was a worry wart and tended to worry too much about me, despite all that he's learned about my beings. I sighed and turned to look at my hands. Being in the same room as Hiei was making me a little frazzled. I haven't seen or heard from the boys from a week and surprisingly I was managing. "Kurama misses you," Hiei mumbled and I looked over at him to see him staring at me. "So does Urameshi and the idiot…" I nodded, sighing. I figured that.

"Did they send you tonight to persuade me to live with them again?" I asked.

"No."

My head snapped up to him and our eyes connected. Why was he here then? No way would he agree to Koenma's watching me theory. It was Hiei. He doesn't watch anybody that much (I didn't think). And surely I would've found a way to hurt those two bastards before I could kill them and before they had a chance to do anything to me. My demon side had been dormant lately but I can will it out whenever I wanted. I wasn't incredibly weak anymore and I surely wasn't fragile. If I was knocked unconscious, my demon side would instantly come out since it's its own life force.

"Why are you here then?" I asked.

"Like I said, I was in the neighborhood…" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Surely Koenma didn't say you have to save me and surely you wouldn't comply with that since you hate me." Hiei looked over at me and his eyebrows lowered.

"I never said I hated you, onna." I blinked, confused. He looked away from me and out the nearby window at the glowing moon that was only a sliver left. I looked at his slightly glowing face and an emotion washed over me that I've never felt before. His features looked so beautiful in the moon's rays and I found myself wanting to stroke his face and to lay myself against him while he basked in the moon light. Hiei looked over at me and sighed. He began walking toward the fire escape window but I reached out, grabbing his wrist. His arm tensed as he looked down at me.

I bit the inside of my lower lip as I stared up at him. His cheeks tinted pink as he tried to pull his arm free, but my grasp was tight around his wrist and I don't think he wanted to throw me across the room. I slid my arm up his forearm and settled it on his elbow, pulling him down as I lifted up slightly. My lips parted as I stared into his eyes for any sign of rejection. I tilted my head slightly to the left and firmly placed my lips against his. I felt his muscles tense in his arm and my hand released his wrist to grab onto his other elbow, pulling him toward me.

His body relaxed as he settled into me. I watched his eyes droop as my eyes stayed locked with his and I figured that was permission so I maneuvered so my legs were tucked under my rear and I was eye-to-eye with him, kneeling on my bed. I parted and he was staring at me, shocked. "Thank you for saving me," I whispered before turning away and walking around him. I walked to my dresser and pulled out the top drawer, looking over at my window to see him about to crawl out. He glanced back at me before vanishing.

I blinked, my mouth dropping. Did I just do that?

…and like it?


	32. Chapter 32

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **32**

**Author Notes:** Thank you to everyone who messages me! I would message you all back, but there's so many messages at a time it's hard and I'm pretty busy updating and working and ugh so thank you all! I appreciate them a whole bunch! :)

* * *

I don't know why, but the next night when I was walking home from work, I half expected Hiei to show up but when I sat on my bed, almost as if waiting for his form to show up in the shadows of my fire escape window, no Hiei showed. I grew impatient. He had kissed me back. I had felt his lips pushed back so now I was kind of mad, sitting in my ugly uniform. I stood from my bed and walked to my bathroom, deserving a shower. I took a rather long one and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself as I brushed my hair and pulled it into its typical braid. I walked into my bedroom, wanting so badly to see Hiei standing there but to no avail. I sighed and changed into my pajamas and laying down, staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep as well as I could at the boys' houses. It was unfamiliar still and I usually found myself staring up at the ceiling, endlessly and kind of dead in a way.

Somehow, I managed to drift off that night but only for a second before I heard something. My eyes snapped open and I sat up, staring around and glancing at my small clock. The bold red letters glowed **2:24 AM** and I groaned, swinging my legs off the bed and glancing around. I wondered what the noise that woke me was. I walked out into my living room and stared around but scoffed it off when there was nothing in my apartment. I yawned and decided to head to the kitchen where I grabbed my gallon of milk, pouring myself a glass and sipping it, leaning against the counter. I found myself thinking about Hiei once more. It was odd how far I've come from hating that jerk face and suddenly wanting him to always be here with me, so I could do what I did to him last night every night.

I frowned and stared down into my glass. I wasn't sure why I was acting like this all of a sudden. I've always been so level headed or calm about situations but at this current moment, I wanted to run to the boys' house and climb through his window like he had the other night after saving me. It was amazing really. I would never admit it to him but his face was just the face I wanted to see that night. Not any of the boys' faces would've done me so much satisfaction. Sure, I loved the others but there was something more when it came to Hiei. I never realized it before because my mind had been so keen on killing Kiyou that I couldn't think of anything else besides Kiyou at times, which was annoying trust me.

I turned and rinsed my cup out, setting it in the sink and walking back to my room. I stretched my arms above my head and paused, glancing over at the window to see it locked. I walked over to it and unlocked it, opening it and staring out. I frowned and pulled myself back in before heading to my bedroom and grabbing a jacket. I walked back to the fire escape window and climbed out. I began climbing up the ladders to the roof, having to apologize to the neighbors that I managed to wake up with my uneasy cold feet. I had forgotten to put on some kind of shoes or slippers. I sighed and reached the flat roof, climbing up and staring over at the small town I now called home. It was nothing like the town by the boys' house. This was small and very uneventful. I literally had more fun standing around in my house than wandering around in the small town.

I sat on the edge and stared up at the dim stars. I didn't see as many stars as I did at the boys' house, which was bothersome but it was worth living on my own for a while. It was nice. I didn't have any testosterone in my house at all and I could think without interruption, at all. I thought more nowadays than I ever did I think, if I can remember correctly. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my knees, pouting a bit. It was chilly in this town while over at the boys' it was perfect temperature.

"You look cold," I heard and chills went up my spine, but good chills. I turned around and saw Hiei's stone figure staring at me, his hands in his pockets as he studied me. "If you were smart, you would've put something warmer on, onna." I chuckled.

"We both know I lack common sense," I joked and Hiei chuckled as well, walking up beside me. It was awkward at that point and I couldn't find anything appropriate to say. All I wanted to do was kiss him again. His lips were soft, warm, and left an odd tingle at the end. I glanced up at him and saw that he was staring out at the town like I was currently doing. "How is Kurama holding up?" I finally asked, wanting to break the silence.

"He's fine," Hiei answered and that was it. I frowned and looked out again. "Urameshi sent me tonight since they're having a get together this weekend." I looked up at him, feeling a little remorse since he was actually sent this time. "He wants you to go, as well as fox and the idiot." I nodded. I could make it. I don't work weekends, since I wanted that time to hang out with the boys since they just have school and school isn't active on the weekends.

"Tell him I can make it," I stated. I did think it was weird that they sent Hiei instead of Kurama or even Kuwabara. Hiei would be the last person I would think they'd send for any type of message, unless it was incredibly urgent. I was even bewildered that Yusuke didn't come himself. "Wait a minute," I stated and went to look up at Hiei, but he was gone. I blinked and looked around. I sighed, frowning, and stood, walking down the fire escape once more. I had to try to get some more sleep, just a little bit more since I had school and work again tomorrow but now I had something to look forward to at the end of the week.

I climbed in through my window and toward my bed, laying down after throwing my jacket off and turned to my side, trying to get some sleep, like I really wanted. I managed to yawn and after that, my eyes fluttered shut but it felt like a split second before I woke up again, having to get ready for school, which really wasn't what I wanted to do. I didn't feel like going to school since I was so tired and I had forgotten to do my homework assignment last night.

I got ready, dressing in a pair of relaxed jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a jacket over it, with my typical braid. I slipped on some boots and began heading out of my apartment, grabbing my keys as well as my school book bag. I knew my teacher would be angry since this isn't the first assignment I've missed. I began walking toward school, in my sleepiness. I yawned all the way there.

"Etsuko!" I heard and turned around to see Yusuke and Kuwabara running up to me. They were just the faces I wanted to see for some reason. I smiled and began running toward them, my backpack slapping against my back. I wrapped my arms around Yusuke's mid drift and he grinned, giving me a swing around hug. My legs lifted off the ground and I felt like I was flying momentarily as Yusuke swung around before setting me down. I smiled up at him before giving Kuwabara a hug as well. Kuwabara just grinned, giving me a death grip for a hug as usual.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. I was so happy. Now I really didn't want to go to school, or work.

"Well, we were wondering what you were doing this weekend?" Yusuke asked. I blinked. Was he serious? Did Hiei not tell him yet? I decided to play it off in case Hiei didn't have a chance to tell them yet.

"Nothing. I'm not working if that's what you're wondering," I implied, blinking.

"Well, me and the gang are having a little social gathering. It'll be me, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina. Koenma said he'd try to make it, but you know lords and their ruling!" I smiled, nodding. "So, can you go?"

"Wait, who are Botan, Keiko, and Yukina? I haven't met them, huh?" Yusuke flushed, but shook his head.

"They're friends. Oh, Shizuru might come over as well who is Kuwabara's sister, but she might have to work late that night depending on what's going on," Yusuke stated. I nodded.

"Yeah, I can make it," I stated, confused still. You'd figure Hiei would tell them this morning. Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned and I smiled at them. "I have to go to school now, ok? I can't miss it, even though I want to since I didn't do my homework." Yusuke grinned, grabbing my wrist and dragging me off. "Yusuke, no! I have to go to school!" Yusuke ignored me and so did Kuwabara. I rolled my eyes and went with it. I was sick of school anyways, so I don't think it'd matter.

They rushed into the alleyway where Hiei saved me and I blushed but I was glad they didn't see when they rushed through a portal that was waiting for us there. I felt the familiar wind feeling and grinned. I missed that feeling. "Kurama, look who we just kidnapped today!" Yusuke yelled and Kurama came out from downstairs, staring at me and grinning.

"Etsuko!" he hollered, rushing downstairs and rushing to me, hugging me. I smiled and hugged him back, of course. My shoulders shook with laughter and when he spun me around, I saw Hiei sitting at the windowsill. My smile was wiped off and I blushed. I cleared my throat and Kurama put me down. "I've missed you, Etsuko."

"I know. I miss you guys a lot, all of you," I mumbled.

"Then move back in with us for missions and go back to your apartment when missions are complete," Yusuke suggested. I smiled over at him with a skeptical look, as if my own hidden laughter. "It was just a suggestion! I don't think Koenma would mind if you adapted to being a spirit detective as well. You'd be following in your father's footsteps…" I rolled my eyes and shoved Yusuke away.

"You're funny, Yusuke," I mumbled. "So how is good ole Koenma?"

"Working as always. After this weekend, we're going on a month long mission to try and find this guy who stole this rare jewel that builds a body for his own special spirit. Koenma has no idea who this person is or what he is but he keeps appearing and disappearing," Yusuke explained. "So we're heading on a losing quest if we don't know who he is or what he is…"

"Well what's the point? If he's that much of a threat, why don't you wait until he makes himself known and then Koenma can circle in on him, for certain? It'll take less time than a month and I won't be able to see you guys for a month and that will suck," I pouted. Yusuke cleared his throat as Kuwabara chuckled.

"You can always become a spirit detective and go with us," Kurama slyly stated. I eyed them all.

"You all are pathetic. I'm just a person, why do you want me around so much?" I questioned, confused. I'd think I was too dull. I'm hardly ever funny and rarely speak. I'm not that strong, compared to Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei. Maybe to Kuwabara, but still.

"You're a great person to hang out with, Etsuko and you don't talk too much," Yusuke stated, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "We love them all, no offense but if you were like Keiko or Botan, we wouldn't want you around. Yukina's cool and so is Shizuru, but Keiko and Botan are rather loud and would blow our cover." My shoulders shook with laughter as I shook my head.

"We'll see. You guys will know if I want to go with you by the _social gathering_ you guys are all having this weekend, ok?" I stated and Yusuke nodded as Kuwabara grinned. "But for now, I really should be getting back to school. They might think I died since that town is small and there's no way I could lie and say I was sick when the previous day I was just fine.

"No, go back tomorrow!" Yusuke whined. "We haven't hung out with you in forever…"

"You guys hung out with me last week so don't pull that," I joked as I shoved into Yusuke. Yusuke laughed and pushed me back. "No what I haven't done in a while though…" The boys all looked at me. "I haven't trained in a while and I'm getting rusty…" Instantly, Yusuke pulled me by my wrist before dragging me hard and up onto his back, which happened so fast I wasn't sure how he did it exactly but I found that I was grinning.

We headed down to the familiar stadium and I smiled, looking around. I wanted to battle mainly with Yusuke and Hiei since they were the most trying and Hiei was my original trainer, in a way. Yusuke was my other one, which was another reason. I've never really fought against Kurama, which made me want to today but I'd rather show Hiei and Yusuke just how strong I am compared to the weak, insane, naïve girl I was before. I've learned a lot and have a bit more techniques.

"I want to fight Hiei first," I exclaimed, reminding myself of an excited little girl. Hiei narrowed his eyes over at me. "I want to prove I'm stronger than when I first got here so get up here, now!" Hiei smirked and walked up toward the stadium as I jumped up onto it, glaring over at him. I knew this would be an interesting fight since I now get to take out on him since I had these mixed feelings about him, and they were even worse because I just got asked twice to this weekend gathering. I assumed my fighting position, feeling more at home than I have in a while, and smirked over at him as he pulled his cloak off, tossing it aside. I was ready to take him on to release some frustration he's given me lately.

"This ought to be interesting," I mumbled and Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"Hn, we'll see, onna."


	33. Chapter 33

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **33**

* * *

I stared at Hiei as I conjured my shadow sword. I swung it around my knuckles before smirking, as did Hiei as he pulled his katana from his sheath and pointed it toward me. I saw the three boys left out watching from the sidelines, all intrigued and anxious. I was excited that I would be able to kick this guy's ass finally, or at least hit him a couple of times. I was first in charging and I kicked off the concrete stadium, feeling more at home than I have in a while. It was good to be charging toward one and I instantly felt my demon side shift restlessly. I knew she was begging for some action since it's been lacking lately.

Our swords sent sparks when they clashed and we were both trying to push on each other's swords. I had my feet firmly planted and so did Hiei so it was a losing battle for both of us. I pushed hard down once and up, springing myself up as I kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back, grunting a little, and charged toward me, our swords swinging choreographically and we circled around as we blocked jabs and blasts of telekinesis on my half. Finally, he pushed me away and I kicked off the concrete, slamming myself into his mid drift. He grunted and we tumbled onto the ground. We rolled before I was straddling him and aiming rapid punches at his face but he blocked and dodged each one because tossing me off of him.

I tumbled on the concrete before standing up abruptly and crouching low, glaring at Hiei as my back stung a bit. I really needed to buy a punching bag or something to train a little more than I did nowadays. I've gone almost a month without real training so I was basically rusty, so was my body. Hiei charged toward me and I blinked, groaning when he was gone. I stayed perfectly still and smirked, turning and holding up my hands, my hands gripping the blade of his sword. He glared at me and I winced slightly when the blade dug into my hand. I swung my arm back and back forward, shooting a large shadow orb toward him. He was thrown up into the air but he flipped and hovered down gracefully, holding his scorched stomach. I smirked and relaxed my stance for a second.

"I used to not be able to hit you. I'm pretty proud I got in one attack," I teased and Hiei glared over at me before charging toward me. I growled as he vanished and reappeared behind me so quickly that I didn't have time to dodge or block as his knee connected with my head. I fell forward but spun around and dodged the attack he went for. I jumped up and spun, my foot connecting with the blade of his katana. It was knocked from his hands and I sprung into him so he wouldn't be able to go for it. I wrestled him to the ground but he tossed me aside, but I held his hands so he went with me.

I flipped us so I was straddling him again and I lifted up, cart wheeling so I threw him over me. He flew through the air for a while before snapping out of it and kicking off the air, toward me. I braced myself and suddenly, I was laying in a huge crater with a pounding headache as I groaned, staring up and glaring at Hiei who was eyeing me. I glared harder at him and stuck my tongue since no one but him could see me. I stood and hopped out of my crater, leaning back and popping my aching back. I couldn't believe he just slammed me so hard, I made a crater. What a jerk off. That was rude and it hurt incredibly. I eyed him before slamming my palms into his chest, causing him to stumble back. He went to attack me but I glared at him, letting him know by my look that I was finished. He glared hard at me and I walked away from him, hopping off the stage. That wasn't how I wanted the fight to go. I needed to definitely to train more often, which meant seeing the boys more often which I didn't mind one bit.

I grabbed the cup of water Yusuke prepared for me and smiled at him. "You've been out of training too long," Yusuke commented. I nodded. "You were pretty sloppy out there."

"Yes, I know, Yusuke," I stated, not wanting to hear it. I was already beating myself up inside for how lame that fight was. I did manage to get in one good hit so I was proud of that but I'd be a lot happier if I managed to make Hiei bleed a little. "I think…I could use a good hearty meal," I stated, batting my eyes at Kurama who laughed, nodding.

"What would you like, Etsuko?" he asked. I grinned and hugged him.

"I don't care. My cooking sucks and I've missed good food!" I exclaimed as we began heading toward the stairs. "I think I'm going to skip school tomorrow too so I can battle you, Yusuke." Yusuke grinned.

"You know I won't say no!" I grinned as well and ran inside, followed by the boys. I felt more at home in this house than I did in my own apartment. It was pathetic really and I was starting to doubt why I even moved in the first place. I frowned and sat on the couch, staring at the TV as Yusuke flicked it on, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I yawned and leaned against, my older brother basically. I glanced over at Kurama and smiled. That was my other brother, I thought to myself as I glanced at Kuwabara. Hell, he was my brother too. Then my eyes met Hiei and I bit my lower lip as Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed out loud about the thing on the TV. Hiei wasn't my brother. He was more, I think.

I sighed and looked away from Hiei, staring at the TV as Kurama's cooking floated to my nose, making my stomach grumble loudly. "Kurama, you should hurry because I think Etsuko's stomach's going to turn into a demon and devour us all!" Yusuke joked and I glared up at him. "You can not tell me that you didn't hear your stomach. It wasn't a growl, it was a freaking snarl!" I smiled and shrugged. It wasn't something I could help. Kurama's cooking smelled so delicious.

"It's Kurama's cooking! It smells awesome," I stated, looking at the kitchen. It was a good thirty minutes before Kurama called out that dinner was ready. I ran to the kitchen, literally. I slammed into a seat and grinned as Kurama made me a plate. I studied it: it was some very cheesy dish. I loved how it smelled and I knew I would love how it tasted. I stirred it around and piled some on my fork, eating it and gasping. It was amazingly good. It was so cheesy. The cheese literally melted in my mouth. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was really good.

"Kurama, this is so good," I moaned and Kurama smiled.

"Thank you."

"I'm being dead serious! I've never had something so cheesy in my entire life and it's amazing," I moaned, devouring my plate full and helping myself to seconds as Kurama laughed, as well as Yusuke. Kuwabara was too busy eating himself to notice my savageness. It was embarrassing but I was with my family so it didn't bother me. I was so happy to be back, even if it's just for the night. I was wondering where I'd sleep because I hate taken all of my stuff, besides the bed but I didn't know if they changed it all around yet or not. I didn't want to ask so I stayed quiet as small talk was said around the table, people too busy eating to talk.

"I'm so tired," I moaned after eating three helpings of the cheesy meal. I glanced around and sucked in my lips. I needed to burp but I didn't want to be rude. It groaned in my throat and I made a look as Yusuke began laughing as Kuwabara stared at me, wide eyed. I blushed and grinned innocently, my shoulders shaking lightly. I liked not being alone.

"How about a nice night of watching some movies, yeah?" Yusuke suggested and I grinned, nodding. It sounded awesome. "I say we watch _Bad Boys_ or _Live Free or Die Hard_!" I smiled.

"Definitely _Live Free or Die Hard_," I commented and everyone agreed. I helped Kurama clean up, talking endlessly with him about my so called life. I told him how bored I was by myself and how I didn't have a single friend in that town because they were all too highly suspicious about me and the only person I could talk to was the receptionist of my apartment building but I rarely hung out with her since she had her own life to get to and supposedly a wonderful boyfriend.

"I see that you're having a crisis," Kurama stated, smiling. I sighed.

"I am. I have no life, like I wanted," I mumbled. "I had more of a life here fighting demons and training almost everyday! At least I was doing something productive! I forgot how boring and lame school was that some days I don't want to go at all or do anything. I've called out of work like eight times. I know they're going to fire me soon." Kurama frowned. "I don't care. They pay me crappy and give me lame hours! I don't see the point anymore but I do like having the choice of living there."

"Are you saying you want to move back in?"

"Hanging all day with you guys makes me miss this life…" I mumbled. "I hate to say this, but I still want to live there but I'm going to make sure I hang out with you guys more." Kurama smiled, leaning down and hugging me. He gave me a light peck on the cheek and I blushed, grinning. "Thank you!" I mumbled and Kurama walked out of the kitchen. I looked over and gulped as I saw Hiei standing at the staircase, staring down at me in a haunting way. I blinked, suddenly becoming confused as he walked away. I walked to the stairs and said to the boys, "I have to use the bathroom. Be right back, ok?" They all nodded and I walked up, straight to Hiei's room.

He eyed me but didn't say anything as I shut the door behind him. "Hi stranger," I mumbled but he didn't say anything as he grabbed a sword, taking a cloth to it and wiping it clean. I sighed. "So, what was with you asking me if I wanted to come this weekend and not telling Yusuke?" I asked.

"Hn."

I glared at him and crossed my arms. "You're impossible, you know that! I don't even know why I kissed you! You're incredibly difficult!" Hiei looked over at me and I glared at him. "You're so fucking confusing, it's insane! People like you should be locked away in an asylum for emotional issues, not me!" He glared at me and stood, holding his sword in an offensive way. For some reason, I wasn't scared of him at all.

"Get out of my room, onna," he snapped, glaring hatefully at him.

"And if I don't?" I asked, playing dangerously close to the enemy border.

"You don't want to see that answer."

"And if I do?" I asked, making sure I was annoying. Suddenly, I was pinned against the door with Hiei's sword pinned against my neck as he pushed against me. I instantly blushed, my eyes widening a bit.

"I warned you, onna," he hissed. I stared at his beautiful eyes and then at his lips, my lips parting slightly. He glared at me and pushed harder against me. I grunted and glared at him. "It's frustrating not being able to read your mind, onna. So don't tempt me, I may not be so willing as to not kill you." I narrowed my eyes and reached up, running my hands up his sides. He glanced down at my hands but didn't do anything. For some reason, being this dangerously close to Hiei made me want to do things to him.

Our eyes stayed connected as I became daring, sliding my hands up his shirt and my small nails running lightly over his stomach. His lips parted slightly as we stared at each other. His sword wasn't pushing that hard into my neck anymore but I did feel a slight sting from where it used to be. Hiei's free hand wrapped around my neck, his thumb rubbing the spot where his sword was softly. I breathed in heavily as my hands gripped his stomach before sliding to his sides, gripping and pulling him harder into me and crossing the line as I leaned up, my lips pressing against his in a soft way. His hand tightened around my neck a bit (not much but enough to know that he still tensed when I kissed him) and my arm wrapped around his lower back, my hand gripping his hip.

His sword dropped from his hand with a clang and I took that as an invitation as I pushed my body into his but he leaned forward, my back smacking against the door with a loud thump. I gasped into the kiss but not from the slight heating pain swelling in my back. I knew the boys downstairs would hear that thump because it sounded as if something had fallen and I knew they'd be upstairs to check on me, to see if I've broken myself. I placed my hands against Hiei's chest and he pulled away instantly, staring at me as I tilted my head. When I didn't hear anything, I instantly pulled him back and pressed my lips firmly against him.

But I guess my hearing isn't that good because Hiei suddenly pulled from my grasp and gulped as I eyed him and heard some footsteps. I blushed and rushed to the side, into his bathroom which I knew had a door leading to the hallway. I locked the door to the hallway and flushed the toilet and running the water. I looked over and saw Hiei staring at me, almost in a confused way. I don't know why but I loved kissing that man. I've kissed only one other person before I was signed in to the asylum but I was 12 and it was just a childish kiss. I looked away from him and sighed, staring into the mirror. I didn't look disheveled and I jumped when I heard some knocking.

"You alright, Etsuko?" Yusuke's voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had a klutzy moment and fell into the shelves…" I looked over and frowned. I began making everything look roughed up and I unlocked the door, opening it and smiling nervously. Yusuke looked at the shelves and laughed.

"If you weren't a demon, I swear you'd die from yourself falling so much," he commented and I grinned. "Come on! We're waiting for you." I nodded and stole another glance into Hiei's room but he wasn't where he was standing before. I frowned but followed Yusuke downstairs to watch old Bruce Willis be a badass.


	34. Chapter 34

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **34**

* * *

I remembered falling asleep during the fourth or third movie last night but I didn't remember someone carrying me upstairs and setting me in a bed because when I woke up, I was in a very foreign, yet familiar room. I sat up and looked around, blinking. I heard snoring and looked down to see Yusuke laying on the floor, his head lying against a rather large pillow as his body was sprawled out on the floor, his blanket tangled around his legs while he wore just boxers. I smiled and shook my head. That was very chivalrous of him.

I yawned and figured it wouldn't be too much of a hassle if I got some more sleep since I really didn't get much sleep over at my apartment. It was like some freaky force of nature pulled me into a deep slumber and I found myself staring into a mirror, straight into the dark eyes of my demon side as she stared back. "_I've brought you here to talk_," she stated and I nodded. This wasn't the first time she's ever done this. "_This mission the boys are going on is going to be perilous and if you do not go, all four boys will surely die_." I gasped.

"How? Who is this guy?"

"_I'm not sure but I can feel his power and it's great! Only someone with our abilities can take down this monster! I suggest you stay here. Screw school and work. Aren't these boys your family?_" she asked me and I smiled, nodding. "_Then protect your family like your father did for you, Etsuko! If you do not go with them…they will peril!_"

That was when I was shaken very lightly awake and instantly, my limps stretched out and I yawned, my eyes opening to the sound of a deep chuckle. I looked up to see a sleepy looking Yusuke staring down at me. "Kurama says breakfast is," but his sentence was cut short by a large yawn and when he finished, he resumed, "almost ready." I nodded, yawning myself and sitting up, rubbing at my tired eyes. I had to tell Yusuke that I was definitely going with them to this mission, now that I knew the information my demon side told me.

"Yusuke," my small voice stated and Yusuke turned to me after pulling on a shirt. "I have decided I'm going with you guys to this mission." Yusuke grinned and I knew he would've exclaimed out but his tiredness was keeping him from doing so. I walked up to him and grinned. "You guys are going to get sick of me."

"I highly doubt that, Etsuko," Yusuke stated, followed after another yawn. I glared at him and held in my yawn as I followed him out of his bedroom. I walked downstairs and yawned as I trampled into the kitchen, sitting down and staring at the glass of milk Kurama had poured for me.

"Good morning, Etsuko," Kurama's sweet voice stated as he smiled over at me. I smiled back at him and sipped at my milk before helping myself to some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. It was the perfect breakfast. I looked over and saw Hiei walking down the stairs and instantly, butterflies flew throughout my stomach. I pursed my lips and went back to eating as he sat across from me, beside Kurama. I stared at him for a second before going back to my breakfast.

"Good morning everybody!" I heard and winced at the cheeriness of that voice. I looked over to see a girl with blue hair pulled back into a ponytail and vibrant pink eyes. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a somewhat baggy faded pink jacket. "Oh, you must be Etsuko! I've heard so much about you from Yusuke and Koenma and Kurama!" she stated, rushing to me and grabbing my hand and shaking it violently. I blinked and looked over at Yusuke, who had woken up suddenly and began laughing.

"Etsuko, this is Botan!" Yusuke chuckled. I nodded and smiled at the blue haired girl named Botan. I really didn't know much about her.

"I would've met you sooner but things have been busy in spirit world with deaths and all so I couldn't swing by but I did today to help set up arrangements for the party this weekend," Botan explained.

"It's not a party but a social gathering," Yusuke stated, glaring at Botan. I blinked, confused. There really wasn't a difference between a party and a social gathering.

"Oh, right, my bad! Anyways, mind if I sit?" Botan sat without waiting for an answer and smiled over at me. I smiled back and went back to my eating. "I've heard a lot of tales about beings like you, Etsuko! It's just fascinating to be in the same room with you. I never got a chance to work with your father since I was just beginning to learn to be a grim reaper…"

"Wait, you're a grim reaper?" I stated, cutting her off. Botan laughed.

"Yes, I do know the blue hair and pink eyes set that off about me but I am a grim reaper. I took Yusuke's soul before, when he died." I blinked. "Oh, it's a long story. Yusuke can tell it to you one day." She laughed and I smiled, looking over at Yusuke who was eyeing the both of us. I now knew why they didn't mind having me around. This girl was nuts. "Oh, I've got to go. I have a calling! I'll be over Saturday morning to set up the decorations and such, ok?" Botan smiled and walked away from the table and through a portal instantly. I blinked and looked over at Yusuke. What decorations?

"You guys are decorating for a social gathering?" I questioned and all of the boys, including Hiei, glanced at each other before Yusuke chuckled nervously.

"We wanted it to be a themed social gathering since it'd be boring if it was just the same boring house décor to look at," he explained. I narrowed my eyes but nodded. These guys were so odd sometimes, but I loved them. I looked over at Hiei and narrowed my eyes even more when I saw him staring at his plate, deep in thought. I looked over at Kurama and his eyes looked a bit panicked while his face looked serene as can be.

"Well, I'm going to go train for a bit," I stated, finishing my plate of food. The boys all nodded and I got up. "Can I use your guys' shower first?"

"Of course," Yusuke answered and I smiled, nodding. I knew they were up to something, but I didn't question it as I walked upstairs and into Yusuke's room. I needed something flexible to wear for training but I didn't have anything so I glanced around before rummaging around in Yusuke's dresser. I found a pair of Capri pants and a tank of his and figured this would be fine but I figured I'd ask first. I walked to the top of the stairs and paused when I heard, "Do you think she knows? We don't want to ruin this."

"She hints, but I don't think she knows what's going to happen this weekend," Kurama's voice stated. I narrowed my eyes.

"I hope she doesn't get mad and understands… It's for her own good and I think she deserves it," Yusuke's voice stated and I blinked, even more confused. What was going to happen to me this weekend? Did I even want to come now? I pressed my back against the wall and sighed. What if they were telling me they didn't want to see me again? I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek and I wiped it away, tossing Yusuke's clothes down and rushing to my old bedroom. My bed was still there but it was just the mattress. I jumped out my window and landed gracefully on the ground. I did not want to be hurt like that, especially from my family. I might be wrong, but I didn't want to take that chance.

I ran to the side of the house and sighed. I was being stupid. I really was. I don't think I should run from this. I should confront them, right? I shook my head and grit my teeth. Running sounded good. I began running down the sidewalk, not knowing how to get to my apartment without a portal but I figured I'd be able to find signs and it'd point me in the right direction.

I ran for hours and hours and it seemed endless. I finally found myself standing at an intersection and saw my street name so I continued forward, panting as tears build in my eyes. I really was destined to be alone and without family. I was probably making a fool out of myself, but I didn't want to get hurt anymore by my family. I couldn't lose anymore family. I think I'd cave and go crazy for real this time around. In a way, I was protecting myself from hurt I foresaw. I crossed my arms over my chest and continued walking forward. I had forgotten everything back at their place but I didn't care. I sobbed a bit when memories of them flashed through my mind. I had so much fun with them.

I walked into my apartment building, disregarding the stares I was getting, and walked to the elevator, dismissing the receptionist's warm hello. I pushed the up button and stepped inside, pushing my floor and waiting as the elevator began to go up. I was alone now and it sucked. I literally felt alone instead of just being alone. I walked out slowly when the elevator reached my floor and I walked down the hallway, staring at my door and pulling out my keys and unlocking the door, walking inside and instantly locking it behind me. I leaned against it and fell down, my knees hitting my chest. I stared ahead of me blankly, tears falling from my eyes silently. It was a numb feeling, being alone and knowing you're alone.

I heard a beep and looked over as my answering machine began talking. "Etsuko, it's Yusuke! Where'd you go? I thought you were just taking a shower. Are you alright? Call me back, ok?" I glared at the voicemail and felt my veins shift as the machine slowly began melting. I looked away and it finally disintegrated with a small, electric bang. I sighed and pushed myself up, heading to my kitchen and pulling open my freezer and grabbing the carton of ice cream I had. I grabbed a spoon and walked to my living room, curling up on my couch and putting the TV on, watching something as I ate my ice cream as tears continued to fall down my face.

…::::…

"There was no answer at her apartment," Yusuke stated, getting worried. He looked over at the others and Kurama was frowning as Kuwabara went upstairs, probably to see if she left a note or whatnot. Hiei appeared and Yusuke looked over at him.

"She was standing at the top of the stairs when you guys were discussing this weekend," Hiei answered. Yusuke's eyes widened. "She didn't hear all of it, just the part where you were hoping she didn't know what was going on and that she deserved it. She probably has it in her head that we're going to ditch her." Yusuke slammed his hand against his forehead.

"This is bad," he mumbled. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"This is horrible. We have to go to her apartment," Kurama stated and then looked at Hiei. "Can you go see if that's where she went?"

"She's there," Hiei stated and Kurama nodded, knowing Hiei was using his Jagan eye. "But I don't think she wants to see you right about now." Everyone looked at Hiei. "I can easily read her mind and it seems that she doesn't want anyone to see her right now because her true self is out, since she's being an emotional idiot and not controlling herself," Hiei explained. Kurama frowned while Yusuke groaned.

"I guess the party's off, huh?" Kuwabara sulked.

"No, we'll get her here someway!" Yusuke stated. "There's no way she's missing out on her own birthday party."


	35. Chapter 35

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **35**

* * *

Today was Saturday and I was feeling even more depressed. I don't know how many cartons of ice cream I went through but I felt like I didn't have any warmth in my mouth anymore. It seemed as if it was forever icy cold now. I had just finished another movie about friends and had managed to glare so hard at the TV that the screen now had a big black blob at the upper right corner and destroyed some of the picture, which sucked but it was alright after a while since I really wasn't watching the actual movie. I got up and walked to the kitchen, tossing my carton away and opening the freezer door with my mind. I was too lazy to do anything manually nowadays. At times, I even used my telekinesis to grab a carton of ice cream for me instead of getting up but I've been lacking in exercise so might as well do something. I've probably gained about ten pounds but on me, you can't even notice.

I heard knocking on my door as I opened my carton of ice cream and began eating. I blinked and walked to my door, pulling it open and staring at two distressed girls. I recognized one at Botan and went to slam the door shut but she jumped inside. I was wondering why they looked so distressed. I kept eating my ice cream as the girl with brown hair stepped in as well, eyeing around before staring at me. "What do you want, Botan?" I questioned, walking away from them.

"The boys are in trouble… Some demon ambushed the house and they're basically trapped inside," Botan stated. "It's a cloning demon so no matter what they do, they can't win." I had frozen in my stride away, my ice cream falling from my hand but I narrowed my eyes and looked over at her.

"What do you mean? Hiei's faster than anybody. Yusuke's the most powerful. Kurama has his deadly plants and Kuwabara can be a good distraction. How are they in trouble?" I asked and Botan sighed.

"The demon was Kiyou," Botan stated and my eyes narrowed. I killed that bastard. "We don't know if it's really Kiyou or a look alike to try and get you to come out of hiding. I'm not sure but Koenma is frantic!" I blinked and looked at the brunette who had teary eyes.

"Please, Etsuko! I don't want Yusuke to get hurt," she pleaded and I sucked in my lips before walking to my bedroom and changing out my pajamas and into a pair of yoga pants and a form fitting top that had a pretty cool back since it weaved into the middle of my shoulders blades, leaving my shoulders blank. I pulled on my athletic shoes and walked out, eyeing Botan who had summoned a portal. I walked through and my heart raced as I stared at the house I haven't seen in a while. Botan and Keiko stood behind me as I walked to the door and opened it.

It was completely dark and I blinked, reaching over and flicking the lights on. I almost screamed as so many faces popped up screaming "_Happy Birthday_" at once. I stumbled back but the two girls behind me both steadied me. I stared around, confused as everyone grinned at me. Yusuke stood out the best since he was smiling the widest and he was holding a rather large cake with my name on it with large bold numbers, **16**. I was so overwhelmed that I didn't do anything for a while as Yusuke set the cake down and walked up to me.

"Sorry we gave you mixed views of us wanting you to go away, but we didn't want to ruin the surprise at all," he stated. I stared up at him as my lips pouted outward. I haven't celebrated a birthday in two years. I didn't know what to do. Hug? Thank people? I wasn't sure. "We didn't know what you liked the most so we got both a white cake and a chocolate one." I figured a huge hug would be best so I shot forward, wrapping my arms around Yusuke. He laughed and hugged me back. I swear he was my big brother. I probably looked like a little kid in his arms as I blubbered like an idiot with my tears and my stupid apologies of my idiocy a couple days ago.

"It's okay! Now it's time to party," Yusuke stated before smiling at the girls. "Thank you Botan, Keiko!" I turned to them and they both grinned.

"I'm Keiko, by the way," Keiko stated, holding her hand out. I smiled at her and shook her hand. "Yukina couldn't make it. She had something to do." I nodded. "But she sends her wishes."

"Tell her I said thank you," I mumbled before being enveloped in the monster hug of Kuwabara that I seriously found myself missing. I began laughing and he swung me around before setting me down. I stumbled a bit and blinked hard. It was a fast little circle. I saw a whole bunch of ogres everywhere and finally a very handsome man stepped forward but he looked a lot like Koenma.

"I can't stay long, Etsuko but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday," he stated. I eyed him. "Oh, right… It's me, Koenma! I figured for a celebration, this would be more appropriate." I blinked and looked him over. He was real tall and very handsome. I would've never guessed this was Koenma. I smiled at him and hugged him as well. I didn't care if he was my semi-boss person but I wanted to give him a hug. He blushed and cleared his throat. I laughed and pulled away as I made my way to Kurama, who was smiling over at me. He was standing next to Hiei who I kind of avoided looking at. I leaned up and gave Kurama a hug, mumbling my sorry.

"It's alright, Etsuko! We understand," he stated. I smiled and was grabbed roughly in a gentle way as Yusuke swung me up onto his shoulder and plopping me on the couch, in front of a pile of wrapped presents. My eyes widened as I took them all in.

"We didn't know what to get you so…we all guessed," Yusuke stated, laughing and I grinned. I remembered presents. I used to shake them when my parents said not to.

"Can I open one?" I asked, staring at Yusuke with big puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah! Open them all right now and then it's cake time!" Yusuke stated. I squealed slightly, which made my throat ache a little but I didn't care. I had presents. I grabbed the nearest one and began shaking it lightly before peeling the paper off. I was getting so excited. I seriously felt like I was eight years old or something. "Hey, you have to read the card first!" Yusuke stated, laughing and I blushed, grinning. I grabbed the card and began to read it. It was from all the ogres. I smiled at the group and they all grinned back.

I tore the box open and stared inside and blinked. I wasn't sure what it was but it was cool, in a way. I pulled it out and set it on the table, staring at it. "It's…intricate?" I stated, not sure how to put it.

"It's a figurine from the ancient ruins of the Makai," one of them stated. I smiled and thanked them. I opened all of my presents and I had gotten so many wonderful things. I got a lot of clothes from Botan and Keiko and a present from Yukina that was beautiful. It was a crystal like bracelet that I instantly put on. Kuwabara got me a pet kitten, which was cute but not really what I'd want since I wasn't a cat fan. I kept the kitten though and named him Kelso. Yusuke got me this cool doodad that's to train a telepathic demon's mind and Koenma gave me an official "spirit detective" title, which was more for Yusuke's sake since he was more excited about it than me, same with Kuwabara. It was odd seeing those two getting excited over a stupid title.

Kurama got me a beautiful foliage tree that he said gives off a heavenly scent when placed in the sunlight. I loved it, as usual. I came to the last present. It was skinny and about the length of a large book. I looked at it and tried to find a card, but there was none so I began opening it. From the back, it was a picture frame and when I turned it over, I couldn't contain my gasp. It caught the attention of most of the people around me. Staring back at me were the faces of my mother and father. My father's handsome face and my mother's angelic features as she held a small bundle; I remembered this picture. My lips quivered as I pressed my fingers against it. It was the picture of the day I was born. My mother's most favorite picture; she always told me the tale of the day I was born.

"_You know, Etsuko…" my mother stated and I stared over at her from my small reading book. "Have I ever told you of the day when you were born?" I shook my head, smiling. "Well, on that day, your father and I were heading toward a friend's house, a very dear friend's house and we were going to talk about possible names for you but I guess you wanted to see this friend for yourself and I went into labor about ten minutes from this friend's house." I crawled into her lap and she wrapped her arms around me, smiling and twirling her fingers with mine._

"_Your poor father was having a heart attack all the way there because he felt like he weren't going fast enough. By the time we got there, I was fully dilated and you were being Miss Impatient so they got me into a room and the doctor said he's never seen such a speedy labor, but I knew why because you're destined to be very special one day, do you know that?" I smiled, shaking my head._

"_You're just saying that because I'm your daughter," I giggled._

"_No, you are destined for greatness, Etsuko," my mother stated, laughing lightly. "Anyways, when you finally came out, your father and I have never been happier as you smiled up at us. You didn't cry or anything but you were healthy as can ask for." _

"Etsuko?" I heard and I snapped out of a flashback, staring at Yusuke. "Are they…your parents?" I nodded as tears fell from my eyes. I stared down at the picture again and breathed in heavily.

"Who…got me this?" I muttered but no one answered. I looked around and frowned. Everyone shook their heads. I really wanted to know who got me this. This was my best present. This was all I wanted. It's what I never got from my house before I was tore from it. I stared around and gripped the picture frame to my chest. "I'm going to go freshen up, ok?" I stated and Yusuke nodded. "Get the cakes ready because when I come down, it's going to be cake time." Yusuke grinned and I hugged him before setting my picture up on the table, smiling and getting up, walking up the stairs and down the hallway. I looked at Hiei's room and bit my lower lip.

I walked in and shut the door behind me, staring at him as he sat on his windowsill. He didn't even glance up at me. It didn't matter. I stared at him and narrowed my eyes. He wasn't down there when I asked. I wondered if he was the one who got me the picture. "Are you not having fun?" I asked and he glanced over at me.

"I don't do parties." I nodded, understanding. He didn't look like a partygoer. I sighed and began chewing on the inside of my bottom lip. I wanted to ask him if he got me the picture but if he didn't want me to know, I didn't want to pressure him into anything. "I'm glad you like your present." I smiled and walked forward, sitting next to him and instantly hugging him. He tensed a little but breathed in.

"Where'd you find it?" I whispered, burying my head into his neck when he turned toward me to wrap his arms around me as well.

"I have my ways," he mumbled and I hugged him harder. My hands were pushing on his back hard; it was like I couldn't hug him hard enough. I looked up at him and couldn't help myself as I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. I had so much emotions floating toward him at this moment. That was the best gift anyone could ever give me and he managed to get it. I don't know how or where; I didn't care. I now had a physical memory of my parents and that was the best. Hiei wasn't reluctant to kissing me this time as his lips pushed against mine as well.

I cupped the side of his face before sliding my hand into his hair and weaving my fingers through his hair. His hands rubbed my back gently and my other hand gripped his shirt, tugging him harder forward. He had to set his hand behind me to keep his balance and his other hand ran up my back to my hair where he weaved his hands in and tugged my head back softly and trailing his kisses down my cheek to my neck. I smiled and reached my hand up, pushing his head up and kissing him lightly. I smiled at him and he stared at me, slightly confused.

"I have to get back to my party, Hiei," I whispered before hugging him again. He hugged me back and I slid from his arms, smiling at him. I walked out of his room and wiped at my face, wiping the dried up tears from my face. I breathed in and walked downstairs to enjoy the rest of my birthday.


	36. Chapter 36

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **36**

* * *

I said goodbye to the rest of the people who came to the party and stated to Keiko, "Tell Yukina I loved the bracelet, ok?" She nodded and I gave her a hug before shutting the door behind them. I yawned and looked over to see Yusuke grinning at me. I walked up to him and smiled. "Sorry for my assumption…" Yusuke shrugged and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm glad you had fun though, Etsuko," he mumbled, which was followed by a large yawn, "but for now, I'm heading to bed." I nodded. "I'm so glad Botan and Keiko stayed to help clean up." I grinned and watched him head upstairs as I felt a nudge against my ankle. I leaned down and smiled.

"Hello Kelso," I stated and leaned down to pick up my pretty furry kitty. I smiled at him and began heading upstairs toward my bedroom. The boys, who included just Yusuke's and Kuwabara's sneaky demise, had managed to revise this bedroom to my second bedroom. It was fully furnished with my bed dressed in a very soft blue hued comforter set and a dresser full of clothes for me. I shut the door behind me and tossed Kelso on my bed softly before changing from my outfit and into some pajamas. I pulled my hair from my braid and wrapped it up into a ponytail before twisting it into a bun. I yawned and sat on the edge of my bed, petting Kelso as I stared out my window.

Kelso meowed and I smiled down at him before lying down and staring up at the ceiling. I yawned and turned onto my side, my eyes drooping before Kelso sauntered up next to my face and meowed, sliding against my face. I groaned and stared at Kelso with a slightly narrowed look and he just meowed at me, with a small smile almost. I glared at him before sitting up and staring at my window. I walked up to it and opened the window, sitting out on the windowsill and staring up at the stars that I've missed so much. Where I lived the lights were on too much so I couldn't see all the stars I wanted to.

I took a deep breath in of the clean, brisk night's air and smiled. I got up and stood on the roof, walking around the house very quietly. I came to a certain window and opened it, peaking inside. Surprisingly, I saw Hiei sitting on his bed, polishing another one of his swords. I blinked and sat on his windowsill, staring at him. "What are you doing up?" I asked.

"I rarely sleep," he stated simply. I nodded. Even though we do what we do, it's still awkward between the two of us. I'm pretty sure we're both new to this type of emotion so we both don't know what to expect, especially the compulsions we get to see each other, like I usually get. It was silent for a while before I pushed off the windowsill and walked toward him, sitting beside him and crossing my legs, staring down at the floor as he continued to polish the sword he usually used, I noticed. I stared at it and couldn't help but notice it was a very beautiful sword. The hilt was a little worn but that was stating a fact everybody knew. The blade was very beautiful and had a very nice, sharp point and the hilt was made of soft leather that was wound tight around the hilt, tying perfectly at the end.

"Can I see it?" I asked, pleading him with my eyes. Hiei looked over at me and narrowed his eyes. Our eyes stayed connected and the entire time, I looked as innocent as possible. I didn't think he'd let me but he shocked me by sliding his sword over, watching me closely. I smiled at him and gripped the hilt, holding it up and staring at my reflection in the blade. I felt Hiei's eyes on me and I smiled. "It's a beautiful sword." He didn't say anything as I stood and held it out, glancing at him as his body tensed. I could tell he wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I rushed off with his sword.

I turned to him and pointed it toward him threateningly, in a playful way of course. He narrowed his eyes as the ghost of a smirk appeared on his face and he stood, walking toward me. I wasn't as good as Hiei with a sword but I could use one, which was more than a lot of people could say. When he was within arm's reach, I pushed against his chest very gently, smirking myself. He stepped sideways and I side stepped as well, eyeing him. But in a quick flash, his chest was pushed against mine and his hand was gripping my wrist that was holding his sword. My back was pushed against the wall and I was staring up into his beautiful eyes, my lips parted slightly.

"Never threaten someone with their own sword," Hiei whispered and I smirked, maneuvering swiftly and ducking under both of our arms and shoving him against the wall, moving the blade to the back of his neck, leaning up against him. I knew he let me do this because he was smirking slightly. I leaned up and licked the back of his neck before kissing it and stepping back quickly, pointing his sword toward him. Hiei turned around and had his eyes narrowed at me but I could see the smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. He vanished and I narrowed my eyes and went to step back but his arms wrapped around mine, bringing my elbows to my waist and causing me to lower the sword. He ran his hand down my arm and grabbed the hilt over my hand, twisting it so it was lying against my neck. I smirked and tilted my head up, watching his face.

He turned his head to me and our eyes connected, once more. He stepped back a bit and I stepped to the side so we were more comfortable staring at each other. I felt a slight sting on my neck and winced slightly, reaching up and placing my fingers to my neck. I winced as the oils touched an open wound. I looked up at Hiei, glaring and he chuckled. "It's just a scratch," he whispered. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm bleeding so it's not just a scratch," I hissed before dropping the sword so it fell to the ground and I turned, shoving him back and picking up his sword, pointing it at his neck, smirking. "I'm not weak anymore, Hiei." He smirked and stood there. I smirked and swung the sword up before swinging it down, in a sort of slow way and he caught the blade before it slid across his neck and he pushed it away, bringing me forward and pushing his lips against mine. I breathed in sharply and he guided his hand down the blade to the hilt where he placed his hand over mine again and wrapping his other arm around my lower back. I melted against him and the sword fell from my fingertips. It clanged hard against the ground and Hiei glanced at it briefly before staring back into my eyes. I pulled back and stared harder into his eyes, wanting to see some weird emotion flash over his eyes. I know my eyes held an emotion I've never felt before and I wanted to see if he had the same effect as me.

He pulled me back into him and pressed his lips against mine. I shrugged my thoughts aside as he turned us so we were falling onto his bed. He was lying on top of me as our lips stayed locked, his hot tongue racing along my bottom lip like a hot flame. I breathed in heavily through my nose and ran my hands up his back to his shoulder blades where I gripped. He pulled back and stared into my eyes. I stared into his as well and we stayed like that for a while as a breeze from his open window flew in, enveloping us. It felt good on my revealed skin and I smiled. The night's breeze was always perfect over here, while it was freezing cold where I lived.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. I smiled.

"About the mission tomorrow," I lied. He smirked and looked over at the window that was open. I knew he knew I was lying but I didn't care. I wasn't going to tell him what I was thinking. I'm glad he didn't know what I was thinking. I had too many thoughts to deal with and I didn't want him getting stuck in there. It'd be annoying if he was in there constantly and couldn't get out. I smiled while my body shook with laughter at that thought, which made Hiei looked at me in confusion. He was already stuck in my head, figuratively speaking. I was always thinking of him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I whispered and he glared at me. "Do you really think I'd tell you what I'm thinking, Hiei? I like you guessing." Hiei glared a bit more before rolling off of me and lying beside me, sighing. I leaned up on my arm, turning onto my side and staring at him. "You really want to know what I'm thinking, huh?" He didn't look at me or say anything. "I'm thinking how weird this emotion is, being with you," I whispered and he looked over at me. "I've never felt something as odd as this before. All I want is this right here." He stared at me and that was all he did, which put me on edge. I narrowed my eyes at him and mumbled, "You wanted to know…"

"It's not that," he stated, sitting up and perching his arms on his knees. I looked at him but he didn't say anything as he sat there. He turned his head to me and smirked. "You're the only baka onna I'm decent towards, you know that?" I smiled and nodded. "That's a privilege…"

"I know, Hiei," I stated, leaning up and wrapping my arm around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. He smirked over at me and I looked out the window. I had to get some sleep before this month long mission. I pulled myself from him and sat on the edge of his bed, breathing in deeply. I'd have to go a month before I could see him, _like this_ again. I looked over at him and he was staring at me. "I'm going to miss kissing you," I whispered and he smirked. I turned fully toward him and pushed his shoulder so he was facing me and leaned down, pressing my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me hard so I was now straddling his lap, my legs locked around his back. Our lips moved against each other and my hands weaved their way through his hair, tangling them together.

His hands gripped at my back and I grew daring, pushing my tongue against his mouth. He semi-growled against the kiss as my tongue pushed its way into his mouth and our tongues lit fireworks in the back of my eyes. They were like two fires dancing together and butterflies took flight in the pit of stomach as a strange feeling tingled in my lower region. I ground harder against him and his hands gripped at my back. It felt like this desire was building so high I couldn't contain it as I pulled at his hair gently. His nails dug into my back and I drew in a sharp breath as I broke the kiss, trying to pull away but he wouldn't let go as he made a trail down my neck to my collar bone where he nibbled lightly at. I shuddered and pulled his head back, staring into his eyes. I knew where this was going to lead if I didn't stop it.

"Hiei," I whispered and he stared at me, blinking. "I need to go rest, ok?" His jaw tightened but his hands released my back. I knew there would be marks since I felt his nails dig hard into my skin. I fought against my better judgment and slid from his arms, smiling at him. He didn't say anything as I walked toward his door. I looked back at him and smiled. I loved being with that fire yokai and if I had no control once so ever, I would've given him something I wasn't ready to give just yet at that specific moment. I wouldn't have regretted it but I would've wished I waited. I wanted to know that yokai inside and out before I gave him something as precious as that; maybe not inside and out but at least more about him than I knew already.

I walked to my bedroom and shut my door behind me, sighing as my stomach tickled. I bit my lower lip and walked to my bed, peeling the covers back and easing in, careful not to wake up Kelso, who was sleeping on the pillow I wasn't using. I stared at my window and sighed, my eyes closing and sleep instantly taking me.


	37. Chapter 37

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **37**

**Author Comments:** Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes in this one. My day has sucked so badly with me being sick and then my best friend pissing me off and then my stepdad making me even madder so... I'm not in a very good mood so I probably overlooked a lot of grammar mistakes and I'm terribly sorry. I hope you enjoy it anyways; sorry it took me a while to get it out!

**

* * *

**

The moment I woke up, I knew the mission was officially beginning in just a few minutes' time. I crawled from my bed and toward the bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth. I pulled my hair into its usual braid and walked out, drying off and changing into a pair of black jogging pants and a white tank top. I pulled on some flats and grabbed one of my duffel bags. I knew I should stop by my apartment but I didn't feel like it. I figured it'd still be there when I came back.

I packed the duffel bag full of clothes just as Kelso crawled out from under my bed. I smiled down at my kitten and bend down, picking him up and resting him on my side as I finished packing, pulling the duffel bag over my shoulder and walking from my bedroom. I walked down the hallway as Kelso began meowing and smiled down at my kitten as I walked downstairs to see two of the four boys up, and alive. Kurama was making the table as eggs and cheese and butter lay on the counter, as well as a packet of uncooked bacon and sausage. There were a lot of other condiments but they turned into herbs and vegetables mainly.

I set Kelso down and tossed my duffel bag down, leaning against the counter as Kurama started to cook. I could help but I think I'd give the boys and I all a killer stomach ache if I began cooking. So I began to watch Kurama, to try and gain some pointers. If I were to ever make it on my own, I'd have to be able to cook. And the biggest pointer of all is if I were to _ever_ get married, I'd **have** to be able to cook because it's not right if the wife can't cook. I found myself staring over at Hiei, biting the inside of my lip.

I could see myself settling down with a man like Hiei. He was a very handsome man and very respectful, in his own quirky way. I blinked and sighed, staring over at Kurama as he began making omelets. It didn't take long for the aroma of breakfast to wave its way upstairs and into Yusuke's and Kuwabara's bedroom because only a couple minutes later, Yusuke was walking down the stairs, stretching his arms up as he yawned. Kuwabara came down moments later, his eyes barely open as he stumbled down the stairs. He almost fell at the bottom, which I smiled at and the two fell into their chairs, yawning simultaneously.

"You guys tired?" I asked, mocking them. They didn't answer me and I smiled, shaking my head. I served Yusuke's omelet, which had basically everything on it, and watched him "sleep eating". It was a funny sight because half the time, his hand just hovered before his mouth as his jaw made a movement of eating, although there was nothing inside of his mouth (it'd still be on the spoon). Kuwabara was the same thing when I handed him his omelet, except he'd put the spoon in his mouth and leave it there as he chewed. It was a weird sight but I knew once they were fully awake, they'd be devouring the food in front of them. It probably wasn't long.

I served Hiei his plain and simple omelet (compared to Yusuke's and Kuwabara's). Kurama made mine real quick and I sat down, waiting for the cook to eat as well. Once the table was all served up and sat down (Yusuke and Kuwabara more awake now), we all ate in silence. We knew we all had to save our energy for this mission so no sense in talking.

"Good morning, spirit detectives," Botan's chipper voice echoed as we all ate our breakfast. She came stepping out of the portal and smiled at us. I smiled back and she walked up, standing beside the table. "Now, I've come to drop off your communicators and gadgets!" She smiled and I blinked. Gadgets sounded cool. She pulled out a bag and gave each of us small disc type things that she called communicators. I studied mine before pocketing it and staring up at her. "Now, Koenma figures you won't be able to directly look at this guy because he's made up of complete mass and only the strongest of eye seeing demons, like psychics, can stare at beings like that so he had some cool looking shades made up for you guys so you can actually fight his guy!"

She pulled out five geeky looking sunglasses and I blinked, grabbing mine and making a face. "They're not stylish," I muttered, blinking. Botan laughed.

"Well, not quite but they'll work! That's all for now. You all will be leaving in a couple minutes and we're putting you in the north western region of the Makai, where this guy was last located. Koenma seems to think he's heading for the Rockies so make your way that way until we send word. I'll have my communicator as usual," Botan stated.

"Hey, Botan," Yusuke spoke up, "why do we each get a communicator, unlike the last times when only I got one?"

"Well, Koenma wants you all to be able to be reached, no matter what happens," Botan stated. "We don't know much about this guy but he seems strong by the weight of his energy mass." Yusuke nodded. "Good luck, detectives." She was gone. I blinked and looked over at the boys. This was my first official mission and it was with some demon or thing that Koenma couldn't figure out. Life seriously wasn't easy, huh?

"We're going to go pack," Yusuke stated after finishing off the rest of his omelet. I watched him and Kuwabara walk upstairs and I stared down at my half eaten omelet. It was rather large; I'm surprised I ate half of it. I began cleaning up, despite Kurama's insistence. I literally shoved him back as I washed the dishes.

"The one who cooked never cleans," I mumbled, a line my mom used to say. Kurama smiled and thanked me. "No problem, Kurama. It's the least I can do since I can't cook worth crap." Kurama laughed and shook his head. "It's true. I gave myself food poisoning for a couple days once. It was pathetic really."

"Would you like me to teach you to cook one day?" he asked. I smiled up at him.

"That'd be great," I muttered and he smiled.

"Then one day I'll teach you to cook, Etsuko," he stated before helping me clean the table off, but not actual washing the dishes and such. I finished right before Yusuke and Kuwabara walked down, carrying their bags. They weren't very big, but big enough to carry a couple outfits and such. A portal appeared and Botan came out, smiling.

"Ready to go, detectives?" she asked and we all nodded. "Alright. Koenma has made arrangements for you in a Makai Hotel just outside the boundaries he's not allowed to touch unless for emergencies, ok? That way the first couple nights, you can rest and think of a plan."

"Finally he gets us rooms," Yusuke mocked. "That binky breath always makes us sleep under some tree with rocks and roots." Botan chuckled and I eyed Yusuke. Was he being serious or just joking around? I couldn't tell but I figured I didn't need to know as we all walked through the portal.

The familiar stench of the Makai washed over me and I wrinkled my nose in disgust as we all stared around. We were literally in the middle of nowhere. It was a plain of some sort and if you squinted, using demon abilities, you could see a small, tiny town in the mirage forming. We all began heading toward that small town, Yusuke leading. I was in the middle, somewhat, which reminded me of some princess or something. I couldn't contain a small shudder of my silent laughter to go through me and I heard a quizzical look from Hiei, who I just shook my head at. He narrowed his eyes at me and stared away from me. I kept staring at him as I walked though. I liked his facial features.

I didn't notice that the group had stopped so I rammed straight into Yusuke's back. We both stumbled forward a bit and I sucked in my bottom lip, looking apologetic. "Watch yourself, Etsuko," was all he said before staring around. We were close to the small town and it looked run down, ghetto, and dead…to me.

We continued to walk forward and no one greeted us. In fact, we were more like the "unwelcomed strangers" as odd looking demons stared at us; they were all gangly and much distorted. I figured they were the misfits of the Makai. I kept my eyes to myself (more to Yusuke's back) and we made it to a small, rundown hotel that had termites for sure, if there were termites anyways. We walked in and I almost screeched in disgust at the receptionist. He was disgusting to look at. Too disgusting to describe so I hide my head to the side as Yusuke checked us in.

I grimaced at the goo left on our hotel key by the guy and we walked toward our single room, which was odd. I was a girl and although very comfortable with the guys, especially Hiei, I didn't want to share a bedroom with them all. I'm sure they all farted or muttered in their sleep, and that wasn't settling well with me. Yusuke unlocked the door and I almost gagged. It wasn't a very nice room, but nice enough. It had five beds in the living room with a couch that looked like a bear had fun with it and the walls were peeling, literally.

"Thanks diaper breath," Yusuke yelled out, glaring. I smiled and shook my head.

"We might as well have some fun with it," I stated. "At least we don't have to be careful. We can all kill each other and it won't look any different." That put some humor to the disgusting room and I became proud of myself. I was getting good at telling jokes. I walked to a bed and went to jump on it but the moment I slammed down, the frame broke and I screamed from the sudden surprise. Instantly, Yusuke and Kuwabara began howling with laughter. Kurama's shoulders shook as he bit his knuckles to keep himself from laughing and Hiei smirked slightly. I groaned and gave them a goofy grin. "Well, this bed's not suited for any rigorous activities." This made Yusuke laugh harder as he followed my suit and jumped on one, breaking that frame as well. His fell with a loud thump though and I grinned, my shoulders shaking with laughter.

"My turn!" Kuwabara yelled, rushing forward and jumping high in the air and onto a bed. The bed slammed so hard, it created a small crater in the ground. Something came over me and I began laughing, real laughing. It hurt so badly to laugh, but I couldn't get it to stop as my chest heaved with my laughter. Yusuke laughed harder at my retarded laugh and Kuwabara stood dizzily.

"Alright, I think we should all settle down before we get ourselves kicked out," Kurama stated, laughing himself. Hiei was staring at me in a very peculiar way and I blushed slightly, trying to get my laughter to die down as my throat throbbed with pain. I was surprised my throat still had pain but I guessed different sounds made my vocal cords react differently.

"I call this bed," I stated, claiming my broken bed. It wasn't hard, but really soft, which was perfect for me. I tossed my duffel bag off and sighed, lying down. The mission wasn't that bad, so far…but I knew it was going to get hard.

I could sense it.


	38. Chapter 38

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **38**

* * *

I stared at my reflection as if the person staring back at me was a stranger. I had just gotten out of the dingy, gross shower and managed to find a semi clean spot in the mirror. I looked a lot different from when I first met the boys. I had fattened up and looked incredibly healthy and I couldn't believe the muscles stretching under my skin that I've never noticed before. I wasn't sure if it was because of my demon side constantly stirring inside of me to the point where it was becoming difficult to control. I was surprised she hasn't randomly busted out, especially last night when Yusuke and Kuwabara had gotten into an argument and began wrestling. It was odd to watch but it stirred my adrenaline.

"Etsuko, we have to leave soon," I heard Yusuke's voice say and I blinked, snapping out of my trance and pulling my hair into a braid quickly before pulling on a very thick nylon cat suit underneath a pair of loose pants and a long sleeved shirt. I walked out and sighed, smiling up at Yusuke who smiled back. I pulled on some comfy shoes and pulled my bag onto my shoulder, strapping it tightly across my stomach. "You look like a backpacker," Yusuke teased and I glared up at him before sticking out my tongue and walking out of the raggedy hotel room and scrunching up my nose. It stunk so badly still.

"So which way we heading?" I asked, sighing. Even though I sensed the danger coming out of this mission, I didn't let that break me down. I wanted to make sure we were all in high spirits so nothing could tear us apart. I wasn't sure if that was the plan from this demon but I didn't want any risks.

"We're heading northeast," Yusuke answered pulling out a small compass and smiling. "This way!" We all began heading out and again, we earned a lot of strange stares but all I did was keep my sight forward, ignoring the hissing and gurgling I managed to hear and soon, we had broken through the town limits and out into the shrubbery and thicket of trees. It was a very beautiful forest with large oaks and lots of moss. I couldn't help but notice how serene this place started to look, but it'd be better if there wasn't that huge stench lingering in the air.

I saw Hiei jumping through the trees, branch to branch without missing a beat and I couldn't help but think how graceful he looked. I scrunched up my face before looking away from him. I had to focus on this mission; it was my first one.

It was hours before I began to grow a little tired. I paused and took in a deep breath through my mouth since if it went through my nose, it wouldn't be as pleasant as I wanted it to be. The boys looked back at me and I smiled. "Sorry, I haven't been this active in quite some time…" I mumbled. Yusuke smiled as Kuwabara laughed and I managed to mutter a small giggle before straightening and beginning to walk but it was like my life turned into slow motion.

It felt like eternity as I saw Hiei flash before me and shove me away so I stumbled back, a tree nearby stopping me and my eyes widened as I saw a black tipped arrow racing toward Hiei. My world turned silent as all the echoed through my mind was the painful gasp muttering from Hiei's lips as he stumbled back, gripping the arrow that protruded from his abdomen. He stumbled back and this sort of rage began building within my body, coursing through my veins and causing them to shift uneasily through my skin.

I looked over and something happened with my vision and I saw like a magnifying glass view of a man standing beside a tree, holding a bow as his fingers relaxed. I growled and ran after him, ducking behind trees and shrubbery until I was behind him and I jumped up onto his back, grabbing the sides of his head and twisting his head until I heard a satisfying crack. He gasped and fell to his knees as I jumped off. I growled as I stared down at him, his head upturned while his body faced downward. It was a gruesome look but I found myself enjoying my kill.

I looked back at where the boys would be and began walking back there, allowing my rage to settle and my veins relax as I poked out to see Hiei laying back, resting on Kurama. I blinked, confused. "What's wrong?" I asked, studying Hiei's face. It was strewn with pain and perspiration was layering his forehead. His eyes looked sunken in as his bandana had a blood spot in the middle. I frowned, walking closer toward him.

"I'm pretty sure that arrow was tipped with poison," Kurama stated. "Which one? I don't know but I'm hoping it doesn't take long to show itself so I can have time to heal him." I frowned, sucking in my bottom lip and knelt beside him. "I wish I could see inside of his mind because that way I would know where the poison was centering." I looked up at Kurama, hope in my eyes, and he narrowed his eyes at me. "No, Etsuko! I will not risk that."

"If it's a way to help him, it doesn't matter," I whispered before placing my hand on the side of his face. It helped me to touch people when entering their minds because it wasn't that much of a strain. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes, willing my mind to stretch out.

My eyesight was foggy as I looked around and I rubbed at them, groaning as a headache began growing in the back of my mind. "Hiei?" I called out but it was like my voice bounced through the air endlessly. I frowned and looked around. I've never seen his mind so empty. I thought there was always some image inside.

Suddenly, I felt an unbearable pain echo in my head and I screamed out, gripping my temples. I was shot back into my mind as my scream reached my lips and I withered back from Hiei and falling onto the ground, gripping my pounding head. "Etsuko!" three stunned voice yelled. I stayed still for a moment while the pain diminished before opening my clenched eyes and staring around. My eyesight was off for a second as colors bled into the faded black and white world around me.

"Etsuko, are you okay?" Yusuke's worried voice asked as Kurama stared at me, worried. I groaned and sat up, feeling my head.

"I'm fine…" I muttered, breathing in deeply.

"Since you had that reaction…I'm guessing the poison when straight to his mind. It was probably meant to hit you, Etsuko and destroy your mind which is called a telepathic poison. It has another name but it escapes me. It's meant to attack any type of telepathic energies and since Hiei's Jagan eye is pure telepathy, it attacked it. I need some bear root herbs and some violets," he mumbled. "Will you watch Hiei? If his temperature drops, try to cool him off." I blushed but nodded, taking Kurama's seat and running my hand through Hiei's hair.

I frowned; his body was shaking uncontrollably as his head would convulse every now and then, painful moans echoing from his throat. "I'm sorry," I whispered, hoping he could hear me wherever he was in his mind. I wanted to kiss him but the boys standing around made me change my mind since I knew Hiei wouldn't appreciate that. So I stuck to staring into his twitching closed eyes, wishing they would open and stare back at me, healthy and beautifully radiant as usual.

I put my hand to his forehead; he was burning hot. I frowned and looked around. Yusuke and Kuwabara were taking watch, in case anyone else decided to show up and it was basically just Hiei and me. I stared down at his pain twisted face and frowned. This man saved me and I was grateful for it. If he didn't take that arrow for me, I would've been dead. I'm made up of pure telepathic and telekinetic energy and that poison would've flowed through every ounce of my body, destroying my existence. I frowned and saw the blood patch on his bandana increase, dripping out and falling over his face.

"Kurama, hurry," I whispered before pulling Hiei's bandana off and gasping. His Jagan was staring up at me, wide eyed as its iris began flashing to black before the purple iris began twitching before the pupil began expanding. "Kurama!" I screamed. I somehow knew his Jagan was dying by the way the pupil was expanding. I didn't know what to do but something came over me and my demon side somehow took control as I placed my hand over the eye and willed my life force into it, trying to keep it alive. I don't know how Hiei would react if he woke up and his Jagan was just an empty socket in his head.

Kurama rushed back, holding two large handfuls of herbs and he knelt beside Hiei. I began to feel woozy and my body swayed. Kurama shoved my hand away and began chewing on some kind of herb before dripping the juice into the Jagan eye. Hiei's body convulsed and I held his shoulders down, my energy returning slowly. Rage poured within my veins and I knew that whoever sent that hit man would die a slow and painful death by me.

"Tilt his head up a bit," Kurama stated and I did as Kurama mixed the herbs with some water before shaking it and pouring it down Hiei's throat. His body relaxed a bit as his Jagan eye closed, peacefully almost but still bleeding slightly. I sucked in my body lip, trying to control my anger as it made the veins in my face shift. Kurama stared up at me and smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "He'll be fine, Etsuko… I promise." I looked over at Kurama and gulped.

"_I hope so because whoever did this will wish they were a time manipulator_," my double voice hissed and Kurama's eyes narrowed. I cleared my throat and got up, letting Kurama take over. "Yusuke, Kuwabara…let's go!" I stared down at Kurama and sighed. "You stay here with Hiei and make sure he's better. We'll go stop this monster." Kurama looked hesitant and I smirked. "I don't think this asshole will be able to hurt us with the kind of rage that's pulsing in my veins, no matter how corny that sounds." Kurama nodded and positioned himself so he cradled Hiei's head in his lap.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood on either side of me and we began walking. I stopped and took off my backpack, tossing it to Kurama's side with a smile. "There's some blankets and stuff in there, in case you get cold," I stated and Kurama smiled, nodding.

"Thank you," he stated and I nodded. I knew I was halfway to my demon side by the way I couldn't contain my veins that shifted mercilessly throughout my skin and I felt my eyes burning.

"How long do you think it'll be until we find him?" I asked, directing my question to mainly Yusuke. Yusuke sighed.

"It could be anything from a couple of hours to days at a time," he answered and I nodded.

"We better hurry."


	39. Chapter 39

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **39**

* * *

The darkness in the room was haunting and a single creaking noise sounded from a corner as a deep muttering laugh echoed off the blank black walls. A faint light flickered from the same corner and one could barely make out the form of a man sitting in a rather comfy looking rocking chair with a slave girl at his feet, her eyes wide with fear and her lips quivering as her black hair fell around her shoulders like a shadowed waterfall. She wore a gypsy like outfit with her perfectly manicured toes pure white from the cold. A monstrous hand picked up her hair and a deep chuckle radiated off the walls. A screen was placed before them, only giving off enough light to watch the scene. On the screen were three of the five spirit detectives, running and heading toward the mansion this man sat in. His hollowed lips curled into a smile as he began rocking once more, petting the girl like she was some sort of animal. "Good… Hurry, my little detectives," his hollowed voice stated, ending in a small growl.

…::::…

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I all paused before a dismantled mansion which Koenma had said had the same energy the demon was radiating. We headed toward it instantly and now, we stood before it. Our hearts were all pounding and our breathing was shallow. I was exhausted but I knew I had to probably climb to the top. I grunted as my demon side tried to shift but I fought against her and headed inside. I was beginning to perspire and my heart was racing as I walked into the mansion, fighting my demon side off. "Etsuko, are you alright?" Yusuke asked. I nodded, shrugging the question aside as we came to a bunch of spiral staircases.

"_This one_," my demon side stated within me, making my body move to the far left one. I had no will over my own thoughts as I began climbing them, my breathing becoming faint. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed me as I began running up them, my eyes focusing on what the demon may look like. Did he know I was coming to murder him for hurting Hiei? He better know; it'd be better kill.

We came to a door and I pushed it open, heaving in a breath as I widened my eyes, straining them. It was pitch black in the room and I couldn't see a thing. The three of us walked in farther, staying close together, and the door behind us slammed shut. Kuwabara turned and went to try to open it, but it didn't budge. "They locked us in," Kuwabara stated and I glared, looking around for any form of light.

Lights began turning on and we all shielded our eyes as our pupils dilated to fit to the right light. I blinked a couple of times and looked over to stare at the person sitting in the corner. His face was familiar with the familiar silver hair and haunting eyes. He had a bunch of scars lining his hollowed face and his upper lip was twisted upward in a snarl; it was Kiyou. I glared and my demon side instantly popped out. I went to rush toward him but Yusuke grabbed my arm, pulling me into his chest. I growled and fought against him as Kiyou stood, chuckling and shoving a poor slave girl aside, who screamed out.

"Hello Etsuko! Long time no see," he teased and I growled low at him, my veins tickling my entire body. I could feel the rage leaking into my very pore and my eyes burned; I knew they were shifting to their all black color. "I'm sorry to see that you aren't dead by my poisonous arrow but that your precious teammate took the fall for you," he stated, chuckling. I hissed and he laughed. "You think you're so strong, Etsuko when you're such a weakling compared to your father. Your father was great, but his weaknesses were you and your pathetic shadow demon mother! Why he ever mated with her, I'll never know! It's still a mystery as to why he mated with a lowly demon." My lips were so far up my teeth, I thought my nose would start crinkling. I hated that man and I thought I finished him off, but here he was. Standing and living on the energy of other demons; he looked like he was made out of pure energy.

"_How are you still alive?_" I hissed. Kiyou laughed and leaned against the wall, staring at me like I was nothing. He didn't even flinch as my glare heated. I was beginning to make Yusuke slide on the ground as I moved toward Kiyou.

"You see, Etsuko…I'm made up of pure mind energy so it wasn't hard to constrict my form together from pure energy! I even stole some from you, Etsuko. So in other words, you kept me alive as you killed my body," Kiyou stated and I glared at him. "I see that seeing me has surely made you pissed off…"

"_No shit_," I hissed.

"Such a vulgar little girl," he taunted and Yusuke tightened his grip on me as Kuwabara stepped before me. I don't know why they were holding me back; all I wanted to do was destroy that demon with every whim of my being. I wanted to destroy him. For good. "You'll have time for that… For now, I think your human buddies should leave." He flicked his fingers and both Yusuke and Kuwabara were shot back against the brick wall. They both yelled out and I turned around, shocked. Vices enclosed around their wrists and ankles, as well as their forehead. I glared over at Kiyou and stepped forward but he held his hand up and my body froze. "Before we begin another pointless fight, I want to toy with you first."

I felt a weird sensation grip at my heart and I grunted, my eyes widening. It squeezed harder and I screamed out, grasping my chest and falling to the ground. Kiyou laughed as I squirmed, trying to get the feeling from my chest. My nails dug into my skin, causing scratches that began to bleed, and I screamed louder. "Etsuko, concentrate harder! It's just an illusion I bet," Yusuke hollered and I looked up at him as my heart pounding so fast, I thought it would pop. I blinked and pushed against the feeling with my mind, sweat beads falling down my forehead as I stood, my knees wobbling.

Kiyou laughed and stated, "I think they need gags, yeah?" Yusuke's mouth was sealed shut, so was Kuwabara and I glared at Kiyou. "Let's start our real fight, yes? I know you've been dying to rip my throat out." I glared at him and he walked towards me before chuckling and vanishing. I looked around and suddenly, my body was twisting in a very odd fashion as I fell to the ground, my eyes blackening out and my reality fading to nothing but darkness. "The only way you can attack me is if I'm in your mind, Etsuko," his voice came and I looked around. I couldn't fight him in my mind. If I missed any moved, my mind would take the fall.

My vision came clearer and I was standing in an arena sort of area. It reminded me of a gladiator stadium. I was thrown forward and my body flew like a rag doll as I landed hard, grunting. I whipped up and stared over to see a more complete version of Kiyou but with more scars than usual; I was guessing it was from me when I beat him the first time. "I've never really been scarred this badly, Etsuko. You should feel a little prideful at that fact," he stated, peeling his over shirt off. He was now wearing a pair of hikama pants and a tank. I glared at him and rushed at him, conjuring my shadow sword. I swung it up and he dodged as the blade would've cut him. He grabbed the blade and twisted it and began running. I ran backwards excellently and growled as he shoved me into a pillar. I ignored the pain as I kicked my legs out, shoving him back. I stood with my sword pointing outwards and Kiyou stood, chuckling as he stared over at me. "You've gotten stronger, Etsuko. Good… I was worried you'd be the same weak girl like last time."

"I'm just enraged, that's all," I growled and Kiyou glared at me. I smirked and ran toward him, faking left and slamming my forearm up into his chin. He snarled and I swung my sword around my knuckles before swiping it toward him. Out of the hundreds of swipes I did, only about five hit him dead on. He shoved his palms out and they hit my chest. I was blown backwards and I screamed as I went through one of the pillars. I was about to get up but he grabbed my braid and dragged me up.

"I think you need a hair cut, baby," he stated before grabbing my sword and cutting my hair off. It fell limp from my body and my eyes widened. It took me so long to get it that long. My hair fell in my face in an odd looking A-line and I glared up at Kiyou, jumping up and shoving myself into his stomach. I pushed myself harder with telekinesis and we rammed through another pillar. It crumbled down and I jumped out of the way as it fell on Kiyou. He grunted and shoved it off like it was nothing but a pebble. I glared at him and he ran toward me. He vanished and I turned around, anticipating him to be there but he wasn't. I looked around and suddenly, my head was reared back as Kiyou stared into my eyes. He glared down at me and shoved me into the ground, stepping on my throat and chuckling. "You really are beautiful, Etsuko. If you weren't so valuable to my collections, I'd fuck you in a heartbeat," he whispered and I squirmed, wanting to kill him even more now. I'm Hiei's, not his.

Kiyou's eyes flashed and he laughed. "I see now, Etsuko! You have a thing for the small fire yokai!" I glared at him and grabbed at his ankle, twisting it and jumping up, straddling him and rapidly aiming punches at his face. He grabbed my fist and twisted us so he was straddling me. I screamed and shoved against him. I don't know where my demon side was. It was like she was nonexistent. "You're in your own mind, baby doll! Your demon side is useless in here. You have only yourself," he stated. I hated how he could read my thoughts.

I rammed my palm upwards into his chin and kicked him off, swinging up and standing as he stood slowly, rubbing his chin as he glared over at me. "I'm sick of this toying around," he snarled. "You're strong but you're not stronger than me, Etsuko…" He reached out and it was like a vice grabbed my stomach. I was lurched forward and into the pillar. I grunted and began dizzy as he slammed me into the ground, the pillar, and wall over and over again. I didn't know how to stop him. I felt so useless without my demon side. I was wondering if she'd be here if I died and I knew this was a bad way to go. I was going to die in my mind.

Kiyou laughed and slammed me hard into the ground, creating a small crater. I needed my demon side. I needed her. As if fighting her way through the mind barrier, my veins shifted and my hair flowed around me. My eyes burned and Kiyou laughter died down. "No, this can't be! It's impossible!" he yelled out as I stood, my blond hair bleeding into a black. My demon side took control as I stared over at Kiyou, growling. Kiyou backed away slowly as I began walking toward him, tears in my skin appearing and small craters appearing under my feet.

"_Did you miss me, sweetheart?_" I hissed, smirking as I took off after Kiyou. I faded before grabbing his wrist and slamming him to the ground and lifting him up and holding my hand out. "_You'll pay for making me kill Tsutomu and for hurting Hiei_," I hissed and Kiyou screamed out as I flexed my fingers. I heard sickening cracks echo off his body and I smirked, satisfied. I growled and pulled my arm back. He flew down into the arena and decry flew everywhere. I shielded my eyes slightly but that was my mistake. I was grabbed by the throat and Kiyou glared into my eyes before squeezing.

"You will pay for that, wench," he hissed before digging his claws into my jugular. I gasped and kicked out my legs but nothing did any damage. It was like he powered up from slamming into the ground. Suddenly, a bright light appeared behind him and we both looked over. My gasping echoed as I struggled harder as Kiyou became distracted but his grip was latched onto me. My head became fuzzy and my eyes bled from black to their regular green color as my hair bled into blond once more.

"_I tried… I'm not as strong in your mind_," I heard my demon side apologize as my eyesight blurred slightly. I looked over at the blinding light and Kiyou cursed loudly, tossing me aside. I looked over and gasped. The light was dimming and dirty blond hair was resting on top of an oval face with beautiful sage green eyes that were flashing to black randomly and veins shifting under his skin. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a black tank. He looked so handsome and my heart became overwhelmed.

It was Dominic…my father.


	40. Chapter 40

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **40**

* * *

Staring at Dominic was like staring at a God for the first time with mortal eyes. I couldn't help but be corny about it as I stared at my father, our green eyes connecting. He smiled at me and I couldn't do anything but stare back. He stared back over at Kiyou and his face contorted in anger as Kiyou began laughing. "Look who decided to come back from the dead to pull his revenge," Kiyou stated in his usual exuberant voice. My father locked his jaw.

"You should've known this was coming, Kiyou," Dominic stated, glancing over at me as I stayed on the ground, still in shock. I couldn't move; I was staring at my dead father. I wanted to know how he got here or why he was here. Kiyou chuckled and shrugged, stepping forward but it was like a wall was before him as he was sent flying back. I looked over at my father and saw a small hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips. "You underestimated me, Kiyou…"

"How can this be? I stripped you of your powers!" Kiyou bellowed.

"No, you stole my current powers! Beings like me can't have their powers stripped. They are apart of our souls and unless you are a soul stealer, you will never obtain the full potential of powers like mine," Dominic stated, glaring heatedly at Kiyou. Kiyou growled and ran toward my father but without touching Kiyou, my dad turned to the right with the movements of grabbing Kiyou and throwing him to the side. It was like strings were attached to Kiyou's body and he lurched forward, skidding into the ground as my father crouched low, hissing. Kiyou stood and pushed the debris off of him as he stalked toward my father before crouching and springing into Dominic's stomach.

Dominic hissed low as his veins shifted more along under his skin as his eyes darkened. I stared at him, bemused. I could feel the power radiating from him; it was unnerving. Kiyou's body was like a rag doll to Dominic at that point as Dominic grabbed his shoulders, did something, and tore Kiyou from him, blood pouring from five deep gashes on each of Kiyou's shoulders. Kiyou yelled out as Dominic tossed him aside and smirked, staring over at me.

I pulled from my shock and stood, walking toward him as Kiyou stood, staring at the two of us. Dominic stared down at me and smiled. "Sorry I left, baby…" he whispered and I felt like a child once more who was given the one wish she wanted in life. Kiyou screamed out and ran toward us. Dominic shoved me behind him for some reason and I blinked. It was so sudden as Kiyou rammed into Dominic's stomach and they toppled back, landing hard on top of me. Kiyou tore through Dominic and grabbed me by the neck and holding me in front of him as Dominic turned toward him, his eyes burning with rage.

"You don't want to hurt your precious offspring right, Dominic?" Kiyou mocked. I tried to tear from his grip, fighting to bring my demon side out. I needed her again; I wanted to show Dominic, my father that I wasn't weak and that I was just like him. Kiyou gripped my neck harder and I gasped, but my concentration wasn't lost as I tugged far into the back of my mind. I was in my mind fighting so I didn't think it was impossible.

An explosion happened to my right and Kiyou looked over, growling. Dominic looked over as well and I tried my best. I sensed something coming near and as the dust settled, two gasps sounded around me. I looked over as my head became fuzzy and light; standing near the gaping hole was my demon side, disconnected from my actual body. "_Release her_," her voice echoed. That wasn't what I wanted, but it'd work as Kiyou threw me down. I felt so incredibly weak; I couldn't even blink as I stared at the scene unfold.

Dominic and my demon side both charged toward Kiyou, who tried to dodge but they both place barriers beside him as my demon side rammed into Kiyou's side as Dominic created a wall that shattered Kiyou's skull. I would've winced but the fact that I was paralyzed didn't help. How did I make my demon side her own body? Would that happen in the real world as well? I was losing consciousness as I stared at the gruesome scene. Kiyou's screams echoed off the wall as Dominic held his arms behind his back and my small demon form jumped up and twisted his head sharply, his neck breaking instantly. Dominic grunted a little as my demon side stepped back and allowed my father the final shot.

Dominic pulled Kiyou's head back before narrowing his eyes. I watched a thin line appear over Kiyou's neck and suddenly, his head was ripped clean off. My demon side hissed; she was so masochistic. Dominic and my demon side stared at each other before my demon self vanished. I felt breath enter my lungs before my back arched and I was able to move. I went to move but something kept me from doing so. Dominic walked over toward me and crouched low, frowning. "Etsuko…Kiyou's spirit is now in your mind. You must fight against him as he fights against you." My eyes widened up at my father and he frowned more, cupping the side of my face. "I'm sorry I left you and your mother to fend for yourself. I thought Kiyou would've kept his word but I'm figuring he was wrong… I never meant for any of this to happen to you. If I could take it back, I would. I would've killed him first and raised you as a child, training you to be able to do great things with this talent you have," he stated, tears rimming his eyes.

I couldn't speak as something pushed against me. It was like something was trying to crush my entire being. I didn't want this. I tried to push against it but it was like I was nothing, just a mere human.

…::::…

Yusuke and Kuwabara fell from their grips and stared around before Kuwabara knelt beside Etsuko. "I don't feel anything from her," Kuwabara stated and Yusuke frowned. He didn't know what that meant. They watched her hair magically vanished into a short cut and wished he had Hiei's gift so he could've watched the fight.

"I think Kiyou's finally dead because we were released," Yusuke stated, confused slightly. Kuwabara stared up at him and frowned. They weren't sure. Wouldn't Etsuko be awake if Kiyou was dead? The two didn't want to say the other possibility as realization hit them. "No, she's not dead…" Yusuke mumbled to himself. "There has to be a way to wake her up! She's probably just lost in her own mind, that's all." Kuwabara nodded.

"Etsuko, wake up!" Kuwabara yelled, shaking Etsuko's body slightly. Yusuke furrowed his brows and tried to think of something. "Etsuko, can you hear me?! Etsuko!" Kuwabara continued to yell Etsuko's name over and over again as Yusuke turned, staring at the entrance. It burst open and Kurama walked in, shortly followed by Hiei. Hiei stared at Yusuke and Yusuke nodded, motioning toward Etsuko.

"How long as she been out?" Kurama asked, kneeling beside Etsuko as Kuwabara ceased his yelling. Yusuke sighed.

"A couple of hours, I don't know. We just watched her body twitch randomly and her hair magically vanished," Yusuke stated. Kurama sighed.

"He must've cut her hair in her mind so it happened out here. Is Kiyou dead?" Kurama asked, staring up at Yusuke who shrugged.

"We don't know! We were released from our grips but we don't know if Kiyou's dead or not. Etsuko hasn't woken up just yet." Kurama stared down at Etsuko and frowned. He looked over at Hiei and Hiei nodded, touching Etsuko's forehead and his Jagan lighting up lightly. Hiei's body began still as he willed his mind out and into Etsuko's.

It was dark before everything cleared up. It was a damaged arena and Hiei looked around before seeing Etsuko lying on the ground with a man standing over her that was unfamiliar. Hiei knew it wasn't Kiyou because of his black hair and sage eyes that looked too much like Etsuko's to be Kiyou. Hiei narrowed his eyes and walked forward, trying to not make any sound.

The man looked up anyways and stared at him. "Who are you?" his voice stated. It was a very chilly sounding voice and it made Hiei falter a little. Etsuko's hand weakly grabbed the man's wrist and he looked down at her, nodding. That was that and Hiei began moving again. He knelt beside Etsuko and eyed her. "Kiyou's dead and his spirit is trying to lock her inside of her mind," the man explained. Hiei glared as he studied Etsuko's perspiring, pained face. Her hair was around her in mats with sweat lining ever strand and her eyes were wide like she was fighting an ultimate battle.

Hiei looked at the guy in suspicion and Etsuko opened her mouth, managing to say, "My…father." Hiei stared up at the man and instantly recognized his face from the picture he gained for Etsuko from her home. The man acknowledged Hiei and stared down at Etsuko, worry written over his face.

"If she doesn't escape from her mind, she won't survive and her body will convulse so badly, every bone will break as her mind shuts down," the man stated. "Beings like us can't survive too long in our own mind and Kiyou knew this." Hiei nodded.

"I can drag her out," Hiei suggested and her father looked at him, hope filling his eyes. "I'm telepathic like she is."

"That will work! Please, I don't know who you are but help her! I won't be able to stay in the afterlife if she's joining me as well! She deserves to live," her father stated and Hiei nodded, grasping Etsuko's hand. Her eyes widened as she looked over at her father. Hiei instantly knew she didn't want to leave her father and her father knew that as well. "Etsuko, this was only temporary! It's been a constant battle to keep my soul in here for so long but I must be getting back! I'm sure your mother is worried sick on how you are," he stated with a small smile. Hiei looked away, wanting to be respectful of their last moments.

Etsuko stared up at her father and wanted to say something but her father disregarded her and looked toward Hiei, who stared back. "Please take care of her. I trust you, whoever you are! I can see how you look at her. I knew my Etsuko would find someone as loyal as you are…one day! Please watch over her in a way that I can't," he stated. Hiei just nodded and the man smiled standing and taking a deep breath in as Hiei stared down at Etsuko. "Hurry! Kiyou's winning at this moment!" Hiei stared at Etsuko and tried to will himself and her out but it wasn't working. She was disconnecting and her eyes told him that.

Hiei tried to think of someway to get her out and he gasped, staring down at her as her eyes flickered from black to sage green over and over but they focused on him, fear striking him as life began leaking from her. Hiei reached up and stroked the side of her face and her eyes snapped toward him, shock echoing off her eyes. Hiei breathed in and ignored the hovering man before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. Etsuko's body stilled and her cold clammy hands began warming slightly. Her body relaxed and Hiei saw the opening, pulling himself out of her mind and taking her with him.

Hiei was snapped back into his mind and he swayed a little before watching my eyes open before staring around and yelling out. "No! Why'd you do that?!" I screamed, shoving Hiei back. Hiei stared at me, shocked.

"I just saved you, onna!" Hiei yelled back, glaring at me. I glared back before beginning to stand but swaying and shoving anyone back who tried to help.

"I was content with the fact that I was going to go with my father," I hissed, glaring heatedly at Hiei. I felt my demon side shift and that made my anger dissipate slightly. "Hey, you're still in there," I mumbled, to my demon side of course.

"_I can walk freely in your mind, Etsuko_," my demon side answered. I huffed and stared back over at the boys, who were eyeballing me like I was insane. I glared at them and turned away from them, tears welling up in my eyes. I don't know why I was so emotional these days. It was like I couldn't contain myself. I knew I wanted to join my father in the afterlife but seeing Hiei made me doubt I wanted to go there. I knew I liked Hiei more than a friend but…was it love?

I turned toward Hiei and even though he looked stoic, I knew I had hurt him. I sighed and walked up to him, frowning. "I'm sorry for my rude behavior. Thank you for saving me, again," I mumbled and Hiei looked away.

"Hn."


	41. Chapter 41

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **41**

**Author notes:** this is a lemon chapter towards the end. It's pretty passionate and I did pretty good on it, I think. I showed how awkward the whole thing was in the beginning but how they open up and stuff. It's a vital section since...well Hiei does something that you'll love. Lol trust me! Just a forewarning that this is a lemon!

* * *

The conversation with Koenma was pretty deaf to me; I sat there, staring at the wall with my new short hair with a scowl on my face. I had lost my father (again) and my long, beautiful hair. I was not happy and here Koenma was celebrating that Kiyou was dead. I didn't give a rat's ass; my hair was gone. It took me a long three years to get my hair that long and now I had to wait another freaking three years before I could braid it again. I sighed and put a hand to my head; I had the largest headache ever.

The lights flickered and everyone shut up around me; Yusuke was there first and he knelt before me, studying my distant looking eyes. His lips moved but it was like I became deaf. I knew it was just because of my headache. I couldn't sustain it. I saw his lips move to my name and I stared at him, focusing. "…okay?" he asked. I sighed, but nodded.

"Headache," I whispered and he nodded.

"We're going to take her home. She's had enough of this crap," Yusuke stated. I was thankful for him. I put a lot of strain on my mind fighting inside of there against a demon as powerful as Kiyou. I was in there for a long time and I heard my father's comment: beings like us couldn't last too long in our own minds. That was understandable, completely. Our minds were like never ending mazes and being trapped in there would freak us out. I now understood our thick barriers; with the exception that Hiei could break into my mind when I was unconscious.

Somehow, I was now sitting on the living room couch and I stared around, confused. Kurama was sitting next to me with a damp rag and dabbing it on my forehead as Kuwabara came in, carrying a glass of water and two pills. I grinned at him as he handed them to me and instantly downed the aspirin down. "Thank you, Kuwa-san," I mumbled and he blushed, grinning as he sat on the other side of me. I had to admit, he was a loveable brute.

Yusuke trampled down the stairs with a blanket and overly large sweat jacket and I chuckled lightly at he handed me the blanket and jacket, grinning like a dork. "What's going on guys?" I asked, keeping my voice quiet.

"Well, you need to take a break," Yusuke stated. "And we're going to be your nurses!" I couldn't help but contain my giggles as I pictured them in nurses' gowns. They would be three sexy beasts that's for sure. Yusuke grinned and flicked the TV on, lowering the volume to the minimum and sitting on the arm chair as I pulled my jacket on, yawning. I was so tired and my headache was not helping matters. I huddled into Kurama's chest and yawned. I knew I'd rather be huddling up next to a certain fire yokai who has saved me like three times, probably four but who was counting?

I glanced over at his windowsill and frowned when he wasn't sitting there. I wanted to glance up the stairs but fought against that urge as I yawned again, my eyes relaxing as the boys laughing quietly at the show on the TV. I couldn't imagine my life without these boys; I don't know why I even moved out in the first place. I was so miserable by myself and now, I was fully content, and amazingly tired, but I was still happier with the boys than in that gloomy apartment. I'm considering moving back in but I didn't want any of them to scream in excitement and I didn't want to gain any rejection if there was any. I didn't need any of that right now. I was too tired; therefore my emotion would be out of whack.

I don't know how I fell asleep but I woke up in my bed, my pillow tucked under my head as my blankets wrapped around me like a self made cocoon. I wasn't that tired anymore and my headache dimmed to an irritating pulsing at my temples, which I rubbed at. I sat up and stared at Jasper before pushing myself up and out my door. I bit the inside of my lip and walked out, creeping down the hallway and downstairs. I wanted more aspirin. I walked to the kitchen and looked in all the cupboards before finding the medicine. I grabbed two aspirin and a glass of water before taking the pills and sighing, leaning against the counter. I swirled the water in my cup before downing the last of it and heading back upstairs, pausing before a familiar door.

I sighed and knocked lightly but didn't hear anything so I pushed it open and stared at the open window to the right to see Hiei sitting there, the night's wind blowing his hair every so slightly. I couldn't help but think how beautiful he was sitting there, the moon's rays hitting him. I bit the corner of my lip as I shut his door quietly and leaned against it. The yokai has saved me countless times and I never really thanked him for the times. It was probably a whole lot more than the times I counted: the first encounter alone with Kiyou, the thugs, the poisonous arrow, and then pulling me out of my mind. There were four but there were probably small little things that I never noticed. I owed this man my life and I treated him like shit the last time he saved me.

"Hiei…" I mumbled and it was a paused second before he turned his head to look at me. I sighed and walked toward him, pausing right before him and biting the inside of my lip nervously. "I'm sorry about my behavior lately…" I began. "I've been so out of whack in my mind that it's been hard to keep track of my emotions and for that, I apologize." Hiei looked at me and didn't say a word so I frowned and stared away. "That's all." I went to walk away but his soft, warm hand grabbed my wrist like air wrapped around it instead. I paused and felt him tug me back slowly and I turned again, crawling into his lap and staring out into the moon with him. He had a very beautiful sight of the miles and miles away beach. It shone darkly in the night; I now knew why he sat here.

"Apology accepted, onna," he whispered and I smiled, turning my head and leaning up to kiss his cheek. He smirked and allowed me to lace my fingers through his, settling his head against his chest. I listened to his steady heartbeats and his steady breathing as I tried to calm my racing heart. The question I thought before leaving yesterday was still in the forethought of my mind. It crept up to me now: did I love Hiei or was it just a deep liking, like puppy love? I wasn't sure if I was capable of loving someone right now with all the complications. If I was in love with him, would he ever give me that love back or does he just want a meaningless summer love?

I tilted my head up and stared at him instead of the moon that gazed down at us with pervious eyes. Hiei glanced down at me but didn't say anything as I studied his face. It was a beautifully carved face; I couldn't see how anyone as beautiful as him could enjoy killing or become a thief, but I guess that made him even more special. I smiled and reached up, cupping the side of his face and tilting so my body faced his and my back arched slightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face in as I leaned down. Our lips collided and butterflies took flight in the pit of my stomach. Hiei's arms snaked around my lower waist and I sighed against his lips as his hands ran up my back.

"I miss your long hair," he whispered. I scowled and pulled from his grasp, stepping from the windowsill and scoffing. Hiei chuckled lightly and stepped down as well, going to wrap his arm around me but I dodged it and glared at him. He glared back and rolled his eyes, "You women are so temperamental about hair!" I sighed and turned to him.

"Hiei, my hair meant a lot to me. My mom always had long, luxurious hair and now… I have this nasty, short hair cut. It doesn't even look good with my face! I look weird," I mumbled and Hiei smirked.

"You don't look weird," he whispered. "You're still beautiful." I blushed and ran a hand through my short hair before scratching the back of my neck, sucking in my lips. Hiei smirked and began nudging me toward the bathroom. He flicked on the lights and placed me before the mirror. I stared at our reflection and gave him an odd expression. "Just look…" he said in an irritated tone. I looked at myself and my eyes narrowed. I didn't look _that_ bad with short hair. It actually made my cheek bone more pronounce. I had a more stern jaw line since the hair cut directly beneath it and the front part was slightly longer than the back, giving it an edgy look.

"See? It's not half bad," he mumbled, smirking in an "_I-told-you-so_" way. I gave him a look before walking out of his bathroom and to his bed. Hiei followed slower and sat beside me, allowing me to lace my fingers with his once more. I stared over at him and bit my lower lip. I stood and walked so I was standing in front of him before I leaned forward, placing my knee on the bed beside him and shoving him back. He eyed me as I straddled him and weaved my fingers in his hair and leaned down, pressing my lips to his. He accepted and ran his hands up my back before his hands tugged at my shirt softly, but that was it. He didn't obligate me, just implied.

I smiled against our kiss and leaned up, trailing my fingers down his chest before creeping my fingers under his shirt and dragging it up, eyeballing his chest. It wasn't exponentially muscular, but toned all the same. In the shadows the moon created, his stomach looked more pronounce and I became a bit more astounded as I trailed my fingers down his chest, over ever ripple.

Hiei grabbed my wrists and maneuvered so I was laying on my back in the middle of the bed while he laid over me, his shirt being thrown across the room. I stared at his muscular shoulders and ran my hands over them; he shivered lightly from the breeze dancing its way into the room from the open window. I smiled and he leaned down, kissing my revealed collar bone. I didn't even realize I was in different clothes; Yusuke must've changed me. Instead of my "mission" clothes, I was in a form hugging blue tank and a pair of loose pajama pants.

Hiei's warm, sensual lips trailed deep into my neck line and he lightly bit the side of my right heaves. I giggled and he stared up at me, perplexed almost. I blushed, "Sorry, it kind of tickled." Hiei chuckled a bit and shook his head before kissing me on my lips as my hands weaved through his thick mane. I sighed in content as his hands skimmed down my sides where he clenched my hips, a low growl muttering from his throat. He backed away and sat on the end of my bed. I stared at him, dumbfounded. "What's wrong, Hiei?" I asked, carefully.

"Nothing, onna," he whispered and I blinked, smiling. I knew why he did that. I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders before kissing his cheek. He pulled away from me slightly but I fought against him. "I don't want to hurt you, Etsuko," he mumbled.

"How are you going to hurt me? I was pummeled by multiple demons that would've killed me if it weren't for you and I was locked in my mind, enduring the most painful…pain in the history of my life… what can you possibly do to me?" I asked, challenging him almost. Hiei looked at me and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You do know that if this leads to something more, you will be mine," he muttered, in a very territorial way that made a very strange tingle swirl in the pit of my stomach. I smiled and dragged him back over me as I lay down.

"I don't mine being yours, as long as you don't mine being mine," I mumbled and Hiei smirked before giving him and roughly grabbing my hips and grinding them into his, which I gasped at. He leaned down and kissed my lips with such ferocity that I had a hard time containing myself but I let him take control. I didn't need to act dominate anymore, if I was certain this was what I wanted; and I was certain.

His kisses trailed over my chest before his head dipped into my stomach. I ran my hands through his hair and he lifted my shirt slightly, kissing the lower half of my stomach before his hands dug into my shirt and a growl echoed from him. I wanted to giggle but I kept it in as I dug my nails into his shoulders, to show I was alright with everything he was doing. His hands gripped my shirt hard before he cleanly ripped it off. I gasped slightly from the small pain in my shoulders but that small amount of pain excited me even more. I pulled his head up and roughly kissed him; he did the same and his teeth nicked at my bottom lip, causing it to bleed very lightly. I smiled and he stared down, eyeing my bra. I was thankful Yusuke didn't see me nude; that'd be embarrassing.

He unlatched it and pulled it off, staring into my eyes all the while. I shivered at the sudden chilly air and instinctively crossed my arms. He pushed them away and leaned down, trailing his kisses to the peak before kissing lightly and glancing up at me. He locked his jaw and I titled my head back as he suckled on one as his hand kneaded the other. I never knew something like this could feel so good; I was locked away in an asylum with heavy drugs for the longest time. He dipped his head low and lightly nibbled on the island in between my breasts. I bit my lower lip and he looked up at me before running his hand down to my lower stomach and tugging at my pants.

I blushed and my body froze, out of instinct. Hiei paused and stared up at me, unsure. I took a deep breath in and calmed myself. I knew this wouldn't be a piece of cake and I want to do this, with him. He sensed me relax but didn't move; he was staring at me, unsure of himself. I took control by replacing his hands and pushing my pajama pants down myself, lying completely nude before him with a rather tomato red blush highlighting my cheeks. He stared at me before leaned down and kissing the middle of my stomach and crawling up, resting on his arm as he maneuvered slowly out of his boxer shorts. I kept my eyes on him as my blush increased.

"You're nervous…" he implied rather than asking. I nodded. "Etsuko," he began but I pushed my finger to his lips. I leaned up and replaced my finger with my mouth, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He propped my legs up and ran his hands down my thighs before his nails dug into my hips and he hovered over me. He stared into my eyes before I felt a rather sharp, uncomfortable pain hit me in my pelvic area. I gasped softly, breathing in hard as his lips tightened. He paused and dipped his head to my neck. I could feel his lips move over my neck before the sharp pain in my pelvic area increased. "Etsuko," he whispered in my ears and I was about to ask _what_ but a sharp, intense pain around my collar bone redirected my mind.

It was quick and sharp but it went away fast, replaced by an immense bubbling pleasure that cause my body to arch into his. My shoulders shook against him as his hands clenched my hips hard and his hips rode into me. I no longer felt the uncomfortable pain in my pelvic area, thanks to whatever he was doing to my shoulder area. The pleasure building in my stomach was so intense, I couldn't control my breathing as my eyes lowered as my mouth closed, my teeth gripping my lower lip. I tasted the metallic liquid leaking from my bottom lip as I bit down; I was so aware of everything around us. I literally felt every pore resting on Hiei's skin as his hips rode into mine, his tongue swirling around the spot he worked on.

My body shivered as his tongue swirled around that spot and my nails dug into his arms, drawing only a little bit of blood. He looked at me with a new look written on his face and I stared at him; that look was so beautiful. His eyes were musty and his lips were slightly parted with a thin coat of my blood on the inside. I couldn't control my body as it shook against his and as his arm wrapped around my upper body, drawing me into him as he rode harder against me, sucking on the now sensitive area just a little bit higher than my collar bone and just a millimeter from the bottom of my neck. My hands moved to the middle of his back where I gripped hard at the next wave of pleasure working up my entire body this time. It clouded my mind as Hiei rode harder into me, his hand gripping my back as I tilted my head back, revealing my neck and he took full advantage. His lips suckled on the front of my neck as all I wanted to do was yell out.

I stuck to rearing my head back up as my toes curled into the sheets and my nails gripped into Hiei's skin. I kept myself quiet by biting hard into Hiei's neck and he seemed to growl low in his throat as his pace quickened slightly. The wave of pleasure was dizzying and I found myself moaning lightly against my bite. Hiei's nail dug into my back and I bit harder, growling from the pleasure building in my body. It felt like it was never ending but the pleasure reached my head and I felt so exhausted; my hands slipped from Hiei's back and arm and my body fell limp against his arm, almost. I stared into his eyes as his body rocked against mine a bit more before his muscles tensed and relaxed, over and over again. He took in a sharp breath before growling deeply in his chest and nibbling on my sensitive area, causing my head to tilt back as he stopped riding against me.

I sighed in content as our breathing quickened; it seemed as if we were just running for miles and miles. I looked into his eyes and pushed a smile to my face as he examined me. I leaned up and cupped the sides of his face as I kissed him. He pulled away a bit and looked serious. "You're mine now, Etsuko," he whispered but there was so much passion in that tone that I felt overwhelmed and allowed him to slip off of me, lying beside me. I curled up next to him as he reached out over me and his arm circled around me, his fingers resting on the sensitive area. I shivered at another wave of pleasure and yawned, sprawling my arm over his chest as he drew the blanket over the both of us.

And the only thing that was there to witness was the moon's pervious stare, staring down at us and lighting up our glistening bodies as we both fell into a light slumber that felt good after something so amazing.


	42. Chapter 42

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter** 42**

* * *

I felt a sudden warmth escape me and I shivered, pulling my legs up to my chest and sucking in my lips to keep them from quivering. I didn't want to open my eyes; I was too tired and my lower region had a sore feeling to it, as well as a tightening feeling on my left shoulder that made my spine shiver whenever I shifted over it. I heard a deep chuckle and wanted to look at that face I dreamt of last night, but my eyes wouldn't listen to me as that same guy pulled the cover over me and the chill being replaced by some warmth. I felt my body drift back into the slumber but I also felt the feeling that I was alone now. I grumbled to myself and managed to tear my eyes open, staring around as my vision cleared.

I was still in Hiei's bedroom, still lying on his bed with his walls around me. The bathroom light was on and I smiled, resting my head back onto his pillow again. It was a real soft pillow and I found myself breathing in the heavenly musky smoky scent that rested on his pillows. It was mixed in with another scent that made butterflies begin to flutter in the pit of my stomach. I giggled slightly. "What are you laughing about?"

I looked over, blushing and saw Hiei staring at me like I was odd. I looked away from him as I blushed redder and I bit my lower lip. "Nothing…" I answered in a small tone. Hiei walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, his back towards me. I looked at him as he sat there, keeping his back toward me. It was silent for a while and I frowned. I was getting nervous that he hasn't said anything else to me. I stared at him and sighed. He was probably thinking I regretted last night since I didn't answer his question how I would. I sat up and slid over next to him, my body shivering again. I slid my hands up my back and to his shoulders before kissing the back of his shoulder. He glanced at me and I smiled. "Good morning," I whispered, shoving my nervousness and other petty emotions aside.

"Morning," he stated back before turning toward me. In my peripheral vision, I saw a bruise like mark on his pelvic area and stared at it. He followed my gaze and smirked, chuckling. I reached toward it and fingered it. I felt his body shudder and I stared at him, confused. "Do you even remember what happened last night?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. I nodded; all I remembered was the most amazing pleasure I've ever felt in my entire life. "So you remember me biting you?" he asked, reading my look with a knowing smirk on his face.

"You bit me?" I looked all around on my body but nothing resembled a bite mark; the only mark I had was the hickey looking mark on my shoulder. "Where?" Hiei chuckled and reached up to my shoulder, fingering that hickey type mark. I felt shudders and waves of pleasure roll down my back and I grasped his hand, pulling it away like it was too much. Hiei laughed slightly and I eyed him. "What are you laughing about?"

"You're so naïve on some things, Etsuko," he mumbled and I glared playfully at him. "This mark I left you is something more than you think," he explained, fingering it again and causing a low moan to echo from my throat. "It's my mating mark." I stared at him, shocked. A mating mark? "And this mark"—he pointed to his pelvic area—"is the same as yours to show that…I'm yours." I grinned. I'm usually not territorial but I would never want to share Hiei with anybody, even if we ever had a falling out.

I leaned up and pressed my lips against his as I swung my legs over his lap. His arm slung around my lower back. I leaned us both down, deepening our kiss, and weaving my fingers through his hair. He didn't seem to object as his warm tongue slid across my lips. It was amazing how my nerves seemed to calm the moment Hiei's and my lips were pressing together. I was wondering if we'd be able to be public, but I'd never ask or instigate it. He had to instigate us being public; I wasn't one for public display of affection either.

I heard a door open and close and I froze, staring over. Hiei pulled back and smirked, "You're always on high alert…" I giggled and grinned. It was hard to not be on high alert when Kiyou was presumably dead, then came back to life, and is dead again. I'll never have my alert down again; it's too dangerous.

"How can I not be?" I asked, smiling. I pulled out of his grasp and stood from the bed, staring over at him as he flipped onto his back, staring up at me. I stared down at him and smiled, leaning down and kissing the mark on his pelvic area and giggling when his body shuddered. I leaned back up and began gathering my clothes; Hiei gave me an odd look. "I need to head back to my room if you want to keep this secret," I whispered and became confused at his look. "Hiei?" I asked as he sat up and pulled on some boxers.

"Hn," he mumbled and I sat beside him, staring at him.

"If you want, I'll come back tonight…" I stated. He didn't answer but I knew his answer. I kissed his cheek and began dressing before I headed out his window, smiling back at him. I walked out onto the roof and began walking toward my bedroom, ducking from all of the windows I knew Yusuke and Kuwabara were sleeping behind. I made it to my bedroom and ducked inside, shutting my window behind me and heading to my bathroom instantly. I took a quick shower and dressed in a cute white and red polka dot bathing suit, pulling my short hair up into a very tiny ponytail. I frowned at that but shoved it aside and pulled on a cute white mini skirt and a black tank top. It was a beautiful day outside and perfect for swimming.

I slipped on some flip flops and rushed out the hallway, pausing for a split second by Hiei's bedroom and smiling before rushing downstairs. I saw Kurama cooking in the kitchen and smiled, stating, "Good morning, Kurama." He smiled at me and greeted me back. "What's on the agenda today?"

"I don't think we have anything planned," he stated before finally looking at me. "Are you in a bathing suit?" he asked, laughing. I smiled, nodding. "Are you planning to go swimming?"

"You bet and you, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei are going with me," I stated, grinning. "I'm thinking of asking Keiko, Botan, and Yukina to go along as well but I have no idea how to contact those girls." Kurama smiled.

"I do so if you'd like, I could contact them for you," he asked and I nodded, thanking him with a hug. His arm slid against that mark and I winced, pulling away. "Oh I'm sorry… I wasn't aware you were hurt." I blinked and looked down at the mark, confused. Kurama looked at it and his face became stoic. "Etsuko, is that…?"

"Nothing," I interrupted, blushing and walking away. I didn't think Kurama would know anything about marks like on my shoulder but I kind of forgot about Kurama being a demon as well. Of course he'd know about them. I sighed and couldn't help but think that Hiei picked the worse part to put that mark. The shoulder was the most conspicuous spot for anything, besides the neck. I sat myself on a chair and sighed as Kurama served me, staring at me questioningly. I avoided Kurama's eyes as I began eating my breakfast, sipping on my glass of milk nervously after every bite.

I smelt a familiar musky smell and butterflies flew within the pit of my stomach as the mark on my shoulder tingled. My nostrils flared a bit as I glanced over at the stairs to see Hiei walking down them, wearing a pair of black pants and his usual black tank. His bandana was wrapped around his forehead as usual and his eyes flicked over to me; I saw the smallest ghost of a smirk flow to his lips for a split second before his usual blank expression returned as he sat at the table, his eyes blanking as Kurama served him some breakfast. I noticed Kurama had this odd look as he stared at Hiei and my eyes narrowed between them before I ignored their looks and finished my meal.

"I'm going to go wake Yusuke and Kuwabara," I mumbled, walking upstairs and toward the two boys' bedrooms. I walked into the first one, which was Yusuke's and walked to the side of his bed, shaking him and calling his name. He mumbled some incoherent subjects and I smiled. "Yusuke, wake up! Breakfast is ready and we're going to the beach afterwards!" I stated, shaking him a little harder but not even food could wake him. I gave his sleeping form a look before I grabbed the edge of his mattress, smirking and flipping it over (using part of my demon strength of course). Yusuke hollered as his body connected with the floor and his mattress fell on top of him.

"What the…? What was that for?" he hollered as he crawled out from under his mattress. I grinned and he blinked, staring at me.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs and get ready for the beach later because we're going swimming," I stated, grinning mischievously. Yusuke eyed me and shook his head as he stood, staring at his fallen mattress. I walked out after that note and to Kuwabara's room. I pushed the door open with a bang, but I knew it wouldn't wake the monster snoring from under the blankets. It was like a bear hibernating. I walked to the edge and sighed. "Kuwabara, wake up!" I stated, shaking him. I was hoping he wasn't like Yusuke but the way he didn't even push me away or mumble something of acknowledgment like Yusuke did made me think he was worse. I grumbled and walked to his bathroom. I grabbed the "rinse and spit" cup he had and filled it with cold water. I walked back and shook him again, calling his name but nothing happened. I then splashed the water against his face and it made an echoing smack against his skin.

Kuwabara lifted in a hurry, sputtering water and blinking and staring up at me. "Good morning!" I greeted, grinning. "Breakfast is ready and get ready for the beach because we're going later!" Kuwabara stared at me in disbelief and I smiled, patting his soaked head and walking out of his room. I paused at my bedroom and opened my door, calling, "Kelso!" My kitten scurried along the floor and raced out into the hallway, following me downstairs. I smiled down at the kitten and walked into the kitchen, searching through the pantry and finding a can of cat food. I opened it and set it down, patting my kitten on the head and glancing over at Hiei who was staring out the window with a questionable look on his face. I blinked and wanted to walk over to him, but thought against it.

Kurama came up behind me and didn't say a word as he began making Yusuke's and Kuwabara's plate of food. I stared up at him and sighed; he probably knew now. Hiei and Kurama were best friends; there was no way he wouldn't know after talking with Hiei. I began to grow nervous but shoved that aside as Yusuke and Kuwabara came down, a few minutes apart. Yusuke was wearing a pair of bright blue swim trunks with a white tank while Kuwabara wore a faded green one that had a Hawaiian print on the sides with a blank tank. I smiled at the two and stated, "I'm glad you listened! Now it's just Kurama's and Hiei's turn to go change."

"I don't think I'm going to swim but I'll go for the fun of it," Kurama stated, smiling at me. I smiled back (even though it was a little forced) and wrapped my arms around his waist, giving him a quick hug. I pulled away before he could touch that mark and turned back to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were eating rather quickly. I looked over at Hiei and tried my best to act like I was nothing more than a friend.

"Are you going to go, Hiei?" I asked, pushing the butterflies aside as his eyes connected with mine for a spilt second.

"Hn," was all I got, which was to be expected and I smiled, nodding. I don't think he'd want to be home all by himself, but then again I didn't know him as well as I wanted to. I turned around and grinned. "Yusuke or Kurama, get a hold of those ladies so I'm not the only one with estrogen going!" That earned a laugh from most of the boys (excluding Hiei of course) and I headed upstairs. I wanted to make sure I looked alright and brought enough towels and sunscreen and umbrellas and anything else we might need.

I packed a lot of towels and sunscreen into a cute summer backpack and some extra flip flops. I raced downstairs and saw Yusuke talking on the phone, chatting away pretty loudly. I didn't catch anything he was saying as I raced to the closet beside the front door, looking around and grabbing the single beach umbrella we had. I packed a lot of other things before sighing and setting the stuff down, hunching against the couch. I was excited to go to the beach and it was real exhausting running around to gather things for that trip.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, staring over at Kurama who looked up t me outburst. "We have to make some finger food! Will you help me, Kurama?" Kurama nodded, smiling, and I grabbed a cute lunch basket, beginning on some food for our beach trip.


	43. Chapter 43

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **43**

* * *

Although the sun was shining down rather beautifully with no sign of clouds once so ever and a few lone birds flying from treetop to treetop with their beautiful harmonic songs hanging in the crisp, warm air, I was highly annoyed. Yusuke has been bothering me constantly in the fifteen minutes walk to the beach about the mark on my shoulder. The moment he actually woke up after eating and looked at me, it was constant questions. I ignored most of them as he followed me around the house like an annoying little brother follows his big sister. "Please tell me! It's just so gaudy and huge and gross looking! What'd you do? Smack your shoulder on the end of a dull pipe?"

"Will you shut up already?!" I hollered, glaring up at him while standing on my tip toes. Yusuke's lips sucked in and his eyes widened as he stared down at me. I breathed in heavily and turned away from him just as Kuwabara began laughing at Yusuke's expression. "This is supposed to be a fun day and you're being very annoying, Yusuke," I snapped, glaring up at him as he face reddened from the laughter he was holding in. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, smiling the moment my feet touched the warm sand to the beach.

"There they are!" Botan's cheery voice hollered and I smiled, waving at her. I ditched the boys and began running toward the girls. I noticed Keiko, who was wearing a one piece soft blue bathing suit, and Botan, who was wearing a very blindly yellow color bathing suit. The girl standing next to them had very beautiful looking aquamarine colored hair and soft, beautiful crimson eyes that sent butterflies in my stomach for some reason. I narrowed my eyes at her for a split second but before she could notice my accusing look, I smiled and held out my hand.

"You must be Yukina," I greeted and she smiled sweetly, shaking my outstretched hand. "I'm Etsuko! I'm glad you could make it this time! I missed you at my birthday party. Loved your present, by the way!" A soft blush crept on her face as she smiled.

"You're welcome!" she stated. I grinned. She was real sweet but her face seemed familiar, almost too familiar. I stared at her and I noticed she was getting nervous. "What's wrong?" she asked. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Oh nothing! I just zoned," I stated, glancing over at Hiei who had began sitting underneath in the umbrella in his black trunks. My mind was drifted away as I stared at his chest, which was revealed. I had to shake my head and smile at the girls to distract my mind. "Let's go swimming!" I exclaimed, shocking myself. I haven't been that outburst-y in a while, since before my years in the asylum. It felt good to be slightly my old self.

"I brought beach volleyball," Keiko stated, grinning and I grinned back.

"Let's go set it up! Boys verses girls!" I yelled, which caught the attention of Yusuke and Kuwabara instantly. I grinned and we began setting up the net, which wasn't easy for me. It smacked me in the head when it wasn't deep enough in the hole and fell. That wasn't fun because Yusuke began laughing at me, as well as Kuwabara and I chased them around the volleyball court until I fell in the sand and was instantly picked up by Kuwabara before being tossed rather hard into the water. I swear my body skipped on the top of the water before I made a small, yet large for my size tidal wave before I crashed into the water with a scream.

I surfaced quickly, coughing and having to choke a little on the water that flew into my throat. I glared over at Kuwabara, who was laughing and I swam out of the water, glaring up at Kuwabara as my wet hair fell around my face in dreads almost. "You'll pay for that, monkey," I threatened and Kuwabara paled before ducking behind Yusuke, who held his hands up defensively with a nervous laugh. I ran toward Yusuke with a yell and Yusuke screamed out before I pushed Yusuke aside and tackled Kuwabara into the ground. It was rather weird seeing this small girl tackling this big oaf in a very twisted look of large hairy legs and an insane looking girl who shoved the oaf's face into the ground.

I held my hands up victoriously and heard the girls' laughing as Yusuke basically fell to his knees in the laughter he couldn't contain. Even Kurama was biting his knuckle to keep from laughing. I shoved up from Kuwabara and glared down at him as he stared up at me with revengeful eyes. It was like a fake Japanese film with voice over acting as we stared at each other, our eyes narrowed. "You'll do well to mind your place," Kuwabara stated, pretending that his lips kept moving after the sentence. I had to stifle my laughter as I kept my stern look.

"You have no idea what my capabilities are, human," I stated, mimicking him. Kuwabara blinked and we both began laughing as Yusuke couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard. I hugged Kuwabara around the waist before ducking under the net and standing beside Botan, who smiled down at me. I smiled back and turned to the boys' side. "Let's get this going," I stated, crouching with my arms in position.

…::::…

I don't know how many games of beach volleyball we played but I'll never underestimate Botan and Keiko again, even Yukina! She was pretty savage in her own sweet way and it was cute watching Kuwabara serve it nice and easy toward her but she'd end up spiking it and Kuwabara would be too busy watching her to notice the ball flying toward him. His face was smacked so many times, I was sure the red spot on his face would be permanent. "I'm pooped," Keiko mumbled as she walked up to me; I was panting as well as I smiled over at her.

"Let's leave it at this," I stated, waving my hands at Yusuke who was panting himself. I felt bad for Kurama because he had this thick hair that he eventually had to pull back into a ponytail, which was odd to see since he looked different with no hair falling around his face.

"Game," Yusuke yelled before instantly running toward Keiko and grabbing her around the waist and running toward the water. I laughed as Keiko began screaming at him to put her down but her screams were cut short as she took in a deep breath as Yusuke fell into the water, dragging poor Keiko along with her. Botan ran after them and dove in, laughing as she surfaced to a large splash made by Yusuke.

"Come on, Yukina," Kuwabara yelled, grasping Yukina's hand and dragging her toward the water as Yukina laughed. I smiled and watched Kurama walk to the umbrella and grab a sandwich before sitting in the sun, basking in the sun's rays. I looked toward the five in the water and frowned, watching Keiko and Yusuke. They weren't a couple per say but they acted more like a couple than Hiei and I were, and we were official in our own secretive way. I sat down as I pushed my toes into the sand and allowing the water to creep up to my ankles. It made my feel content as I stared up at the horizon beyond the ocean's reach. I couldn't help but want Hiei to come sit by me and allow me to lay my head on his shoulder, watching the sun's slow departure down the horizon. I breathed in as the warm, subtle breeze of the ocean caressed my revealed skin and I looked over as one of the girls screamed as she was dunked; it turned out to be Botan.

I smiled and managed to glance over at Hiei, to have a flutter of butterflies fill my stomach as I saw him staring at me. I breathed in heavily and frowned before staring away from him and toward the five people swimming and dunking. I looked at Yukina and my eyebrows narrowed as I glanced back over at Hiei to see him glaring at the scene of Kuwabara tossing Yukina into the water. I stared at Yukina and her crimson eyes were like a light bulb turning on in my head. I gasped and stared over at Hiei, whose eyes met mine and I knew he read my look. A look of panic crossed his face and I sighed, reaching out to his mind. It was easier nowadays to allow him access and break through his barrier.

'_Hiei_,' I thought as my eyes closed, allowing the warm breeze to flow over me as I felt Hiei's presence in my head.

'_Yes onna?_' was his reply.

'_Is there something you're not telling me about Yukina? You and her have a real close resemblance,_' I thought back, my eyes drifting over toward him.

'_I don't want to talk about it,_' was all I got and Hiei's presence was gone from my mind. I looked over at him and saw him standing, glance down at Kurama and vanish. I frowned and stared down at my hands as the water licked at my feet. The sun's set was beautiful to watch and after a while, I was joined by the others sitting around me with content looks. Kurama was to my left and I smiled at him; he smiled back. I saw Keiko smile widely as Yusuke wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Yukina blushed slightly as Kuwabara grinned his goofy grin, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as well. I bit the corner of my bottom lip and continued to watch the sun set.

It wasn't long before we all began heading back to the house. Keiko and Yukina came with us as Botan went through her many portals to God knows where, yelling out her farewells. I chatted with Keiko and Yukina almost the entire time we headed to the house. It was nice to have some girl time, even if it wasn't often.

The house was quiet as usual as we all walked in. "I'm going to go change," I announced before rushing upstairs and toward my bedroom, without pausing at Hiei's like usual. I shut my bedroom door behind me and headed to my bathroom, staring into the mirror as I began to peel my bathing suit off. I looked into the mirror and jumped as I saw Hiei standing behind me, over by my window with his usual blank expression. I turned around while covering my chest and narrowed my eyes at him. "Hiei," I hissed. "What are you doing in here?" He crossed over to my bathroom and stared down at me.

"Listen, onna," he stated and I knew it was time to be serious, not playful. "What I'm going to tell you, you must not repeat to anyone, got it?" I nodded, gulping. "Yukina's my sister but I am banned from telling her by the guy who put my Jagan eye in for me." I held in my gasp as I stared up at him. "If you tell anyone, Etsuko…" I nodded, sucking in my lips as he glowered at me.

"I promise," I whispered meekly. His eyes searched through mine but I knew he wouldn't find a lie because I'd never tell anyone Hiei didn't want me to speak about. His face softened and he smirked; I knew he was being his old self again. I smiled and instantly wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning up and pressing my lips against his. His arms wrapped around my lower back as he stumbled back. I smiled against the kiss before pulling back, keeping my arms wrapped around his neck as his arms kept me in midair. "You know what I hate?" I whispered, staring into his eyes. He didn't answer. "I hate not being able to do this with you in public. It would've been nice to watch the sunset with you."

"Onna…" he began.

"I know, I know… I just wish," I stated, smiling and pressing my lips against his.


	44. Chapter 44

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **44**

**Author notes:** drunkness warning at the end, don't shoot me! xD

**

* * *

**

I dressed in a slimming dark violet dress that was low cut more in the back than in the front. It was a beautiful dress and one of the many outfits Keiko and Botan bought me for my birthday. It had a crew neck in the front but swept down to my upper lower back region in a slacked, elegant way. It ended to my knees and each side had an inch long slit up my thigh, but it didn't show much. I slipped on a pair of nice looking sandals and allowed my short hair to flow to just below my chin, sharpening my jaw line. I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled before staring over at the picture of my parents and smiling at them. "Love you guys," I stated before patting Kelso on the head and walking from my room, shutting my door quickly. Kelso liked to try and escape but I didn't want the kitten running around.

I sauntered down the staircase and smiled at everyone waiting; it was only Kurama, Keiko, and Yukina. The others were upstairs I suspected. Kurama was wearing a pair of nice reddish slacks and a white button up with a matching over coat. Keiko was wearing a pretty light green dress that was pretty average with spaghetti straps and a loose skirt end. Yukina was wearing a very elegant blue dress that didn't show much skin at all, except her arms and some of her legs. It fit her nicely and her hair was pulled back into a cute up do. I smiled at her and she smiled back, her eyes shining when she noticed I was wearing the bracelet she got me. I winked and turned around as I heard some footsteps. Yusuke and Kuwabara came down, looking rather…the same. Yusuke was wearing a pair of nice blue jeans and a nice shirt while Kuwabara wore the same kind of outfit, only different colors. I laughed and shook my head as they both grinned.

Before I had gotten dressed, Keiko had come up to tell me we're going to some fancy restaurant that has some long, ridiculous name and to dress a bit more than casual. I didn't like wearing dresses but I didn't have any "more than casual" clothes beside a dress. I almost gasped as Hiei walked down the stairs wearing a pair of nice black slacks and a nice black button up. He looked so classy and I had a hard time tearing my eyes away from him. It was hard not to just wrap my arms around him; he looked beautiful.

"Alright, let's all get going," Yusuke stated and we headed out of the house and down to the taxi that Kurama had called for us; it was a large can taxi so we could all go in one. I was actually surprised Hiei wanted to go in the first place, but (not to sound cocky) it was probably because I was going. I was his mate and he wanted to make sure I wasn't being "rendezvoused". I stole a glance at him before piling into the van like the rest of the people. It was odd sitting in a dress since I had to make sure no one could see up my legs, which would be very embarrassing. I sat next to Yukina and Keiko, in the middle and we chatted the whole way there as the boys behind us chatted, minus Hiei of course.

We made it to the restaurant and I gasped; it was a beautiful looking restaurant. I smiled and we all walked out, fixing ourselves up before walking inside. The inside was very elegant looking with Victorian inspired décor and chatting of important things. The hostess was very pretty and smiled at us, greeting, "Hello! Do you have a reservation?" I looked toward Yusuke who stepped forward.

"Yes, the Urameshi table," he stated and she slid her manicured finger down the list and tapped his name.

"Very good, Mr. Urameshi! Are all seven of you here?" she asked, looking at all our heads. Yusuke nodded. "Right." She motioned for a waiter and he was very tall and handsome with fake dark skin and "heart captivating" blue eyes. I sighed; they had to place us with a good looking waiter. They were always the worse. "This is Lyon, he'll be your waiter for tonight."

"Good evening," the man stated, his eyes landing on Keiko, Yukina, and me. Keiko and Yukina giggled as I looked away, stealing a glance at Hiei who acted like he was uninterested. "Right this way to your table." He weaved us through tables and toward a secluded area that said reserved with those "red carpet" ropes around it. "Here you are, secluded like you requested!" He waited for us all to sit down and I wound up across from Hiei, which was hard since he was so good looking in his black outfit. "Do you all know what you'd like to drink?" We all gave him our orders and he smiled, walking away.

Instantly, we were all engaged in a conversation amongst each other. I was talking mainly with Yukina, who turned out to a rather treat to talk to. She was very sweet and she told me of the time Kuwabara had been brave enough to stand up to the Toguro brothers, who she explained as well. Apparently, they were two of the toughest around and faked their death for their "master" Sakyo so they could really fight against them in the Dark Tournament. "…the Dark Tournament was like what you guys went through with the Death Tournament," she stated and I nodded, sipping at my drink which had came just a little while ago. "Except it was more regulated and some rules."

"Oh, got it," I stated, smiling at her. She and Hiei were nothing alike, at all. She was sweet and caring and very talkative once you got her going. Hiei was revengeful, uncaring, and hardly talked; around me he was different, slightly, but I'm talking publicly.

"Would you guys like to order your food now?" our waiter asked and we all agreed. We began ordering and I stuck with some salmon with a honey garlic sauce with some side orders. Keiko began involving me and Yukina in her conversation and frankly, our group was the loudest in the restaurant but no one said a thing since we were in a reserved area that was highly secluded. I noticed some people eyeing us while they whispered but I usually just stared them down until they stopped looking at us. I earned a lot of laughter from Yusuke and Kuwabara when they caught me doing that.

"Look at munchkin scaring off those rich people," Kuwabara stated and I narrowed my eyes over at him; he merely chuckled at me. I found myself giggling a little bit and took a sip of my drink.

"Oh, know what I haven't had in a while," I stated, eyeing everyone. My mother and father let me sip on their drink whenever no one was looking, which was bad but it was to show me. "An alcoholic drink," I stated, nodding my head and sipping my tea. Yusuke began laughing as well as Kuwabara as Keiko and Yukina stared at me in disbelief. "What?" I stated, staring at everybody wide eyed.

"We had no idea you even knew about alcohol, Etsuko," Yusuke stated within his laughs. I blushed and kept sipping on my tea. "How about it? A round of shots for this table!" Yusuke hollered and Keiko gasped.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" she exclaimed.

"What? We're in a highly reserved table, which means we're big rich people and no one's going to stop us from drinking," Yusuke stated in a hushed tone. "This table is usually for Koenma and his business with humans…so we're like his henchmen so no one's going to think twice if we're not 20." Keiko huffed and shook her head disapprovingly. "And what's it going to hurt? Waiter!" The waiter rushed right over and Yusuke grinned. "A round of drinks for my friends! A long island iced tea for my girl Etsuko and a tequila sunrise for me and whatever these guys want," he said, motioning to Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Kurama ordered something called a margarita while Kuwabara ordered a tequila sunrise; Hiei didn't order anything.

Our food came before our drinks and I happily ate mine as my long island iced tea came along. I stared at it and Yusuke chuckled. "Etsuko goes first! You'll like it, promise," he stated and I nodded. I sipped at it and gasped; it was amazing. It was very sweet and you could hardly taste the alcohol in it. I ended up sipping on it while I ate.

…::::…

I was laughing so hard that my vocal cords were starting to hurt but I didn't notice as Yusuke had managed to move next to me, laughing as well. I've had about four long islands and I knew I was drunk. I didn't think I'd get drunk so fast but Kurama explained that my drink was a "sneaker upper" and would hit you when you least expect it, which it had. "…and then I was just like out of control!" I exclaimed. "I had no idea…how she got there or whatever…but it freaked me the heck out." I hiccupped and Yusuke laughed again; he's had three tequila sunrises and you could tell he was drunk. Out of all of us, Yusuke, Kuwabara and I were the drunkest. Yukina was silently laughing with us as I noticed Hiei's eyes on me. He looked peeved. I ignored him as I finished off what was left of my food.

"Oh, does anyone know what time it is?" Kuwabara bellowed. "I think we should continue this party at home." Yusuke laughed, holding his arms up.

"I agree! This people are boring," he stated and I laughed.

_Onna, you should slow down! You're wasted_, I heard Hiei say in my mind. I looked over at him, trying to act serious but it was hard.

"Make me," I stated and almost instantly, my body lurched over and fell to the floor. I heard Yusuke's loud laughing just before I passed out. I was never going to hear the end of this…

…::::…

"Baka onna," I heard echo in my mind and I strained to push my eyes open as I stared up, staring into two crimson eyes. I blinked and smiled goofily. I wanted to hug him but my body felt like it had a huge truck lying on top of it. Hiei stared down at me and glared slightly. "You should know your limits, onna," he stated while patting a wet cloth on my head. I began giggling as I managed to reached up and grab his elbow. He glanced at me and sighed. "I had a lot of explaining to do to the two drunken idiots why you yelled at me… It wasn't that hard since I just had to hit them upside the head and they were out like you." I smiled and shrugged while rubbing my hand up his arm.

"Hiei…" I muttered while my eyes drooped heavily. He looked at me and his eyes narrowed. "I like you…" I whispered and he chuckled. "I like that you're…taking care…of…" and I couldn't talk anymore. I was slowly dozing off and it was hard to ignore and Hiei's light chuckling made me want to smile but I was too tired.

"Good night, onna," he whispered and I felt him kiss my forehead and the bed shift. I turned onto my side out of instinct and my body was gone; I was floating in a very hard slumber that it was hard to pull out of when I felt the morning breeze flow in through my window the next morning. I groaned as everything turned rather hazy. I flexed my eyelids and groaned, rubbing at my head. I had a major headache and I slowly sat up, groaning more as a pressure came crashing down in my head. I breathed out and pushed myself up, slowly. I wavered a bit and chuckled lowly, shaking my head once and heading out the door. I was dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeved flannel shirt; I silently thanked Hiei for changing me (if it was him).

I walked downstairs slowly and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara looking the same way I felt. I chuckled and sat beside Yusuke slowly, sighing. Kurama set a glass with a red liquid in it and I eyed it. "It's to help with your hangover," he stated, chuckling slightly. Yusuke smiled at me and I smiled back, wanting nothing more than to laugh but I knew that'd hurt my head too much. I sipped at the red liquid and grimaced when the taste wasn't anything pleasant but I forced it down before staring up at Kurama.

"Where'd the girls go?" I asked and my head rang, the lights flicking around me. I sighed. Kurama smiled, laughing lightly.

"They left after making sure you got home alright, even though your mumblings were rather intriguing…" I blushed. "Don't worry. You didn't say anything too embarrassing! Take these to help your headache before we loose electricity." I nodded and took the pain killers from him, downing them and sighing as the lights flashed with another sear of my headache. "However…" Kurama whispered, turning to me, "…I think it best that you apologize to Hiei." I looked at him confused and he sighed. He pulled me aside, despite my wishes to stay seated. "Yusuke and Kuwabara were too drunk to remember but you spilled something you shouldn't have…" and he motioned to my mark. I gasped, my eyes widening. Kurama smiled and walked away. I began blushing and looked toward the stairs. I grabbed my "hangover relief" drink as I'd like to call it and walked up the stairs, knocking on Hiei's door lightly and sighing. I can't believe I blurted that out last night.

"Hiei…" I mumbled after walking in. He was sitting on his bed, polishing the blade of one of his swords. I walked in and shut the door behind me, blushing. I sighed and bowed my head. "I'm sorry I blurted…_that_ out last night." Hiei flicked his eyes over to me but didn't say anything. I frowned. "I don't know if you can, but I understand if you want to take the mark back…" Hiei looked over at me sharply and it was like a spear of ice hit my chest.

"Onna, you just blurted it out in front of Kurama," he stated. "I don't know what you remember but the detective and the idiot were too drunk to remember anything and the onnas were gone when you blurted it." I blushed. Hiei looked away from me and went back to polishing the blade of his sword. I frowned and glanced to my right before opening the door and walking out, shutting it behind me and sighing. My headache was dying down so it wasn't as irritating but now another ache was growing and it wasn't in my head. I sighed and walked to my room; I needed to shower.


	45. Chapter 45

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **45**

* * *

I dressed in a pair of sweats and a crew neck long sleeved shirt before slipping on some thick slippers, heading out my bedroom with Kelso following closely. He meowed and I smiled down at him; I paused, staring at Hiei's door but sighed and kept walking. He probably needed some space. I gave him my apology so it was his turn to accept it. I was no pusher and I wouldn't start, even though I'd rather go up there and demand he accept it. I smiled at the boys and saw that Yusuke and Kuwabara looked cheerier than when I first saw them; they were both still dressed in pajamas however. Yusuke wore his usual pair of single pajama pants while Kuwabara had the full set that was a rather eye popping orange color.

I sat beside Yusuke and sighed, petting Kelso as he curled up onto my lap, purring. The TV was playing some show I didn't recognize and I found myself staring at the screen, blankly. I felt like I was being pulled backwards, even though I wasn't moving. It was a never ending feeling and I allowed it to take me; it almost felt like sleep. It felt good to my tired body. "Good morning, detectives!" a chipper voice stated, pulling me out of my slight trance. I blinked and looked over at the door to see Botan, Keiko, and Yukina walking through the door; they were all wearing casual clothes. "Morning, Etsuko! How are you feeling?" Botan asked, sitting beside me.

"Better than when I woke up this morning," I stated, smiling. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Well, we were wondering if you'd like to go with us into town and do a little shopping, or just have girl time," Keiko stated, smiling. I smiled and instantly nodded. I could use some girl time; I haven't had girl time in a couple years. I think girls are weird if they spend all their time with their significant others or family or to themselves instead of getting out there and having some special girl time.

"I'm definitely down! Let me go get dressed," I stated, setting Kelso on Yusuke's lap, whose hand instantly began stroking Kelso's ears. I hurried upstairs, glancing at Hiei's room, and to my bedroom. I changed into a pair of khaki shorts with a baby pink short sleeve shirt. I left my hair down and pulled on some sandals before heading out, my slightly girlish purse in my hand.

I smiled at the girls as I stepped onto my main level and instantly, Botan grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. I yelled my goodbye and giggled as Botan kept me at a steady, uncomfortable pace, for me and my short legs. I glanced up where Hiei's room would be and I frowned when I saw him staring down at the scene, his eyes blank and his face unreadable. I shocked myself when I began glaring back, but I tore my face away and quickened my pace to match Botan's.

Town was beautiful as usual; I've been used to the same four walls around me. It was weird looking back on my last year of my life (if it's been a year, I've lost count) and how everything has changed. I was no longer on those nasty drugs and driving myself insane with thinking so much. The sun was very brilliant as I glanced up at the rays that poured themselves down onto the street, warming the atmosphere.

Random pedestrians were walking around and they'd stare at our group of four girls without a doubt we were shopping or having our nails or hair done. I knew we were shopping but a salon was something I don't think I could step foot into. They always smelt like chemicals and I hated it. People were always dying their hair and I hated the smell of bleach and hair dye. It was nasty.

"You're going to love this place, Etsuko," Botan exclaimed, grinning at me. I smiled back and nodded. I knew we were shopping, which was why I brought my purse with Tsutomu's debit card inside (and the handful of cash I still had). It had quite a lot of money on it so I never had to worry about over drafting and wherever this money came from didn't know he was dead because I noticed every month, I'd have a larger amount. Botan gripped my hand and steered me into what I was ranting about: a salon. I grumbled incoherently as they tugged me inside, grinning at the hostess. The smell hit me like a bag of bricks and my nose crinkled but I forced it to relax, to not be rude.

"Good morning, ladies," the hostess greeted. "What are you in for today?"

"We're all going to get manicures and pedicures and this girl," Botan stated, veering me to the front where I blushed and pushed against the tall blue haired girl, "is the special one. I highly doubt she's ever gotten a manicure or pedicure." The hostess gasped and stared at me, almost as if I was an alien. I didn't need that look as I crossed my arms, looking sour.

"We'll have to fix that! Come, let's get you some chairs," she stated, directing us to some large black chairs. Botan shoved me roughly toward one with a grin and I sighed, sitting in one as a small petit, black haired girl knelt before the chair and began filling it with water, glancing up at me and her eyes widening. I blinked at her and she glanced over at another employee, who eyed me as well. I blinked, still confused, and hesitantly glanced down at the mark on my shoulder. It was showing and I blushed, covering it up and clearing my throat. The manicurist narrowed her eyes at me but didn't say anything as she began my pedicure by putting my rather dysfunctional looking feet in the water, the jets making me want to moan in content. I had to stop myself from thinking that the petit black haired lady was weird; I did start getting a weird vibe from her but I had to remember that the boys and I weren't the only demons within humans walking around.

"Try this," Keiko stated, grabbing this remote type thing and pushing a button (veering my mind instantly if I may add). Instantly, the chair began vibrating on my back and I couldn't contain the moan as I settled into it, relaxing. I couldn't remember the last time I was this relaxed as someone (_a strange person nonetheless_) was working on my callused feet and nasty looking toenails. "Oh, Yukina…are you going to go with us to the boys' house afterwards?" Keiko asked, looking over at Yukina, who had a girl working on her toes as well. She looked like a little girl to me and I couldn't help but grin; Hiei's little sister was relaxing with me and she was awesome. I loved her, she was very sweet and generous. She didn't even know me and bought me a present for my birthday (or made it, whichever it was). She really was the opposite of Hiei but I remembered the tales Kuwabara and Yusuke used to tell me, with the one's Yukina crossed referenced. It seemed she was nothing close to Hiei's personality but had his driving will and strength.

I don't know if I'd be able to keep a stable head while some pig faced idiots tried to persuade me to cry by beating me or killing the birds she loved so much. I think I would've snapped long before she did. "…Kuwabara will be excited that you're coming over tonight. You know how much he likes you," Keiko stated, grinning mischievously over at Yukina, who blushed.

"It's obvious he likes you," Botan added in. I smirked and shook my head, glancing down at my feet, which began looking like regular toenails again. "Do you like him back, Yukina?" Botan asked, giggling a little as her manicurist began scrubbing her feet.

"I…don't know," Yukina said sheepishly. I saw Botan about to remark, but I beat her.

"You don't have to tell us anything about your feelings, Yukina! Those are yours and only yours," I stated, nodding my head. She smiled at me and I winked, relaxing back into my chair as Botan shot me a playful glare. I stuck my tongue back out at her and soon, her pervious look was on me.

"So, Etsuko," Botan started, chuckling, "…do you have any romances within the boys?" I blinked at her and rolled my eyes. She was such a gossip queen; I wouldn't give in.

"No, they're all family to me so it'd be weird," I stated but the violent tremble in my voice when I said _family_ gave it away as Botan gasped.

"It's Kurama, isn't it?" she gasped and I snapped my eyes over at her, shocked. Why would she come to that conclusion first? Kurama was more my brother than anyone else in the house. That'd be total incest to me, in a non-blood related way. I shook my head and she grumbled. "Yusuke?" Keiko looked over at me this time and I sighed.

"There's no one, Botan… Trust me, if there were, you would never be able to get it out of me," I stated, smirking wickedly as she grumbled, crossing her arms in defeat. I knew she was faking it and I smiled, chuckling lowly. She was so stubborn sometimes and such a gossiper.

It was hours before we finally were able to leave, our nails down right beautiful. I was glad I wore sandals because the nail polish I chose (a deep red that I matched with a certain somebody's eyes, _even if that's corny_) and I smiled, staring at my newly found feminine feet and hands. "Now its shopping time," Botan exclaimed as the four of us made our way down the street, chatting and laughing the whole time. I couldn't believe how much fun I was having, despite the egging feeling making its way up my stomach; I was hoping Hiei would be calmed down tonight and come visit me because I wouldn't advance. I don't want him any angrier with me.

"Oh, this is cute," Keiko stated, holding up a blue baby doll tank that had white hemming. I smiled, nodding as Botan gasped, going on and on about how cute it'd look on Keiko. Somehow we found ourselves in one of the many downtown department stores. I looked to my right and gasped, tapping Yukina's shoulder. Down the street was a minor flee market type of thing and it was screaming for me. Yukina smiled.

"Guys, Yukina and I are going to the small flee market down the street," I stated, grasping Yukina's hand and leading her down the street as she smiled, laughing slightly. We entered the flee market and I instantly stopped at a bench full of small trinkets that glistened in the beaming sunlight. I picked up one of a small fairy and grinned at Yukina; it looked like her with blue hair. She giggled and shook her head before picking up one with blond hair and a dorky grin on its face, eyeing me. I laughed and for hours, we roamed the flee market, soon joined by Keiko and Botan, who began us in a long conversation of random stuff and slowly, I began noticing how different I was. I smiled a lot nowadays.

I was having so much fun that when the booths started closing and the sun was nearing setting time, I was sad I was going home. I had a lot of bags full of stuff, but they were mainly gifts for the boys. I had a black box wrapped up, tied to my back and only I knew what was in there. It was a sword I found that was rather mystical and I loved it; I figured Hiei could put it with his collection. It would probably break the moment another sword hit it but it'd be good for display. It had odd markings on the blade that I wondered if Kurama or Hiei would know about; they seemed like an ancient language but the booth runner said it was just characters. I didn't believe him however because I belong to the word that ningens didn't believe in (with the exception of Keiko).

We made it back to the house and everyone was in the living room, eating. I wasn't faltered by the smell at all since we ate throughout the day, mainly crap food. I smiled as Yusuke grinned over at us. "Looks like you guys had fun," Yusuke stated. I nodded.

"I got you guys something," I stated, in a rather childish voice. I was excited. Instantly, Yusuke and Kuwabara beamed as Kurama walked in, smiling. Hiei glanced at me and I glanced at him; I snuck him a small smile before ducking my head and plopping on the couch, the girls sprawling out on the floor and armchairs. "Okay, Kuwabara first," I stated, digging into a rather large bag. "I found this and had to get it for you because…I don't know, it screams your name!"

I pulled out a figurine of a Persian cat and Kuwabara gasped, snatching it and staring at it. I laughed. I was hoping he would like it because I knew he liked cats, but I wasn't sure if he'd like having a figurine of one. "This is an awesome cat. I love these types of cats. Thank you, Etsuko," Kuwabara stated, smiling. I smiled back and turned to Yusuke, grinning.

"I got you a bunch of trinkets…" I grabbed black bag and handed it to him. Inside were some ancient looked transcripts of "fantasy" beings that I knew Yusuke would be interested in, hopefully. I got him a bunch of bootleg DVD's and some new shirts that said his name all over it (not literally). I handed Kurama his present and inside were a bunch of cooking books and a book that was so ancient looking I was surprised it didn't crumble when he grabbed it. "The guy said that the book contains ancient secret lifestyles of goddesses and higher beings and I know you liked to study, so…" I stated, blushing.

"Thank you, Etsuko," he stated, flipping the ancient book over and looking over it.

"If you don't like what I got you, don't act like you do because I don't care. I just wanted to be courteous and get you guys something!" I stated, blushing. I didn't care if they didn't like their stuff. I was horrible at buying gifts for people, especially guys. Well, I think I got Hiei a good gift but I'd give it to him later.

"No, Etsuko! We would never," Yusuke stated. "I have to admit, the transcripts are weird but they'd look cool in a frame somewhere." I smiled, nodding. "I can't wait to watch these DVDs. They're so stupid, I love them! I love bootlegs because they're so different than the actual movies." I chuckled, nodding. I glanced over at Hiei and sighed; I couldn't wait to give him his gift.

* * *

**Author end notes:** hey, sorry there was no Etsuko, Hiei romance but you know, she did blurt something out and apologize; now it's his turn to make the next move (thats how I think anyways). Anyways, side note... my girl ShelbyDesu is in the buiding here on and if you guys could check out her stories, that'd be awesome. She's on my favorite author list and she has this story called My Own Prision and it's pretty good, so far. So please check out her stories and I'll be forever grateful! Thank you all! Hope you like! Please review! Te amo, amigas!


	46. Chapter 46

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **46**

**Author Notes:** Sorry for the length. I wanted to keep going, but I didn't want it to be overloaded. Next one will probably be uber long, so... enjoy! Sorry if this sounds too much like LOTR, I didn't intend on that.

**

* * *

**

I stood beside my door, rocking back and forth on my feet. I wanted to go to Hiei's bedroom and give him his gift but I didn't want to make him even more pissed off at me, _if he was pissed off_. I was so excited about his gift; it took a lot of strength to not saunter over to his bedroom and bust in, giving it to him. I bit the inside of my lip and groaned, forgetting my previous plans and walking out of my bedroom. I walked down the hallway and toward his bedroom, huffing and pushing the door open. Hiei sat on his windowsill and he looked over at me, a little shock filling his eyes. I blinked, confused.

"Usually, you come in through the window," he answered and I smiled, sauntering over toward him. The black case was tightly in my grip and instantly, I handed it to him. He just stared at it.

"It's for you," I stated, shoving it into his arms. "I found it at the flee market and you probably can't use it but I thought it'd be a nice wall décor." Hiei pulled at the lid and stared down at the gift. It was a very disfigured sword that seemed too old to still be intact. It had strange inscriptions on the blade that weaved and twisted and covered half of the blade, in a rustic look. The hilt was old and worn with dull black leather that was cracked and weaved rather tiredly. Hiei grabbed the hilt with a gentle hand and pulled it out of the box, holding up to the light of the setting sun. I smiled.

"It's an elder sword," Hiei whispered and I blinked. "I'm getting the fox up here." I nodded, getting confused. A few minutes later, Kurama pushed the door open with a confused look on his face while he held the torn, ancient book I had gotten him. He smiled at me and I smiled back, a little embarrassed.

"What did you want, Hiei?" Kurama asked, holding the book out in front of him and Hiei motioning to me. I blinked; I felt like a slave and I'm guessing so did Kurama. Hiei just studied the blade as I took the ancient book and began searching through the pages, searching for something I didn't know I was searching for. I had no idea what he wanted me to do.

"What am I looking for?" I asked, going page to page and studied the odd language and pictures that looked like they were really painted onto the pages. It was weird because I found myself being able to read some of the letters; not all, but some of them stood out. Kurama scanned the pages with me when Hiei didn't answer and finally, Kurama's hand slapped onto a page. I blinked and his fingers pointed to a sword that looked identical to the sword in Hiei's hand. Hiei glanced down at the page and smirked.

"Read what it says," he mumbled and Kurama frowned.

"I can't read…"

"The sword of Elira was once the greatest sword known to man, demon, and elf alike," I began reading, amazing Kurama. It was amazing myself as well. "It was known to have mystical powers from each of the five Elvin lords, including Caranthir Narmolanya of the woodlands of Ilisthrium. It was made with an extract of indium, which was dipped in the strongest steel known in the Elvin lands. They called it jäliħair, the metal of the havens. Caranthir believed this sword would outlive any elf and be able to fight to the death for whoever wielded it," I concluded, blinking. Those elvish names were hard to pronounce using my twisted tongue. I looked up at the sword and smiled; Kurama and Hiei both stared at the sword like it was some forgotten heirloom.

"So it wasn't a useless piece of crap for only $25," I stated, smiling. Kurama looked at me with a smile as Hiei rolled his eyes, smirking. "I'm going to polish it, yeah?" I stated, setting the book down and walking to Hiei's nightstand and pulling out his blade polish and a rag. Kurama eyed me and I blushed, giggling before sitting in front of Hiei and grabbing the sword of Elira. I dabbed some of the polish on it and went to wipe it in but the blade vibrated very gently in my hand before a shiny yellowish light started to glow at the bottom of the blade and wither its way up the blade, like a snake. We all stared at it and my reflection stared back at me from the blade. It was like a mirrored blade; it was beautiful to look at. I stared down at the hilt and gasped lowly. The hilt now had black leather weaving elegantly around it, tying tightly. It looked like a brand new sword that was just forged yesterday.

"Did it…just clean itself?" Kurama asked, reaching out and stroking the now smooth as crystal blade. I nodded, smiling. I got Hiei a kick ass sword. I wanted to see how strong the metal was so I stood with it, holding up like I was going to battle and stared at it, amazed. It was like holding nothing. Hiei stood and smirked, watching me apply slow, simple procedures. I gasped.

"This sword is incredibly light. It would be so easy to fight with. It'd be like fighting with air," I stated, staring over at Hiei wide eyed. I grinned at him and handed him his sword. "I didn't do so bad picking out a present for you, if I may say." Hiei smirked and studied the sword.

"I'm going to go train," Hiei mumbled before vanishing. I blinked and looked over at Kurama, who was picking up his ancient book. I smiled and walked out the door with him.

"The sword of Elira," Kurama whispered. "That sword was searched for ages in my time. It was the most prized possession." I grinned, shrugging.

"The things that wind up in the Ningenkai, huh?" Kurama chuckled nodding. I yawned and sat against the couch, watching whatever Yusuke and Kuwabara had on the TV. It wasn't anything too interesting but it was humorous in some areas.

…::::…

"Is Hiei still training?" Kurama asked me as I began walking upstairs. I shrugged; I didn't know. "He didn't come in for breakfast." I chuckled.

"He's your friend, not your wife, Kurama," I joked and Kurama blushed, laughing. I laughed as well and stared out the back window. "Knowing him, he probably is still training. I'll go get him!" I rushed out the back door before anyone said anything and toward the small shed, heading downstairs and toward the underground arena. I saw Hiei performing agility attacks and it was amazing to watch. The sword of Elira made only a whistling noise when it cut through the air when Hiei stroke and the blade reflected all the images around the arena. Hiei paused and looked over at me, perplexed. "You look good with that sword," I cooed and Hiei smirked, staring down at his new sword. "It definitely makes your katana look dull, doesn't it?" I asked, jumping onto the arena and examining the blade again. It wasn't too thick but I had a feeling it could cut through anything.

I smirked at him and summoned my shadow blade, which had its own impenetrable strength. "Elvin magic verses good ole shadows…" I whispered and Hiei assumed an offensive pose as I assumed a defensive one. He struck out at me and I blocked; my sword made a loud ringing noise and shook in my hands. I blinked once, stunned, before smirking and striking at Hiei, taking an offensive pose. Hiei blocked my "attacks" and the sword of Elira just kept amazing both him and me. It didn't dent or scratch from my shadow blade and usually my shadow blade dented other people's weapons rather easily nowadays since I've grown stronger.

"That blade is amazing," I whispered, staring at the blade. Hiei nodded and we both stopped, staring at the blade. "It makes me want to ditch my shadow blade and steal it back from you," I giggled and Hiei smirked, shaking his head lightly. I grinned at him and sighed. "You should stop training and get something to eat. I know you didn't eat last night and now this morning. Even yokai need to eat, Hiei," I stated, eyeing him. Hiei narrowed his eyes at me.

"You act as if you know me, onna," he mumbled before heading out of the arena. I giggled and shrugged.

"Something like that," I stated as we headed up the stairs and toward the house. Hiei walked in, strapping the sword of Elira to his hip and heading upstairs. I glanced upstairs before smiling at Kurama. "That sword is amazing, Kurama. You should've seen how it held up against my shadow blade." Kurama smiled.

"It was forged by elves, Etsuko," Kurama stated.

"Elves?" Yusuke asked. "Aren't they extinct?"

"No, just hidden away in dormancy," a sultry, angelic voice stated and we all looked over at the most beautiful pack of strangers. The one who talked had silky blond hair that fell straight behind his back, tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and his eyes bore into mine like two swirling blue crystals. He was wearing a beautiful soft blue robe over a pair of slim leggings and leather hide boots. He had on a necklace that glinted brightly in the dim lighting of the room. He smiled at us and bowed slightly. "My name's Caranthir Narmolanya. We are searching for Elladan Faelivrin and the sword of Elira…"


	47. Chapter 47

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **47**

* * *

"Caranthir Narmolanya," I whispered, wide eyed. He was mentioned in that book. "You were one of the forgers of the sword of Elira…" He smiled, nodding as his piercing eyes glanced around at the house before settling back onto me. "I'm sorry, but there's no Elladan Faelivrin here… I don't think but the sword of Elira is upstairs," I explained, motioning upstairs.

"Hm…I forgot not everyone knows of Elvin names. However, you do have his face," Caranthir stated, motioning to me. I blinked; he couldn't be talking about my father. "It's been too many generations to remember his human name, but you have his face. Do you have a brother or uncle or cousin?" I blinked.

"Are you talking about my father Dominic?" I asked, curiously. Caranthir's eyes narrowed before a sparkle lit over his face.

"Ah, Dominic _was_ his human name! Do you know where I may find this man? It's been ages since I've seen him and I do wish to speak with him," Caranthir stated. "I never thought he would've found his _meleth_, but how could he not?" Caranthir let out a laugh and a twang of pain went through my chest.

"My father died three years ago…" I whispered and Caranthir's smile was wiped off, replaced with ultimate remorse.

"How was he able to die? We gave him a sip of the elixir of immortality! The only way he could've died was of broken heart or in battle… No human illnesses could have…"

"He was murdered," I interrupted. Caranthir's frown intensified, showing an aged wise man behind the beauty that was hard to look passed. Caranthir sighed and walked forward, setting a hand on my shoulder and staring into my eyes.

"You carry his name well, I see," Caranthir stated, smiling. I looked up at him, shocked. "I can sense the same soul that resided in him, in you… The same fiery drive resides in you that appealed to us elves when your father first arrived in Ilisthrium, many moons ago… He would surely be proud of you." I smiled, nodding. I found myself intrigued by this elf, even if he was slightly intimidating to stare up at. "Now, where is the sword of Elira? I haven't gazed upon that blade in ages. I've missed my work." I looked at the stairs and saw Hiei walking down them. I knew he probably sensed the strange presence.

"Ah, that beautiful blade…" Caranthir stated before staring at Hiei. "Ha, the forbidden child of Koorime is even gracing us his presence. This day really is the best day for reawakening. Come, come! Let us see the blade once more for it will soothe our hearts greatly to be in hands of you." Hiei blinked, confused slightly as he drew the blade. I don't think anyone has praised him for being the forbidden child. It'd be shocking and confusing to me too; I was confused. I stared at the group behind him as Caranthir studied the blade, his eyes sparkling with admiration. There were four people behind him; three males and a lone female. The males looked roughly the same but with different structures they wore thin armor that was very elegant and had a very light look to t hem with their blond hair pulled out of their faces and arrows strapped to their backs, their bows strung over their chests.

I gazed at the lone female; she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. She had a very pure look to her with blonde waves cascading down her back and her eyes were a magical earth toned green that sparkled as she gazed at Caranthir. She wore a beautifully woven dress that flowed to the ground in a sheer fabric. It covered her womanly parts with class and she had a beautiful necklace tied around her neck of a gazing flower that sparkled, in the shadow she was resting in. Her eyes gazed at me and I found myself blushing as I felt this overwhelming self-consciousness over myself. She smiled, nodding her head slightly. Her face looked like it was carved from angels and painted by Da Vinci.

"…oh, such beauty still after all these decades," Caranthir mumbled and I looked at him again. "How I wish to battle with you again but I see that you have chosen another master, unfortunately. However, you have chosen a rightful master, sword of Elira," Caranthir stated, smiling warmly at Hiei, who was staring at him like he was disfigured. It was humorous to look at; Hiei was definitely not used to be praised for his title of forbidden child. "Ah, now…down to business," Caranthir stated, smiling over at me. I smiled back, hesitantly. "What is your name, fair one?"

"Erm, Etsuko…" I muttered and Caranthir let out a hearty laugh.

"Ha! What a wonderful name Elladan chose for you! Now, let's see what your true name is, the name you were born to have but never given…" Caranthir stood toward me and smiled. "May I?" I shrugged, not knowing what to expect at all. They were elves; they were to be trusted, right? Caranthir set his hand against my forehead and I blinked, stunned. The temperature of his hand was perfect. It wasn't too hot or too cold, it was perfect against my own. He stood there for a while before smiling gently, dropping his hand. "You are the offspring of Elladan and you shall be welcomed with open arms in Ilisthrium anytime. Your name, fair one, is Eärwen Faelivrin. You're given Elladan's last name because you are his heir. It is only custom." I smiled, nodding. Caranthir smiled.

"So, why are you guys here?" Yusuke asked, making himself known. Caranthir stared at him and smiled.

"I figured we would only be awakened because Elladan had found the sword of Elira again and woke us. He put us to rest before the dark ages hit the earth with full force and all of us elves would've perished forever. Some of our brethren clans were destroyed in those ages but my clan, the Hrothiam, was intact and we moved to Ilisthrium, dominating the plains as some of our members died off from the dark ages as well, since they were not finished. Elladan came along and proposed a solution. We welcomed him with open arms the moment we learned of his type of being. Those beings are rare and most respectful if given the chance so Elladan sealed us into dormancy until the dark ages were over and it seems since the sword of Elira made itself known, the dark ages have come and passed…" Caranthir stared at us all and I blinked. The dark ages were a very long time ago.

"Yes, the dark ages are well gone by now," Kurama stated, smiling. Caranthir smiled and nodded his head, accepting this as his eyes gleamed.

"Ah, how rude of me! This is my soul mate, Eldàrwen. These are my soldiers behind me, Arminas, Lenwë, and Camthalion. They are my most loyal soldiers. May I know the names of your group, Eärwen?" I smiled, nodding.

"This is my family basically. This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and…Hiei," I stated, lingering on Hiei slightly before staring at Caranthir, whose grin intensified. Eldàrwen stared at me and I blushed as she smiled, chuckling lightly. "What is it, _nin meleth_?" Caranthir asked, grasping her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"I see something we ourselves felt many generations ago, _nin herven_…" her sultry voice stated. I blinked, confused as the boys behind me shifted slightly. Yusuke was confused and Kuwabara looked unobservant as he stared around. I figured he was keeping himself was drooling over poor Eldàrwen. Caranthir blinked and looked over at Hiei and then over at me, a beautiful grin breaking his pale face.

"Ha! How did I not see this before?" Caranthir stated, beaming with joy. He was so exuberant. I blushed and instantly knew what he meant. I glanced at Hiei and saw a soft pink painted on his irritated expression as he sheathed the sword of Elira. "Two lovers standing before us… Love is so unconditional, yes? Ha!" I blinked, pleading him with my eyes. The boys all stared at the elf, questions lining their eyes as a whine found its way up my throat. "Oh, hush, fair one. You shouldn't hide love… Love is to be shared around the many that love you as well," Caranthir stated, linking his hand with Eldàrwen's hand, who smiled up at him with so much love, it made my stomach light with butterflies as I glanced over at Hiei, who was staring at me through the corner of his eyes.

"Very well, secrets are secrets," Caranthir stated, beaming. "Now, what is this place you call home? It's so peculiar, I find myself liking it." Yusuke began laughing and Caranthir smiled.

"It's a human…house, I guess," Yusuke explained, laughing slightly. "Would you like a tour, um…?"

"Caranthir is my name, my good man! You shall be given an elf name too if you show me this glorious thing you call a house," Caranthir stated. "It's so structural." Yusuke and Kuwabara lead Caranthir off, showing him around the house as his soldiers and wife stayed behind. Kurama smiled and explained he's going to make a meal for the guests, leaving Hiei and I alone with the remaining elves. I glanced at Hiei and shifted a little as Eldàrwen stared at the both of us, a smile tugging at her perfect face.

"It is a shame you hide your love for one another. It's obviously floating around the two of you like pesky birds," Eldàrwen stated, her voice overwhelming me. Her voice was so sultry and beautiful; my voice sounded like crap compared to her and it made me not want to talk. "And something even more intriguing awaits you two," Eldàrwen explained, moving forward and grasping my hands lightly. I blushed.

Hiei glanced at me and Eldàrwen chuckled, grabbing his hand and dragging him over. He stumbled and I saw him try to pull away, but not in a way that he wanted to get away but a different way, like he would rather stand beside me on his own will than be tugged. Eldàrwen smiled and made Hiei rest his hand on top of mine, pulling a white strand of ribbon off of her dress swiftly and tying it around our hands. I blushed as I stared up at Hiei, who was staring down at me. It was odd seeing him like this. It was like this elf had this power of bringing out our true feelings for each other. I couldn't pull away and Hiei was showing no signs of about to pull away.

His crimson eyes bore into mine and it was like we were alone, in the living room as his hand turned around, his fingers linking with mine. I smiled and started to lean up; Eldàrwen smiling and backing away, her soft hands leaving ours.

"What the hell?!" a voice stated snapping us out of our momentary trance. We both turned our heads and Yusuke was staring at us like he just saw a three legged unicorn that had two horns, or something. His mouth was hanging wide open and his body was in mid-step, stunned. Kuwabara was staring at us with the same type of expression as well and Kurama was smiling slightly; I already guessed Kurama knew. "Are you two…?" Yusuke gasped, his eyes widening as I blushed. Hiei's cheek lit a light pink and we pulled away from each other, out of instinct. We've been busted now, all thanks to Eldàrwen.

"Is that what that mark on your shoulder means?" Yusuke bellowed, shock not leaving his face for a split second. I blushed, rubbing my chin against the shoulder where Hiei's mark rested. "How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me? I…"

"Turgon, please be gentle," Caranthir stated, smiling. "Love is something you can't control… Leave be these young romancers." Yusuke blinked and groaned, his face pouting as his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like a child who was denied candy. I sighed and walked up to him, hugging him and squeezing him tightly.

"Yusuke, don't be angry," I stated, grinning up at him. Yusuke sighed and stared down at me. Hiei was still blushing and kept to himself as Caranthir sauntered over to him, slapping him on the back and grinning.

"We celebrate tonight for the awakening of the elf community and the love between the heir of Elladan and the forbidden child of Koorime, Hiei Jaganshi," Caranthir exclaimed. "Arminas, cook with the red headed Kurama and prepare a lovely Elvin dish for our friends." The soldier nodded and walked into the kitchen with Kurama, who looked stunned suddenly. "Tonight, we feast and I will share everyone their given names! Everyone shall know of their rightful name tonight." Caranthir smiled. "For now, let me and the forbidden child fight against one another." Caranthir paused, grinning. I looked over at Hiei and smiled. His face had brightened slightly as a smirk spread over his face.

He wanted to fight the elf.


	48. Chapter 48

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **48**

* * *

I lead Caranthir and his group toward the underground stadium and they all seemed so fascinated with the idea of going underground. It was humorous at first but I kept pacing forward, glancing at Hiei who looked forward with his eyes straight ahead and his expression blank. He held the sword of Elira in his hand and I smiled, shaking my head and sitting on one of the benches as Caranthir hopped onto the stadium with a lot grace; Hiei followed suit. Eldàrwen came and sat beside me, smiling softly as the two soldiers stood around her: one was behind her while the other was on her right. I kept my eyes on the fight that was going to start as Yusuke plopped down on my left, eyeing me before averting his eyes to the fight. I blushed.

Kurama and Kuwabara took their seats on the other bench. Caranthir turned to Hiei, brandishing a very beautiful sword that had a certain elegance to it that made any other sword besides Hiei's look pathetic. I really needed to get myself an Elvin sword. They were so structural and elegant. Hiei and Caranthir stared at each other for a while before Caranthir took the first stance and charged toward Hiei. His footsteps were very light as he ran with his huge strides and Hiei held the sword of Elira up. The two metals clashed in a shower of sparks and I blinked, having to strain my eyes to watch them. If it weren't for Caranthir bellowing robe, I wouldn't be able to tell who was who. Hiei was putting hi all forward, I could tell. They stopped with their swords clashing in an **X** and I could see the muscles in Hiei's arms tensing. Caranthir smirked and swung his sword so hard, Hiei skid back, swinging his sword out before having to swing it back up to block an attack from Caranthir.

Hiei vanished like usual and appeared on Caranthir's side, who blocked Hiei's attack with ease as he side stepped and slammed his palm forward, connecting with Hiei's chest. Hiei stumbled back and glanced down at the sword of Elira, which glinted and began bleeding a deep maroon color. Caranthir let out a bellowing laugh and relaxed his stance. "Good of Elira. She likes to show off," the elf lord stated, smiling. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering just what that sword could do. "Have you shed your own blood on her yet, Haldamir?" Caranthir asked. Hiei stared up at him, confused. "Oh, Haldamir is your given name. I suddenly spotted it and… well, you know." Hiei stared at him for a second before staring down at the sword. "She may recognize you as her owner but you will never fully be able to wield her if you haven't shed your own blood on her. It only takes a drop or two." Hiei kept his eyes on the sword of Elira and nodded.

My mouth widened as Hiei held it up and sliced it easily over his forearm, without even flinching. He held his forearm over the blade and allowed his blood to drip on the blade. Caranthir watched. I supposed he's never seen this ritual, or whatever it's called. The blade sent out a vibration and Hiei's arm shook; I figured the sword was shaking. Caranthir narrowed his eyes and stated, "This next part is crucial, Haldamir… Stay very still." Hiei glanced up at the elf lord, but stayed still as the sword seemed to let off these little sparkles that floated toward Hiei's right arm, where I knew his dragon was being kept. I've never seen the beast, but I've heard tales about it.

Hiei grunted but managed to keep his body still as the sparkles covered his entire forearm, shielding the bandages that were lying there. The wraps dissipated into nothing but dust and fluttered to the ground, revealing the burns over Hiei's arm. I don't know if you'd call them burns but that's what they resembled, faintly. The sparkles sank into the burns and Hiei's forehead lined with sweat as his eyes widened. Caranthir blinked, confused, as he stepped back and watched the scene. The marks on his arm began glowing faintly as the sparkles disappeared fully into his arm and Hiei didn't release the blade as his left arm gripped at his forearm. My eyes widened as Hiei began yelling out, in immense pain, and he fell to his knees. I thrust myself forward but an arm grabbed me around the waist. It was Kurama. He was holding me back as I thrashed a bit, staring at Hiei who yelling out in agony as his left arm held his forearm. His screamed stopped short as he grit his teeth; I could tell he didn't want to show the pain.

"Kurama let me go!" I said, deadly. Kurama didn't release me and I growled lowly; I didn't enjoy seeing Hiei in pain. Even my demon side was stirring crazily. Caranthir looked over at me and his eyes narrowed; I've never seen such a serious expression on an elf's face before. He faced toward me completely and Hiei looked up at me; our eyes connected.

"My dear Eärwen," Caranthir stated, sighing. "You remind me so much of Elladan in this present moment." I was snapped out of my moment of thrashing as I stared up at the elf lord. "Your mood swings are so familiar… Your father came to us seeking help with the sudden urges of anger and defeat and… in the months and years he stayed with us, he overcame that." My eyes widened at the elf lord. I had no control of these mood swings and it happened at random moments; I'd be nice and happy and then suddenly snap at someone. "Eärwen, a mind such as yours can never control so many emotions at once and protect you from even the strongest minds. And being female makes everything so much more complex." Caranthir stepped toward me and I kept staring at him. He was right.

"Could you help?" I asked, almost in my double voice but I fought against that. Caranthir nodded. "How?"

"Your father lived with us and the peaceful environment of Ilisthrium helped calmed the beast within him. I'm sure it will do the same for you…" Everyone stared at me, questions in their eyes as I stared at Caranthir, hope filling my eyes. If I went with these elves, I could control myself better and be as powerful as my father. Yusuke was staring at me like there was no hope and I stared over at him. Kurama released me and Yusuke turned away from me, refusing to look at me. I looked at Kuwabara, who was sucking in his bottom lip as he kept staring at me. Kurama had a blank expression on his face but his eyes were a bit darker than usual. Lastly, I looked at Hiei. He was no longer in pain and his eyes bore into me. I could see every question, ever deep comment in his eyes and I kept my eyes on him for a while.

"I'd do that on one condition…"

"My answer is yes," Caranthir answered, instantly. "I know what your condition is, Eärwen and of course my answer is yes. I could never tear something like that apart." I nodded and looked at Hiei again, trying to get my comment out into my eyes so he could read it. "Now, Haldamir, I suggest you release your dragon and you will see utter obedience that you've never seen before." Hiei's eyes widened. I didn't think Caranthir would know of Hiei's dragon. "Don't think me naïve, Haldamir! That's insulting. I know so much more of you than you think. I've been around for quite some time and even though I've been in dormancy, I hear things from the trees and the wind and the words of others' mouths." Hiei blinked, but stood and sighed. I was kind of excited to see his dragon since I've never see it.

"Dragon of darkness flames," Hiei yelled out and the marks brightened before a huge blast sort of exploded from his forearm and a huge, purple and black dragon raced from his arm before settling directly behind him, in an obedient way. Hiei stared up at his dragon and I couldn't help but stare at the beast myself. It was beautiful in its own way as it stared from person to person and then back Hiei, like a highly trained dog would its master. Hiei gasped and Caranthir smiled, nodding.

"The sword of Elira was forged from nothing less than the dark fires of the Earth and the blade of the heaviest metal with the mixture of a forbidden metal. It has the power to control any untamable beast its new master has. In your case, Haldamir it's the dragon of darkness flames. I'm sure you will see your fire power improved greatly as well and your Jagan eye more clear than usual… I'm more than positive you will be able to see farther than you've had before," Caranthir explained. "It was initially for Elladan but he refused to use weapons of any sort so using what magic we had before the dark ages, we cast it away and somehow, it landed in your hands."

"What magic was this sword made from?" Kurama asked.

"Ah, very good question, red headed Erestor! It was enchanted by the seven elven lords, including myself in this seven and quite a lively bunch. Queen Izlandei was included and everyone who knows of elves knows this queen of old was very powerful with the words of magic," Caranthir stated, smiling at Kurama. "If I hadn't of loved Elladan as much as I did, I would've kept this sword for myself. I would've liked to see it in your hands, Eärwen but it made its way to the hands of your…"

"Hiei," I interrupted. I knew the others knew but I still didn't want to talk about it, for Hiei's sake. His eyes stared at me in thanks and I smiled at him, biting my lip slightly and staring at Caranthir. Hiei withdrew his dragon back into his arm and stared down at the dust that was his bandages; I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that.

"My lord," an elf soldier said, stumbling down. "Dinner is ready." Caranthir nodded and motioned us to follow. We all followed him to the house and Yusuke clapped Hiei on the back, who glared up at Yusuke slightly before sheathing the sword to his hip and saying nothing else. I glanced at Hiei and sighed; it would've been nice to act like a couple now that everyone knew but I figured he was still a silent lover. I kept my eyes ahead me and smiled at Eldàrwen, who had managed to walk beside me. She was so tall, I felt like a midget compared to her.

We filed into the kitchen and took our seats as the elven soldier began serving us. He served everyone before serving himself and the other soldiers and they stood, eating. I wanted to invite them to sit but I didn't want to intrude on elven customs. I stared down at the food and blinked; it was so curious looking. It had an enticing scent but the look wasn't all that appealing. I wasn't a food judger though. I picked up my fork and ate it.

The taste was…an explosion in my mouth and woke up my taste buds in a way I didn't think possible. I would've started gorging it down but I remembered my manners and continued to eat in a slow manner, trying to be polite but the taste was amazing. I couldn't describe it but it was amazing. "What's this called?" Kurama asked and I could see the same reaction in him that I felt.

"It's an old elven recipe called Füitar. It's a mixture of things that humans don't put together since they don't know how to simmer together or use the right spices," Caranthir explained. Kurama nodded and continued to eat. Yusuke and Kuwabara, however, were disregarding their manners and eating so fast, I was sure they'd explode soon. Caranthir just laughed at their antics and talked to them, like they were listening and telling them the "delicacy of the food". I was sure that they were both not listening but looked like they were, to be nice.

After dinner, I helped the soldiers clean up, who seemed like it was improper but I got the one named Arminas to talk rather lively. He was such chatter once he was tempted. We talked about many things but mainly about the elven cultures and the land I would probably soon be living in. He made me so much more excited to go than before.

"Etsuko, can I talk to you?" Hiei's voice came from behind me. I turned to him and frowned. My hands were full of soap and Arminas stopped talking instantly. I cleaned my hands and dried them off before following Hiei upstairs. The others were too distracted to notice us leaving upstairs and he led me to his bedroom. He shut the door behind us and he stared at me. He was straight forward. "Do you want to live in Ilisthrium?" I sighed.

"Yes… and no. If you don't want to go, then it's going to make me not want to go. I really do want to go since he said it can help my mood swings and you of all people know how bad those are," I stated, trying to keep my emotions straight. Hiei stared at me and sighed.

"Etsuko, you're my mate… We can't be parted for very longer without the mark I gave you giving you the most excruciating pain," Hiei stated, turning away from me. I sighed. I already knew he didn't want to go.

"You don't want to go…" I stated more than an answer. Hiei sighed and turned to me, staring at me as I looked down at the floor. He walked up to me and tilted my chin upwards, sighing once more.

"Etsuko, you should know that if you're unhappy here and want to be in Ilisthrium, then I would go with you. Living with elves would be better than being the lackey of that pathetic excuse of a ruler and the Makai, my true home, holds nothing for me now that I have a mate," Hiei stated and I blinked, staring up at him, shocked. He sounded so sincere just then, it was overwhelming. I grinned and wrapped my arms around him tightly and jumping up slightly to wrap my legs around his waist. Hiei wrapped his arms around my lower back as well and I grinned, tightening my hold on him.

Although a pain in the ass, I loved him…

* * *

**Author Endnotes:** just a forewarning, this series is almost finished. Only two more chapters, so whoo hoo! :)


	49. Chapter 49

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **49**

* * *

The sun soaked into my skin rather heavenly as I tilted my head back, sighing. We had managed to make it to the beach, along with the group of elves. I had to ask Botan to lend Eldàrwen a one piece bathing suit that she wore underneath some type of robe. I noticed the elves were very conservative. Caranthir wore a pair of trunks but the soldiers just stood in the shade, relaxing. Watching Caranthir and Eldàrwen were like watching two love-sick teenagers who just realized the emotion love existed in their lives. I was laying on a towel, basking in the sunlight while Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan were splashing around in the water. Kuwabara's sister, Shizure managed to make it down to the beach and she wasn't as shocked as I thought she'd be when she saw the elves.

Kurama was applying sunscreen on himself while Hiei sat motionless underneath the umbrella, watching his younger sister and Kuwabara carefully. I chuckled at that scene but kept to myself. I'd hear random giggles from the girls, including Eldàrwen, but didn't think anything of it. I let out a moan as the warmth flew over me but suddenly, I had a shadow cast over my face and I scrunched up my nose before opening my eyes and staring up. Hiei was looming over me with a slight blush on his cheeks as he sat beside me and cleared his throat, looking real nervous and cautious. I smiled and didn't say anything as I sat there beside my love, basking in the sunlight.

It was an amazing day at the beach with everybody there. I glanced up at Hiei and frowned slightly. The only reason it was amazing was because Hiei and I hasn't shared the news that we're moving with the elves to Ilisthrium, as soon as they leave. I haven't discussed with Caranthir how or when we're leaving but Hiei said he already knew, even though he wouldn't tell me. I've tried to force it out of him, but he doesn't budge. I closed my eyes and sighed, shifting my body slightly and tilting my head back again. I breathed in heavily and sighed.

A scream erupted from my mouth, however, when a wave of water was tossed over me, chilling my entire body. I stared up to see Yusuke and Kuwabara running away, both holding a bucket. I glared at them and stood, taking off after them as they yelled out. "You little punks," I screamed before tackling Kuwabara down into the sand and jumping off of him, taking off after Yusuke. It was harder to catch him since he threw the bucket at me, trying to stop me. I finally managed to tackle him into the ground and ruffling up his hair, which he hollered and tried to fight against me. I began laughing as I grabbed the bucket he tossed at me and rushed at the ocean. I flipped up the bucket and the water smacked Yusuke in the face so hard that he stumbled back; I began laughing so hard.

"You're always so hostile sometimes," Yusuke laughed. "I love it." I grinned and he hugged me before shoving me back, causing me to slam back into the shallow water. I winced slightly and sat up, glaring up at Yusuke (who just grinned back of course). I ended up grinning back of him, like always. It was real sad to think I was going to leave him, but only for a little while (until I could control my emotions as good as my father did).

We spent all day outside, at the beach, and the elves began communicating with us all, in a more natural way. Caranthir and Eldàrwen started playing chicken with Keiko and Yusuke, which was interesting to watch since the elves were a great deal stronger than humans (in Keiko's case). We stayed down until the setting of the sun, where we sat and watched it and my wish came true. Hiei was sitting beside me with his hand laced in mine as we watched the sun set behind the horizon. It was dreamlike and I was grinning the whole time. It was weird having some public display of affection with Hiei since he didn't like doing it, for his reputation anyways.

"How about we head back?" Botan asked, smiling. I smiled back and nodded. I was getting hungry and Caranthir said the elven soldiers could whip up another elven specialty. I loved their last one so any specialty they made sounded good to me. I helped Kurama pack up and lounged one of the loads of chairs onto my back before picking up the lunch basket before Kurama could.

"I got it," I stated before he said anything and glanced at Hiei, who was staring at me with questions. I smiled at him and handed him two of the chairs, which he scowled at but took them anyways. We all lounged back to the house with Caranthir yelling about tales and old stories of the wars that happened a long time ago. It was interesting to listen to him speak since I swore he didn't run out of air to breathe as he rambled on and on about nothing but everything at the same time. Eldàrwen just smiled and commented every once in a while about stories she was there for.

"…and then I met Eldàrwen…" Caranthir stated, changing the subject abruptly. I glanced up at him and chuckled lightly. "She was the star of my eyes when I first saw her… It was love at first sight." I stared up at him, shocked. I've never been one to believe in love at first sight but seeing those two changed my mind. I glanced at Hiei and sighed; I knew the feelings I held for him were stronger than just a fling or infatuation but I didn't want to jeopardize what we had by blurting out that three worded sentence that some people stated like it was just something nonchalant.

I zoned out of the rest of his conversation as I glanced up at Hiei, who was walking beside me. I couldn't believe someone like him would've gone for someone like me figuring I wasn't all correct up in my mind like most girls. I knew that I had an unstable mind but I think he saw that I was trying; I hope he saw that I was trying. I sighed and Hiei looked over at me, his eyes narrowing slightly. I shook my head and we all made it back to the house. I helped Kurama store everything away before heading upstairs to change as the elves began working on dinner; Kurama looked relieved as he sat on the couch, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. I changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top before tying my hair up into a small ponytail and hurrying downstairs. Hiei was sitting in his windowsill, I noticed, as I smelt the beautiful smell of the elven food being prepared.

I slouched next to Kurama and smiled. "It's like a vacation for you, huh?" I asked, laughing. Kurama smiled and nodded, keeping his head tilted back and his eyes closed. I laughed and flicked the TV on, channel surfing to find something to watch. It seemed that nothing was on but I kept surfing through the same channels, since no one seemed to argue with me about it.

"Dinner's served," Arminas stated, smiling and winking friendly at me. I smiled back and began scurrying over to the dinner table. I glanced at Hiei and saw him glaring rather hatefully up at Arminas, who blushed and kept his eyes averted away from me. I'm sure Arminas would be a worthy opponent for Hiei if they ever fought but since Hiei was my mate, I'm going to say he'd win. I've never seen Arminas fight or any other elf fight, besides Caranthir. Caranthir fought elegantly so I was hoping all elves did, so I could train to fight that elegantly. It was enjoyable to watch.

Dinner…was amazing, as usual.

It was a goulash type of meal but it had a lot of spices that ignited my taste buds, like rosemary. I complimented the soldiers like I had last time and helped myself to seconds, smiling on the inside. Kurama's food was amazing but the elven specialties were taste heightening. After dinner, I helped Arminas clean up, chatting the entire time. He seemed distant, but still commented.

"So what's Ilisthrium like?" I asked, handing him a dish I just washed since the dish washer was running from last night's dishes (that we all forgot about).

"I think it's the most beautiful place I've ever lived," Arminas stated, smiling. "It has high towers and glass so clear that I guarantee you will run into one of them at least once. I did when I was little, but it was purely an accident because my older sister was chasing after me." I laughed, shaking my head as he dried the dishes off. "So…are you and the forbidden child going to wed?"

"What?"

"Are you and your mate going to wed?" Arminas asked, blushing. I blinked, staring up at him as my hand loomed over the plate. There was no way an elf was hitting on me; I must be dreaming.

"I…don't know. I've never talked to him about it," I whispered, shrugging. "I'm completely happy just…loving him and being with him as a mate." Arminas nodded.

"You deserve a man who would wed with you or share you with the world," Arminas stated. I ignored that and continued to wash the dishes. "Eärwen, I must confess that you are the only mortal demon I've wanted to…marry," Arminas blurted out. I blinked, staring up at him shocked. There was no way he was doing this right now. I loved Hiei and Caranthir even blurted that aloud. "I could make a better husband, Eärwen," he stated, turning to me and pushing the dish out of my hands, causing a huge clatter. I glared up at him and stepped back, my veins shifting slightly but I forced them back. Arminas frowned and stared away from me. "You love him…"

"Yes."

"Unconditionally?" I nodded and kept my eyes narrowed on him. Arminas sighed and turned away from me, breathing in and holding it in. "That breaks my heart…" he whispered and I blinked, confused. He just met me; this was ridiculous.

"How?" I couldn't help but ask, making a weird face. "You just met me."

"Love at first sight," he stated, grabbing my hands and staring into my eyes. I still kept my weird look firmly on my face as I stared up at him. Arminas smiled and I blinked.

"I don't believe in that crap."

"How can you not? Did you not know instantly that you and the forbidden child would be together?" he asked, pulling me into his chest. I put a foot back as I stared up at him, with a very odd look. This guy was weird…

"No, I didn't… Real love takes time," I answered in the monotonous voice I couldn't escape. Arminas's smile faltered and I glanced toward the living room. My mate mark was slightly tugging and I wanted to rub it or run to Hiei. This guy was weird and I wanted Hiei to rush in and push him away from him. "Arminas, I think its best you let me go," I hissed lowly. Even my demon side was shifting uncomfortably. I loved Hiei and this guy just wasn't getting it. It was like I was saying stuff I wasn't saying. Suddenly, his lips were crashing onto mine and I gasped, stepping back but he just stepped forward.

But…

He was suddenly thrown roughly away from me and the dark figure of Hiei stood before me, glaring at him before he grabbed the elf from the ground and began hitting him repeatedly in the face. I didn't stop him; I wanted him to hurt Arminas. Caranthir stepped into the kitchen and gently laid his hand on Hiei's shoulder, shoving him back softly as he glared down at Arminas.

"Arminas, I'm disappointed," Caranthir stated. "You know not to meddle with love and you crossed the line when you kissed Eärwen upon the lips. This woman is Haldamir's and you've no right to touch her, ever. You are dismissed from your post and you shall travel to Ilisthrium alone." Arminas frowned and I looked at him; Hiei did a measure on his face. It was bleeding, tremendously. "Now."

Arminas scurried up and left the kitchen without another word. Caranthir frowned at Hiei and me and briskly walked out of the kitchen as I stared at the back of Hiei's head. I could feel the anger radiating off of him. "Hiei…I tried to push him off, but…" I started but I couldn't finish the sentence as Hiei turned to me with the most murderous look on his face. I gulped. He didn't say anything as he stared at me and I didn't speak either. I didn't want to make the murderous look deepen by saying the wrong thing. After a few minutes, the murderous look softened a tad and Hiei sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Hiei…" I said cautiously.

"Etsuko," he stated, staring up at me. "I'm not mad at you." I let out the breath I was holding slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and breathed in heavily. I smiled and lifted my head back, staring into his eyes. I kissed his lips, wanting nothing more than to get rid of that filth's taste, and he kissed me back. "I heard what you were saying," Hiei mumbled. I blushed and pushed away from him. That meant he heard me admit to loving him.

"Hiei… I wanted to get him away from me. If you don't feel the same way, I understand but that's how I feel and there's nothing you can do about it. I won't let you take away the mate mark so don't even think about it. You're mine forever and I'm yours forever, so deal with it," I blurted out, rather quickly. Hiei smirked at me and shook his head before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the kitchen and upstairs, somehow not making a single sound.

Now, I'm confused…

* * *

_littlemija69:_ only one more chapter to the series... yay!! ::grins:: well then there's the epilogue..  
_Etsuko:_ epilogue? for what? aren't Hiei and I just...leaving?  
_littlemija69:_ well yeah... but there's always the future to think about! ::huger grin::  
_Etsuko:_ o.O good lord...


	50. Chapter 50

**Because of Small Things  
**Chapter **50**: _finale_

**Author notes:** well this is the last chapter (besides the epilogue of course). It's pretty long, about 6 pages so, I hope you like. I tried to keep it as "happy" as I could but I didn't want to have another hysteric episodes from the ending of Heart's Starlight, lol. I had fun making this story, I hope you guys had fun reading it! :) epilogue will be up asap!

_

* * *

_

"Will you say it?" Hiei asked as I sprawled my hand over his chest, curling my body up against his side. The blanket was over our nude bodies and my breathing was rather raged. I didn't know how Hiei kept so calm after something so rigorous. I stared up at Hiei and blinked; did he mean what I think he meant? I didn't think he'd ever want me to voice something like that aloud, if that's what he meant. I wasn't sure if I wanted to say it aloud, for the fear of saying something he doesn't want to hear. I kept staring at him as his eyes stared up at the ceiling.

"Hiei," I stated, with a tone I knew he'd read.

"Yeah, that," he whispered. Butterflies began flying in the pit of my stomach as I lifted up over him, self consciously putting my arm around my chest. I stared into his eyes and bit the corner of my bottom lip. My eyes flicked to each of his eyes before I leaned down, pressing my lips against his. I cupped the side of his face and lifted up, staring into his eyes. I've never said anything like to anyone besides my parents so I wasn't sure how to say it in the right tone or the right way. I've always wanted to say this to Hiei, but never got the right chance in case he was just feeling a deep infatuation with me.

"Breakfast is ready," Kurama's voice stated from the other side of Hiei's door when I opened my mouth to say it. Hiei narrowed his eyes at the door, so did I. I stared down at him and smiled.

"There will be other times," I whispered, kissing him and sitting up to get dressed. I stared at him and narrowed my eyes. "Are you going down for breakfast?" Hiei shook his head. "Why not?"

"Today's the day we're leaving," he stated. My eyes widened as I turned my body toward him. We couldn't be leaving today. I haven't packed and we haven't told the others we were leaving; it was totally unorganized. My eyes were kind of bulging as I stared at him, but he kept his smirk on his face. "Today's the day you tell them we leave, Etsuko," he stated, chuckling.

"Oh no, you're going to be there with me." He shrugged like it was nothing and I glared at him before smacking his chest playfully and stalking out from his room as he began chuckling. I shut the door behind me and walked to my bedroom to shower and change.

I dressed in a pair of comfy stretch pants and an "off the shoulder" shirt, keeping my hair down for once. I walked out of my room and sauntered downstairs and smiled at everybody, butterflies taking flight in my stomach. I glanced at Hiei's windowsill and almost growled when no one was sitting there. I narrowed my eyes though and turned to the kitchen, where a heavenly scent was migrating out from. Kurama was cooking for once and I was thankful. I loved the elven foods but I started to miss Kurama's good old cooking. He smiled at me and I smiled back, "Good morning, Kurama."

"Morning. Is Hiei coming down for breakfast?" he asked. I blushed, but shook my head. Kurama nodded and kept stirring the potatoes he was frying.

"Can I help with something?" I asked, wanting to help. I wasn't as bad as cooking as I used to be.

"Can you start the scrambled eggs?" he asked. I nodded and began whisking the eggs he had already placed in the bowl. I smiled at him and we both began chatting about different stuff. I didn't want to say anything that resembled me and Hiei leaving today when the elves left as well; I wanted to tell everyone at once. It was useless telling one person at a time.

"So, if I may ask, how are you and Hiei?" Kurama asked, smiling. I blushed and shoved him lightly as I poured the whisked eggs into the large pan, grabbing a spatula and beginning to stir.

"We're good. Why do you ask?" I questioned, avoiding his eyes. Kurama chuckled.

"I've always had a hint about you two since Hiei isn't as ruthless and cold hearted as he used to be and how he always seemed to be saving you," Kurama asked. I chuckled. That was true. "And I ask because he seems to be avoiding something." I frowned, glancing up at Kurama. "And you know what that is," he stated.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Can I know?" Kurama asked, placing a hand on my arm and I sighed. I really didn't want to tell the boys but me and Hiei leaving suddenly without a forewarning seemed rude. I stared up at Kurama and he looked so sincere, I couldn't contain it.

"When the elves are leaving, I'm going as well," I stated in a hushed whisper while tears rimmed my eyes. Kurama's frown deepened as his hand dropped from my arm. "And Hiei's going with me." Kurama was silent for a while and I bit the corner of my lip, returning to stirring the scrambled eggs, which had almost burnt. Kurama didn't say anything but I did hear him sigh a couple times, which was his way of expressing his disagreement. He probably knew I'd hear enough of disagreement from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

The eggs finished and I put them in a bowl, frowning and saying, "There you go! I'll go get Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kurama nodded and I turned away from me, heading to the living room. "You guys, breakfast is ready," I stated with a slightly gloomy voice. Yusuke looked up at me and frowned at me, his eyes questioning. I shook my head and they began heading to eat breakfast. Caranthir and his group came in as well and Caranthir started on in his usual perky conversation about the amazing taste of mortal food. I blocked him out as I played with my food, trying to organize my thoughts of how I was to tell Yusuke and Kuwabara…without getting mutilated.

"…and then there's the food called pizza," Caranthir started and I sighed. I should just blurt it out.

"I'm leaving," I stated when Caranthir paused. Everyone became quiet then and I saw Kurama frown even more as he poked at his food, eating very little. Yusuke dropped his fork, which clattered against his plate and Kuwabara just seemed frozen. I sighed. "Hiei and I are leaving with the elves when they leave for Ilisthrium," I stated. It was like a piercing silence that hit me like a truck.

"**What?!**" Yusuke boomed and I winced, pushing my plate forward. "Why? Why are you leaving, again?!" Yusuke had stood up at this chance. I stared up at him and sighed.

"The elves can help me with my instabilities," I stated. "I need to be able to control my emotional roller coasters and the elves say my father had the same problem, but they can help. I won't be there forever… I'll visit and I'm sure you guys can visit."

"Of course they can visit," Caranthir stated, smiling and sipping at his glass of milk. Yusuke narrowed his eyes and sighed, storming off as Kuwabara was still frozen in his seat. I blinked and he began to turn blue, without his breathing. He took a gasp of breath in and whimpered, falling from his chair before jumping up and gasping. I had to stifle my laugh as the elves stared at him like he was crazy, even Caranthir. Kuwabara blushed and walked away as well. I frowned.

"Well, they hate me now," I whispered and Kurama looked up at me, shocked.

"Hate? No. Yusuke's just sad you're leaving again," Kurama stated. I sighed and poked at my food before staring up at the stairs to see Hiei staring down at me. I frowned even more and let the tears fall down my face. He walked down the stairs and toward me, sitting beside me and placing a hand on my knee. I fell toward him and he wrapped his arms around my upper back, which surprised me. I just shrugged it aside and allowed myself to shake in his arms. I loved Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama but I knew I loved Hiei even more. I needed to leave to keep my loved ones safe from my unstable mind and actions. I would feel horrible if I suddenly released my emotions and my demon side saw this weakness and took control.

I didn't think that could ever happen, but I felt like it would if I let this go any farther. Unlike my father, I didn't know my limitations. I knew I was strong but I wasn't strong when it came to my emotions and Hiei reminded me of that everyday; he never spoke it aloud but I knew he was thinking it. I've become to know Hiei rather well.

"It's ok, Etsuko," Hiei's soothing voice stated in my ear. I tried to calm myself down but it was hard to push back tears. I sucked it up and wiped my face before pulling out of Hiei's arms and taking a deep breath in. I forced a smile and began eating. Hiei watched me, of course, and so was Caranthir, with very pervious eyes. I sighed and pushed my plate away, even farther and stood. Hiei stared up at me and I smiled at him, tapping his shoulder and heading upstairs. I walked toward the door two down on the right and sighed, pushing my shirt down for some reason and pushing the door open. Yusuke was sitting on the edge of his bed with his feet propped up on his bed frame and his hands laced in between them.

I shut the door behind me and sighed, leaning against it. Yusuke didn't even look up at me. I sighed again and walked toward him, sitting beside him and staring at the wall, propping my feet up on the frame. We sat in silence for a while before he shifted and sighed. "I've had time to think," he whispered. I didn't move as he ran a hand over his hair, pushing it back. "If you have to leave, then I say go. I wouldn't want to be the reason why you're forced to stay, Etsuko…" he stated. I smiled and closed my eyes in relief. I couldn't live with myself if I knew Yusuke was berating my leaving.

"I love you, Yusuke," I mumbled and Yusuke smiled, turning his head to me. I smiled and looked at him.

"Eh, love you too, Etsuko," he stated before wrapping his arms around me. "I think you should go hug Kuwabara before that idiot makes another Nile River." I laughed and nodded before kissing his cheek and heading out the door, shutting it with a soft click. I headed to Kuwabara's room and opened the door. Kuwabara was sitting on his bed, blubbering rather loudly. He looked up at me and glared before turning his head away. I smiled and walked up to him, pausing before flinging myself on him in a large hug. Kuwabara choked up before hugging me back, sobbing. I laughed and shook my head while patting his shoulder.

"I'll be back, Kuwa-san," I stated, smiling. I kissed his forehead and hugged him harder. I knew I'd miss his hugs; it was like hugging a bear. I pulled away and grinned. "No tearing now, okay? I'll be back as soon as I get a hold of myself!" Kuwabara nodded and I stared at him, narrowing my eyes slightly. He grinned and I grinned back before faking a punch at his arm and making a clicking noise with my tongue as I stood and began making my way out of the room. Now I felt better with a little closure but now I had a bigger problem: Kurama. He was my big brother, way more than the other two. I walked downstairs and smiled at the elves, who smiled back. They were all lounging on the couches, even the soldiers. That was odd view since I got accustomed to the soldiers always on high alert. The table was cleared and there was little noise in the kitchen.

I headed into the kitchen and saw Kurama finishing up the dishes. I walked up beside him and began helping, staying quiet. Kurama didn't say anything as he cleaned the dishes, handing them to me, to dry. We finished after a while and he didn't say anything, about to leave. I sighed and grabbed his arm, frowning as he looked down at me. He looked so sad that it sent shivers down my spine. I began tearing again but I forced them back.

"Kurama, I'm sorry I'm leaving. I'm sorry I'm leaving you again. You're like my big brother and it hurts me that I'm hurting you this much from this decision I'm making. I wish you could understand that by going with the elves, I won't have as much instability as I do now. It's nothing permanent, heavens no! I will be back and by then, I won't leave ever again. I promise you that," I blurted out and Kurama's frown seemed to deepen for a while before he sighed and smiled, leaning down a bit and wrapping his arms around me. I smiled.

"Know that I love you, Etsuko," Kurama mumbled and I smiled, wrapping my arms around him as well. He was the best figurative older brother a girl could ask for; it made me wish I was his blood related sister.

"I love you too, Kurama," I mumbled, tearing up even more. I kissed him on the cheek and smiled, wiping my tears away and taking a deep breath. "Sorry to say, but I have to go pack." He nodded and I walked from the kitchen to upstairs to my bedroom. I packed quickly, shoving my stuff in a duffel bag. I wanted time with Hiei. I wanted to tell him I loved him as well even though I had an indefinite time to tell him that, but since I was telling everyone else I loved them, I wanted to finish it off by telling my man I loved him as well. I knew he wanted to hear it this morning.

It took me a while to sort through everything and pack it away but I definitely packed away Jasper and the picture of me and my parents. I had to sort through my clothes and pick the ones I'd most likely wear, which was hard. I didn't know what I'd be doing in Ilisthrium. I finished packing in hours and set my duffel bag outside my door, shutting it and sighing. I nodded and walked toward Hiei's door, knocking lightly and pushing it open to see Hiei packing as well. He didn't have as much enthusiasm as I did but that would scare me if Hiei was enthusiastic about anything in my way; I think I'd call him an imposter.

He glanced at me and I smiled, shutting the door behind me and walked toward him. He was sorting through clothes but I pulled him away and brought him down to me, kissing him. He breathed in deeply and kissed me back, lacing his fingers in my hair. I smiled against the kiss and pulled away, staring into his eyes. He stared back into mine and I sighed, running my hand down his face and resting it on his shoulder. I wanted this to be right if I were to do it at all so I smiled softly and kissed him lightly once more before staring into his eyes and stating, "I love you, Hiei."

A smile broke over his face and I was so captivated by it, I didn't want to do anything to get rid of that smile. It was beautiful on his face; I wondered why he didn't smile more often. He leaned down and pushed his lips against mine, wringing his fingers through my hand and shoving me back into the dresser. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing him to prop me up on the dresser.

…::::…

"It was good to meet you, red headed Erestor and Turgon and Aegnor!" Caranthir stated, smiling at Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. The three bowed slightly and I giggled as the soldiers took my and Hiei's bags, walking out after Caranthir and Eldàrwen. I turned to everyone and sighed, smiling as Hiei stood beside me. I gave Kuwabara a huge hug before he began crying again and kissed his cheek, smiling as he smiled at me. I looked at Yusuke and he sighed before grabbing me in a large hug, tearing up a bit. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him tightly, tearing up as well. I didn't want to let go but I did and smiled at him before staring at Kurama, frowning and stepping up to him.

He frowned and sighed before pulling me into a monstrous hug as well. I instantly wrapped my arms around him, gripping on his shirt. I began tearing and they fell down my face, hitting his shoulder. I bit my lower lip as he kissed my cheek, releasing me and frowning at me. I stepped back and wiped at my face as I forced a smile. "I love you all. Give Koenma my love," I stated. They all nodded. "I'm glad he didn't learn of this in time. He probably would've put me in jail, just to make me stay!"

"On the contrary," a voice stated and a very calm Koenma stood behind everyone, eyeing me. "I think it's good that you want to become more stable! As for Hiei…" Hiei glared down at Koenma and I made a face. "His probation has been lifted so he may live with you and the elves." Hiei's glare melted on his face but he didn't say anything else. "I'm the ruler of the Reikai, do you really think I wouldn't know?" I chuckled and rushed toward him, hugging him.

"Thank you for giving me my life back," I whispered before kissing his cheek and smiling at the blush that ran across his face. I giggled and stepped to Hiei's side before smiling at everyone and turning, gripping Hiei's hand and walking out the door, heading after the elves to Ilisthrium.

"Before we go any farther, Etsuko," Hiei stated, turning to me and causing us to stop. I looked at him confused as the four elves stopped, waiting for us. He smirked and gave me a kiss before saying, "I love you too."

The End


	51. Epilogue

**Because of Small Things  
**_Epilogue_

* * *

Etsuko LeBlanc-Jaganshi stared herself in the mirror of her glorious room. She had just finished showering and today was the day her training finally finished. Her pale face was glorious to look at, even with the small bruise that lined the left side of her jaw line. Her blond hair had managed to grow out and it fell in damp clumps at her lower back. She quickly took a towel to her hair and sighed, tossing the towel aside and heading to the small vanity chest that was standing beside her full length mirror. She sat and began brushing her hair out, thinking over the past four years.

It has been four years since she made Ilisthrium her permanent residence and pulled herself away from her family, to get her mind stable. That was a success since nowadays, she was normal and there were no more abnormalities. She had full control of everything in her body, mind, and spirit nowadays and had gained the name of her father honorably. Last night the elves, including the leader Caranthir, threw her a huge celebration. Etsuko smiled at that thought, but her mind became distracted as the door to her bedroom creaked open. She looked over to see a beautiful girl smiling over her with a large, pearly white grin. She was wearing a graceful elven made dress that was made with the finest sheer and silk material and it was a beautiful maroon color that flowed over her arms. The girl looked to be only three, almost four and she had a striking face with pudgy cheeks that looked to be already thinning into the beautiful high cheek bones of today's society.

She was very petit in size already so Etsuko knew the child wouldn't be tall at all. The girl had elegant black hair that cut close to her chin in an angular line but her eyes were a very magical color; they were a mixture of red and grey. They were more like a musty crimson red, especially around the pupil. The girl hung on the door knob and giggled, "Come on, mommy! We have to go see daddy!" Etsuko smiled and nodded, standing and quickly dressing into a similar dress to the child's, except Etsuko's was long and elegant there were no sleeves, but instead two sheer fabrics were stitched together and flowed down her arms and to about her calves. The child watched and Etsuko smiled.

"Alright, I'm coming. Settle your horses, Quincy," Etsuko stated, laughing as her daughter hopped with a whine. Etsuko walked out of the room, her hand grasping the small pale hand of Quincy's. They raced down the stairways that lead from Etsuko's bedroom and Etsuko smiled as the child released her hand and quickened her pace, racing down the stairway. Etsuko sighed. "Slow down, Quincy, ok? I don't want you to hurt yourself again," Etsuko stated as Quincy laughed. Etsuko and Quincy finally met the ground level and Etsuko crossed the pathway to the main corridors. They were staying in one of the lone houses that were located up on a tree and Etsuko stared up, smiling. The stairs leading up the tree were made up of the finest glass and Caranthir had explained that only a bomb of unnatural strength would be able to destroy them, or a simple incantation of elven magic.

"Hurry up, mommy! Daddy is going to start his fight soon," Quincy yelled over her shoulder and Etsuko hurried her pace, running beside her daughter. Unfortunately for Etsuko, Quincy had inherited her father's speed and agility and could beat Etsuko in a race any day. However, Quincy had inherited Etsuko's and her father's powers both. She could manipulate flames but her mind was amazingly strong for a child's; Etsuko couldn't wait to see her when she was older and mature with her powers fully developed. Caranthir was always saying he saw great potential in their child.

"There it is, mommy! Hurry!" Quincy yelled and Etsuko laughed, nodding. Ahead of them were the doors to the palace and they had to exit out of those before entering the clearing that Caranthir named the training clearing. Etsuko hurried more so she could push the doors open for Quincy and a smile broke over the child's face as she stared at the scene; Etsuko smiled as well. Her love, her husband was training against one of the elves and doing rather well compared to the first day he came here. Etsuko had to admit, against elves he sucked really badly. Now he had the advantage with his sword of Elira and his newly found techniques he was taught by Caranthir.

Etsuko smiled and bit the corner of his lip; she loved that man with all her heart. She'd always love that fire yokai named Hiei and she knew he'd always love her. He looked over and smirked before finishing off the fight by grabbing the elf's arm and swinging him over his back and pointing his sword against his neck. The elf tapped the ground and Hiei smirked, standing and beginning to walk toward me as the surrounding elves clapped. Quincy giggled and ran toward her father, who bent down slightly to pick her up and sit her on his hip. Those two were so close; they had the truest daughter to father bond. Hiei almost kills elves for even looking at his daughter wrong since she really was beautiful in their eyes.

Etsuko greeted him by kissing him and he kissed her back; Quincy grinned. Etsuko stood by Hiei's side and he laced his hand with her as they headed into the nearby, surrounding thicket of trees. They often walked theses trees whenever Etsuko or Hiei weren't training, which was today. "We leave today," Hiei mumbled and Quincy grinned again, nodding. Etsuko nodded, feeling too overwhelmed to grin. Her family visited often but it was nice to say that she was heading back, for good. Caranthir was sad of course since he'd rather the family live in Ilisthrium permanently. Etsuko promised last night that they'd visit as often as they could.

"I packed our bags this morning," Etsuko stated and Hiei nodded. "I can't believe we're heading back home, Hiei… I can't express how happy I am." Hiei chuckled, nodding. Even though Hiei never voiced it aloud, Etsuko knew he missed the others as well, probably not as much as Etsuko but still missed them. Hiei always looked so happy whenever they visited and he and Kurama would go into the forest as well, to talk. Etsuko would sit in the room with Yusuke and Kuwabara and they'd clue her in on what was happening on the outside.

From their last visit, she learned Yusuke and Keiko were engaged and going to get married as soon as Etsuko and Hiei moved back home. Kuwabara and Yukina were finally a public couple, which Etsuko kept from Hiei since the whole visit would be ruined by the death of Kuwabara. Etsuko didn't want a funeral to go home too as well. Hiei is still clueless about that, or at least he gives that off. Etsuko doesn't doubt Kurama's told him but she still stays quiet.

"We have a wedding to go to," Etsuko stated, chuckling slightly. Hiei looked at her questioningly. "Yusuke's wedding, remember?" Hiei nodded and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Marriage is such a human thing," Hiei mumbled and Etsuko laughed, but nodded. It was amazing to see how bonded Hiei and Etsuko were just because of the mating bite he gave her years ago and to look at marriages that weren't as bonded or close as the two. Etsuko always told the comparison to Hiei, who really didn't care but still listened nonetheless. They turned around from their walking and headed back again as Quincy rested her head on Hiei's shoulder, dozing off. She was always calmer whenever Hiei was around; it was like she minded Hiei better which Etsuko didn't doubt. Hiei wasn't exactly "_lovey dovey_" with her like Etsuko was from time to time. Hiei was the strict one but Quincy loved him more, Etsuko guessed.

They crossed to their house and paused; a crowd of elves were standing around the trunk of their tree home and Caranthir was standing at the bottom of the stairs while some helper elves brought down their bags and items they acquired here. Etsuko smiled and released her hand from Hiei's, crossing forward. Caranthir smiled and embraced Etsuko in a tight hug. "You will always be welcome here, daughter of Elladan," he stated, smiling. Etsuko smiled, nodding and hugged Eldàrwen as well, who smiled and wiped the corner of her eye before a tear could fall. Etsuko and Eldàrwen bonded real well over the period of time since she over looked her training more than Caranthir did. Eldàrwen told her it was because she was a woman and needed a woman's guidance instead of a man's, which was true. Eldàrwen knew better about a woman's emotions than Caranthir did, to be believed. Etsuko stood back and smiled at all her friends and newly found family.

"Thank you all for letting us live here," Etsuko stated, smiling genuinely as Hiei handed her Quincy and helped load their bags into a carriage that would lead them to the edge of the Ilisthrium forest and they'd travel by foot from there; it was only a two day travel and they didn't have that much stuff. Quincy had a bag, Etsuko had two and Hiei had one. Etsuko had two only because she wanted to take some of her elven clothes, but they were neatly folded into a shoulder bag so it'd be easier. They climbed into the carriage and Etsuko waved bye to everyone as the elves began waving bye as well. Quincy yelled bye and waved bye to her little elven friends as well, grinning wildly. Etsuko smiled and sighed, looking forward to the travel home.

…::::…

"Come on guys, they'll be home any minute," Keiko hollered, glancing excitedly at the door. Yusuke and Kuwabara were clumsily hanging up a "welcome home" banner while Kurama put the final touches on the cake that was sitting on the separating counter of the kitchen. Koenma was even there, being the look out of the window as Botan bustled around, throwing confetti to "brighten up the place" and Yukina stood beside Keiko, the ghost of a smile on her lips. Yusuke received word a few days ago from Caranthir that the family was heading home and didn't know he was telling them so Yusuke began planning a surprise party, which was taken over by Keiko the moment she found out.

"They're within seeing distance," Koenma explained and Keiko gasped, telling everyone to hurry up. Yusuke and Kuwabara finished and began helping with the small present they've been working on for the past two days for the family. It was a photo album they've been working on since Eldàrwen often sent them pictures of the family, secretly of course. It was amazing what artifacts elves picked up on. When everyone had seen Quincy when she was born, Yusuke claimed himself her body guard from the "perverts". "Okay, they're going to come in within ten minutes," Koenma whispered and everyone began hiding as Koenma flicked the lights off. They were thankful it was nearing night and they could hide in the dark.

Etsuko and Hiei walked the familiar pathway as Quincy nervously stared up at the house. "What if they don't like me?" she asked and Etsuko paused, staring at her daughter as Hiei smirked.

"They'll love you, baby," Etsuko commented, smiling and kissing her daughter's cheek. Quincy smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around Hiei's neck. Etsuko pushed the door open as Hiei walked in and they both narrowed their eyes. It was pitch dark and they could hardly see anything so Etsuko reached over and flicked the lights on and when she did:

"Welcome home!" everyone shouted and Etsuko jumped slightly as Quincy screamed out excitedly. Etsuko grinned and happy tears welled up into her eyes as she stared around. Instantly she was embraced in a hug from Yusuke and she sucked in her bottom lip, trying not to sob too hard as she hugged her loved ones, one by one.

"This must be Quincy," Yusuke stated winking as Quincy, who grinned nodding. "I'm Yusuke."

"I know! Mommy always showed me pictures of everybody!" Quincy stated. Yusuke smiled. "Daddy, you can let me down now." Hiei nodded and set her down, smirking as she greeted herself to everyone in the room. "And you must be Lord Koenma," Quincy stated to the toddler sized Koenma who nodded with a grin. "Mommy told me how you helped her from that evil place… Thank you because if you didn't, I wouldn't be here right now," Quincy stated and everyone laughed. Etsuko blushed slightly and shook her head as Quincy began to be more comfortable with Yukina, who Etsuko hugged twice. Etsuko glanced at Hiei, who was eyeing Yukina with a regretful look. Etsuko smiled and shook her head, beginning a conversation with Keiko and Botan about the upcoming wedding as she saw Kurama and Hiei talking together.

Etsuko was finally home, where she belonged…

* * *

**Author Ending Notes:** I had so much fun making this series and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as you reviewed and commented. It's been a pleasure, my loves and I'm happy to say my next installment will be up within days. I love you all! Thanks for sticking with me through this long journey of Etsuko LeBlanc. Love, Jenn.


End file.
